A mate for Edward
by TwiFan30
Summary: Different take to Twilight story. Same pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Can't focus enough to write anything descent for my other stories, so here goes nothing. AU [All coupling the same.]

Isabella Marie Swan, or Bella Swan as she prefered to be called woke up unhappy and unrested after a night of tears and sleeplessness. It was her first night in Forks at her father's house in four years. She sighed, making peace with the fact that she had sent herself to her torture. After her mother remarried she suggested to move in with her father to give her newlywed space. A part of that reason was because she felt sorry for her father. He was alone while they were a family of three, so there she was. Her room was still the same as when she was thirteen, the last time she slept in the tiny bed. There was no light coming through her window. Forks was dull and gray with a constant cover of cloud and rain.

Instead of allowing herself to drown in her misery she went to the bathroom to ready for the day. A tiny bathroom she shared with her father. Shaking her focus away from that thought she worked as fast as she could and soon she was out the door in new squeaky rainboots and shapeless black unisex raincoat. After she locked the door she turned to face her new truck. New to her but older than her father by many years. He had bought it fo her as a welcoming gift since she would need to dive herself around town while she stayed there. It looked monstrous with a faded once red colour. The roar of the truck made her jump in fright and she laughed at herself. During the drive to the lone high school in the small town she was slowly warming up to her truck, happy that the heater and radio worked.

Swallowing her fear she reported to the office to get her class schedule and school map before her classes started. Shew was slightly annoyed that everyone seemed to be expecting her. They stare and giggled openly. Those brave enough to approach her asked the same questions to which she didn't want to respond, not really. She forgot everyone's name and face as soon as they disappeared from view while she moved from class to class. When lunch came, she was happy to have a girl in her class drag her along instead of spending the time alone. The cafeteria filled up quickly and the chatter filled the large hall. Bella was happy she didn't have to keep up with the conversation around her table. As she was takin in the dull school room her eyes caught at the sight of five students arriving a little late. They were beyond beautiful and seemed out of place in the dull room. Fist was a gorgeous blonde who looked like a supermodel off the centerfold of a magazine. She was followed by hulking boy who had his hand on her waist, eyes menacing and scanning the room. Third was a small girl, she couldn't be taller than Bella and looked very fragile. She was holding hands with a tall blonde boy behind her. His back was upright and face serious. Last was the most beautiful of them all. A tall boy with odd reddish- brown hair. He looked annoyed and bored, and suddenly looked straight at her.

Bella cringed and quickly diverted her eyes. She had been gaping at the five, following as they made their way to the corner table and was caught. She slowly ate her salad, fighting with herself against turning to look at the five beautiful people again.

"Wow! Edward Cullen is looking this way. I think he's staring at Bella" One of the girls at the table suddenly announced. Her statement hung like a question in the air. Bella raised her head to look at the people at her table who were now looking between her and the table at the far corner. Without permission her head snapped in that direction and an immediate blush crept up her face. She quickly turned back and hid behind the curtain of her luscious hair, playing down whatever was happening.

"Oh my gosh, he's coming over" The words were said in a hushed whisper before the noise in the cafeteria drew to an almost complete silence. She saw movement in her peripheral and raised he eyes to look straight into the eyes of the beautiful boy with reddish-brown hair. He gave a slight smirk and held out his hand for her. Her mind protested but her left hand reached out to his and he led her out of the cafeteria. The noise erupted to increased volumes as soon as the double doors closed behind them.

Bella didn't kmnow what was happening, why she was following and walking with the boy. Her mind screamed at her but she didn't say anything and seemed to have lost control of her body. Once outside tha boy asked her where her locker and next class were. She answered truthfully, polite and calm. He led the way to her locker.

"I'm Edward Cullen. We have the same class next." He spoke. Bella couldn't get over the sound of his voice. It ws smooth, quiet yet melodic.

"I'm Isabella, I mean Bella-call me Bella," She stuttered. He only smiled wider before letting her hand go. She reached in her locker for her books and after closing it Edward took her hand again, leading her to their next class. The bell rang the, signalling the end of lunch. They were in class and seated long before the other students and teacher arrived. Edward never let go of her hand. Bella thought his behaviour was strange as was hers but whenever that though formed it just disappeared.

The other student gaped at them. Edward didn't seem to care. Bella blushed furiously and kept her eyes on their table. The teacher gave them some work to do on their own, he didn't teach that day. Edward let go of Bella's hands only so she could organize herself and do the work. He waited for her to finish first while looking at her intently. Once she was done he quickly completed his and relaxed back in his seat after taking her hand again. While Bella's mind tried to fight the odd behaviour it was registering a comfort and warmth to having her hand held by Edward. Some small part of her liked it. When class was out Edward walked her to her next class and left her at the door. He looked unhappy having to let her go.

"Oh my gosh Bella what was that? Do you know Edward? Are you two like dating? Where did you go at lunch?" The questions from her classmates overwhelmed her. They swarmed around her and fired them so quickly she was hyperventilating. She couldn't move forward in class so she tailed and ran out. Tears pooled from he eyes as she ran. She tripped a few times and stopped at the parking lot. Once she located he truck she ran and hid inside. Less than five minutes later Edward climbed in the CAB on her side. He took her keys and started the truck to drive her home. Bella was so shocked and tongue tied around him that she idly wondered if she was under a spell. He seemed harmless and relaxed to be around her. While Edward drove, Bella stared at his profile, learning his face and drooling over his features. She didn't realize they had arrived until Edward spoke;

"I'll come see you tonight. For now be normal for your father." He brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers before getting out the truck and vanishing in the hard rain. Bella was stunned. She stayed in the truck until the heat died down and the rain stopped before rushing inside the house. Her mind was a whirlwind of questions. She didn't understand anything about what happened to her at school. She was well aware of everything she had done though. It was all strange but the silence between her and Edward had been very comfortable, almost normal. She never felt the need to fill it with chatter and he constantly reached for her hand without the need to talk either. She desperately wished she had taken at least one phone number from her class mates to call and ask someone about Edward and his strange behaviour towards her…or was he like that with all the girls? That though brought her a pang of sadness. She ordered pizza, excusing not cooking for her father by informing that there was no food in the house. After two slices she took a shower and immediately went to bed, tired from the sleepless night before and dominant thoughts of the day's activities.


	2. Chapter 2

So the word keep coming. This hasn't been planned or thought through, hope u enjoy. AU [All coupling the same.]

Edward Cullen, son and member of the Cullen coven of the Pacific North-West in the US had just turned one-hundred-and-four. It was a mature age by vampire standards. He had just returned to her father's house after serving sixty eight years with the Volturi; the ruling class of vampires. Edward's servitude was mandated because of his peculiar gift. He could hear the thoughts of others over long distances. Though that was the given reason, he knew that his time away from his coven was because his mother had miraculously given birth to three sons while the standard was one to the lucky female. Even then, vampire births were extremely rare. He was taken away in part punishment and part jealousy for his father.

He was the youngest of his brothers. Emmett was first. He was huge and strong but softer inside. Jasper was quiet, reserved and very wise. He spotted their father's golden blonde hair. The age difference didn't matter, they treated each other as equals after Edwards thirtieth birthday, when he was considered _'adult'._ At the time the Volturi learnt of their coven- which they prefered being called a **_family_** – Jasper had just found his mate, Alice. He couldn't be drafted to the Volturi as no mated vampires were expected to serve away from their mates. He knew his brother would have gone in his place as he was still too young but it couldn't be helped. Jasper never once relaxed or rested since that day until his brother returned. He had begged with his father and planned to follow after Edward numerous times over the years but his father refused. It had killed his mother to lose Edward, she couldn't bear losing another son. Emmett had been travelling the world in search of his mate then. Though he returned successful with Rosalie in tow, it broke him to find Edward gone. The family had been broken for so long, it nearly drove Carlisle, their father, to madness.

The only hope the family held onto came from the visions of Jasper's mate, Alice. She could see visions of the future. Though he gift was limited, she always saw Edward's return. Edward had vowed to return to his family the day he was taken and never lost sight of that goal. It was that hope that had Carlisle refused all his children and wife any travel to Italy to visit of fetch Edward. It was that hope that kept him sane and gave Esme, his wife strength. Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions, he knew how strong Alice's vision was and could therefore force himself to remain obedient to his father. Emmett's obedience was driven from fear of his Rosalie's safety and wellbeing in his absence. All the men in the Cullen family had seen the worst of their world and lived to protect their mates from it. Carlisle had lived with the Volturi before and loathed it. His sustenance was animal blood – as was his family's – and the Volturi's was traditional human blood, fresh from the source. They had tried to change his diet by force and torture, to 'fix' him as they put it but gave up when they failed. He was afraid for Edward the whole time he was in servitude.

Emmett had seen the worst fights between his kind during his travels and from humans as well. His mate had suffered at the hands of human men and he was loathed to leave her unprotected at any given time, though she was vampire. Jasper had found Alice in a war torn territory. She was born into the worst of their world and had seen much death and suffering. Jasper never wanted her to ever see or experience that again. Edward's time in Volterra had been a terrible lesson in vampire kind. He served selfish, ruthless leaders. He came across many evil minds during his time there and was forced to watch every feeding. His conviction to remain a Cullen stopped him from indulging himself and joining the feedings. He let his father's strength and resistence anchor him to remain faithful to his diet. He feared he might lose sight of who he was if he gave in. The leaders found humor in his stubbornness.

He returned to his family after Marcus, the third of the Volturi brothers relieved him from duty. Marcus had always been fond of him, even attracted to him but Edward never returned his feelings. He was taken before maturity from his home and never found a mate among the thousands of vampires that passed through Volterra when he matured at the vampire age of seventy. Edward's stubbornness knew no bounds because he never indulged in pleasures of the flesh with any other during his servitude. Many offered as he was very attractive, even for a vampire – but he remained unattached and unwilling. Marcus had been angry for a decade after Edward refused him. That was the only time he had been afraid for his life in Volterra that he sought and introduced Marcus to a suitable female companion as a gift. Once Marcus's focus was off him, things returned to normal – well normal for Volterra.

His family expected him to return with a mate since he was so old and were shocked when he was alone. The shock didn't last long as happiness filled their home over his safe return. His family was slowly healing and coming closer together. He knew he would need to travel to search for his mate soon but decided that reconnecting with his family was more important. He convinced himself he could wait a few more years. Though the Cullen's allowed themselves to interact with humans often, they had kept themselves secluded while Edward was away. They had lived in the small town of Forks for two decades unknown to the humans around. They had never been seen or heard of. After the holiday season, three weeks after reuniting with his family, Edward asked his father if he could attend school. It was a strange request after so long though the Cullens used to partake in such activities. His reasons were that he had been restricted in Volterra, kept indoors and he needed to be outside and reclaim his independence and life.

His father couldn't refuse him, and allowed the family to be known in the town. He decided he would return to practicing medicine as a doctor at the small Forks hospital. He had missed helping people. His son's absence had killed his drive to do what he loved. Edward's brothers decided to attend high school with him. They couldn't help being overprotective of him, making up for lost time. Wherever they went, their mates followed, and thus all five Cullen children found themselves new students of Forks High School two weeks later. It was strange for them all. Rosalie and Alice had never heard of or experienced school as vampires. Edward, Emmett and Jasper had been in seclusion for too long. The hormones and mental voices of the teenage population assaulted their vampiric gifts. Boys stared at Rosalie and Alice, angering their mates. surprisingly, they liked reclaiming some of what their lives had been like before. Four years, and they would move to attend college at Dartmouth.

It was two years later that Edward's life changed while he was at school. He had been aggravated by the excitable thoughts of the student body which was louder than usual. There was a new girl in town and everyone was thinking of her in one way or another. He had debated with himself, wanting to hide away in his car during lunchtime but Alice asked gently he join them. With their gifts, Alice and Edward had formed a strong bond and he had a soft spot for her. He hardly refused her anything and the small request would not be the exception. As he trailed behind his siblings his eyes locked on a fragile brown eyed girl in the cafeteria. It was the same face he had seen in most minds during the morning. She was new to Forks and the school too. Once he had seen her, he couldn't look away. After taking his seat at their chosen sitting table – away from humans – he turned to watch her, openly.

His siblings immediately noticed this and the source of his obvious desire. While watching the girl Edward felt a longing, a primal need to be with her. His body buzzed with anticipation and want.

"Edward," Jasper calmly called, hoping to distract him long enough so he could get his thoughts under control. He could sense what Edward was feeling.

"I want her," The words left his lips before he thought of them.

"I know that. Please be mindful of our audience." Jasper warned. Edward had remained seated for that reason as well, fighting the urge to snatch the girl up and run her to the nearest cave. He let the thoughts of the other students invade is thoughts to keep distracted. Some of those thoughts annoyed him, since they were negative about the girl and his interest in her. Felling slightly aggravated, he stood and approached her. As soon as she locked eyes with his again, she was putty in his hands. He held out his hand for her to take and she did so immediately. There were no words spoken. He led her out the cafeteria without resistence.

He loved the feel of her skin against his and kept the physical contact as they walked and in their class. The girl was quiet but this didn't bother him, it was expected. His vampire charm had momentarily overridden her senses and he was in control of her. He made sure to take care of her, alert to all her possible needs and protective. He was pleased to see she was smart from their classwork and noted she could hardly keep upright without tripping as well. It hurt him to have to part from her for the last class of the day but he found the strength. As soon as he saw her upset and running from class because of her classmates, he excused himself and went after her. She seemed to calm in his presence and he took her to her father's house. He had controlled her for a long period and wished to leave her be. He didn't want her to turn into a robot so he forced himself to leave her once he was sure she was safe inside the house.

He broke into a run to his family residence and burst through the door like a madman. "Father, I have found my mate" He announced on his way up to Carlisle's study.

He knew there were no secrets at their home so there was no point hiding it. His mother gasped and her thoughts filled with joy. His father was proud and relieved. Usually, a vampire would find his mate between the seventieth and hundredth years. After that there was very little to no chance of it happening. He had been worried for Edward. His brothers joined in the study to discuss the day's events with their father. The women kept a sharp ear at the conversation. Rosalie and Alice were happy to gain another sister and Esme a daughter. Their happiness was only muted by their quiet concern over how Edward would go about to bring her to the family. The mating process for their kind was often aggressive. Their males were dominant and controlling. Though no female ever refused a vampire, she could try, in which case it would end badly.

Edward was aware of all these thoughts around him even as he focused on the active discussion in the study. He had also seen many unspeakable ways in which other pairs came together, including his parents over four centuries ago. His need to claim Bella was deep. He knew he wouldn't fight it or allow her to refuse him. That was not an option. Carlisle gently reminded of the wolves in the neighbouring settlement who would have a problem with Edward's claim. He didn't react beyond thanking his father for the reminder. Everyone in the house was surprised by that. A normal newly mated vampire would have been angered by any chance of being denied his mate. Edward ignored them. He was decidedly happy and counting down the minutes before he could disappear to see his mate as promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Changed minor detail in last chapter to work with the story - hope it doesn't cause confusion. Anyway, here goes another chapter.

* * *

Edward ran fast under the cover of night to Bella's house. He listened intently at the surrounding noises and any movement inside her house approaching. It was just after ten and both were fast asleep. He let himself in through the front door using the spare key under the eave. Shaking his head, he wondered how that was any safe place to hide a house key when everyone did it. He took a few minutes taking in the house. It was fairly small with only a kitchen and living room downstairs. He cursed when a loose board on the stairs made a noise as he ascended. Bella's father was disturbed by the noise but not enough to wake fully.

Edward followed her scent to her room, after taking note of the upstairs structure of the house. He opened the door quietly and closed it behind him. Bella lay there, sleeping soundly. The bed quilt covered her lower body from the waist down. It was a chilli night. As Edward worried she might catch a cold, he adjusted the covers over her whole body. Her scent was strong in the room, more so under her quilt. He inhaled deeply, committing it to memory. He watched her adoring. She was sweet and peaceful as she slept. Edward wondered at the kind of person she was, what she liked and disliked. He had seen some of her pictures in the living room but they told no story. They were boring close-ups of her different faces, nothing more. She wasn't smiling in most of them. The contents of her bookshelf let him in on a little information about her but he wasn't satisfied. It was too little. He checked her cupboards, unhappy at the few clothing items she possessed. His mate deserved every luxury he could provide, she shouldn't and would never want for anything. Once he had combed through her room he sat at on the rocking chai in the corner, lost in thought.

He wondered what would be the best thing to do for his mate in terms of claiming her fully. His father had violently took his mother upon finding her married to a human man. He was consumed with rage and madness. He came upon her after the human man beat he because his food was cold. As his mother ran out the house, his father had known she was his the moment he laid eyes on her. He delivered swift revenge for her suffering to the man. His mother had made the mistake of running inside the house to calm the situation. In that frame of mind, his father bit her and consummated their mating without second thought. It was only later when his mind cleared that he realised fully what he had done. But the deed was done. He knew with his gift that his mother carried no anger towards his father. She was accepting to learn that she was his after waking, and that he was incapable of hurting her in any way after he explained what drove him to act so horribly. His mother had once confessed to him that the moment she ran into him out the house her mind had shifted. She was concerned for him against her human husband. His father's bite was pleasurable pain and she had concluded that anything was better than the life she had led at her human husbands hand, so she followed his father. There was nothing in her that resisted or questioned and she had never looked back.

Edward didn't want to take his mate so forcibly. She was also still young. A few hours later Bella's heartbeat changed tempo. She was awake, only just, though she kept her eyes closed. She kicked the covers off her body, stretching full before turning to her other side. Her strong scent surrounded Edward. Her movement called to him, enticed him. He slowly walked towards the bed, kneeling at the side by her waist. Slowly, he ghosted his hands over her uncovered stomach. Her skin was soft, hot and paler there. He heard when her breath caught and she stopped breathing. Her heart beat furiously in her chest though she made no other move.

"Morning Bella" Edward greeted, lifting his eyes to her open ones. "I heard you wake and couldn't resist." Her eyes strained to make him out in the dark. She was frightened out of her mind to remember his voice. "Calm down Bella." Edward left her and moved to switch on her desk lamp. Bella pulled her sleepshirt down to cover her exposed skin and the quilt up to her neck. Edward noticed and it made him unhappy. He restrained himself, choosing instead to lean against the desk. "How did you sleep?" He asked. Bella kept quiet, she just stared. Keeping himself controlled, Edward reminded gently; "I can make you talk Bella, though I'd rather you did so of your own accord." Her eyes went wide as a shiver ran down her spine. To demonstrate his point, Edward ordered;

Sit up comfortably Bella, we're going to talk." Bella gently arranged her pillows and sat up, leaning against the wall comfortably and gave him her undivided attention. Inside, she was screaming in fear. She hadn't wanted to do that. A part of her was scared and wanted to tell him to leave her alone. Another part was awed that he could make her anything he wanted. Her mind was also on her father, she worried for his safety. Once she was settled, Edward asked her again how she had slept.

"O-ok" She stuttered. He wasn't controlling her.

"I'm glad. Do you always wake this early?" It was just after four in the morning. She shook her head slowly. "It's the noise outside. I must have fallen asleep easier last night because I was so tired." Edward listened to her attentively, studying her answers and expressions. He couldn't hear her thoughts and wanted to know whether she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry about that. Would you like to get a few more hours of sleep before school?" He asked. Bella noticed he didn't offer to leave and wondered how long he'd been in her room. Uncomfortable, she shook her head 'no'.

"Very well then, perhaps we can pass the time and talk. Do you remember everything about yesterday? Tell me about it." He prompted.

Bella had pulled he legs to her chest. The distance Edward kept between them, his soft voice and relaxed stance kept her somewhat calm. "Uhm - You -uh, I-I followed you out the cafeteria to my locker, then to class. I held your hand all the time and at gym, everyone was asking so many questions. I-I didn't know what to say and they wouldn't let me pass so I ran. You came to my truck and took me home; told me to be normal for my father and you'd come." She answered quietly. She had been afraid to blame her actions on Edward so she took on herself what she could. He noticed.

"What were you thinking all that time when you were with me?" Edward asked and braced himself for her answer. He decided he would ask this question just this once. It didn't matter what she said, she was his. Bella wasn't sure answering truthfully was in her best interest

"I-I was wondering why I followed and couldn't speak much." Her answer was barely audible, even to her but Edward heard perfectly.

"What would you have said?" He pressed.

"I would have asked what was happening." She kept he curious questions short.

"You were under my control," Edward answered. "I'm a vampire Bella. You are my chosen mate - partner if you like. I'm able to exert control over your actions when I see fit. Yesterday, I was overwhelmed at the realization I had found you. Those children made me angry when they upset you, I won't let it happen again. I'll be switching my class schedule to match yours, it's only right."

Bella was slowly relaxing with him there. The small part of her mind that found him beautiful beyond words, drooled at the sound of his voice and the demonstrated power over her . Another was scared of him and she was thinking to run and move back to her mother's. As soon as the thought occurred to her she immediately decided against it, shifting uncomfortably. She was sure Edward would follow and he'd be angry with her. Somehow, she knew that might be a deal breaker for her and possibly her three parents as well. She decided she wouldn't risk them.

"What are you thinking?" Edward had been watching all the emotions passing on her face and grew curious. When she hesitated, he made her tell him the unedited truth. As soon as she mentioned leaving, he growled, suddenly in front of her face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Bella." He warned, making himself move away to lean back against the desk. Bella was frightened and her heart beat rocketed out of beat. The sound was deafening to Edward. He took a calming breath and spoke softly.

"The only reason you are still in your father's house, in your own tiny bed and still have control over your faculties is because I allow it. This is me showing kindness Bella, don't throw it back in my face. There is nowhere you will go where I won't follow, find you and bring you back here kicking and screaming. You will show me respect as your mate and a little appreciation for my kindness. Your father is awake, will he come in here?" He asked her. Bella shook her head 'no' still a little shaky. Edward nodded and stood closer to the window with his back to her. He monitored Charlie's movements, ready to exit at a moment's notice. He was also struggling to calm himself. Bella didn't move, her eyes didn't move from watching him. Her mind couldn't pull together any rational thought besides recognition that this was her reality and Edward had a short temper. The silence between them dragged and soon Charlie left for work.

"Aren't you going to get ready for school?" Edward asked, breaking the silence. Bella nodded, slowly moving to get off the bed. "Bella, It's best you accept your place and not anger me again. I'll leave you now, don't be late." He gave her one last look and left through the window. Bella stood there a few minutes before she could make herself move. She went to her window and peeked out looking around before running to the bathroom. She cleaned up fast and hurried to school. Her thoughts only caught up with her on the drive there. She hadn't had time to think through her talk with Edward or ask any questions. She didn't know how she felt about any of it. All she had was her attraction to him. That was the only certainty in her mind at that time.

As soon as she had parked, Edward appeared outside her door, helping her out. He carried her bag and took her hand in his. Bella followed quietly to her locker. All eyes were on them and students gave them a wide breath. Edward had already changed his class schedule to match her's and somehow managed to sit next to her in each one. Bella was polite to a few classmates she caught staring, giving a tentative smile, trying to pass it all as normal. She truly wasn't uncomfortable with Edward and their holding hands. She realized that he has quickly gotten over his anger with her from the morning. She even tried to have a conversation with him inbetween classes, desperate for some normal 'girl likes boy' behaviour. Edward was pleasantly surprised and engaged her. It was in the third period, where their desk was in the middle row and Bella sat across Mike Newton. He stared at her openly and winked at her when she glanced at him. Edward growled low enough for Bella to hear. The sound caused shivers down her spine. She wasn;t sure whether it was pleasure or fright. She didn't miss the death glare Edward gave Mike and righted herself immediately. She was a quick study.

"Stop smiling at these male children Bella and be selective with the females as well. Not all of them wish you well." He clipped as he led her to the cafeteria. He took Bella to their table first before going to buy food. It wasn't just Mike's thoughts of Bella that aggravated him. It was as though every boy in the school had suddenly came to life and every girl had turned green with envy of her. At their table, Bella found herself seated with four beautiful strangers. She was relieved at their welcoming smiles. They were not gawking at her like everyone else. Edward came to sit by her on the left so she could use her right hand to eat while he held onto the other. He introduced his brothers and their wives to Bella. She almost choked on her drink when he mentioned their relationships. She quickly looked them over, noticing that they all looked young, except maybe Emmett. How could they be married and what did their parents have to say about that? She didn't voice out her questions though, and quickly calmed her shock; but not before Jasper told Edward in his thoughts. They talked lightly about sports at the table until the bell rang. Bella only commented that she knew nothing about the topic, happy to keep herself occupied with food. Rosalie and Alice exchanged a few words quietly between themselves while the boys continued talking. Bella thought their conversation was too animated to be genuine. Edward never let her hand go, absently rubbing soothing circles over her knuckles so she didn't feel excluded. She noticed that none of them really ate anything. Rosalie clung to Emmett's large upper arm and Alice held Jasper's hand over the table. She noticed that all their eyes had the same shade of gold. To her, Edward was his most relaxed around his family. All too soon they went to Biology and PE. The girls she had met the day before in some of her classes approached her in the changing rooms;

"So Bella, you don't even greet us anymore since you landed Edward Cullen." One of the girls with a nasal voice commented. She didn't turn around to respond to her.

"Ooh, Ms I'm with Edward Cullen is already acting like him. I don't get it. The Cullens never talk to anyone. They haven't noticed anyone here for two years ." Another girl added. Bella had finished changing and turned around.

"I'm not ignoring any of you, I was still changing." She sidestepped

"So, tell us then. Are you dating Edward Cullen? You can't take your hands off him." The first girl again.

"Yea, we are I guess." Her confirmation shocked everyone in the room. They all stood to listen.

"When? How? I mean what does he see in you?" The questions annoyed Bella as much as they echoed her own thoughts.

"That you'll have to ask him, and this is how I've always looked." Bella ignored answering the other questions, getting up from fastening her shoe laces. Eve

"It's weird right. Your first day here and you have Edward wrapped around your finger. You even have lunch at their table. What's that like?" jealousy dripped off the second girl with bouncy large curls. At least she wasn't insulting, Bella thought dryly. She wondered if they'd be so wanting if they found themselves in her shoes with what she knew about him. Suddenly she was afraid what he'd do when he found out about their locker room discussion. It was also clear to her that the question would not stop.

"Normal," Bella shrugged. "I'm sure he'll get bored very soon and move onto one of you." That seemed to throw them a bit, enough for her to make a quick escape. As soon as she was close enough to Edward she immediately apologized; "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. They just-"

He just gave her a once over and his his eyes flashed with anger as he stared behind her. He was angry with the girls who were picking on his mate. Bella offered him her hand which he took greedily. She had learnt that it calmed him to hold hands with her. They teamed up and Edward played while she ducked every ball behind him. He managed to keep her from falling a few times. Edward was unhappy as the girls attacked Bella again when she changed. He imagined shutting up Lauren and Jessica permanently in several different ways. Bella had just asked him to let it go and that the girls will get bored after a while.

"Like I'd get bored with you?" He asked harshly, still annoyed.

"N-No, not like that." She had no doubt that Edward would get bored with her eventually and couldn't hide it.

"I'll be with you a long time Bella and will never get bored, cleanse your mind of that thought." Edward watched her out the corner of his eye as he said this, he was driving her home in her truck. She didn't say anything back, just gave a nod.

"I thought I'd stay with you this afternoon," Bella gave a tentative smile and a nod to agree. Before she could get out the truck Edward was already there, helping her out again. She started, not expecting it. Edward held onto her hand and led her inside her house, the same way he had let himself in. Bella just started, shocked, but didn't comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Once inside, Edward asked Bella how she spent her afternoons. She stated it was only her second afternoon in Forks so she had no routine. She asked if they could talk a little before she made dinner, immediately remembering there was no food to cook in the house. Edward wasn't pleased with that. He took out his mobile and made a quick call.

"Your supper will be delivered shortly. My mother will stock the house tomorrow." He informed after shutting down the phone. She was speechless.

"Wh-Why? I mean Ch-My dad and I can look after ourselves. Your mom doesn't have to. I was planning to go shopping soon anyway." She stuttered.

"It's my job to look after you Bella, to provide for you. Your father is included by extension." He sat down on one of the worn living room chairs and invited her to sit with him. She obeyed.

"Isn't it a bit too soon – I-I mean I don't know anything about vampires but that's not normal for human boyfriend and girlfriend at our age." She swallowed the last words, wondering exactly how old Edward was.

"No, it's not too soon. I understand you don't know anything about me and my kind, this is why I wanted to talk to you this afternoon. You can ask me questions and I'll do my best to answer fully. As for normal human behaviour, I agree with you. But you must understand Bella, I'm not human and I'm not seventeen. Your human status is also only temporary. I could have taken you yesterday and you'd be at my home right now, changing to be like me. I can take you any time I wish."

Bella worked had to control her breathing though Edward could hear her heart beat loudly out of rhythm. He gently turned her face to have her eyes lock with his and talked her to fully calming herself.

"Why- I mean why didn't you uhm change me yet?" She asked, adding silently '_if you're so sure'_

"I'd like to know you first, among other things." Edward cut his answer short. He had decided that he wanted to take Bella away from her human life once she has understood what she was to become. Of course, that would be rectified at any time should she prove difficult.

"Oh" Bella hadn't expected that answer. "It's jus- you seem so sure" She challenged gaining a smile from Edward.

"Yes I am," He answered simply, watching her eyes grow wide at his confirmation.

"How?" She asked. Edward was pleased she asked the right question.

"When a vampire meets his mate he knows it. There is never any doubt. The moment I saw you at school yesterday, I knew you were myne." He gave her time to process the information.

"Uh – Do you have a-nother mate? I mean c-can you have more than one?"

"No. There's only you for me Bella and there will never be another." Suddenly, something occurred to Edward, "Is there a boy waiting on you Bella?" He worked to keep his voice smooth and calm.

"No! There's no one." Her blush rose up her cheeks. Her voice was firm and she didn't stutter. It was enough for Edward. He nodded in relief, accepting her answer. "I've never dated before" She confessed, her voice barely above a whisper. This pleased Edward.

"I too have never had anyone to call my own, not even a lover." He offered something about himself, happy that they were both similar this way. Bella suddenly bore her eyes into his;

"So, how does this work?" She asked. The question took Edward by surprise though he had been thinking hard about how to proceed.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Bella," He loved the way her name rolled off his tongue.

She took her time starting from where she was born and giving details about what she could remember of her growing experiences. She told him about her mother and their reversed role relationship. He learned of her likes and dislikes. Edward had asked lots of questions to get more information, even things Bella wondered why he found interesting. Bella used her hands a lot when trying to explain her thoughts and Edward had happily let her, without holding on to one. He watched and studied her face. She was beautiful to him in every way he had imagined his mate would be. Though Bella's skin often covered in goose bumps, she seemed comfortable talking to him. Soon they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Edward answered, taking the food from the delivery man and paying for it. Bella was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't food from the local diner. There were three large portions of vegetables, large four piece stakes and two salads. The food was too much for her and Charlie alone.

"Uh- Will you be staying?" Bella asked nervously. She wasn't sure how Charlie would react to Edward.

"No, thank you. Vampire, remember?" A small 'o' formed at her lips. She hadn't really thought that much about his nature. Suddenly, a chill went up her spine when she thought about what he ate.

"You're father is on his way, I should leave." Edwad suddenly announced. "I'll be back later." Bella nodded. She knew there was no arguing.

Edward took two steps towards her, trapping her against the kitchen countertop. He leaned in slow and placed a kiss on her forehead. His scent swept over Bella and she inhaled deeply. His neck was visible to her and she leaned in to place a gentle kiss there. Edward gave her a beautiful crooked smile that made her a puddle of goo on the floor and he was gone.

Bella took time to catch her breath and quickly dish out for herself and Charlie. Her father arrived a few minutes later, with Billy Black and his son Jacob in tow. He apologized for not giving her any warning but she brushed his concern away, immediately dishing for their guests. Billy eyes were tight and angry. He followed her every move around the small kitchen, making her uncomfortable. Bella actually felt like crying. It was clear that Billy was careful for Charlie not to see. Jacob also followed her with his eyes but for a different reason than his father. He was smitten with her. Conversation was strained at the table, until Charlie commented about the food.

"This is nice Bella, did you make it?"

"Uh-No dad, I ordered it from Port Angeles." She took a spoonful to avert being caught lying.

"Oh, it must have cost some." Charlie was decidedly enquiring

"Doesn't matter, I have some money."

"Even to pay for a delivery out here. That was unnecessary. You could have gone to the diner."

"I'm planning on filling up the cupboards dad, then I'll cook. " Charlie's felt ashamed. He had left money for her in a jar in for whatever she needed in the house. It never occurred to him to take her grocery shopping. He was used to living on his own.

"Have you made friends at school Bella?" Billy asked. Charlie was thankful for Billy's swift interruption.

"Yea, a few girls in my classes and the Cullens." Suddenly everyone was silent and tense. Billy's nose flared. Bella shrank back in her seat.

"You should stay away from the Cullens Bella, they are not good friends for you." Billy ordered.

"Now wait Billy, we've been through this. Bella can be friends with anyone she wants as long as I don't have a problem with it." Charlie jumped in

"I've told you their whole household is bad news Charlie." Billy's voice rose. Jacob rolled his eyes when Bella looked at him.

"And you have never given any proof. You can keep the children at the reservation away from them all you want Billy but leave Bella out of it." There was no mistaking the finality in Charlie's tone of voice.

"Sometimes you can be so stubborn." Billy slammed his fork down and got up. He hadn't finished eating. "Come Jacob." He turned to make his way out the door. Jacob took the meat he hadn't finished with and mumbled goodbye to Charlie with his mouth full. Charlie signed loudly and looked over to Bella apologetically.

"Billy and his people think that the Cullens are bad people. They have stopped going to the hospital since Dr Cullen started working there two years ago. It's really strange, but they have never been able to give me proof except their old tribal tales. I'm sorry about that Bella, you don't have to listen to Billy if you don't want to." Bella had never heard Charlie speak that long or seen him upset with Billy before.

She wondered if Billy knew the truth about Edward and whether that's what he is angry about. She also wondered what Charlie would do if he found out the truth. She recognized that this was an opportunity for her to tell on Edward and maybe get some help. If she said she was in trouble, her father would listen. Edward's earlier words came to her, he would find her and have her, no matter what. Even as she thought that, some part of her didn't want to let anyone know their secret or run from Edward. Charlie finished his food and went straight to bed thereafter. He didn't drink his beer or watch TV. Bella slowly cleaned up, her thoughts scattered everywhere. Once done she took a shower and went to bed, expecting Edward to wake her whenever he'd arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward was furious when he arrived at his home after hunting. Jasper had left to guard Bella at Alice's warning when she saw the confrontation Bella would have with Billy. He had stayed in the tree line and listened, ready to move in at a moment's notice. Edward read all the detail from Alice and quickly made his way to go join Jasper, but not before his father had a few words.

"Edward," Carlisle called from his study. Edward made his way there quickly, impatient to leave.

"Yes Father"

"I wanted to enquire about your mate, how is she?" Carlisle knew Edward was in a hurry to leave and he was stalling, hoping the Blacks would have left by the time he got there.

"She is well father. We spent the afternoon together." Edward was searching his father's blocked thoughts. He was afraid he'd be ordered to change Bella immediately because he knew they were both not ready for that.

"Oh, and how does young Ms Swan carry herself?" Carlisle asked casually

"She is truly a lady father. I could never wish for more." He couldn't help the smile on his face which made Carlisle even happier.

"I'm glad son. Will you be bringing her home soon?" There was a double meaning to the question, but Edward chose to ignore the obvious.

"I will, I'm certain mother would like to meet her." _'Oh yes son, of course'_ Esme's thoughts broke through to him.

"Let me know when, I'd like to be home too." Carlisle insisted.

"Of course father. If you don't mind, I have to go to her." Edward excused himself, relieved that Carlisle didn't press for Bella's change. Carlisle waved him away chuckling. He waited until Edward was out of hearing range before he asked Alice;

"Will they still be there young Alice?" He asked from his study.

"No father, they are leaving now. Edward will not cross paths with them." Alice answered from her room, happy with her vision.

Edward ran straight to Jasper while gathering everything Jasper had heard, sensed and seen from his mind.

"Hello brother, enjoy your hunt?" Jasper asked soon as Edward stopped beside him.

"Yes, what is this trouble with the wolves?"

"Chief Swan's long time friend. He is the alpha of the pack. He must have caught your scent because he was furious the moment he arrived." Jasper informed.

"I see. Do you think we should have a word with the pack?" Edward asked, taking stock of the sleeping sounds in the Swan home.

"That will not be easy. We have only met with them once. I don't think they know about you even, though father did mention he had three sons. From what I gather, they are unhappy that we chose to make ourselves known to the town." Jasper noticed Edward was still calm by his side, taking the information in. "You don't seem worried," He spoke his thoughts aloud.

"I am, but not of the wolves. Bella keeps thinking of running from me." Jasper hadn't expected that.

"You know this for sure?"

"Yes. She won't get far of course, but that will bring the worst out of me. I don't want her to fear me." Jasper was thoughtful for a few minutes, having shut Edward out his mind.

"Then perhaps you should mark her. It will be enough to ward other males away and the wolves will know she is yours. It will also make her think twice about running." Jasper opened his mind to show Edward what he meant. His brother's reastion to the suggestion was immediate.

"Thank you," He coughed and cleared his throat unnecessarily.

Jasper chuckled and left to go home. Edward let himself inside the Swan house through Bella's window. He had no desire to smell the strong wolf scent downstairs. He sat in the rocking chair and watched her sleep again. He wondered if he could call on the Volturi to disperse the wolf threat in the neighbouring village, immediately deciding against it. He had no desire to ever see them again in his long life, let alone call on them for help. He knew the males in his family were sufficient to take on the wolves without trouble, as long as the numbers were two to each. If there were more, they could call on their closest friends. It needn't get as far as Volterra.

He took in deep breaths at the visions he saw from Alice's mind. He saw Bella tell her father about him and she was placed under the protection of the wolves. Right after was nother where she was with her mother somewhere sunny. Another vision was of her in his room at his home. He didn't want to be angry with her but it was difficult when she insisted on ways to take herself away from him. Edward stayed still all night, just watching her. This time Bella woke up after five in the morning. With a start she immediately searched for him in her dark room.

"I'm sitting here Bella, good morning, did you sleep well?." Edward spoke in the dark but she could make out where he was.

"Yes, thank you. Hi" She relaxed onto her back, covering herself with he quilt.

"I believe you had guests yesterday," Edward asked. His voice was low and flat. She had never heard him sound like that.

"Yes, my father's friend and his son, Jacob." Edward growled in warning at the name. "Sorry," Bella apologized quietly.

"Continue," he prompted. Bella told him about her evening in detail. "What do you want to ask?" It was clear she had questions for him. Her story was left unsatisfied.

"Do they know?" Bella asked. She was braver talking in the dark.

"Yes they know. They are our natural enemy, wolves – or werewolves as you might identify with." Bella gasped.

"Is that why Billy was so angry with me?" Bella breathed out but Edward heard perfectly.

"Yes, that would be why. He must have picked up on my scent in the house and on you." Edward explained. Bella was beginning to understand that they exhibited more raw animal behaviour, that's how they were different from humans. Suddenly, she thought to google animal mating and tried hard to hide her smile.

"What is it?" Edward was on edge with Bella smiling and hiding her face from him. It took everything in him to stay seated. Bella felt silly, shaking her head and refusing to answer.

Suddenly, the quilt disappeared from the bed. Edward was hovering in front of her startled face. His breath swept over her face and she inhaled deeply. Her senses went on overdrive when he placed his hands on her ankles, straightening her legs out on his sides. He was kneeling between them. Her strong scent reached him, filling him with desire. He reached for Bella's large shirt and rolled it up, over her head and off. She cooperated. Something in Edward's expession warned her against refusing him. Her full upper body was exposed to him. She immediately tried to cove herself but Edward held her hands above her head. Bella was unsure and afraid. She had always imagined her first time would be with someone she loved and special. Edward read the fear on her face right.

"You are beautiful," he admired he upper body ghosting his fingers along her sides. "Calm Bella, I wont take you today." He nuzzled his nose along her neck. Bella's fear slowly turned to desire, Edward noticed the change of the scent. "You smell so delicious my Bella." The more he whispered, the more she tried to pull her legs together. Edward kissed her neck. He started slow, with closed mouth kisses and the open mouthed ones. Inbetween, he licked the length of her neck to the back of her ear. Bella whimpered, pushing her head further back onto the pillows to allow him access. She was beyond thinking straight, just enjoying what she was feeling.

Too soon Edward stopped. Bella's blush appeared all over her face and torso. She bit on her bottom lip, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Look at me Bella," Edward ordered, getting the reaction he desired.

"What did I say about you running or hiding from me?" He asked. The question seemed to sober her up a little.

"T-That you'd find me, always."

"Yes I will. And if you ever think of asking the wolves to keep you from me I will destroy them to get to you, o anyone else who stands in my way, do you understand me Bella?" She nodded, her previous fear slowly making itself known to her. "You are forcing me hand to make you obey me Bella, to remind you of your place, the more you insist on keeping yourself from me." Bella was suddenly alarmed.

"I-Im not- Edward, you have to believe me," She begged in a whisper, Charlie was walking about outside her room. Her sudden outburst made Edward stop.

"What were you smiling about earlier?" Edward asked in a barely disguised growl.

"I was thinking about animal mating – you know – from animal planet and national geographic. I was wondering if it was like that with wolves aa-and vampires" Befor she had finished Edward was shaking with laughter. He moved away from her still bent over laughing.

Bella was surprised. Edward passed her the quilt and she quickly covered herself and watched him. They listened as the door shut after Charlie and he was gone. Bella decided she liked Edward even more when he was laughing. His face looked impossibly more beautiful and his eyes shone a bright butterscotch.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have been angry with you," He apologised after his fit of chuckles. Bella didn't understand. Was all the kissing her punishment? And would she get it if she behaved herself. How had she even angered Edward? And now that her legs were finally together, she was wet. She understood what it was and it wasn't the first time it had happened but there had been no boys or kissing involved the other times. And, she could swear it wasn't that much. The blush on her face intensified when she looked at Edward.

Edward left and met her at school again, same as the day before. They held hands the whole day and shared each class together. Edward spent time with her in the afternoon, only to leave while Charlie came home and return much later. When she returned home from school the next day, all kitchen cupboards we full. Edward was happy to watch her go through everything there with a smile and prepare dinner for her father.

The whole week was the same, they had a routine. Edward never kissed Bella like that again, only on her forehead after their afternoons together. Bella had learnt a little about him and his family by the end of the week. She was relieved that they hunted animals not humans and shocked to hear vampires can have children as did his mother. Rosalie and Alice were more friendly to her and talked to her a few times. Edward had growled when they discussed Bella's hair, suggesting a new haircut. It was clear she was to keep her hair long. She didn't mind, not being very good with new and fashionable things herself. She had agreed to visit Edward's family on the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella could hardly sleep on Saturday night as she would be meeting Edward's family the next day. She felt anxious and a little afraid of the unknown. The week had gone too fast. She was a beginning to understand Edward a little though she second guessed herself. She knew more than anything that she should not make him angry.

While alone with her thoughts, she considered her situation. It was unnatural and felt surreal. She had to come to terms with the existence of vampires and werewolves. Add to that she was a vampire's partner. She thought back to the books and few movies she had seen about vampires stalking beautiful virgin girls. She felt she did not fit the profile of the typical vampire girl. Edward hadn't bitten her and she wasn't waiting for three days to turn into one herself while undergoing a fever. Yes, Edward was pale and moved very fast, but he also came out during the day. Her eyes had lifted to the thick cloud cover and she concluded that perhaps it was sunlight that would trap him indoors. It was clear he spent every night in her room. She acknowledged that it didn't make her uncomfortable. She wondered when did he ever sleep. He was always there when she woke up. He knew where Charlie kept the spare key to the front door. She tried and failed to find her fear of Edward. She was rather getting used to him being around and holding her hand. The man didn't speak much - always so serious - except with his family.

She had heard Emmett make Edward laugh, same as he had some nights ago at her thoughts on animal mating. She had also learnt that he was one-hundred-and-four years old. Bella couldn't reconcile the number with his beautiful chiseled face. He looked so young and was definitely the most beautiful man she had ever seen. That thought made her wonder why he picked her. She refused to think it was because she still held her v-card. A shiver excited her when she thought about the way Edward kissed her the one time. She had been afraid of his intent and was excited by his kisses at the same time. His tongue was cold like the rest of him and sent delicious shivers all over her body. She was so lost in him and knew without doubt that she would have given him anything he asked for right then. Taking a deep breath she stretched her legs and turned to her side, trying to keep them closed together and get some sleep.

"You're awake, is everything alright?" Edward asked, he had just arrived and noticed Bella's concentrated scent in the room.

"Yes," She worked hard to try be coherent and not stutter around him. It meant breathing deeply and speaking slower.

"I can't stay with you tonight. My father requests my company to go hunting." He informed

"Oh – okay," Bella thought she'd feel relief but it was the opposite. Knowing that her constant companion of a week wouldn't be there left her feeling empty.

"I will return early tomorrow with your dress for the day. Sleep well my Bella." Edward seemed unsure for the first time since Bella had met him. She realised he didn't want to leave. Her eyes took him in as he stood nervously by the window and she said the first thing that came to mind; "Thank you Edward." She was not sure what she was thanking him for, _maybe that he came to say goodbye? _She wasn't sure. However, her words got her a beaming crocked smile from Edward. He walked over to the bed slowly and kissed the back of her hand before he left.

She looked around her room. It felt bigger than usual and hollow. The feeling was unsettling and she curled herself under the covers hoping sleep would come quickly. Sleep evaded her and when she finally fell asleep it was restless. Her dream was dark. She was alone, lost in a forest. The trees were barely visible with the thick fog which was slowly tuning black around her. She tried to call out for help but her voice was lost. It was dead quiet around her while the black fog kept getting darker and thicker, making it hard for her to breathe. She was choking on it.

She woke with a start, coming face to face with a worried looking Edward. She was cradled in his arms with the blanket around her. He had woken her. His eyes were a soft molten gold and she found them soothing and warm. Edward was gently running his fingers through her hair. Neither of them spoke, they just stared at each other until Bella broke contact. Edward lay her head against his chest, cuddling her further and held her like that until she fell asleep again. He was pleased with himself when the room filled with her soft snores. He didn't put her on the bed even when Charlie woke up. Charlie was early, getting ready for a fishing trip. Bella woke mid morning well rested and surprisingly comfortable leaning on Edward.

"Morning Bella, I hope you slept better" He whispered when she didn't make any move to get up.

"Yes, much better. Thank you." She still remained unmoving. Besides secretly enjoying herself she wasn't sure what the right thing to do was. Her stomach, however, knew it was time to get some nourishment. She blushed as it made its desire known, moving to sit away from Edward. He missed the feel of her weight immediately.

"Please go freshen up in the bathroom, I'll bring your breakfast up." She was surprised. "What breakfast?"

"I am going to make you an english breakfast. Would you like that?" He was suddenly unsure of himself but refused to show it.

"Uhm , yea – yea thank you. I' like that." Bella wasn't sure how to receive the gesture. Her mom only made her breakfast on her birthdays and Charlie only went as far as warming pizza. She knew Edward didn't eat human food so she wondered how he knew how to cook. Her thoughts were silenced by another of his crooked smiles and he disappeared out the door.

She made quick work of her bed and rushed to the bathroom. The giddy teenager in her was happy to be alone with a gorgeous boy in the house. A boy who happened to be making her breakfast. '_Well maybe not that much of a boy.' _She thought to herself. _'And without having scored'_ She added with a resigned sigh. When she was finished in the bathroom she put on a robe and followed the smell of bacon down the stairs.

"I hope you like it." Edward gave her a smile and pulled a chair for her to sit. Bella couldn't help but be impressed. The food was nice and the company welcome. For a moment, she could see herself and Edward together like that a few years down the line. Only, it would be at their house. She would be the spoilt writer and he'd do whatever he wanted to do. They'd have a peaceful home, always a priority to each other without rushing through their mornings. He'd make her breakfast and watch her eat through an easy conversation. She stole a glance at Edward smiling to herself. He smiled back, stopping himself from asking where her thoughts had ventured.

When she was fed, Edward led her to her room. He walked straight to her closet and pulled out a dress and matching shoes laying them on the bed for her. He also had a man's suit for himself to wear. Bella followed his movements taking in the clothes. They were obviously more expensive than anything she had.

"Please Bella, my family is expecting us." Edward encouraged when he realised she hadn't moved.

He placed his clothes aside and walked over to her. It was only when he untied the belt of her robe that her eyes snapped to him. Edward locked eyes with her and continued taking off her robe. Bella wanted to stop him but she was caught in his gaze. Her full body turned pink with the shade of her blush, making Edward swallow hard.

He held steady and undressed her. Bella wanted to cover herself with her arms but they wouldn't move. She was wearing her baby pink cotton underwear set. Edward looked at her thoughtfully before ducking in her cupboard again, bringing out a set of laced silk black underwear. Her blush deepened when he helped her change into the new underwear. Her mind was screaming for the earth to part and swallow her whole. She was first worried about the size of her bust, hoping Edward wouldn't be disappointed, then the shape of her body and last her lady bits which were covered by light curly hairs. She had never felt so exposed before even to herself.

Edward did not hide his admiration. He took his time dressing her. First the underwear then the blue stretch-silk sleeveless dress. It had a boat-neck and was ruched down one side with an attached waist-tie. The fitted dress followed the small curve of her body accentuating her figure. It was knee-length making her legs look longer. Bella took note of the light soft material caressing her body until Edward closed the zip at the back. It felt very light to her, like she wasn't wearing anything at all. He then carefully fitted her feet with medium height grey pumps which frightened her. She wasn't sure she'd be able to walk in them. From her desk he pulled two sets of earings, one the shade of blue as the dress and another with brown blue diamonds. He held them up for a moment and decided on the brown blue set which Bella approved. He fitted the earrings, necklace and the matching chain-link bracelet on her and took a step back to admire his work. Satisfied, he grabbed a brush and gently brushed her hair. Bella hardly felt any pull of the brush.

He pointed her to her mirror when he was finished. Bella gasped at her image. She looked stylish and beautiful. Her hair was finely brushed. It only ever looked close to that when Renee took her to a hairdresser. Standing by the mirror she noticed a grey snake-skin handbag that matched her shoes on the table surrounded by other smaller items.

"You may put on make up if you like. I don't have a preference." Edward spoke, breaking the silence. When she caught sight of him on the mirror he was pulling up his pants and shirtless. Bella blushed and swallowed her smile. She was glad to have at least learnt how to put make-up on, thanks to her mother's torturous girl Fridays. She put on the bare minimum and only a little gloss to keep her lips nude. Edward was staring at her in the mirror when she caught sight of him again. He pulled out a snow white double breasted trench coat for her to wear.

"Please check that the bag has everything you may need. I haven't been around human women and may have missed something." Bella started. _He had shopped for her? All the clothing, jewellery, shoes and bags?_ She could hardly believe it when she asked.

"Of course. It's not nearly enough too. Next time I shall take you with me." She was stunned. Slowly she went through the items in her handbag smiling at his thoughtfulness. There was everything she could ever think to have in there including tampons and a cellphone she didn't know she had.

"Thank you. I think you got everything." She turned to face him. He was wearing an obviously expensive navy suit which closely matched her dress with a black dress shirt. Bella's stomach tied in knots when she thought he couldn't look even more delicious. "Uh – Edward. Is this wha- I mean why are we dressed like this?" She rephrased her question.

"You're meeting my family Bella, it's an important occasion." She could understand that and nodded." And, we do dress presentable at home, whenever there's a occcassion or guests visiting. I'll see to it you have all you need. Your closet here is small, perhaps you should share myne at home. I'll speak to mother about extending it." He seemed to be talking to himself, missing the horror on Bella's face.

"You always look _formal?" _She asked, staring at the shoes on her feet.

"Mostly yes. I guess it's because we're all so old and comfortable with that dress. We dress down to fit in, mostly at school and when we go hunting or decide to play. Any other time, it's this." He explained, wondering if Bella felt uncomfortable and mindful that she was from the current times. Although Bella didn't dress improperly, Edward hated the modern day fashion where girls hardly covered their bodies in public or insisted on showing their underwear to anyone who came across them. What he didn't like about Bella's clothes was that they all seemed to hide her figure. They were shapeless on her.

"Would you prefer to dress differently?" He asked, having decided that he would persuade her otherwise if she said yes. He couldn't imagine her singularly being different from everyone in his family by dress. It would not do.

"I-I guess I don't know. It's just – this is not me. It's nice but I'm more of a jeans, t-shirt and tennis shoes type of girl. I don't even know if I'll be able to walk in these." She gestured to her shoes. Edward had been mindful when he chose them as he'd noticed Bella's clumsiness.

"You look very beautiful my Bella," he walked to stand in front of her, lifting her chin with his finger to face him. "You are the most beautiful woman to me, the only one I see. Please understand that this will be required from time to time. I will not ask it of you when you're here or at school but we must respect my father's home and name." Bella's mind went blank. Of course she needed to look presentable for his parents. She decided she'd see how things went on their visit, curious to see how Alice and Rosalie would be dressed.

They drove in Edward's Vanquish to his house. He explained to Bella that it was his special occasion car, which only emphasised the importance of her visit. Edward filled the ride with light conversation, telling her about how other vampire families held onto much more olden style of dress influenced mostly by their general age. She gaped at him when he mentioned that one even wore robes over their clothing, very much like capes; referring to the Volturi. She giggled at his description, making him happy that he could get such a response from her. She had been thoroughly distracted and was surprised when Edward shut the car off in front of his enormous beautiful home.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward walked at a slow human pace to help her out the car. She was staring at the house, taking in the combination of olden and modern architecture and its size. He walked her slowly to the main door, holding hands. Bella's anxiety was starting to rise, as per Jasper and Edward asked him to intervene.

Once inside, Edward took her jacket and looked her over again. He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand in reassurance. She took in a deep breath and plastered a convincing smile on her face while Edward lead her inside. They passed an imposing staircase and walked into a large double volume living room. Everything was a shade of white save for the paintings on the wall. There was one family portrait of all the Cullens over the fireplace which was roaring with fire. The house was warm. Bella's eyes were fixed at the entire back wall of the room which was made of glass. She could see the big backyard and treeline with perfect clarity from inside. There seemed to be no door. While she was observing the living room, three pairs of vampires entered the living room quietly.

"Bella, please come meet my family." Edward turned her around slowly, mindful not to cause her to trip and be embarrassed. "These are my parents. My mother Esme and my father Carlisle." Edward continued.

Esme looked like snow white with caramel hair to Bella. Exactly like they drew her in her favourite children's bedtime book with red full lips. She was looking at her with a huge welcoming smile, wearing a classic slim-cut crimson red dress that came to the middle of her calf with black heels. Her hair was tied in a perfect french bun. She looked kind and fragile.

"Welcome to our home and family dear. We are pleased to have you here." Esme closed the distance between them and hugged her. Bella returned it without hesitation.

"You are welcome our new daughter." Carlisle welcomed her, following Esme's example by approaching Bella. He touched her cheek affectionately and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Bella noticed he wore a black suit with a beautifully detailed undercoat and a jacket. There was something like a chain under the jacket showing. Bella guessed it was a watch. She found his dress sense impressive.

"You have met my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie," Edward introduced formally. Emmett wore a grey suit with a formal black dress shirt. A large chain bracelet hung off his left wrist. Bella noticed tha he and Rosalie were wearing their wedding rings.

"Welcome little sister," Emmett hugged her and kissed her cheek. It was as though they were different people from school and she had never met them before. Rosalie followed to embrace her the same as her husband. Bella couldn't help feeling under dressed and insignificant when she took in Rosalie's appearance. She wore a stunning yellow floor length wrap style dress. It was figure hugging with a deep v-neck and waist-cinch. She made up for her exposed chest with three quarter sleeves and draping jewellery. Her blonde curls bounced off her shoulder with each movement of her head. She looked like a rare sunny day in Forks to Bella. She couldn't help but compliment her on her looks which delighted Rosalie.

"You'll remember my brother Jasper and his wife Alice," Edward introduced the last couple standing in the background. Jasper hugged her and kissed the other cheek to welcome her to the family. He too was dressed in a suit and green shirt which seemed appropriate given the greenery outside the glass wall. Alice followed, copying her husband's greeting too. She looked very different than at school. Where she looked tiny and very young compared to the other students of Forks high everyday, she looked every bit like Jasper's wife at that moment. She wore a green silk sleeveless dress that came to just above her knees. It was meshed to the sides below the waist, giving her an illusion of fuller curves. She had a finger-thin belt to fame her tiny waist while the dress v-neck overlapped to cover her chest fully. She had on the tallest, thinnest stilettos Bella had ever seen, giving her some height. Her usually spiky hairdo was molded into a deep flat weave of the 1920's. She and Jasper also wore their wedding rings.

Suddenly Bella felt grateful that Edward had thought to help her look her best. After the introductions were done, they all moved to the living room where they all sat in a semi circle on the scattered chairs in pairs. Bella was taken aback when Edward placed her on his lap. She blushed a deep pink but made no move to sit by herself. Edward's family was observing her reactions to him and, unknown to her, she had passed their silent test. Bella was a little relieved to see tha Rosalie also sat on Emmett's lap. Her long leg was on display as half her wrap dress flowed over Emmett's stretched out legs. No one seemed to notice. Taking a knock on her self esteem again, Bella crossed her ankles together, making sure nothing would accidentally show. Edward pulled her further into him as Carlisle started asking her a few questions about herself.

She hated being on display but put on a brave face and answered all of their questions fully. Even Edward's siblings had questions for her, which they never voiced before. When they opened up to her for her questions Bella went blank. She hadn't prepared though she had a lot to ask. She instead decided to ask them about themselves. Where they were born, when they were born and their most interesting experiences. They kept their answers light and conversation flowed smoothly. After a while Esme excused herself and disappeared to prepare Bella's lunch. She was surprised when they all moved to the dining room to sit with her while she ate. She prayed with every bite that her clumsiness not make itself known on her new dress and in front of them.

Carlisle poured red wine for all of them, walking around the table. He didn't aske Bella if she could drink yet and one look at Edward told her not to refuse. When they all had full glasses he made a toast to their family, complete, whole and healed. Bella picked up on the deeper meaning of his words but decided she would ask Edward. They continued talking and drinking while she ate her three course lunch. When she was finished, Edward asked her to take a walk with him and see the backyard. The other's smiled politely and let them leave.

"So, what do you think?" Edward asked nervously, anxious to learn Bella's assessment of his family.

"You have a wonderful family Edward. I grew up an only child so I've never experienced this." She gestured to the house behind them.

"Did youevr wish you had siblings?" He asked. Bella shrugged.

"I was always thankful that it was only me passed forward and backwards between Renee and Charlie between all major holidays and fights. I wouldn't wish that on any child." Edwad smile at her answer.

"They all love you. They've accepted you fully." He told her, hoping to ease any doubt she might still carry.

"What about you?" The woods flew out her mouth before the thought formed. Her eyes went wide with a little fear and regret. She planned to blame it wholly on the wine. It had been her first time anyway.

Edward had stopped and turned to face her. "You're my mate Bella.I love you with every fibre of my being. I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you and will do so every day of our long lives." She was speechless, her eyes glazed with tears that slowly started to run down her cheeks. Edward wasn't quite sure what to do so he kissed her. Tentatively at first then more firmly. Bells reached her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to meet his lips with hers.

When hey broke apart she leaned into him and held on. He wrapped his hands around her and they just stood together.

"These shoes will take some getting used to." Bella suddenly commented. Edward knelt down and took them off her feet, rubbing them a little and carried them.

"We have time." He replied giving her a meaningful look.

"Come, my mother and sisters would like some time with you." Edward let her walk back with her bare feet until they reached the back porch. He left Bella with the Cullen women and went to join his father and brothers on a walk in the forest. As he ran to catch-up with them he felt lighter, happy that he had told Bella he loved her, and that his family was taken with her. He was happy that she fit perfectly with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella was ushered into a smaller sitting room the other side of the grand staircase. It was more intimate with only four high wingback chairs and a small coffee table in the middle. There were two smaller tables with large vases of freshly picked flowers to the sides, against the glass wall. Bella was glad Esme and Rosalie were seated so she could get a chair facing the wall. She couldn't get over the view.

Alice arrived last, carrying tea and a slice of cake which she placed on the coffee table within Bella's reach. She continued to prepare her tea and gave it to her on a saucer. Bella was speechless beyond thanking Alice. The silver tea set looked expensive and antique. She was certain the cup was part of an equally expensive china set. suddenly the cup weighed a ton in her unsteady heads.

"Well Bella, I'm especially happy that Edward has found you." Esme beamed at her and she blushed. "We are so happy to have him home too and selfishly allowed him to stay when he should have been out there searching. Fate was certainly kind by bringing you here." Bella smiled politely, not knowing what Esme was talking about. She was hyper aware of Rosalie and Alice's full attention on her.

"You look beautiful Bella. That blue is your colour." Rosalie returned the compliment to Bella. She was being honest too.

"Thank you Rosalie,"

"Family call me Rose Bella, if you prefer." Bella liked that. She had been caught unprepared when Carlisle addressed her by her full name during lunch.

"This is- _different_," Bella gulped. "It's just, you're all so different from school. Not too different, but…you know-" she stuttered, deciding to hide behind her face behind the tea cup.

"Of course," Rosalie explained, "When we go to the outside world we play the role of a human. We pretend to be younger and attend school with you. Here, we have no need to be anything different. We don't pretend in our home."

"The others pretend Bella, but their father truly is a remarkable doctor and loves healing people." Esme added. Bella could tell she spoke with pride.

"But why high school? I-I mean you could go to college or maybe work" Bella asked. Looking at Rosalie and Alice, they could pretend to be grown up if they wanted to be.

"Brother Edward wanted to go. He missed being outside." Alice answered , drawing Bella's attention to her strange answer. "Yes, my son was kept indoors far too long. When he asked to go to school, his father couldn't refuse him. I was relieved when his brothers decided to accompany him." There was a hint of sadness in Esme's voice that made Bella want to comfort her.

"We go to be with our mates." Rosalie added.

"So you all go to high school for h-Edward?" Bella couldn't understand their reasoning that she actually voiced her thoughts. She hadn't meant to be insensitive to Esme's pain.

"No Bella, they all go because they should stay together. This is a very long life my dear and family is most important. It is everything. We Cullens have often joined the outside world by necessity for Carlisle to practice medicine. It is unusual and most of our kind disapprove. In fact, most of our kind disapproves not only of our way of life but our chosen nourishment as well. There are very few who share in our animal diet and even fewer who are true friends. Family, is all my sons truly have."

Bella felt like she was being admonished. Esme's voice was still calm and kind but her words sharp. Rosalie's eyes were fixed on her lap. She knew Esme did not approve of what she had said. The awkward silence lingered and Bella rattled her brain for something to say.

"I hope you enjoyed the cake," Alice broke the silence, taking the serving tray away. Bella was relieved for the distraction. "Esme is an excellent cook. I only learnt last week after brother Edward found you. I find it interesting." Alice replied. Bella was stumped to hear that Alice learnt to cook because of her.

"We sometimes host Carlisle's colleagues. I had to learn. It gives me even greater pleasure to cook for you." Esme had brightened up again. Bella blushed, unsure how to respond. "Th-thank you. I enjoyed it."

"Here, you can look," Rosalie placed her hand on Bella's lap. Bella's eyes had been darting to her gigantic diamond ring often and she was happy to show it off. Bella turned her hand lightly and told Rosalie it was beautiful.

"But…?" Rosalie asked ast the slight frown on Bella's face.

"I-I couldn't- I mean it's beautiful really and compliments you well. Personally, I prefer something small." She blushed three shades of pink after saying that, but it was hard not to say anything with Rosalie's big golden eyes piercing though her. Esme's smile almost cracked her face.

"I'm sure you would be able to find one perfectly suited to your taste." She patted Bella's knee, leaning forward with a huge sigh. "It will be wonderful to have another wedding in the family. It's been so long." She had a wistful look as she stared past Bella into space.

Bella blanched, almost turning a shade of hadn't expected even considered ever getting married. The very idea of it made her wan't to run to the opposite end of the world. It was clear that Edward and his family would want her to marry from the looks of the three Cullen women in her company.

"Well dear, it's drizzling outside. Shall I show you the house? I'm sure you'd like to stretch your legs." Alice had suggested Esme offer a quick relief for Bella, having seen her reaction and pending anxiety attack. Esme didn't give her a chance to answer, leading the way.

She was unsettled by Bella's reaction and worried that she may hurt Edward. Rosalie and Alice shared a worried look. They had lived through the worst time the family experienced with Edward in servitude. Even though they had their mates, it was emotionally draining when everyone was constantly worried over Edward. Alice had been with Esme through the rough of it before Rosalie came. They knew Edward would not let Bella refuse him. Their worry was the emotional state Bella would be in for the greater part of her newborn years. Alice shivered at the thought of experiencing anything like Esme's breakdown or Rosalie's inconsolable pain again.

Esme took Bella through the house. They talked about some of the paintings and ornaments on display. She loved watching Bella take it all in and comfortably ask questions about almost everything. The house had four studies attached to the en-suite bedrooms to accommodate each couple's preferences. There was another private, smaller dining room to the side of the room where they had spent the afternoon. Extending the first floor was a fully fitted kitchen and two sizeable guest suites. On the second floor was a music room which held a grand piano and massive harp in the middle. Attached to the music room was another guest suite. To one end was Jasper and Alice's room and the other Rosalie and Emmett's. Esme only pointed to the direction of the rooms but didn't take Bella to their private spaces.

The third floor had two guest suites on top of the music room and the attached guest room. Esme told Bella that her and Carlisle's bedroom was to the one end of the long hallway, on top of Rosalie and Emmett's room. She guided Bella towards hers and Edward's room. She had intentionally stated that and listened intently as Bella's heart sped up and she missed a step, using the wall to regain her balance. Bella hadn't rejected her statement outright but it still gave her no comfort. She didn't pause to open the double doors that led inside Edwar'ds suite.

It was massive. There was the largest four poster bed against the far wall that Bella had ever seen. The room was decorated in soft shades of gold and red. She followed Esme inside.

"The bathroom is over here." Esme walked towards the door on her left. "I have restocked it to include anything you might need." She informed as she pried the door open.

Bella could hardly keep her composure. The victorian designed bathroom was large. There was a big glass door shower for two with complicated knobs that intimidated her. It ran the length of one side of the wall. Where there should have been a covering wall to the outside it was glass. She looked through the shower at the trees outside. The bath was extra large and placed in the middle of the bathroom, a good distance from the toilet. The wash basins and open cupboards were closest to the door. There were white towels neatly placed everywhere adding a welcoming feeling to the room. Her eyes strayed to the shower again and an unexplainable blush rose up her cheeks. Esme swallowed her amusement as she took in where her eyes were staring.

"Out of respect, we give each other as much privacy as we can. No one dares to climb those trees outside." She pointed and turned back into the room walking slowly to an open dressing area.

There was a comfortable brown rectangular sitting chair in the middle, surrounded by full clothing cupboards. Esme didn't linger there, making her was towards the bed. Bella felt tiny in the room as she followed Esme. The size of it was intimidating. They walked around the bed and through an open door to the side. Edward's study was behind the wall of the bed, further extending the size of his room. She stood by the glass wall taking in his private space. There were books stacked to the high ceiling on the wall against the side of the bed. All the shelves were packed neatly. Across the other wall was the biggest music collection she had ever seen outside a store. There was a long black leather couch against the entire third wall to the room. In the middle were two wingback chairs and a stool, both facing the glass wall. Where she stood she could see the thick green forest a distance away. It was a soothing, beautiful, private view. The glass wall was all the cover the Cullen mansion had at the back of the house. She loved it.

"I hope you like it. Of course, Edward has to make some space for you now." Esme had already started to think of ways to include Bella's presence in the otherwise manly quarters.

"I agree mother," A smooth voice answered from the door. Bella turned to see Edward casually leaning against the door to his room watching them. She released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. As Edward slowly walked over to them she realized how he owned the space in his room. It suited him perfectly and he was at ease there. Esme moved forward to give him a quick hug.

"I was hoping you could make space for Bella in the closet and in here." He asked only for formality.

"I'd love to. I think I know what she might like," she turned to Bella and asked as an after thought "If you prefer you can come shopping with me dear," she invited. Bella declined thankfully. She wouldn't know what to get to begin with, let alone where to find it. Esme confidently stated that she'll have everything done by Bella's next visit. She excused herself and left them alone.

Edward took bella's hand and walked her to one of the chairs in the room, sitting with her on his lap. Her weight and warmth felt nice against the cold and hardness of his body.

"Did you have a good afternoon?" He asked

"Yes, it was lovely." She leaned into him, facing out the glass wall.

"I'm glad. Let me know when you're ready for me to take you home."

Bella hummed her response. She had at least an hour and didn't want to tear her eyes away from the view she was lost in. She had never liked Forks for its wet weather and green, but she found herself slowly changing sides as she watched the drops of drizzling rain against the glass wall with the green forest stretching forever on the other side.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward drove Bella home in silence. When she left, all the Cullens had gathered to say their goodbyes. Carlisle was dressed for his late shift at the hospital.

"Goodbye young Isabella," He kissed her forehead again, releasing her to Esme for a hug. "Please visit again soon my dear." Esme invited. Emmett and Rosalie were next, embracing her the same as before. "We look forward to knowing you better." He winked at her and smiled, making his deep dimples show. "Yes, we are." Rosalie added as she stepped back from her. She had changed into a cream dress that looked just as beautiful as the one she wore during the day. Jasper and Alice followed as earlier. "It's been lovely sister," Bella had a sudden feeling of love and belonging that she relaxed against Edward smiling silly. "I'm so happy we're going to be friends." Alice added and stepped back to Jasper's side.

She had shyly returned their sentiments and held hands with Edward to the car. Once they joined the road leading towards town she relaxed in the seat. It felt good to see something familiar, passing old cars, standard size homes and shops. She was glad her father wasn't home yet, not knowing how she'd explain Edward, his car and the way they were dressed. She let him open the car door for her and lead her inside the house. They went straight to her bedroom and Edward immediately helped her with the zip of her dress. She blushed as she changed into yoga pants and a hoodie in front of him.

"Comfortable?" He teased. "Much,"she crawled onto her bed sitting to face him.

"May I help you relax?" Edward offered. Bella was surprised that he actually asked. She was used to him just doing things.

"Uhm, no I'm fine thanks." She declined and saw his face fall. "Actually, I really wanted to sleep. Charlie will have dinner when he comes, so-" She had brought some food for Charlie from the Cullens.

"Very well. Enjoy your rest. I will return later." Edward understood that she wanted to be by herself and was willing to give her the space.

Bella lay on her back staring at the ceiling. She didn't hear any noise when Edward left her house. She felt overwhelmed and tired. Her mind had a hard time catching up with everything that had happened since she arrived in Forks. Her world was turned upside down and invaded. She felt like a stranger in her own skin. She had moved away from the only normal she had known her whole life when she left her mother. Her father was a stranger and more like a housemate. They both didn't talk much, and if the past week was an indicator, she'd be by herself most of the time. Well, Edward would be there. _The strange hundred-and-four year old vampire that wanted her_. Together with his age old family of beautiful and perfect vampires who are extremely rich and love to splash out. Vampires who only went to high school because Edward wanted to. She still couldn't believe that, _why high school out of everything else that they could do? _

What she tried to understand was why her. It was clear the girls at her school would die to be with Edward. _Was it because she was something new to the town? No, Edward said he loved her, and will always only want her. But why? With his looks alone he could have anyone he wanted, supermodels who looked like Rosalie even. They'd like to live the Cullen life for sure._ And what did she think of Edwards' confession of love for her? She didn't know. She could admit to herself that she was attracted to him, maybe a crush. She didn't even know him, except for his short temper and controlling tendencies. She wondered if all the Cullen men were like that. Esme, Rosalie and Alice seemed to be in the background. At school they would whisper to each other while the boys spoke loudly about sports or whatever. At their home, they all followed their husbands lead to speak. _But wasn't that what she was doing with Edward. He told her what to do, what to wear and always initiated contact. She just followed, sometimes without wanting to._

She recognized how dangerous Edward really was to be able to make her do anything he wanted. She counted herself lucky that he hadn't hurt her so far, even with her being completely undressed by him. _What was that about anyway? Why did Edward insist on doing everything for her like she didn't know how to take care of herself – right down to changing her underwear._ And how did that work for vampires, because she was sure any boy would have been tempted to try something while she was that vulnerable. It was as if he didn't even notice. _So how were they a couple if he didn't see her that way? And she hadn't agreed to be a couple, no one asked her if she wanted to be._

She remembered that she couldn't leave Forks yet or run from Edward and his vampire family. She had no doubt that they'd find her wherever she went. They had the money to pull that off. _She asked herself whether she would run if she could. Maybe, she was pointless to think about it anyway. _She turned to her side hoping to fall asleep.

_What did they expect from her anyway? To play couples with Edward and what…marry him…then what? She wasn't a vampire. She'd grow old and grey. Edward won't want her then, he'd be embarrassed; but where would that leave her? Would he let her go then? More importantly, could she do that, give her life to him like that._ The thoughts and questions never stopped. She pulled her pillow over her head trying to block them out.

_What did she want out of her life?_ She knew she'd be happiest writing for a living though that didn't guarantee food on the table. _Would Edward let her do that? __**And why did she need his permission!**_ Her anger flared. She kicked the covers and ran to the bathroom pressed. She found no peace in the small bathroom, her mind drew comparisons with Edward's bathroom and she groaned. _Even if she could be convinced that Edward loved her, the differences between them were too much. She had nothing to give back to him._

She heard Charlie arrive after she closed the door to her room, scanning to check if Edward was there. Satisfied to be alone, she crept into bed again, hoping to avoid Charlie altogether. She wasn't in the mood for company. Her eyes landed on her cupboard, now full with clothes Edward bought her. She didn't know how to accept them or wear them. _Some were fairly ok others more intimidating. She wondered whether Edward cared what she thought about the clothes since she told him they weren't her style. But thinking back to her visit, she'd have felt more of an outsider if she wore jeans to the Cullen house. _

The questions that were begging her acknowledgement were the ones she avoided as long as she could. _Did she have a say in all that was happening in her life? Could she tell Edward to go and leave her alone? _More importantly, _did she want to? _The answers were not a clear Yes or No. She couldn't decide. _If she could talk to him and get to know him, maybe she could feel something for him. It would make her situation much more bearable. But what if she never does, would she be a disappointment to Edward, herself, his family? Could she live a life of pretence like that?_

_What would happen the next time she received on of Edward's heated kisses?_ They were undeniably exciting and passionate. _But if she never feels anything for him would she still enjoy them? And what kind of a life or relationship would that be?_

Charlie had gone to bed without checking on her. She decided to email her mom to tell her she was settling in well. She didn't mention anything about what was troubling her or her strange week. She knew her mom would ask never ending questions and blow it all out of proportion, that, and Charlie would know everything by morning. She had always been self-reliant and carried her load and sometimes her mother's without complaint. As she moved back to the bed she felt very much alone. She felt she had no one to talk to about what was happening with her and the unanswered questions. It was too much for her and tears pooled in her eyes. She held onto her pillow and cried silently. _Edward would be back during the night and hold her hand to every class at school the next day and she had no idea what she was doing._


	10. Chapter 10

Edward had left Bella alone, truly giving her the space she asked for. He went to his home, missing the company of his mother since he'd been spending much of his time with Bella. Esme was happy to see him. She welcomed him in her thoughts with nothing but love.

"Mother," He greeted, _'Hello son,Is Bella alright'_

"Yes, she's safe. She wanted to sleep. Alice had said she'd require some time to herself," He informed.

_'Ah, I see. She's a lovely girl son. I'm so proud.'_ Edward smiled._ 'She did seem overwhelmed.'_

"Yes," He agreed.

_'She will be with us soon, that is certain'_ She encouraged

"I won't have it any other way, now that I have found her. Father asked as to when," Edward searched her face and thoughts.

_'I would have too, except, I gathered she is not yet of age.'_ Esme was hoping Edward would let Bella turn eighteen before turning her. She didn't like the idea of children who were turned young, they always lacked a certain level of maturity throughout their immortal lives. She wouldn't suggest it though, or even advice it unless he asked directly.

"That is my reason not to act. I want to use the time to learn who she is and prepare her to take her place by my side. "

_'That is a wise plan, son.'_

"Father does not approve,' Edward informed her, knowing she'd soften Carlisle on his behalf.

When he joined his father and brothers for their walk earlier in the day, this had been a topic of discussion. They were happy for him, and content that their family would be whole. Carlisle was already looking forward to the day one of his daughters would bear him a grandchild. He was hopeful, however slim the chances. He had clapped Edward on the back, thankful that his son's mate came to find him at the small rainy town. Though they all expected Edward would leave to go search for his mate, they were never really prepared to let him go emotionally. They were still reconnecting with him. Carlisle knew that there were things Edward had not told them about his experiences in Volterra and never would. He was still unsure whether to ask or leave it alone. Sometimes, Edward said and did unexpected things which took them by surprise but seemed normal for him. He and Esme grieved for the time they lost with him, to teach him and mold him as their son.

" Son, when will young Isabella come home?" Carlisle had asked out right

"I have not made plans father,"

"You must not wait long son" That was part advice and part order. Jasper sensed Edwards hesitation and added his thoughts;

"Brother, be mindful of the advantages." He spoke out load for his father's benefit. _'You will never be forced to leave us when you are mated. Our sister will be strong and better protected in our home.' _He added with his thoughts. These were two sore spots for Jasper with his life's experiences.

"I hear you Jasper," Edward responded to both his spoken words and thoughts.

"It may be beneficial to act quickly. Isabella will learn our ways better when she can identify with the demands. Her age and inexperience make her easier to mold into a suitable mate." Carlisle added, ignorant of the growls his sons sent his way in their thoughts.

"I appreciate your advice father." Edward knew better than to argue with Carlisle especially when it could be avoided. He had no intention to take his words under advisement.

"Edward, I would only advice you mark her. Other males will know she is taken immediately." Emmett added his suggestion, a quiet alternative to Carlisle's preference. Jasper agreed with Emmett in his thoughts.

"Even that may not be enough for some. It is no guarantee." Carlisle stood by his words.

_'You don't have to change her immediately, you know that. It should be enough to mark her. The decision is yours, of course.' _Emmett decided to speak to his brother privately. He knew from experience how difficult a mate can be if she's turned at the wrong time and did not wish that experience for his brother. Rosalie was very hurt, angry and bitter in the beginning. Though she had felt connected to Emmett she fought against it. It took Carlisle's anger and reproach for her to start behaving properly. Even so, sometimes he still sees some of that emotion when they are together in private.

Edward appreciated Emmett's support. He had no desire to deal appropriately with an opposing mate. In his mind, given sometime to get used to her life while human, Bella will be agreeable in future. That was the outcome he hoped for, even as he was not completely opposed to Carlisle's way. It had only been seven days, a very short time to make a decision.

"Father, should we be concerned about the wolves?" Jaspe asked, aware that Edward was unhappy with the direction of conversation regarding Bella.

"Why do you ask? They care not for our presence here and we have kept the peace." Carlisle was curious

"Bella's father is close with the alpha." Edward informed reluctantly as this solidified Carlisle's idea for Bella to be turned immediately as he wished.

"Are you worried for her son?"

"No, I have no reason to be." Edward knew his answer confused them but did not elaborate. Carlisle thought he was being careless with the safety of his mate. Emmett and Jasper decided they would ask him about his cockiness privately.

"Perhaps we should call on them to introduce you son. These new wolves have never seen you." Carlisle suggested.

"If you deem it necessary father," Another response that confused them, though no one questioned it. Carlisle decided he would arrange a meeting with the wolves for Edward's safety. He would not risk him being attacked by mistake.

They had started walking back to the house and occupied themselves with light discussions until Edward found Esme and Bella in his study.

_'You will do what is best for you, her and the family son. I trust you' _Esme brought him back to their conversation.

"Thank you mother. You know my heart," Edward thanked her and left for his room. Images of Bella standing by the glass window from earlier filled his mind. He missed her.

_'Please brother Edward, leave her be tonight. It is important.'_ Alice's thoughts reached him just as he decided to leave for Bella's house. He slumped on the bed, resigned to stay away.

With their gifts, Edward trusted Alice's advice. He also appreciated that she knew not to clutter his mind with her thoughts. She was usually a quiet humm in the background, only making herself heard when she had to. Alice had also worked hard to guide him back into the family. She helped him walk the minefield after he returned, giving him context in every situation and conversation until she felt it wasn't needed anymore. They hardly ever spoke out loud to each other, and to anybody else but Jasper, they were no closer than he was with Rosalie. With his mind on Bella, he wondered what kind of relationships she would have with his family.

_'I love her, and she will love me._' Alice showed him a vision where she and Bella were walking together in the forest, holding hands. They were laughing together, and his Bella was already turned. The image comforted him. It was good that Bella will have Alice. Unable to relax, he went to the music room and passed the time playing the piano.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella was surprised to wake up alone the next morning. She waited to hear Edward's voice in the quiet of the room but there was silence. uncertain, she readied herself for the day quickly. It was raining outside. She couldn't see anything from the window of her bedroom. She signed, unsure how to dress for the day.

She finally settled on a long sleeve grey tee with a blue cardigan and dark jeans. She picked flat lace-yp sneakers and tied her hair in a loose ponytail. All the clothes were purchases made by Edward. She was surprised to find a small omelette and fresh tea on a tray placed on the kitchen table. There was no note but a small bunch of yellow wild flowers next to the tray. She ate quickly, secretly smiling to herself. It wouldn't do to upset Edward by not eating his food. She found the house empty and depressing, especially while she stared at the fade yellow-painted cupboards. She missed Edward's quiet presence even though she refused to admit it to herself.

Edward met her at her truck when she arrived at school. He had a pale snug fit sweater and dark jeans that made Bella wonder if he tasted like candy. He helped her out of the truck and greeted her, keeping her hand in his as she expected. He apologised for not rreturning at night like he had promised but did not give a reason why. Bella answered honestly when he asked about he night and blushed when he complimented her outfit. The day followed their established routine. Lunch was much better than before with her officially introduced to the family now. Emmett joked with and teased her. Jasper engaged her briefly on her thoughts about history and philosophy. She was the only one who ate, the others didn't bother pretending to. When lunch was over, Alice invited her to visit for a stayover at the weekend. She responded with a non-committal smile. The made it through the last two classes and Edward drove home with her in her truck. He seemed to be pained during the ride but did not say anything. They spent the afternoon in relative silence with her seated on his lap reading her favourite book. He just stared out the window when he wasn't reading over her shoulder. When the time came, Edward left. He hadn't said he'd be back.

Bella had a quiet dinner with her father who rushed to the television as soon as he was done. She washed the dishes and went to take a long shower. As much as she tried to avoid thinking about it she couldn't ignore Edward's absense. _'Stupid Bella you should be relieved. Happy even! But why didn't he coming back at night anymore? Had he already losing interest? Shouldn't she be happy about that?' _ She groaned. When it came to Edward she was always confused. Edward lost the will to stay away from her that night. He slipped in her room through the window and stayed there until early morning. Bella wasn't expecting him, so he left as she started to wake. She went through the motions in the morning again, choosing to wear another vampire-approved outfit Edward bought. Her eager mood to see Edward changed dramatically when she noticed the ice on the ground. Everything in her told her to stay in that day but the stupid part that wanted to see Edward pulled her towards him. She was surprised by the steady ride even as she drove carefully.

Edward was standing by his car when she parked. He looked intense talking with his brothers. Alice and Rosalie stood a few feet away. She let herself out the truck and used the bed to keep he balance. She hesitated, unsure whether to go to them or not. She refused to impose herself where she wasn't sure she was wanted. She took a deep breath to push the pooling tears back where they came from. She reminded herself that Edward, and his siblings were vampire, not human. They drank blood and lived lavishly. He was beautiful, caring and had the presence of a god. He could have any girl he wanted, and she was nothing special. He probably saw how she didn't fit with him during her visit and was just waiting for the perfect time to tell her he made a mistake. Her thoughts didn't help keep the tears of rejection at bay.

A screeching sound made her turn to see a blue van skidding though the parking lot straight towards her. She stood and watching it come for her, unable to make herself move. She was suddenly aware of something solid encircling her, protecting her from the van. She closed her eyes and held on, listening to the sounds around her. A vicious growl sounded close to her ear followed by a cuss. Her eyes snapped open to see Edward hovering over her. He had an unbreakable hold on her but his pitch black eyes were focused away, toward the direction of the blue van's driver. Edward had hin other hand holding the van away from them. He shook it once and slammed it hard on the ground with a growl. Shattered glass fell around them but none hit her. She was safely protected by his body. She inhaled knowing she would smell a delicious scent that was Edward.

"Edward" She whispered, hoping to distract him from growling. His eyes focused on her. "It's ok, I'm alright." She assured.

"Please forgive me" He whispered after searching her face and body for injuries. "I will kill him for this" his voice was deadly with the threat to whoever was in the van.

"No – no don't I'm f-" Another growl silenced her, immediately killing the words in her throat. It was directed at her. His angry stare froze her in place. Slowly, the reverberating angry growl changed into quieter pained ones. She was shaking from fear in his arms. Edward let her slip onto the ground holding his head between his fisted hands with his eyes closed. His pale skin strained over his knuckles. He let out a strange strangled cry and disappeared, leaving her trapped between her truck and the blue van. Bella appreciated the icy cold ground for keeping her from fainting as she worked to get herself under control. There were people screaming some calling, asking if she was alright. She didn't respond. She felt disconnected from her body.

After what seemed like hours, Forks Hospital medics arrived followed by a worried Charlie. Once they had moved the trucks apart enough, someone picked her up and placed her on a hard bed. She followed the medic that looked her over with her eyes, responding to questions with a nod or shake of her head. She didn't say anything when they placed a neck brace on her and put her in the ambulance for a drive to the hospital. Edward jumped in the back of the van to stay with her just before they closed the doors. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing the anger, rejection and regret he felt towards her. When he covered her hand with both of his he swallowed the big lump that threatened a pool of tears. '_Why did he have to add insult to injury? It was enough that he saved her from being squashed by the van._' The ride to the hospital was quiet.

She was taken to an MRI and X-Ray scan before being placed in a large room with a private bathroom.

"Hello young Isabella" Carlisle greeted her walking into the room. She realized he was her doctor. "I have your test results here, nothing is out of place. Let me look at you." She was comforted by his perfect bedside manner. He asked a few questions and made notes on her chart.

"Please tell Edward I said thank you" She whispered, gaining his full attention.

"He is here outside the door, he can hear you" Carlisle informed searching her face. "You should mind your actions Isabella. Edward is not a human. He does not think like a human and is driven by instinct more than anything else. It is in both your best interest not to provoke him. It will not end well." The seriousness on Carlisle's face sent a cold chill over her skin. She nodded, unsure how to respond.

Satisfied, Carlisle told her he would release her in the evening if her vitals held steady for the day and left. Charlie bust through the door a few minutes later to check on her. They exchanged a few words before he excused himself to return to work. Bella was happy to have him leave her alone. There was only one person she really wanted to see and he was keeping away from her. She drifted in and out of sleep until Carlisle came back to sign her out. She kept her eyes averted and her tongue firmly between her teeth to keep from asking about Edward. _Where was he? Was he alright? Did he hate her so much he couldn't walk into the room to see her?_ Carlisle explained how she should take her pain medication and be more careful with her movements over the next few days.

The door swung open and Edward walked in. There was a wild edge to him she didn't understand. He placed her in a wheelchair and pushed her out to his waiting car. He lifted her inside and drove her home. His fingers were tightly wound around the steering Bella was afraid he might break it. He continued caring for her at her home when they arrived. He carried her to her room, undressed her and put her in a robe so she could go shower. He stayed in the bathroom while she showered, dried her and dressed her in new sleepwear. Once she was tucked in bed he brought her dinner on a server. Bella ate slowly studying Edward's back as he stood staring out her small window. He was watching her reflection on the window as she ate, not ready to speak to her calmly. Somehow, Bella knew to keep quiet. Once she was done he took the server away and returned to sit on the rocking chair in the corner watching her try to fall asleep again.

Over an hour later, she was still awake and tired of keeping her position without moving.

"Edward, please read to me" She mumbled from under the covers. She spoke for the sake of speaking for herself. The tension between them was palpable in the room. She didn't hear him move but his soft voice started reading from the last place she had the day before. She stretched her body to full length in relief tha he didn't refuse or ignore her. Her movement distracted him. Venom pooled in his mouth with the thoughts to mark her and claim her. The need was strong but Edward was determined to remain seated. He continued reading the book he really didn't like to her.

The rhythm of his voice was slowly relaxing her into sleep. "Edward" she called with a sleepy voice. "Come lay with me." She asked, half scared of what she was asking for and half excited with anticipation. She decided if he refused, she could take it and pretend she had never asked, sleepy as she was. A moment later, her small bed bowed under Edward's weight. He settled himself on top of the covers behind her and held her close. She kept herself in place even when she wanted to snuggle into him. The stress of the day slipped from both of them. Edward tightened his hold on her, finally able to face how fearful he had been at the possibility of losing her earlier that day. His father hadn't given him a moment's rest with his thoughts on changing Bella soon. The overwhelming rage that filled him when her life was threatened hadn't compaed to what he felt when she defended the boy that almost succeeded taking her away from him. He knew he had to tell her the consequences soon but chose the comfort she offered him that night.


	12. Chapter 12

When Bella woke up the next morning Edward was there, holding her. She remained unmoving and silent until he greeted her and confirmed she had slept well.

"Your father has left to work. My father has written a note to excuse you from school. I don't think you should go there today."

"Why?" Bella asked, barely above a whisper.

"You need to rest," Edward answered immediately, "And it will be a difficult day for the children there today." He told her. Bella was confused. She really didn't like missing school. It was her only normal since she arrived in Forks.

"Because of the accident" She concluded

"Yes" Edward agreed, unsure how to tell her what he needed to say. He let out a loud sigh, leaving the bed to go stand by the window facing outside. "The boy in the van, he is dead."

Bella's eyes shot to the back of his head in shock. Her mind tried to come up with reasons how he could die when the accident hadn't been that bad. Edward had stopped the van from colliding fully with her truck. The most he should have had would be an injury of some sort. _How could he have died?_ Her hear beat faster and very loud to Edwards ears.

"I killed him." He confessed. "He endangered your life, my existence and my family's peace. He had to die." Bella's heart beat impossibly faster and louder. Her mind was blank. She was frozen cold under her bed covers.

Edward listened intently to the reaction her body had to his words. _Shock! Disbelief! Fear!_ He could smell her fear and concluded she was afraid of him. The room reeked of it and it choked him so much he stopped breathing. There, within the thick forest where his eyes focused was where he wished he could be; running free and breathing in clean air. But he was rooted in place. Minutes ticked on in the silence of the room. Bella pushed the covers off her, sitting up on the bed ten minutes later.

"I need to use the bathroom," She informed when Edward turned his head to look at her. She left quickly without waiting for an answer. She relieved herself appreciating the cooler temperature of the bathroom. Her mind hadn't formed a single complete sentence repeating what Edward had told her in her head. She couldn't. Just as she pulled her pants up she heaved and hurled some sour spit from her stomach. It had small chewed pieces of her dinner from the night before. She felt oddly at peace with the horrific taste it left in her mouth. The taste of knowing what had happened to the poor boy who had driven a little faster on ice and had an accident. _It could have happened to anyone._

"Bella?" Edward's voice called from the door. Concern laced his voice as he saw her head bowed over the toilet seat. She waved him off desperately but Edward only walked into the room towards her. He touched his icy skin to her forehead while he gathered her hair together away from her face. There was nothing more to hurl out. The disappointment left her unsatisfied. She was sure she had eaten enough to at least have a descent go at it. She wanted to rid herself of the feeling that churned her stomach. Edward understood her reaction but refused to leave her on the bathroom floor. He gently brushed his long fingers through her hear, careful not to touch her skin. Finally, Bella decided to stand from her place on the floor feeling cold. Edward let her walk towards the basin by herself to brush her teeth. She didn't look up at the mirror, knowing she'd see his reflection there too.

Edward ran her a shower. He disappeared to her room for a second to fetch the new toiletries he'd bought her and placed them on the rack in the shower. "I'll go make you breakfast while you clean up, then we can talk." He left her in the steaming room. Bella's reflection was barely visible on the mirror when she looked. This she also liked. She didn't think she could handle seeing her very alive face after learning the boy in the van would never see his. '_What was his name?'_ She wondered. unfeeling, she walked into the shower. The water temperature was just right. She noticed the new toiletries where her old ones used to be. Her strawberry shampoo was left with only two washes at the most and she would have had to replace it. Edward had bought her another brand of strawberry shampoo. It felt luxurious on her hair and hands. She tried not to think about that, not to enjoy it. The body washer was the same and smelled lovely. She made quick work of it hurrying to get out of the shower even though she didn't want to face Edward again too soon.

She was relieved to be alone in her room for a moment. She tried to brush her tangled hair and just gave up. She had no desire to get dressed for the day, especially in clothes Edward had bought. Having nothing to do, she finally made her way to the kitchen. He breakfast was waiting on the table. Edward was nowhere to be seen. She picked at it unsure she would be able to keep anything down. She ate half of the cereal with fruit and drank the juice. She was wondering how Carlisle could have allowed Edward to kill the boy, and how did he do it. She worried for herself even as she knew Edward could never hurt her.

"Bella? Can we talk now?" His soft voice filled the room bringing her from her thoughts. "You have been thinking about a lot of things the past few days. I wanted to give you time and hoped you would come to me on your own. What happened yesterday must have added much for you to consider. Please talk to me." He asked, taking a seat next to her.

Bella didn't answer. She didn't know where to begin or what she couldn't say.

"Please Isabella" He used her full name

"Um, I don't know where to begin." She gave

"Ask anything" He encouraged

"Why?" She asked, immediately regretting it. To be fair, it was the question at the forefront of her mind.

"Why he had to die?" He clarified. She nodded. "He threatened your safety. Nothing and no one can take you away from me Bella. My kind place the wellbeing of our mates first, above all else. For those with children, the same applies. Before you, I only had my family. Now, you are my first priority. Do you understand that?"

He continued when she nodded. "The other reason will sound cruel but I must tell you. We are a jealous, possessive beings. Our reactions are based on instinct first and logic second. I battled with regaining some rational control yesterday. That is why I had to leave you. I was overcome by fury towards the boy and then…" He paused with his eyes closed.

"You spoke for him Bella. You placed yourself between us, against me. That pushed me farther from any sensible motive I could cling to. I no longer saw him as a threat to your safety, but as a threat to our mating. If I hadn't acted to eliminate the threat, the alternative is unthinkable." He stopped there to give her time to take it all in.

"So it was my fault?" Bella breathed, trying to not sound accusing. She hadn't expected Edward to play her actions against her. In her opinion his excuse was ridiculous and cowardly.

"No, it's not. Your reaction was completely normal for a human. A vampire female would have known not to do that." He answered quietly.

"S-So you just go around killing everybody?" She asked again, disbelieving.

"No, we are fairly controlled most of the time. Like I said, he became the ultimate threat then, it couldn't be helped." He watched Bella's face grow increasingly confused.

"What would have happened if you hadn't-" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Edward drew in a deep breath before he answered. "The consequences would have been worse. We are not in good command of our emotions like you are. Nothing could calm me or convince me to let it go. My family tried and failed. If I hadn't focused the full weight of my anger on him, other people might have been the ones to suffer instead. Even then, I would find no satisfaction until the threat to my mate was destroyed."

"B-But even animals don't kill Edward. When two males face off for a female the loser is usually only injured and embarrassed. I don't understand your actions and it's not fair to blame this on me." Bella was still unsatisfied with his explanation.

"Bella, some animals do die in a duel as you've said. Bear in mind that I am no human nor animal, I'm above both." He was very patient with her. "I don't blame you."

Bella stared at a spot on the table for a long moment, refusing to look at him. Edward kept quiet and waited. She suddenly stood and walked back up to her room. Edward stayed still and watched her back. He was battling his instinct to put her back in the chair until he dismissed her. The only thing that saved her from his instinctual reaction is that she had walked slowly. His mind did not see it that she was running from him. Once he had calmed, he followed her.

"Can you, can you leave me today please?" Bella asked as soon as he walked in the door.

"No, I need to be here to care for you." He stated

"I need sometime by myself Edward" She was more firm.

"And I refuse it." Bella gaped at him. '_Was he serious?_' Edward walked casually to his spot by her window facing outside. "You have not told me all that has occupied your thoughts. Tell me about the days before yesterday morning." He asked softly.

Bella refused to talk. He sighed loudly after a few minutes and reminded her he could make her. Bella still kept mum.

"Tell me your thoughts Bella," He ordered, turning to face her.

Without hesitation she launched into a long monologue about her thoughts from Sunday to Tuesday evening before she fell asleep. Edward listened patiently, taking everything in. He realized Bella still hadn't grasped what it meant that she was his mate. She often expected a human behaviour from him and his family. She also lacked self-confidence and refused to open herself up to feel anything for him by choice.

"Thank you Bella," He honestly thanked her after she stopped talking. None of her thoughts had offended him, even the ones about the unfortunate boy's killing.

"I did not want to tell you," Bella was angry that he made her talk.

"I know, but I wanted you to." He replied simply

"Don't I have a say in what goes on here? You have taken over my life and my independence it's not right." She creamed at him in frustration. He stared at her blankly, wondering how best to handle her emotional outburst.

"By whom?" He asked after a moment of silence

"By me Edward! Why do you do that? Do you want to be with somebody who is an invalid?" She challenged. Edward swallowed a smirk. She was anything but that.

"No, I don't see you that way. With everyone else, every human, wolf and vampire that walks this earth - I can hear their thoughts. I never need to resort to using my abilities to gather information from them, except with you. I cannot hear your thoughts. It is frustrating and unsettling, which is why I ask and even demand of you to tell me." He was relaxed against her desk with his hands in the pockets of his pants. Bella was so stunned by what he said, her frustration at not getting a reaction from him was immediately forgotten.


	13. Chapter 13

"You can hear everyone's thoughts?" She asked for clarity. He nodded. "But not mine?" He nodded again. "Why?" She asked.

"I can only guess it is because you are my mate. Vampires are best matched to their opposites, mated pairs are rarely complimentary." He shrugged.

"So, we're opposites?"

"In some things yes and the most obvious being our abilities. I can hear everyone's thoughts but you block me out."

"What about Emmett and Rosalie?" The words flew from her lips without thought.

"Emmett is happy and care-free, Rosalie is unsatisfied and stubborn. Alice is like a ball of energy, very hyper and Jasper very reserved. My mother and father are perhaps complimentary. He guides and is compassionate, she loves." Edward explained. Bella had a frown of confusion. She hadn't experienced some of what Edward said from his family.

"You'll understand as you get to know them better Bella. It's not easy for our kind to let new people in easily."

"I still had no intention of telling you what I had been thinking. I'm upset that you made me." She was back to the issue at hand.

"Perhaps you should talk to my mother and sisters. It is not in me to allow you to deny me Bella. It is also in your best interest not to try." The warning was clear in his voice.

"What-Would you hurt me?" She was suddenly alarmed

"No, not intentionally – in fact its almost impossible for me to hurt you. However, I am not beyond punishing you if it's necessary. I'm not beyond keeping you controlled either." Another warning.

"Is that what you do, when you make me tell you things and not stop you from doing things that make me uncomfortable?" That caught his attention.

"What have I done to make you uncomfortable?" He asked, making her blush three shades of pink with her eyes averted. "Please Bella,"

"Edward, you've seen me naked and changed my underwear for me. You've watched me shower." She mumbled

"Would you rather I hadn't?" He dared. Bella knew there wasn't a clear yes or no to this question. She didn't answer. "You're a part of me Bella. There should not be any secrets between us. You should never hide from me, else we'll never stand strong." Bella understood what he meant but made no move to acknowledge it.

"How does it work – I mean for vampires. Are you? aren't you – I mean doesn't it do anything to you to see me like that?" She blushed and stuttered through the words.

"I am a man Bella. That remains." He refused to think or talk longer about that topic. His control was hanging by a thread.

"So- why- how come-" She dropped her head, unsure how to ask. Edward was second guessing himself, wondering if he had misread her.

"I didn't think you were ready." Bella's immediate nod confirmed he had been right. It didn't feel like she was rejecting him, just agreeing to his assessment.

"It's all too much to understand" Bella confessed

"I know love. Please talk to me, you can ask me anything. I will help you, I want to help you." He encouraged.

"I still don't understand why you chose me," She started

Edward smiled, "I didn't choose you Bella, you chose me first. I responded to your call." He chuckled at the look of disbelief on he face. "It's possible you didn't recognize the signs because of your human senses and I'm more sensitive because of mine." He explained.

"What about other girls? I mean from Forks high school alone you have quite a following." She asked

"Their thoughts are a disgusting hell to endure. They don't call to me like you do. My heart has not recognized any woman in all my life until you came along."

"So it's certain, it's forever" The statement sounded like a question. Edward confirmed with a nod. "I'll grow old and grey" There was an unexplainable sadness in her voice when she said that.

"No you won't. I'll change you to be like me, immortal, never aging." Bella's eyes bulged. She didn't miss the underlying comfort the knowledge brought her.

" W-How?" She asked. Edward shook his head side to side. "Too soon. When the time comes we will discuss it in full." He hedged.

"Why did you choose to go to high school? The others - your sisters said they all go because you wanted to" She seemed to have forgotten her earlier anger and revulsion that Edward killed someone. This momentary peace pleased him. It was why he refused to leave her to suffer by herself.

"I think it's best I tell you that story in full someday soon. The short of it is that I was kept indoors for a long time. Unable to run, hunt or get the feel of sunlight on my skin. My family was broken for a long time because of it. I needed to do it for myself and also for them to heal. There isn't much to do in Forks, school seemed the only choice." Bella was itching to hear the whole story. She remembered Esme mentioned the same about Edward being kept indoors a long time as well.

"Why were you kept indoors, we're you sick or something?" She blurted out

"Another time Bella, I promise, it won't be long." He smiled at her interest but knew he wasn't ready to tell her yet. Of all his family, only Alice knew the details of what he endured and by no doing on his part. She even kept some of it from Jasper. He wasn't sure how much to tell Bella.

"I'll hold you to that," Bella promised. He liked her stubborn streak. Never in his life had he wanted a muted mate, though he had to admit he wanted no Rosalie either.

"Edward, what do you expect – from this?" She gestured between them. She had thought long and hard about how to ask this.

"When you mature I will take you to come join me. You will leave your family, all whom you know now to take your place by my side." He made sure to tell her what to expect, the details could be discussed later.

Bella was quiet again. She was overcome by sadness for the loss of her parents, as though it had already happened. She counted herself lucky that she didn't have friends to mourn. When Edward asked her what she was thinking she told him.

"I can't say I'm sorry Bella because I am not. My family and I will care for you, love you and protect you. I can only promise that." He told honestly. A small part of her appreciated his honesty.

Edward's phone buzzed. He spoke too quiet and fast for Bella to make out any words and put it away.

"Mother is happy to hear you are awake and well. I refused her visitation and hope you don't mind. I believe we need this time uninterrupted." He informed. Bella didn't comment, instead she yawned. "Perhaps you should rest now."

She tried to refuse but lost the argument with Edward and her eyes. Edward tucked her in and lay next to her like he had the night before. That was his new favorite activity with her. When Bella woke again, it was evening. Esme had brought cooked dinner for her and Charlie earlier. Edward served her meal and stayed while she ate. Conversation was light. He left just before Charlie parked in the driveway.

Charlie checked on Bella and went to eat his dinner in front of the television. Bella emailed her mom and followed up with a phone call from her new cellphone. She noticed the phone had all of Edward's family's numbers. She added her parents numbers in and knew the list was complete. As she scrolled though the entries she was suddenly depressed. She wondered if she had wasted her life by hiding away from other people. _Was that why she was a match for Edward?_ She never made friends. Always had a girl or two she knew in class at school but that was it. She was always home alone after school taking care of the house and her mother. This had never bothered her before, but as she thought about it - now that she had to walk away from any chance to have a friend - it depressed her. She put the phone away and went on to google animal mating like she had planned. It kept her busy until the medication kicked in again and she went to sleep.

Edward was amused when he stopped by in the morning. He had to go to school, at least until lunch period. Bella was unhappy to stay home but he told her the town was still shocked from the boy's death. He didn't want Bella exposed to the talk from the school children. The reminder slumped her emotions in a different direction again. She realized she wasn't angry with Edward, no matter how she wanted to be. She was also not as disgusted by him as she thought she'd be. Their talk the day before had warmed her to him. He openly talked to her about himself. While she did not condone what he had done, she recognized that he acted according to his nature, he wasn't a human boy.

Hating the attention she would receive at school she agreed to stay at home. Edward took her work for her after lunch period when he visited. He needed to be at school to determine whether anyone had seen his rash action to stop the van from killing his mate, also to check the atmosphere for Bella's sake. He was loath to subject her to all the thoughts of the children and teachers there. Everyone wanted to know about her recovery and impossible survival given the boy Taylor's injuries. When Edward shoved the van away from Bella the boy had hit the headrest and window roughly. When he lat the van drop, Taylor had hit his head on the steering wheel. Everyone had seen him bleeding badly, it was easy to make it seem like he died from a head injury. Even though he had wanted to beat the boy to death, Edward had simply broken his neck. It worked to calm the monster inside him who demanded the maximum revenge for the threat against his mate.

Spending all his time with Bella gave him a refuge from his father and brothers. Carlisle was pushing harder for Edward to change Bella, stating the family could disappear if they needed to. Jasper was battling with the exaggerated emotions from the school and at home. He was only worried for the family's safety, if anybody had seen Edward's heroics at the parking lot. Emmett was pushing Edward to mark Bella and pacify Carlisle. He was also concerned for Bella's safety while she remained human but refused to advice his young brother to turn her quickly. His mother had been scared beyond reason. Esme truly did not want any of her children to suffer the loss of a mate especially Edward. He had endured too much. Rosalie didn't give the situation much thought after being assured that the family was safe. Alice was concerned for Bella's safety too. She backed Edward to assure the family that their secret was safe. The only person who might have caused confusion and rumours was dead.

He spent all his time at Bella's house for the rest of the week. Friday night, he was called home to be introduced to the wolves.


	14. Chapter 14

"Isabella, my father requires my presence at home. I shall return before you wake in the morning." He informed.

"Uh, ok" Bella was never sure what to say when he was too formal or excused himself to leave her.

"My sister Alice does not expect your visit this weekend. My family understands that you must rest. However, mother is anxious to see you for herself. Would you visit with us again this Sunday?" He asked.

Bella nodded, already dreading the outfit Edward would put her in. She found it difficult to say no when he asked her to visit for his mother. Edward left her to meet with his brothers who were waiting for him across the street in his Volvo.

"I know you don't want to do this Edward, but it is for the best. It will also please father to a certain extent since you are unwilling to turn Bella at the moment." Jasper started

"I know you're right Jasper. It is not that I am unwilling, she needs time. She is not yet of age." He explained.

"She is not too young to carry your mark on her Edward." Emmett piped in.

"No, she is not. I will, just not yet."

"Why not?" Emmett pressed. In his mind that was the easiest answer to his brother's issue with Carlisle.

"She is not ready. I would rather not force anything on her brothers. It would be best when she understands what is happening and how she should carry herself."

"Have you explained things to her?" Jasper asked, thinking maybe Alice, Rose and Esme might help.

"Only so much. I cannot hear her thoughts. It is difficult to know how much will send her running. It would be most unfortunate if she did."

"Then let Mother, Rose and Alice speak with her." Jasper advised.

"She will visit with the family on Sunday. I'll ask them to speak with her then." Edward had already asked Esme.

This seemed to calm Jasper and Emmett, but Edward knew Carlisle would be more difficult. They had already arrived at the Cullen residence. The whole family ran to the boundary line between Cullen and Quileutte territories soon after. They arrived to find the wolves waiting. Billy Black, the alpha, stood at point. To his right was Harry Clearwater, his beta, and his left Sam Uyley. Behind them were the rest of the pack in wolf form; Paul, Jared, Mark, Matthew and Aaron. Billy Black was a hateful and proud man. His two daughters were married and living away from home. He was left with only his son, Jacob who hadn't phased yet. Besides Paul all the pack were either married or had found their imprint. Matthew and Aaron were oddities in the pack. They were never expected to change because they were outside the four blood lines who were protectors of their people, Black, Clearwater, Ateara and Uyley. Though Sam was accepted, he was also an unexpected member to phase. His late father hadn't phased naturally, he was bitten by another wolf. The tribe thought the accident may have resulted in the Uyley bloodline exclusion from the pack. Hidden from view by Billy Black's hulking form was the tribe elder, Old Quil, an old frail man sitted in a wheel chair.

Carlisle stood two feet in front of his family, flanked by Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Esme, Alice and Rosalie stood behind them. Edward listened to everyone's thoughts with a blank mask. Jasper didn't use his gift to settle the hatred among the group. The family had never exposed their gifts unless it was necessary.

"Alpha Black," Carlisle greeted with a nod.

"Vampire Cullen," Billy greeted back. His voice was bitter when he said the Cullen name.

"Thank you for meeting us here. I bring news of our youngest son's return to his home. This is our Edward." He gestured towards Edward with his arm.

The wolves looked at Edward intensely, memorizing him and his scent. "He is the one who was absent. Where has he been?" Billy couldn't stop his curiosity.

"I have been in service with our Masters in Italy. A kind of military service in today's world." Edward answered for himself before Carlisle could. He knew the answer would frighten the wolves as they were. He had gathered that the pack before him was ignorant. They didn't have context of the vampire world or of their own. Their only concern was for the few people in their village and the neighbouring Cullen vampire family.

"Military service?" Billy asked for confirmation. Edward only nodded, refusing to give any details.

"None in our pack shall attack you unprovoked Cullen, so long as you abide by the treaty." Old Quil spoke in his papery voice from his chair.

"All our family respect the terms of the treaty that holds the peace between our people." Carlisle was pleased to know Edward was protected from the wolves as was his birthright.

"Why have you imposed yourselves on the town of Forks? For twenty years, no one knew of your presence here. Why now?" Billy asked.

"We owe you no explanations Alpha Black. What we choose to do, how we choose to live in our territory does not concern you. The treaty has not been broken." Calisle's response was sharp. Billy hated it when Carlisle made him feel like a scolded child. He could never get an upper hand with the vampires and it made him more hateful.

"His scent was at a friend's house in Forks not long ago. What was he doing there?" Billy asked of Edward

"Visiting. The girl Bella and he are in school together." Carlisle made Billy's implied accusation seem far fetched, like Edward had been at Bella's to do homework together.

Billy was unhappy with the answer. He planned to watch over Charlie and Bella more closely. He couldn't argue his suspicions and, as Carlisle had reminded, what they did in their side of the boundary line was no concern of theirs; unless the treaty was broken. Irritated, he wished Charlie would just listen to his warnings against the Cullens.

"We have had a new member join the pack recently due to his presence, to maintain the balance." Billy informed in warning. There were more wolves in his pack than vampires.

"Thank you for informing us." Carlisle was not happy with their increased number. "This concludes our business here, unless there was more you wish to address?" He asked Billy.

"No,"

"Then we bid you farewell" Carlisle turned and lead his family on a run home. The wolves watched them disappear within the thick forests before they returned to their village. It was a show of superiority for Carlisle to turn his back to his natural enemy without second thought. He always did it, seemingly unconcerned about what the wolves could do and it always made them think twice about acting to attack his family.

"Edward, shall we hunt?" Jasper asked, offering his brother an out from confrontation with his father. Edward immediately agreed and Emmett decided to go with them.

They ran towards their favourite hunting ground and drank their fill before Jasper asked Edward to tell them what the wolves were thinking. He told them everything, including the dynamics of the pack.

"Are you concerned about them with Bella?" Jasper asked

"No" At both their questioning looks he sighed deeply, deciding what he should tell them. "After all the time I spent in Volterra, very little frightens me. The Volturi keep four wolves imprisoned deep in the trenches of the castle. In my first years, my duty was to feed them and learn to read their thoughts. Those wolves are ancestors to the ones here, ruled by the moon. I treated them well, and in return they taught me their ways and trained me. I had to learn combat skills to survive there. I had to fight so I may return home." He chose not to give details.

Emmett was angry and sad for him. He tried to not let his mind imagine what his younger brother suffered. Jasper was hurt, still wishing he could have been the one to take Edward's place. His answer left them unsatisfied but they knew not to press for details. Edward wasn't as open with them as he had been when he was younger. Their time apart had created a wall between them and they knew only time could bring them close together again. The silence dragged between the brothers, each lost in his thoughts. Edward took comfort in their love for him. It was this love that helped him during the most difficult trials while he was away. It led him back to his family.

"Bella will wake up soon, I promised to be there." Edward broke the silence hours later.

"How is she Edward? The funeral for that boy is today." Emmett asked

"She is still struggling with my actions. I have not told her about the funeral for the boy. Knowing Bella, she would want to go out of guilt."

"Why not let her go? Humans do better once they allow themselves to mourn." Jasper asked. Edward heard in his thoughts he was not suggesting Bella mourn the boy Taylor, but their role in his death.

"No, she would be crowded by enquiring eyes and ears. I will not subject her to that. She'll return to school on Tuesday. Things will be calmer then." He sated in finality

Both Jasper and Emmett agreed with his assessment. They ran back home and arrived on time to find Carlisle leaving for work. _'I hope you are not avoiding me son. I would like to speak with you sometime soon.'_ He sent his thoughts to Edward. "Of course, father." Edward answered aloud, gaining questioning looks from his brothers. He shrugged them off. They guessed right what Carlisle must have said to him. Edward showered quickly and left for Bella's house. He arrived as Charlie was leaving for the funeral. There was fresh wolf scent near the house which irritated him. As soon as his eyes landed on Bella's waking form his world was right again.

He watched her stretch and groan, throwing her pillow over her head. "Bella?" He called

"No, go away, it's not morning yet" She mumbled from under the pillow

"It's alright love, you can go back to sleep." He encouraged, taking a seat on the rocking chair.

Bella tried and failed to fall asleep again. "It's no use, I'm already awake." She uncovered her head. "Charlie said there's a funeral in town today for-" She didn't say the boy's name.

"Yes. I'd like to take you out for breakfast." Edward offered.

"Where?"

"Portland. There's a bookstore you might like there."

"Uh- It's a bit far don't you think?" Bella was unsure though the idea of a bookstore sold her in.

"I thought you might like to go somewhere there's less chances of seeing anybody from here." Edward wanted Bella far from Forks that day. Bella was enticed by the idea of spending more time with Edward and going wild in a bookstore with Charlie having no chance of finding out about it.

"Uh- let me shower first." She bounced off the bed and lost her balance. Edward caught her from falling face first to the floor. "Thanks," She blushed and ran to the bathroom.

Edward kept busy by packing her room, making the bed and picking out her outfit for the day. He put her dirty laundry in the washer. Just as Bella finished, his phone buzzed. It was Jasper. Alice had begged him to ask Edward if they could tag along. He asked Bella first before calling Jasper to agree. Bella was wondering why the decision was hers to make but didn't ask. She was hoping to get to know Alice a bit more on their outing. She was happy with the outfit Edward laid on her bed. Not a dress and no heels. She put on the skinny wine red stretch-suede leather pants that fit her perfectly. It had five faux pockets in the front and back. A concealed front zip and button fastening, and two ankle zips. She put on a light vest and a red roll neck jumper on top. The wool was so soft, she worried she might get cold. Edward helped her put on the flat rubber sole leopard print loafers lined with calf hair and leather. She put on a pair of white gold and diamond earings he laid out and grabbed a dark green lizard embossed biker leather jacket just in case. Edward passed her a tote bag when Jasper honked from outside, chuckling at Bella trying to hurry up through her clumsiness.

Jasper and Edward sat together in the front while she and Alice took the backseat in the Volvo. Edward tore the car out of Forks to make record time reaching Portland.


	15. Chapter 15

They found parking at a large mall. Bella was pleased to see Alice wearing blue skinny jeans, a grey silk drape top that reached mid hip and a yellow jacket. She looked stunning without trying too much but the ridiculously high crystal embellished gold pumps and matching handbag put her in a different class. They walked together behind their mates entering the mall from the parking floor elevator.

She and Alice had talked lightly about a variety of topics during the ride. She had a good idea of Alice's shopping obsession by the time they arrived and hoped Edward would keep to the bookstore. They started at the food court where she had breakfast at an expensive, mostly empty restaurant. The others only ordered coffee and waited with her while she ate. Alice was going on about her plan for mall attack. When they left the restaurant she pulled Edward back, reminding him he promised to take her to a book store. He pulled her along, behind Alice and Jasper promising they would only get some necessities and spend the day at the book store. Bella groaned when they started at a lingerie shop.

The shop assistant seemed familiar with Alice and immediately led Edward and Jasper to a private waiting area in the shop while Alice dragged Bella to a sea of silks and laces. Bella found items she immediately liked and some made her blush with embarrassment. Alice helped her pick most of what she would never buy for herself. She knew Bella's size and tried to accommodate her reserved personality with some of the items they bought. Jasper and Edward were there to take the load off their hands and pay for it. Bella blushed deep when she passed the shop assistant on their way out. Though she was very professional Bella couldn't help wondering what she thought of them and what they bought.

The next few shops were better. They went to three boutiques where she and Alice picked smart dress wear and fitted them for their mates to approve. Where Bella would have complained to no end about the shopping experience, she found it pleasant. The fitting rooms were huge and Edward went in with her. He helped her put the clothes on and decided together with her what to take and what to leave. He discovered that Bella was very conservative in her style of dress and preferred not to show any skin if she could avoid it. While she changed into her own clothes he'd get accessories, shoes and bags to go with the outfits and pay. After the third store, both Jasper and Edward were carrying large bags in both their hands. Alice insisted on visiting two shoe stores before Edward and Bella went their way. They indulged her and Bella walked away with six pairs of shoes and matching bags and belts. Edward and Jasper had fit in their shopping along theirs as well. The four looked ridiculous overloaded with bags as they left the stores to the car.

Bella couldn't help herself when she saw a beautiful black dress past one of the shops on her way out. It wasn't her style, a little on the racy side, but she could see herself in it.

"You like it" Edward stated in her ear. He was standing too close behind her.

"Its interesting," she shied away, her eyes landing on the price tag of the dress. "And expensive" she added.

"Lets go in and get it. Everything we've bought is in the same price range Bella." He pulled her inside the store. Bella was shocked, she hadn't been looking at the price tags at all. She looked at Edward with big eyes, taking in the amount of purchases they made in his hands.

"No, Edward, we don't have to. I can do without it." She tried to argue but he wouldn't have it. He bought the dress and another without her fitting them on. She had long stopped complaining just listened to him speak with the shop assistant. They left the store quickly catching up with Alice and Jasper. The bags were deposited in the boot of the Volvo. Alice and Jasper took the car elsewhere while she and Edward walked two blocks away to a big bookstore. They chose to sit in a cosy corner on the second floor to read their picks. Edward ordered them two cups of coffee and three refills while they were there. She was completely absorbed in her book. Her upper body leaned comfortably against Edward's while she moved from page to page. She was left unsatisfied when he told her the store would close shortly and his siblings were waiting for them.

She discovered Alice and Jasper had gone shopping at another mall. The ride home was pleasant if not for her impatience to get back to her book. She was alarmed when the passed her house without stopping.

"Edward?" She called to him.

"Your father has guests, wolves. Your safety will be compromised if they smell our scent on you so suddenly. I will not risk it." He answered. Bella noticed Alice was on the phone speaking too soft and too fast, like Edward usually did.

"Esme will call your father and ask that you stay with me tonight Bella. He will say yes." She told her after a moment on the phone. Bella gawked at her. _How did she know what to do and whether Charlie would agree?' _"Sometimes, I get visions of future events Bella. That's how I know your father will agree." Alice played down her gift. "He is decided that there is nothing wrong with our family and you being friends with me. He will say yes." She added to try make Bella believe her. Jasper helped to make Bella more agreeable and relax.

"Won't they smell your scent at the house Edward?" Bella asked after a moment. All three vampires in the car were impressed by her astute deduction.

"Yes, they have. They have been told that we go to school together and that I sometimes visit, not he whole truth." He answered her.

"By who?" Bella was starting to freak out, thinking her father may already know she had a boy in her room everyday.

"Our family. We met with the wolves last night and the question was asked."

"By who?" she asked again

"Billy Black, your father's friend." Edward was paying attention to Alice and Jasper's thoughts for any signs that Bella may want to run or prefered the protection of the wolves. Bella was instead worried because she knew could not hide from Billy forever. Someday her father will drag her to the reservation, where Edward could not protect her.

"Will he tell Charlie?" Bella asked

"No, he is bound by our laws not to reveal our nature and his packs to any human. The least he will do is try to warn your father away from us." Jasper answered.

"Charlie won't listen. They had a fight about it last week." She was speaking to no one in particular. "Edward, could he _hurt_ you?" She asked, suddenly worried. Bella may not have been ready to accept being mated to Edward outright but she was showing signs of it.

"Yes and No. Yes, he has the ability to and the means to cause me harm. No, I will not let him." Jasper glanced at his after he answered. He wondered exactly how Edward would stop a wolf from hurting him. Even the best vampire fighters that had faced a wolf had suffered some injury or scar to carry their whole lives.

"Carlisle and Esme will be home shortly, we should make ourselves presentable Bella." Alice informed as they left the car. Bella understood what she meant and made her way to Edward's room.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Hunting" Alice answered, turning to go to her room.

"Bella climbed the last flight of stairs and turned towards Edward's room. He caught up with her before she reached the door and held it open for her.

"Mother will be happy to have you here. She's been hard at work to make space for you." Edward told her as he walked inside.

He dumped their bags on the floor of the dressing area. She noticed a dresser that had not been there before with a beautiful round mirror and stool for her. The square dark leather chair that was in the centre of Edward's dressing area was replaced by a soft round cream suede one. She saw few clothes in the cupboards and shelves towards the left half of the dressing room. Some colours caught her attention easily while others were muted, but it was clear they were female clothes. The empty space was hers. Curious, she walked to Edward's study to see what Esme had done there. The large black leather couch was gone, replaced by a softer cream couch and daybed with cushions. The carpet was the colour of the couch and thicker than the last one. There was an emptyspace in the middle of the book shelf that ran the length of the wall. More space for her. The lighting in the room was softer, making it less masculine.

"Would you like to shower together Bella?" Edward asked unexpectedly from behind her again. The thought of it frightened and excited her. He wasn't really giving her a choice. Ever since he arrived home he wanted to be able to share his shower with his mate. That was before Esme remodelled his room two years ago. After that his wish grew into a desperate need. Now that he had found Bella, he couldn't hold back his excitement. Bella's curiosity got the better of her. She reasoned Edward had already seen her naked before so there'd be nothing new on her part. She was looking forward to seeing his naked form. Her nipples hardened and knees weakened at the images in her mind. Edward led her to the steamy bathroom by her hand. He undressed them both and led her inside the shower.

The water pressure was different between the shower heads. While one was hard enough to relax her tense muscles, another was soothing, caressing her skin. As soon as Edward closed the door he started kissing her. He placed kisses on her neck and traced his tongue along her ear. Bella rolled ber head back to give him more access. He stood behind her so she could only receive. He slowly moved his hands over the wet naked skin of her stomach and higher. His hands encircled the mount of her breast gently getting a loud moun from her. He massaged them gently and pinched the nipples a little. Bella's full weight rested against him, her legs couldn't hold her up. Edward turned her around and lifted her between himself and the glass wall of the shower. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist, locking him in place. He kissed her open chest and neck insistently. Her heightened scent and arousal filled the small room. Edward held himself back, it wasn't time for them to come together yet. Bella held onto him tighter, pulling his face to her chest. She was completely lost in the feeling of his kisses. When Edward pulled his head back their eyes locked together. His satisfied and happy - Bella's needy. She was on fire for him. She pleaded with him not to leave her like that with her eyes and in her mind. Edward let her stand on her kegs and kneeled before her. Bella gasped when he lifted on of her legs over his shoulder, exposing her. He tasted her at first and sampled the taste that was pure Bella. She turned pink to her toes when she realised what he was doing. He started slow, using his tongue to pleasure her. She lost the battle trying to watching him, tilting her head up with eyes shut tight. She used the glass wall for balance and let go. It didn't take Edward long to bring her over the edge. Her whole body was flushed and shook from the force of her release.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward righted her and stood to face her. She leaned into his chest and he held her close. She could feel his erection between them against her stomach. A long quiet moment passed with them standing just like that.

"We need to finish, my parents are back." Edward reminded. Bella was furiously embarrassed, wondering if they heard her cries of pleasure as she called to Edward and pulled at his hair. Images of her uncontrolled reaction brought new waves of blush over her. Edward understood her reaction and decided to help.

"They only just arrived Bella. I thought you might like to spend time with them before you sleep." She nodded, knowing that was not a suggestion.

Edward washed her hair and body. His erection was still there and Bella couldn't keep her fascination with it under control. They left the bathroom to dress and meet his family. Bella wanted to ask how he planned on going about the house pointing at everyone but didn't know how to. Edward placed her on the chair of her dresser. He took out a brush and dryer in one of the drawers and started to blow dry her hair. That drawer had other items for her hair, brushes, combs, pins and clips. The other drawer had make-up. She started applying some while Edward was busy with her hair.

"What colour am I wearing tonight?" She asked, knowing he had already decided for her.

"Black, simple and elegant." He smiled at her in the mirror. Bella blushed again, images of what they did in the shower crossing her mind.

"She applied black eyeliner and mascara to lengthen her thick eyelashes. She chose a blood red lipstick that had Edward immediately curious and hard again. He used her hair to tie a mid-high ponytail on her head. It was perfect, and he liked that her neck would be exposed to him.

Bella walked to their now packed closet with their purchases from the day. Edward held his breath, hoping she would wear the last dress she bought. Bella admired it again, but moved away from it. He sighed, disappointed. Bella chose another black dress from the closet. It had an asymmetrical draped neckline with knot detail. A fitted silhouette pencil skirt with a side zip. The dress came to her knees. Edward's mood picked up immediately when he saw her in it. She was undecided between black and red pumps. Her conservative side won out, and she settled on black. Edward gave her a diamond earing and bracelet set to wear. He was in black dress pans and a white shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows. He had on a thin tie and a waistcoat to complete the look. Bella thought he looked very sexy, catching herself staring and she blushed deeply again. Together they left the third floor to join the Cullen family downstairs.

The others were scattered around the room. Carlisle and Esme greeted them first. Esme wore a simple sleeveless black slim fit dress with bold gold print and a tailored Jacquard shift to the left. She had on matching black heels and diamond studs. She looked very simple, very much like a mom. Carlisle had on a black suit with a white dress shirt. They were happy to have Bella at the house and had heard her cries when Edward pleasured her. All of his family had tried and failed to ignore them. It was Edward's first, very hard to push to the background like with the other couples in the house. No one would embarrass her with that detail though, however, Edward was a different story. He had to listen to everyone's assessment of Bella's new _glow_ and ask Jasper to kill his unyielding erection. Emmett was teasing him relentlessly with his thoughts. Carlisle was _pleased_ for reasons unknown to Edward.

Emmett greeted her like before, with a kiss on the cheek followed by Rosalie repeating the same action. He had on a black suit too, with a fancier shirt to match Rosalie's over-the-top cream knee length fitted dress with ruffled flowers over the shoulders. She wore it well with pearl jewellery and rhinestone pumps. It was a strange combination that came together beautifully on her. Alice and jasper greeted by kissing her other cheek. Their colour was a pale blue for the evening. Jasper wore black dress pants and waistcoat like Edward. His shirt matched Alice's silk pale blue dress. It was a beautiful old world design that tied around her small neck and followed the shape of her body to flare at the knees.

"Your father gave permission for you to stay with us until tomorrow evening dear. He expects you home then." Esme informed. Alice brought her another tea tray with a slice of cheese cake. She had eaten enough at the mall to pass up dinner. Everyone else had a glass of wine. Bella was relieved to not have to drink it again.

"Thank you Mother," Bella responded. She addressed her the same way Edward did. It felt disrespectful to call her by her name. Edward beamed. Carlisle was happy. He couldn't wait to be addressed the same. Esme was overjoyed. _'Oh Edward, this is a most positive development. She accepts us. It's still too soon, but she has started bonding herself to us. Ease her in gently son, let her come into this life happy and whole.'_ She thoughts to him.

"How have you been Isabella, any problems from the accident?" Carlisle asked.

"No, nothing. I've been resting as you advised. Edward has been looking after me, he would have known if there was anything wrong." Carlisle nodded, knowing Edward would have been first to bring anything of concern to his attention.

"Our cousins in Denali have sent an invitation for their once a decade party. Carlisle and I will stay behind this year. You should all go." Esme told all her children, encouraging Edward to take Bella.

"We'll talk it over mother," Emmett shut the topic down quickly. Bella wondered what was with that but kept he tongue in check.

Instead, he started a discussion about another family they hadn't visited with in a long time in Ireland. Bella finished her tea quietly. Alice took the server away again. Edward and she did not join in the conversation with the family, they just listened. The family was discussing plans to visit Ireland at the end of the year. Bella tried to imagine what that would be like, it was clear she was included.

"Perhaps we should stay in Canada or Chicago a little over a year before we visit. Wouldn't you agree son?" Carlisle asked Edward. He was referring to Bella's pending change.

"Of course father," Edward agreed. He didn't know this family they wanted to visit and had no rush to meet with them. His answer satisfied Carlisle. He knew he had just agreed to a deadline of sorts to change Bella with that.

"Speaking of, Bella dear, when is your birthday?" Esme asked

"13th September, I'll be turning eighteen." She answered. Edward had placed her on his lap after her tea and leaned her against his chest. Ever so often, his member would knock on her back. Jasper was having fun teasing his brother about their earlier activities.

"Oh, that's wonderful, shortly after Edward's." Esme beamed

"We'll not make it to the party in Denali then. We will celebrate Bella's birthday here." Alice announced, hoping to calm Rosalie who was fuming at the idea of going to Denali for any reason.

"Yes, perhaps that would be best." Esme agreed, knowing exactly what Alice was doing. "How do you celebrate your birthdays dear?" She asked Bella.

"Uh- I don't really make a big production of it." Bella felt that they wouldn't be interested to hear how her father would call in the morning, and her mom would burn her special dinner only to have them go out to get takeaways. If she were lucky, there'd be a cupcake with a single candle for her to blow out and make a wish. Nothing spectacular like she imagined they celebrated theirs. '_How old were they anyway?'_

"Then we shall respect that," Esme smiled, she really liked Bella. Rosalie always drew the spotlight on herself. She needed to be noticed. Alice has a happy person. She didn't impose herself but couldn't be ignored either. Bella seemed to prefer being unnoticed. She asked Edward to play for her when conversation died.

Bella followed Edward to the music room where she sat with him. He started playing a few songs she knew with perfection. The melody changed into one so full of emotion it brought tears to her eyes. It was a song Edward composed for Esme. The notes poured his love and admiration to the woman who gave him life against impossible circumstances and would never stop loving him. When it came to an end it melted into another song, a gentle melody of hope, peace and love. It was a song inspired by Bella. It was calmer and softer but more intense. He watched tears run freely down her cheeks as he played, wondering what she was thinking. When he stopped playing her carried her to their room.

He helped her out her dress and into a blue silk babydoll. Bella went to wash her face and undo her hair before going to sleep. Edward was already in bed, waiting for her. She blushed as she crawled on the big bed from the end.

"You look very beautiful tonight love" He told her

"Thanks," Bella slid under the covers and turned to face him, cuddling into his chest. Edward welcomed her and held her protectively to him.

"Edward...goodnight" Bella whispered after a few minutes. It was clear that is not what she initially wanted to say.

"You're not ready to sleep love," The endearment sent warm shivers down her spine. She wanted to hear it over and over. It made her feel loved and wanted, even as she wasn't completely sure how she felt about him.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked

"You're already asking Bella, " He teased

"Can your family hear us?" She whispered so low it was only a breath.

"Not when you speak like that," He replied just as soft. They would be able to hear of course, but would have to strain to do so. Besides, his parents were otherwise engaged as were his siblings. No one was paying them any attention.

"Am I-am I doing ok? I mean I'm not a disappointment to you or anything." She asked out right.

"No, you're perfect Bella. Why do you ask?" He whispered back. Another sign Bella was slowly accepting her place with him. She was concerned for his approval.

"Its just- well- " The warmth of her blush covered the side of his body where his skin was close to hers.

"Please Bella" He begged, unable to hold back.

"Earlier, in the shower. I-I mean I don't know how to do that – for you" She whispered. There was something comforting about whispering quietly in the dak that gave her the confidence to say what she was thinking. Edward pulled her firmly against him.

"I don't expect anything from you Bella. Don't do anything you're not comfortable with to reciprocate. When the time comes, you'll know what to do. I'm not worried about that." He whispered back.

"Are you sure? I'm still not-not really sure, if you know what I mean." She had her eyes closed, afraid she may have made him angry.

"I know you're not. You're doing ok. Give it time." He assured and started massaging her scalp to relax her.

"Thank you" she whispered even lower than before but Edward heard her perfectly. Those two words let him know he was doing something right by her.

_'Brother Edward, we will have visitors tomorrow. I can't see them clearly yet. I don't know them'_ Alice's thoughts reached him. He sent her a 'thank you', knowing she'd see it but did not read her thoughts as she was occupied with Jasper. He held Bella and started humming her song to her until she fell asleep. Edward had never used his bed before that day. Whenever he wanted to relax, he usually lay on his long black couch which was now replaced by a Bella-appropriate day bed. He liked that his sheets would absorb her scent and that his clothes were half what they used to be to make space for hers. He liked every little change Esme had made to make his room softer, more welcoming to Bella; and he had a new appreciation for his shower. All his thoughts revolved around Bella. He watched the little movements she made as she slept. She would be eighteen soon and could be changed anytime after that. A year to nature her as a new vampire sounded like a good plan. Canada was a good place too, away from the wolves but not too close to the Denalis. He planned to ask Bella what she wanted closer to the time and refused to make any definite plans


	17. Chapter 17

Bella woke earlier than normal because of the light intruding through the glass wall of Edward's room. She didn't open her eyes for a long time, choosing instead to burrow deeper into Edward's side. Edward was amused by her actions. Everyone was up and about. Esme was busy with Bella's breakfast. Carlisle was in his study. Alice and Jasper had gone hunting. Emmett and Rose were still in their room. Edward had learned to avoid all his family's thoughts when they were in their private space.

Alice had said the visitors would arrive just before midday at the back of their home. A male and a female she didn't know. Everyone was concerned about this visit, given that they had a human in the house but would never suggest Bella return to her father's house. It was Edward's decision to make and he preferred having her within the safety of his family home while other vampires were in the area. So they all anxiously waited.

When she finally decided to wake up, she showered and dressed in another vampire approved attire for the day. She chose a simple sleeveless burgundy sheath dress with black print and matching black heels with blackened burgundy heel and sole. Her jewellery was a black earings and necklace set. She pulled out a dark berry red swing coat to keep close in case she felt cold. Edward put on black dress pants and shirt with a burgundy tie to match her outfit. She liked the simplicity of his outfits. After brushing her hair and putting on minimal make up, Edward led her to the dining room to have breakfast. Esme and Carlisle joined them. Esme wore a form fitting silhouette shift dress with lace overlay in forest green and matching dark nude peep toe sandals.

At his father's encouragement, Edward told Bella about their expected visitors.

"Bella, Alice expects that we will have visitors today before noon. You will be safe here. We are not sure who they are." He told her.

She nodded, chewing on her fruit. She wanted to ask Edward how Alice could know these things and why he said she'd be safe at his house.

"Bella dear, would you like to walk with me in the garden after breakfast?" Esme asked. She worried Bella might do something to get an unfavourable reaction from Edward with the unknown visitors and wanted to talk with her. Bella agreed, hoping to ask Esme some questions of her own.

"Edward is right Isabella, you are very safe with anyone in the family. You should never worry." Carlisle reiterated

"Thank you," Bella responded, heeding another warning.

"Esme wanted to spend sometime with you tomorrow. You shall return to school on Tuesday, unless you experience some discomfort from the accident." Carlisle told her. Esme was already packing the food on the table away. Edward pulled her chair and kissed her forehead before he released her to his mother. He knew Carlisle wanted to speak with him and there was no way to avoid it.

Bella followed Esme through the back glass wall of the living room. She was surprised to learn there was a wide door there. They walked slowly through the backyard while Esme told Bella about some of the vegetation there.

"You seem lost in thought dear," Esme observed.

"Y-No. There's some things I don't understand." She replied. "How Alice can see the coming visitors and why Edward felt the need to assure me that I was safe here." She continued at Esme's request.

"I cannot explain why Alice sees the things she sees. How does Edward hear our thoughts and how is it that you can stop him from hearing yours? Those are mysteries." Esme smiled at her. Bella seemed to have filed away the knowledge that Edward could hear thoughts around him. "To answer your second question, most of our kind hunt and drink from humans. They are not tolerant of our ways. They will assume you are here for us to feed on until they realise that is not true, and for that reason they may want you for themselves." She paused to let her absorb her words.

"We will protect you Bella, every one of us. Some may be deterred by our number but others are bold and may engage us. If an argument or fight breaks out, you should try to stay calm. We would never let anything happen to you." Bella nodded, remembering Edward had already killed a human boy over an accident where she was never injured. She refused to think what he would do to anyone who threatened her intentionally.

"This is why I asked you out here. Edward explained your reaction to his anger during the accident. I wanted to offer some advise." She waited for Bella to acknowledge her words before she continued. "Stand with me at all times, unless Edward takes you to stand with him. Do not speak unless spoken to. Even then, be slow in your response to give Edward the opportunity to speak for you first. If the ones coming are important in our world I will tell you. You should keep your eyes averted to the ground all the time. If they are not you may look without trouble. Whatever happens, remember to breathe deeply, don't scream and do your best to stay calm."

The rules seemed fairly straight forward to Bella. She nodded, letting Esme know she understood.

"Is it-Will it always be like this? I mean, the obedience thing?" She asked curiously. Esme was again alarmed she may be difficult and hurt herself by forcing Edward's hand.

"Yes, it is our way, not just for us Cullens bur our kind." Bella stared in the distance wondering how a whole race could get stuck in the dark ages. "Isabella," Esme called her by her full name caressing her cheek lovingly.

"I understand, as does Edward that you may not understand our ways and have no way of understanding our nature unless you become one of us. Trust in our counsel my daughter. We mean you no harm and only wish to see you happy."

Esme's head turned towards the house suddenly. "We should go back. Our visitors will arrive soon." She led Bella back to the house at the same pace they had walked earlier. She didn't want to frighten her unnecessarily. Bella hoped the visit would pass quickly. She hoped whoever the visitors were never notice her, however impossible that was.

When they entered the house everyone was waiting in the living room. She immediately beamed at Alice for the ivory and black embroidered lace dress she was wearing. It had a large black satin bow that covered her small chest and a high satin waistband. The lace barely covered her small shoulders and came to three quarter sleeves. She looked adorable. Rosalie wore a modest sleeveless butterscotch jersey dress with a deep v-neck. It was tight fitting up to her knee. Bella though it looked nice except it wasn't quite her style. That thought immediately changed when she realised it was a bare back with a side twist drape detail on her over waist.

"They're here," Alice informed. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward walked out the door to wait on the porch in view of their mates inside. Esme, Rosalie and Alice seemed relaxed, so Bella tried to not worry.

A minute later two vampires appeared at the tree line surrounding the Cullen home backyard. A mated pair as Alice foretold. A slow smile spread on Edward's face when he recognized them. It was his friends Peter, and his mate Charlotte. His mind was on Bella inside the house so he walked the distance towards the tree line to greet them.

"Peter, my friend." He welcomed

"Edward, I came here straight from Volterra when I heard you were relieved of duty." The two hugged briefly. "You'll remember my Charlotte," Peter reminded

"Of course, it is good to see you Charlotte." He bowed his head to her. "Please come meet my family. But be warned, my mate is still human." He informed them. Charlotte was startled by his calm demeanor. If anything she expected he'd be going mad with need to claim his mate and be aggressive towards them as strangers. She followed behind Peter towards the waiting males of the Cullen family.

Edward introduced them to his father and brothers, stating he had met Peter in Volterra. Jasper was first to extend a handshake as he did not sense anything menacing from them. They moved inside the house where his friends were introduced to the female members of the Cullen family. The nomads stood together closest to the door. They found the Cullens overwhelming.

"Please sit with us," Carlisle invited. He was eager to learn more about Edward's time in Volterra. Everyone sat in pairs with Bella securely cuddled on Edward's lap. She stared at the newcomers. Their clothes were worn and dirty. They both had sneakers, blue jeans, t-shirts and leather jackets on. Their hair had some dirt in it, leaves and twigs. Charlotte stared fixedly at her hands on her lap. Peter held her close and spoke with the family. Bella forgot everything about them as soon as she saw their burgundy eyes. They made her shiver and she pushed further into Edward's chest.

Peter told the family that he met Edward in Volterra shortly after he arrived. They were both placed on guard duty at the deepest parts of the castle when they were not needed. There, they learnt much about each other and their charges. It was how they became good friends. Peter had a gift to repel danger. He kept both of them safe and from interacting with others in Volterra for years. Edward added that he was only ever vulnerable during the times when Peter was away. Jasper guessed Edward had used the time to train with the wolves; when he was hidden by Peter's gift. He gave a subtle nod to let his brother know his guess was correct. Esme and Carlisle were very grateful for the protection Peter extended their son. Peter didn't mention that he used to hunt for Edward too, since he could never leave the castle. He would bring him whatever animal he found. After Edward drained the animal, the wolves would finish off the meat. Edward had starved for periods of time while in Volterra because he refused to feed on humans. Even the wolves kept prisoner there were better fed than him when Peter was away. Edward was grateful that he kept that information from his family. Neither one of them ever talked about the times they were tested and forced into fights or to make the wolves fight amongst themselves.

Peter had never stopped worrying about Edward when he had to leave. Though Edward never complained, he knew it bacame tougher for him without anyone to protect him. His diet alone made him a target from others, not to mention Edward's morals which many found laughable. It was his worry that made him risk going back to Voltera as often as he could to see his friend.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella was listening intently, starting to understand how Edward had been away from his family. Jasper kept tabs on her emotions for Edward. The family came to understand that Peter found Charlotte among the humans brought to the castle for a feeding one day. As soon as he was mated, he was released from servitude. That was just over thirty-two years before Edward returned to them. Charlotte stared at Bella sitting comfortably on Edward's lap. She didn't understand how that was possible. The two of them chose to live a nomad lifestyle and had returned to Volterra four times to see Edward while he was still there. Their visits coincided perfectly with ceremonies held in Volterra. They were no longer than twenty minutes at a time, but it brought the two friends great peace to see each other alive time and time again.

"I was very happy to hear that you were no longer with the guard." Peter repeated, in a state of disbelief at his friend's good fortune. He had chosen his words carefully telling their story. He knew Edward well enough to not tell everything.

"Marcus released me. His lover was much too jealous of my presence there." Edward chuckled at his answer. It was true. Peter had also been the object of Marcus' desire weeks before he found Charlotte. The two used to tease each other about it. The Cullens couldn't find humour in their joke. Bella was confused.

"Either way, you have been united with your family. It pleases me to see it." Peter was ready to go. He was used to spending minimal time with Edward.

"Could we offer you a change of clothes and some necessities, please. You have been kind to our son" Esme offered.

They accepted for Edward's sake. Esme showed them to one of the guest rooms on the ground floor. Alice ran to pack some of Jasper and her clothes for them. They were closer to them in size. She also threw a roll of money in the bag. After their guests had cleaned up, the men went for a run with Peter. Charlotte stayed with the women. She couldn't help her curiosity about Bella. Rosalie finally asked;

"Why do you look at her like that?"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me I don't mean to be rude." She apologised, turning to look away.

"It's alright, please speak your thoughts dear" Esme was more on alert and prepared to tear her limbs off if she was a threat to Bella

"I don't understand how he lets her stay human. He is even calm around her, able to let her be in the company of strangers. I don't understand." Charlotte stated, staring at Bella. Bella worked hard not to flinch under her piercing red eyes.

"How do you mean? Your mate said you were human when you met?" Bella asked first, while the others were trying to find a way to explain Edward's treatment of his human mate.

"Yes I was. When he saw me there, among the cattle – Peter went mad with need to protect and claim me. He stole me away and had marked me before we passed the doors of the great room. I was frightened, not knowing what was happening. The next thing I remember I was in pain, changing to be like him. He fought others who tried to come near me. Your Edward helped I hear. For three days, he stood guard over me, waiting for the change to complete. Soon after I opened my eyes he made me his. All of it happened fast. I don't understand how your Edward can stand to not take you." The petite blonde vampire explained her confusion.

Bella opened her mouth to respond but words failed her. "My son has his reasons," Esme replied simply. She was worried whether Edward trusted the two not to spread the news of his human mate to the world. The men found them like that. All quiet, a shocked Bella and confused Charlotte. They said their goodbyes to the Cullen family with Edward insisting the men run them safely out of their territory. He wanted to give his mother time to speak with Bella.

"Bella dear, you must have questions to ask us." Esme gently probed as soon as the others were out of ear shot. She encouraged further when Bella didn't say anything. "Ask Bella, we will answer truthfully. Edward has asked that we speak with you today."

"About what?" She enquired, looking at Esme.

"About some of our behaviour that confuses you. Do you remember what we spoke about earlier?" Bella nodded.

"She is like you, she obeys him." Bella stated. Esme nodded. "Their eyes, they drink human blood." Another statement Esme confirmed with a nod. "How come you don't travel around like them? Are there more like them?"

"Bella, is that what you really want to ask?" Rosalie was not known for her patience. In truth Bella was avoiding the pressing questions about their mating rituals.

"Rosalie!" Esme admonished, decided to tell Bella what she needed to know.

"Carlisle was a doctor long before he found me, therefore he had leant to stay in one place and live this way. Most of our kind who feed on human blood choose to be wanderers. It is best for them since they cannot kill in one area without raising suspicion. Those who drink from animals can afford to live this way, and most do. I imagine t would also be harsh for any female with child to wander from place to place. Some will stay in one large general area until the child is at least a year old." She kindly explained to Bella.

"Why-I mean, Is that normal? What she went through, how it happened for her?" Esme understood Bella better. She knew the first questions were only to settle her nerves with the attention on her.

"Mostly. It happens that way ninenty-nine out of a hundred times." Bella was shocked by her admission.

"How-What happened with you?" She asked all three though she was looking at Esme.

Alice stood to fetch her lunch so she may eat while they talked. She had seen it was going to be a long afternoon. Bella needed to have food in her stomach. Bella smiled and thanked Alice for her thoughtfulness. She wasn't even thinking about food at the time. The roast lamb and vegetables reminded her of her mother, Renee. Bella spared her a thought, wondering if she was alright.

"I was a married woman when I met Carlisle." Esme started, nodding towards the plate on Bella's lap telling her to eat. "My family had married me to an older man who was very bitter. Nothing I did was good enough for him and he let me know it. Often he starved and hit me. I don't think there was a single night he let me sleep in peace, and the days I would bleed, he made me sleep outside. It was a horrible way to live and so far away from my family. So I vowed never to give him any children and sought the help of a local medicine woman to make sure. It was clear he would hurt them, or kill me before I raised them so I started making plans to run away. One night he came home unhappy and started to hit me for no reason. When he was satisfied he demanded his dinner. He took one bite of it and pulled me by my hair to the table. His food had cooled while he beat me and he blamed me for the cold meal. I was more frightened that day than any other. I struggled with him and managed to break free. There was no time to take my belongings so I ran out the door, intent on never going back.

Carlisle was walking past my then home when I stumbled down the porch. My cries for help caught his attention, as his intended mate. Through the tears, I recognised he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was very angry when he took me in his arms in my terrified state. I stood helpless as I watched him enter the house after my human husband and ran after him. The man who had made me suffer most of my adult life was dead by the time I passed the door. Carlisle misinterpreted my screams to interfere and his anger turned on me. You see Bella, I was concerned for Carlisle. I did not know he could handle himself against a human who terrified me beyond any other. In his crazed state, he assumed I was acting to protect the man." Esme paused there to let Bella draw comparisons with her actions the week before.

"What happened?" Her voice was muted by the lump in her throat. She suspected Carlisle hadn't run away like Edward did from her.

"He was crazed with the need to have me and my actions pushed him over the edge. He marked me and claimed me right there. It was only after he calmed that he realized what he had done. I was already changing to be like him. I was confused and frightened. It all happened fast. After he bit me - when he lay with me - there was no pain, no hurt. Something in me had shifted through all of that madness and I had accepted him. He explained everything to me while I changed and when I woke I followed him. There was no doubt in my mind I was his, no second thought of my human life. He couldn't forgive himself for years after that night, even with me by his side. It was only when Emmett was born that he truly found peace."

Esme took in her new daughter. She had unshed tears in her big doe eyes for her. Her arms were covered in goose bumps and she had shrunk into the chair she was sitting on. She signed in relief, knowing she would never have to repeat that story to anyone else since her family was now complete.

"I – don't know what to say." Bella spoke. She didn't feel sorry for Esme and suspected that would be the wrong sentiment. Esme smiled back gently. "Edward, why –why did he-?" Bella asked quietly. As she learnt the vampire male nature, Edward confused her more.

"That you will have to ask him dear. I suspect we'd have had to kill the whole town if Edward had claimed you right there on the parking lot with the entire student body watching." Esme reminded. Bella dropped her eyes in understanding. She also blushed when pictures of their activities in the shower crossed her mind about being claimed. _'They would have had to kill the whole town? Could they do that?'_ Bella was not sure whether that was meant to be a joke.


	19. Chapter 19

The Cullen men had taken long to return to the house. Alice had advised against overwhelming Bella with hers and Rosalie's stories. Esme kept up the chatter by telling some of her sons' childhood stories and where they had lived. Edward found Bella calm, laughing with the others over Emmett's daring activities from long before he was born.

He excused them and took her to the study in their room. They relaxed there the few hours left of the afternoon. Bella stared out the glass wall at the view she would never tire of. She didn't want to talk or ask any questions. She needed Edward's comfort even as she didn't know it. With her head on his lap, he brushed her hair with his long fingers while she drifted in and out of sleep. Soon she had to say goodbye to the family and go to her father's house. She only took two books with her and nothing else. When they reached the centre of the small town everything looked strange to Bella. There was a distinct disconnect between everything that was familiar to her and all that happened at the Cullen house. It was as though she visited a different world for a while. Time, rules and manners meant something different there. She was never alone and always proper and smart.

She immediately changed into comfortable clothing like the Sunday before when she arrived. Edward had left her to return his car home. She checked her emails and wrote to her mother before climbing into bed with her book.

"Bella" Charlie decided to be attentive that evening. She walked down the stairs to the living room where he was waiting. He motioned for her to sit. "How was your visit?" He asked

"Okay, Alice is really nice and her family too." She answered, her guard was up.

"Did you do anything fun?"

"We shopped yesterday and did each others hair and makeup in the evening. They had some visitors today." Bella tried to infuse sufficient happiness in her answers.

"Were you safe? Did you feel uncomfortable at any time?" She shook her head 'no' "Good!" He seemed satisfied. "I'm sorry Bella, it's Billy. He was here yesterday talking crazy about Dr Cullen and his family. He burst a vein when I agreed you could visit with uh…"

"Alice" she helped out.

"Yea, Alice."

"What did he say dad?" Bella asked

"He just said they are not good people, not safe for you to be friends with. I don't understand Billy. He has changed over the years, that's why I always go fishing with Rylon. He is a little crazy but the same." Charlie chuckled.

"I don't know about Billy dad." Bella hugged him and escaped to her room. She understood the rules of secrecy about the supernatural world. Her father's ignorance was the only way to protect him or the Cullens might have to silence him, if not the wolves. She had no doubt someone would have to if she told him what she knew.

Edward was waiting and unhappy. Bella found him standing by the window facing outside, like always. "Keep the secret Bella, remember, it's important." He reminded.

"I know," She replied climbing on her bed.

"Do you not have anything to ask me after your talk with mother this afternoon?" He asked, still facing outside. Bella took a moment to look him over from head to toe, organizing her thoughts.

"I guess I should ask why you haven't-" She didn't know how to ask why he hadn't claimed her.

"I told you before. I want to know you first." He turned to face her.

"But, wouldn't it be easier? I mean, you said this was forever, so we're stuck together anyway." She pressed.

"It would be easier for me to have taken you from school that first day I saw you. You would be strong now and we would be fully mated. So yes, it would be easier for me. How about you?" He returned the question.

Bella was stunned. 'W_hat was she supposed to say?'_ "I don't know Edward. Sometimes I think I shouldn't have come to Forks and others it feels like this is exactly where I'm supposed to be. I haven't even had a boyfriend yet and I find myself a vampire's mate with rules of a new life I have to learn. I hardly recognize myself anymore here, so I'm wondering how much will be enough to drive me crazy. And if you're so sure that I'm your mate, shouldn't you just change me then. At least I'll have only one life to live then."

Edward watched her for a long moment. She had a valid argument but he still wanted to wait. "Are you ready to leave your parents now Bella? Are you ready to live off blood for centuries, even millenia? My family will be the only people who know the real you, no one else." He asked gently, hoping not to scare her.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to leave my parents Edward. But that's a moot point isn't it? All of it is as good as done." There was no fight in her, just quiet acceptance.

"I hope you will use the time you have left as a human to break ties with your world Bella. There is no guarantee you will have one more christmas with your parents. Another reason you have not been changed is I want you to acclimatize to our life and will be easier for when you change." He explained

"Your mother had no problem with it." She pointed out

"Mother was ready to leave her world behind when father found her. She was decided. Your circumstances are different." Edward advised.

"What's the worst that could happen if-if you changed me now?"

"You will carry the little resentment you feel towards me now into your new life, the confusion and hurt over your lost human life and parents. It will stay with you for a long time, decades, maybe centuries. I care for you too much to make you suffer it."

"So you will wait to claim me because you care about me?" She asked for clarity. He nodded.

"But Bella, I will do it in a heartbeat for the same reason if I must." He warned, in case she had any ideas of playing his emotions against him. "I am also against anyone changing before they mature. This is a long life to spend with the mind of a teenager. When you turn eighteen in a few months you will be ready." Bella pushed that from her mind.

"Does it- will you..._ bite me_?" She asked. The idea surprisingly erotic to her. It reminded her of some books her mother kept hidden in her dresser out of easy reach.

"Yes, that is part of marking you for any other male to know you belong to me. It is also how you would be turned to be like me." He hadn't missed the sudden change in her scent and wondered where her thoughts had gone.

"S-so uhm, s-sex is not part of it?" She asked, blushing and wondering if she had read too much into Charlotte and Esme's words.

"It is," Edward studied the blush on he cheeks, knowing if moved down past her chest too. He swallowed back the venom that pooled in his mouth. "When we lay with a mate it completes the bond. The female instinctually fits herself to the male. That's how she knows how to behave and address him without fault."

"Edward, does that mean I'll die – like lose myself forever to be what you want?" She asked in alarm

"No, you will not die or fade away. You'll still be Bella, reserved, kind, self-sacrificing and beautifully stubborn." He smiled at her blush. "You'll just be adjusted to fit with me above that." He assured.

"Why is it not the other way around, why can't the male fit with the female?" She asked, making him swallow a smirk.

"We do in that we learn to care for you better and meet your needs. The coming together of mates molds the pair into one Bella. That is why we only have one mate in all our lives."

"Only one?" Bella asked, thinking just how many boyfriends her mother had in her short life.

"Just one." He confirmed. A small crease formed on her forehead in confusion.

"So, vampires don't date or have relationships outside being mated?"

"They do. It's fleeting, though it may last a human lifetime or longer. They two never bond like mates unless they are."

"And you've never been with anyone like that" Her statement ended like a question though she remembered Edward said so. He confirmed with a nod.

"How do you-" She shook her head blushing deeply, decided not to ask what she was thinking. Edward waited patiently for her while they listened to Charlie go about his night routine.

"Ask Bella," he encouraged without forcing her.

"It's a stupid question Edward. What does your mom want to do tomorrow?" She changed the subject.

"She's running errands and asked father if you could accompany her while we are at school. You'll be back by the time school lets out." Edward was not happy with the question she withheld from him. "You should sleep now Bella, it's late." He suggested.

Bella was curious about spending the day with Esme. She noticed Edward had not had to force her to do anything since he asked for her thoughts the night of the accident. _'Maybe I'm doing something right'_ She thought.

In truth Edward had made her agreeable to stay at home from school longer; to go with him to Portland and never look at the price tags on their purchases there. All it took was a subtle change in his tone of voice and she was unable to refuse him. The more familiar she was with him, the easier it became.

That night Edward heard a wolf's thoughts near Bella's house. It recognised his strong scent but not that he was inside the house at the time. The wolf was a fair distance away, avoiding being caught out of their territory tracking a Cullen scent. Edward sat still and listened to its thoughts and the other which was thinking to it. He signed in irritation, admitting the wolves may become a problem for him where Bella was concerned. All he had to do was wait until September. He'd take her and his family would disappear. The Quileutte would be left with only a broken treaty while he had his mate.


	20. Chapter 20

Edward spent the night holding his mate while she slept. He poured his love and adoration to the fragile human in his hands with promises to keep her happy and protected. When morning came he woke her to say goodbye, informing her his mother would fetch her in two hours. Bella stayed in bed a little longer before she could no longer waste the time away.

She decided to dress in her old blue jeans, tennis shoes and a long sleeve blue shirt. When Esme arrived with her breakfast she gave her a once over with a look of disapproval. Bella pretended to not notice. Esmé walked about the house while she ate and the two left. Bella didn't ask where they were going or what they were doing for the day. They drove in Esme's Grey Mercedes. Bella thought the car was nicer than Edwards' Volvo and suited Esme.

"Did you sleep well dear?" Esme asked to break the silence

"Yes, thank you. Edward and I talked last night." She informed, assuming she would be asked. Esme studied her profile before probing.

"Is there anything specific you want to ask me?" She offered

"No, not at the moment." Esme's face fell when she declined. Feeling bad, she asked "Maybe you could tell me more about the family. When was Emmett born?" Edward's family history fascinated her to no end.

"Emmett was born January of the year 1834 in our home in Nashville, Tennessee." Esme spoke with pride. "It was a tough birth, as many are for us. He was quite big and strong too." Esme's mind took her back to those times.

"How old were you then?" Bella asked. She wasn't comfortable asking Esme about her past after what she heard the day before.

"I was two-hundred-and-thirty-three years a vampire. Carlisle changed me in 1601, I was twenty six years old then. I'd guess I had been married for eleven years by then." Esme gave more information wanting Bella to know her better. It was important for her to have strong relationships with her daughters as they were the ones to hold the family together and love her sons.

Bella's mind tried to match the beautiful woman next to her to her age and recoiled. She couldn't imagine it true. It was within the realm of 'absolutely impossible.' Esme looked like her big sister to anyone who saw them together.

"How old was Mr Cullen?" Bella asked curiously. She hadn't been able to call Carlisle by his first name. He commanded too much respect with the way everyone obeyed him.

"He found me when he was a hundred-and-twelve. He had long missed his opportunity to find a mate being so busy with work. It was at least a year after he decided to go searching when he found me."

"What does that mean, searching? You said before Edward would have had to go."

"Yes, he would have dear. Born vampires are what you could call teenagers between the ages of thirty and seventy. After seventy they are young adults and can find a mate at any time between then and the age of one hundred, which makes them fully mature. After a hundred it becomes near impossible for the male to settle, the need to find his mate eats at him. Many will go searching for her the world over. Most are successful; the others will continue searching until they give up. In which case they take a lover and live that way forever. It's very rare for mated pairs to come together at a much later stage."

"Would he have left? Edward" She pressed. Esme's smile faltered a moment.

"Yes, even after he had been with us a short time, he would have left. We were amazed he chose to stay with the family a few years when he returned home alone. It's not natural, and we selfishly let him stay." She explained. "We're here," She suddenly announced, turning into a parking bay of an old run down building.

Bella noticed it was a shelter for the homeless. She followed Esme out the car and they were greeted by a big woman with faded red hair and big framed glasses. She watched the woman fuss over Esme and follow her to the back of the Mercedes. Esme gave her two large plastic bags full of clothes, split between mens and women's. There were also two crates of food from the Cullen fridge and pantry. Esme helped the woman offload the contents of her car to the side and said her goodbyes. Bella was speechless. There would be homeless people walking about in extremely expensive clothes that afternoon.

"We give to help wherever we can. I bring these once a month here, and every other week to a different home. We buy enough food to feed the size of family we are known to have but none of us eat. I cannot let it go to waste. We also hardly wear any clothing item more than once. This is where it goes." She explained to Bella.

"But-isn't it dangerous for the homeless to wear such expensive clothes? I mean, from others who would fight them for the clothes?"

"It is and does happen. The shelters sell the clothes to small shops nearby and use the money to make ends meet." Bella's lips formed an 'o' in understanding.

"Now, Jasper was born in March of the year 1859. He was a pleasant surprise." Esme was back to telling Bella about her family. "I think Carlisle was most proud to see his features passed on to one of his sons. We lived in Ashland then." She smiled at her memories. Bella joined, Esme's smile was contagious.

"We knew we were lucky to have Jasper, most of our females only birth once. It's rare to find one with three like me. When others found that I had birthed Edward, it caused great distress for other females. Carlisle and I were questioned by the ruling coven. He was suspected of using his science to help me have many children. They wanted him to share this information with others. Of course, there was nothing to tell. Some thought it may be because of our diet. Only true friends rejoiced in our good fortune." Bella was listening intently. "Since then, our family has mostly kept away from the world, especially after they took Edward."

A moment later they parked at a supermarket for groceries. Esme did not speak about her family while shopping. They filled two large trolleys with necessities and made their way to a beauty salon. Bella was surprised when Esme left her there with a heavily tattooed girl to go shopping for clothes. She didn't complain, knowing what Cullen shopping meant. The girl washed and treated Bella's hair with great care. She also gave her a manicure and pedicure. She curled Bella's hair slightly to give it a luxurious wave down the middle. Esme arrived soon as they finished, paid the bill and drove Bella back to Forks. She didn't say anything more about her family on the drive.

"Esme, may I ask why-why you all dress and look so polished all the time?" Bella asked. Edward had told her it was out of respect for his father's house but she wanted to hear another explanation.

"Well dear, first, we can afford to. Our skin is very sensitive so the finest materials are most comfortable." Bella wondered how their skin could be sensitive yet hard. "Most importantly, it is Carlisle's house. We show him respect in every way we must, and looking our best all the time shows we take pride in his name. It's a sign of submission to his leadership. Truly, we are fortunate that Carlisle moves with the times else we'd all wear clothing likened to his time some hundred years before I was born. It is good he insists on involving himself with the human world." Her eyes glanced at Bella's outfit again.

"Does it matter what we like? I mean Rose and Alice. Didn't they have their own dress sense before?" Bella asked. She wasn't challenging, just wondering what the answer to the question would be. It was clear Esme didn't spprove of what she had on.

"Yes, they did and it shows in how they dress now. Carlisle, and even Edward are not oppressive Bella. Your personal style of dress is acceptable of course, within reason. My guess is you like clean lines and clothes that are not revealing. You don't like to experiment with colour and prefer clothes that don't draw attention to you." She raised an eyebrow and Bella nodded. She wanted to tell her what she really liked but Esme continued.

"Unlike Rose, who will steal the spotlight at every opportunity. I'm sure you have noticed. Alice experiments a lot. She goes through phases of design, colour, material – it depends on her mood. We all have the freedom to do that but we are always mindful of who we are. We are Cullen, dear Bella, and so are you. It matters not whether you are with any of us or alone." Esme pointed out.

Bella nodded, feeling admonished again. After a moment of silence Esme spoke with seriousness. "My daughter, I know Edward has provided all that you need to be comfortable in our world. If you insist on keeping with your time, do it gracefully. Don't let him think you are unappreciative of his thoughtfulness." Esme left her with that to think about. She had delivered Bella to her house and gave her two small shopping bags with clothing.

Bella took them and thanked her. She knew the gift was not open to refusal. Inside her room, she opened the bags to find a pair of slim fit faded jeans, a white long sleeve lace stripe top, black and white checkered flat court shoes and a scarf. All were neatly folder over a black leather biker jacket. A not-so-suble message from Esme.


	21. Chapter 21

Edward found her like that when he arrived from school, bringing her work to catchup. She told him the clothes were a gift from Esme at his questing look and he didn't comment. When she started to do her school work, Edward placed the clothes in her closet and straightened it for her. When he caught her watching him he shrugged;

"Sorry, I'm a neat person. I don't expect you to be and have no problem picking up after you." He explained himself shyly. Bella just shook her head and focused on her work. Her thoughts often strayed to the world of strange she found herself in. Sometimes, Edward was okay on his own for her. She could see herself with him, but he was a packaged deal with his family, vampirism and its rules.

Once she finished, they moved to the kitchen where Edward watched her prepare dinner for Charlie. He did his best to prepare her for the following day at school, telling her what she should expect. Things hadn't died down like he expected by the time she would return to school. The school body was still reeling from the accident and Tayler's death. Bella cringed, hating the idea of being the centre of attention and the guilt she felt for the boy's passing. As per routine, he left when Charlie arrived to give them a private moment for dinner and returned after Bella went to her room for the night. He was there when she woke in the morning.

"I'll be back to drive you to school shortly."

"I can drive myself. My truck still runs fine." She insisted

"I know. I'm still driving you." He stated and disappeared from her room. Bella noticed he had picked out her outfit for the day too. She dragged herself out of bed to the bathroom and back to her room to dress. Edward arrived with her breakfast and waited for her to finish before they left.

"Where are your brothers and sisters?" Bella asked at the empty car.

"They took their cars. Alice and Jasper are leaving school early to go hunting today."

When they reached the school parking Edward slipped between two cars surrounded by admiring students. On Bella's side was Rosalie's red sporty BMW coupé, on the other Alice's midnight black Porsche 911.

"Rosalie and Alice's" Edward informed at Bella's big eyes.

He walked around the car and opened her door. The children around the parking are were watching them with whispers floating in the air. Edward carried both their bags with one hand around Bella's waist into the school. The morning was hard for Bella. Even with Edward's protective stance some of their classmates braved and asked her how she was and whether she heard about Tyler's passing. She was polite in her reply but remembered to keep he eyes averted, especially from the boys. She didn't want anyone else dying because Edward couldn't control his temper. At lunch, they joined the rest of the family at the Cullen table. Edward brought Bella lunch from Esme so she wouldn't have to speak to the kitchen ladies. He sat her on his lap with their backs facing the student body.

Bella ate quietly. Inside she was a mess. The two worlds she drifted between the past few days were pulling her at the sides competing for attention. She had to be human and normal to keep up the Cullen charade and act proper for Edward. Rose and Alice were back to looking like teenagers again, whispering low between themselves. Emmett had his arm around Rose's shoulder and Jasper held hands with Alice over the table. Jasper was telling them he and Alice wouldn't be back until the next morning. Emmett told them to be safe with a double meaning to the sentiment and laughed at his joke. Rosalie asked Emmett for a weekend away, stating she needed to get out of Forks. Of course, he agreed smiling widely and staring lovingly into her eyes. Bella hadn't looked at Edward's face since school started. She watched the family's interactions compared to when they were at home. She preferred them as children, not decades old vampires. She was seventeen and was confused where she fit.

In her next class she looked at their biology teacher with scrutinizing eyes. _'Was he doing what he loved teaching high school Biology? He wore a wedding band, probably had a wife and kids, a mortgage, car and a standard house in Forks. His family must visit Forks Hospital GP's sometime, and the dentist. They probably had an emergency phone number's list attached on the kitchen door with Forks Police Services, Fire Station and the town's only plumber on there. He spent his days surrounded by children and went home to grade their papers, spend little time with his family and sleep. Only to do it all agin the next day; five days a week. Did he go fishing every weekend like Charlie? Or stay glued to the tv watching sports?_ Whatever he did, Bella decided, he fit in somewhere. He was normal.

Her eyes scanned her classmates. Their minds were filled with either biology, dating, gossip, fashion or sex. All normal for sixteen and seventeen year olds. None of them drove expensive cars and lived in mansions. They didn't dress up for dinner and then for bed immediately afterwards. Those who showered with their boyfriends probably spent the time awkwardly moving around each other to make space in normal sized showers. Some probably hadn't dreamt of doing half the adult things she's been doing with Edward. They were still innocent and she wasn't. '_What defined innocent anyway? She hadn't gone all the way. Yet!' _she thought

_'Did girls in Forks have sleepovers to practise putting on makeup and doing each other's hair?' _She didn't know. _'What was the boy equivalent of that anyway?' _ As she stared at the nineteen strangers in the room with her she wondered if she was the only one whose life was a strange abyss or was Forks a strange place for everyone. The bell rang. Edward helped her with her books and held he hand to the last class of the day. Fortunately, the teacher let her sit out. She had time to observe everyone in comparison to Edward who glided over the smooth floor without trouble. He looked attractive and incredibly beautiful. He commanded the gym room like he did his suite at home, with a presence. _'How would someone describe her? Was she the same person with Edward and when she was alone?' _ Not much in her life had changed. She still kept to herself, made time to read, cook and check on Renee. '_How much would be different if she hadn't met Edward?'_ Nothing much! She decided.

Besides the expensive clothes, high heels that could kill her and accepting her situation as a vampire's mate, nothing would have been different. '_So then, why was she afraid to let herself love Edward?' _The question shocked her. That's not where her thoughts were leading at all. Edward ran up the bleaches to her sitting place when the bell rang.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked with concern in his voice. He had watched her staring into space the entire hour.

"I'm fine thanks." She worked to give a convincing smile. After he changed he took her home and stayed with her the afternoon.

Edward didn't ask what she had thought about, deciding to let her come to him. After homework she read on his lap until it was time to make dinner. The week went by quickly. Charlie and Billy were not on speaking terms after their fight about Bella and the Cullen kid's friendship. With their jobs closely related, Charlie and Carlisle had seen each other through traumatic events. He could not find fault with Carlisle. Edward liked that the situation worked to his favor. He wanted Bella to introduce him to her father but had never voiced it. Bella was content with her secret life and had no plans to tell Charlie anything about it. At school she observed the Cullen behaviour and studied how to pretend around her school mates. It gave her an escape; lessened her confusion about having to decide how to act and where she needed to fit.

On Saturday morning Edward woke her with butterfly kisses on her cheek and asked her to have a picnic with him.

"In designer clothes?" She asked jokingly

"Yes Isabella, in designer clothes." He chuckled leaping off the bed to get her outfit for the day. "We'll be at my house later." He added.

"Edward, I can't be at your house every weekend. Charlie will have a problem." She warned.

"I was hoping you'd introduce me to him, then he won't have a problem." Bella blanched.

"NO!" the words came out a little louder than intended. "Edward, that is exactly the reason he will have a problem."

"No, he won't." He stated confidently, seemingly satisfied with Bella's outfit for the day. He left shortly afterwards to let her get ready. Bella growled at the outfit he lad out and stormed to the bathroom._ 'Edward is being ridiculous!'_ she thought. _'If there's any reason not to love him, that's it!'_ She thought with distate at the ensemble.


	22. Chapter 22

Bella obediently put on the flared floral print green sleeveless dress. It had a round neck with pintuck and pleats. A small waist with a white belt and a v-back with eight small buttons that tightened the bodice like a corset. She thought it looked and felt nice once she had it on. She put on the matching nude and green heeled sandal. Edward had laid a cropped length and sleeve red cardigan to take with. She put her items in a Togo gold handbag and waited for Edward. He had a wide smile when he took in her beauty. Bella rolled her eyes at him though she accepted the compliment.

Edward drove them to a secluded road and parked the car a little away from the hiking trail there. Bella was hyperventilating at the prospect of hiking in heels and a dress.

Edward took out a packed picnic basket and blanket from the boot before opening the door for her. "Please tell me we're not hiking," Bella pleaded

"Of course not," Edward smirked, "We're runnning," He added and chuckled at the look of horror on her face. He guided her onto his arms and began a light jog through the forest carrying her bridal style. Bella had her eyes closed half the trip before feeling comfortable to open them. She was surprised at the smooth ride. Edward didn't jostle her at all. His feet barely touched the ground. He ran carefully with her making sure she wasn't scratched by the branches of the dense forest. Bella relaxed into him and enjoyed the scenery. Twenty minutes later, Edward slowed to a walk and broke through the tree line of a perfect meadow. He walked Bella to the centre before putting her down. She took in the beautiful space bedded with purple, white and yellow wild flowers. Edward laid the thick blanket down and helped Bella sit. She was a vision of perfection sitting in his special place with the dress flaring around her.

"I come here when I need to think; to find peace from the thoughts of other beings." He shared. "You're perfect, your mind is silent to me here." He smiled, laying flat on his back. It was a rare day in Forks, no rain in sight. Bella stared at the sky, wishing to see the sun. Her eyes fell back to Edward. He was a picture of ease laying there with his arms resting behind his head. His green shirt showed the small of his chest teasingly. Bella took in the length of his body down his white slim fit pants. She imagined laying the length of her body on top of his and his arms welcoming her. Her tell-tale blush made itself known. Edward felt the warmth from her and smiled, knowing what it was even with his eyes closed.

"Edward, tell me about the time you were away from your family." Bella disturbed the quiet surrounding them. He gave no sign he'd heared her and the silence continued.

"I was born at our family home in Chicago on the twentieth of June, 1901." Edward started just as she thought he wouldn't answer. "I knew with my gift that I was unexpected. Mother carried me to life with great difficulty, the worst my father had heard of in his long life. As much as we know, mother is the only vampire female to have birthed three children and survived. Because of the odd occurrence, father had sought help far and wide in our world and word reached the ruling vampire coven. Instead of help, my family received an inquisition and were cast out further from our community. The three Volturi leaders came to visit after I was born when they learnt mother survived. Once they were satisfied that it was a true natural occurrence, they left. But their wives were not so accepting. They each have one child and it kills them not to be able to bear more. They laid claims of experimentation against my father and even tried to have our diet forbidden. When that failed, they ordered my parents to release me to be studied in Italy by the ruling family. My parents refused and pleaded their case successfully. Unfortunately, my gift became known and gave the Volturi a reason to summon me to servitude. They came for me when I was thirty-four, a child in this life. Their arrival was perfectly timed. Jasper had just brought Alice home. They had been at our family home in Ashland, Wisconsin for some time while he prepared her for her life in our family. Soon after they arrived, Emmett left to search for his mate. With one newly mated brother and another far from home, I was taken to Volterra to serve.

My gift gave them a perfect excuse, one no one could argue. The real truth, I found, is that I was taken as punishment to my parents for our odd lifestyle which they refuse to give up; for my father to suffer because of a long–time feud between our family and the ruling coven, and, for my mother to be denied one more child than most. In learning this, I became even more determined to not let them influence me with their ways. I was determined to remain my father's son and return home one day."

The sun broke through the clouds while Edward was speaking. He felt the warmth of it and smiled. His eyes remained closed even when he heard Bella gasp. He knew she would be seeing his skin glitter under sunlight. He paused his story to give her time to ask questions but she was too drawn to the effect of the sun on hs skin. After another long moment he continued.

"The satisfaction of their victory was at the forefront of their minds only a few weeks. They learnt everything they could about our family and my life quickly. I refused to feed human blood, so they decided a fitting punishment was to starve me. I was not allowed to leave the castle or stay among the other guard above the ground. They gave me a post deep within the hells of their territory underground, to guard the wolves they keep captive there. Wolves are our natural enemy and their scent is revolting to us, as ours is to them. No one who is valued is posted as their guard. That was their way of letting me know what they thought of me.

I didn't complain, in fact I preferred it. The minds of the wolves were like listening to sounds underwater. They gave me rest and allowed me to keep only my thoughts."

Bella had taken his hand into hers. She was studying the cluster of crystals that reflected off him to her face in the sun. She was completely absorbed in all that is Edward, his words, his sadness, his scent and his skin.

"No one bothered with me while I was there. That is how Peter found me. I had weakened from being denied animal blood for months. They had sent humans down the dark chambers to meet their death at the wolve's claws once every month. I stopped breathing when I heard them approach and let my mind disappear into the alpha wolf's mind when they fed. I only left him a day or two later, when the scent of the humans was gone."

"Why didn't you?" Bella asked quietly

"I was afraid. Being so young without exposure to human blood before made me vulnerable. I knew it, and so did the leaders. If I gave in, they could easily control me by my need for blood. It would have made turning me against my family and everything I care about easy, and I was determined to give them a fight. They found it all entertaining of course."

"What did Peter do?" Bella followed

"The wolves had tried everything they could to make me feed, willing to share their blood with me but I declined. When Peter arrived, they told him everything and even begged him to get me blood. Peter is very resourceful. He managed to bring me two bears a day later and immediately left to bring a mountain goat and a lynx. I never asked how he brought the animals into the castle and he never told. Some of my strength returned to me with Peter's arrival. The wolves finished off the animal meat and disposed of the animal remains further away in their cave. After long talks with Peter, he decided to train me. He had lived in Volterra longer, above the ground, and wanted to prepare me for what I would face.

The wolves watched and listened to everything we talked about. We felt no need to keep away from them. Together, we preferred hiding deep inside the cave there, away from prying eyes and ears. They watched my development as I trained. I had to learn to fight without my gift and the wolves provided a good shield. It took months before I could get an upper hand on Peter. I could only feed once a month and that did not help any for my strength. Peter was called away suddenly to accompany the guard on a mission. In his absence, the Alpha wolf took over my training and taught me to read his mind. He was merciless. To him, that I hadn't fed meant nothing. I knew he was not cruel in his intention, so I did as I was told."

"You fought him?" Bella asked, trying to imagine how that worked when the wolves were prisoners.

"Yes, first in his human form. In my weakened state we were on equal ground. Later, he'd turn and engage me."

"How? Weren't they behind bars or something?"

"No," Edward chuckled. "There were only four of them; held deep underground an area populated by vampires who were better fed and trained. Some even strong enough to end the wolves. There is no fight left in them."

"Why do they keep them?" She asked

"To preserve a part of history and study them I guess. None of our powers work on them without familiarity. Peter and I are the only ones who know that, and we can hide that information from anyone by disappearing into one of the wolf's minds. No one ever learnt what we knew of them from our minds." Bella's brows furrowed.

The sun had slipped behind the thin layer of clouds. Edward sat and pulled food from the basket for her to eat. She was confused about what he had said but also put out by the sudden pearl white skin on here hands. She wanted to see the sparkling skin that had some colour in the sun. He was too pale in normal day light.

"What do you mean from your minds?"

"Aro, one of the Volturi leaders can read minds. While I can hear what another being is thinking in the present, Aro can hear every thought one has ever had. The wolves are the only beings to have refused him. I doubt the Quileuette would be able to do that."

"Why?" Bella asked much too quickly

"Because I can hear them just fine." He answered. "We could hide some of our thoughts by hiding behind the wolve's minds in Volterra. He didn't suspect anything." Edward shrugged and motioned for her to start eating. Bella waved him to continue talking.

"With familiarity we could harness our gifts and learnt to fight wolf and vampire. They let me escape to the safety of their minds when they had to feed. When Peter was there I'd get blood to feed. The leaders were shocked to find me alive and without the red that marked the presence of human blood in a vampire. I was never at full strength, so I couldn't hide that Peter brought animals for me. Instead, we decided that I focus my energy to hide the gained knowledge about the wolves. Peter's punishment was a forced fight against one of the guard. He won the fight to everyone's shock. When they asked what he wanted as his prize, he asked to be able to feed me freely and remain at his post. They agreed without question. I fed once a week from then on and built my strength. It was tough when Peter was called away but he always returned, that is, until he found his Charlotte." Bella nodded, remembering the story Peter told the family.

"How was it – after he left?" She asked, unsure whether she wanted the answer. The sun was out of the clouds again.

"It was _challenging" _Edward answered honestly. "Peter's gift repelled anyone who came our direction with dangerous intent, so we were mostly left alone. On my own I could anticipate what was coming, but no more. It was unpleasant, love. Once I had won my first fight against one of the guard, more found a reason to challenge me and their requests were granted. Those fights were never fair, vampires could use their gifts even those in the audience. I was hardly ever at full strength again all that time. Peter left a friend of his the job of bringing me blood. I only fed when I could."

"You never took human blood?" Bella asked

"I did, twice." He opened his eyes to watch he reaction. "Once, I was unable to resist. My sense of survival overuled all intention to resist. The second time I was weakened from the effects of a vampire's gift after winning a fight. Peter's friend carried me back to my post and left me there to return with a human minutes later. The wolves helped him force the blood on me." Bella kept a blank mask on her face, not braking contact with Edward's eyes.

"Where is he?" She asked of Peter's friend.

"He died"

Neither said anything more after that. Edward had skipped a lot of the detail but was satisfied his mate knew enough. Bella felt sad for the life he had to endure but not for him. The realization preoccupied her thoughts. She tried to find a reason for her odd feelings without success.

When the sun disappeared behind the clouds again Edward told her it would start raining soon, they had to leave. He carried her back to the car and drove them to his home.

"So, you don't get burnt by the sun?" She asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"No, I turn into a disco ball," He replied making her giggle

"Bella, some of the things I have told you I kept from my family." Bella was shocked at this. "Vampires are volatile and our emotions and instinct rule us. I did not want any of them to feel the need to avenge me in any way." He explained

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because you're my mate. There shall be no secrets between us." He stretched his arm over the console to take her hand. Bella eagerly wrapped her fingers around his. She was overwhelmed at the level of trust Edward showed in her with his life story, his nature and keeping her human while she worked through her emotions to accept being his mate. That was the first time she felt that he truly loved and needed her.


	23. Chapter 23

When they arrived at the Cullen home Edward led Bella to their room. She remembered that Rosalie and Emmett were away for the weekend. She missed sight of other members of his family as asked.

"Father and mother are in the house. Alice and Jasper are spending the weekend in Ashland. Emmett and Rosalie are at our home in Tennessee." Edward informed "My parents have given us all the homes where we were born. Ours is in Chicago." He added.

Bella's eyes popped out her sockets. If the Cullen home was anything to go by, she could only imagine what the other homes looked like. She wondered if she could live alone with Edward sometime, perhaps in Chicago, away from the family. She caught herself open to the idea and cringed, feeling bad for wanting to separate him from his family. _'Had she decided to live with him then?'_ She shook her head in irritation. One moment she wanted to resist all of it, the next she was hoping for a life with Edward. It was driving her crazy to be in the middle without a clear decision where she wanted to go. Edward had made it clear her path was set but she still had to come to the same decision by herself.

Soon as they entered their room, Edward helped her out her dress. The fireplace was lit which made the room warm. Bella disappeared to the closet, hoping to find some comfortable clothes.

"Would you mind if I played some music?" Edward asked. She shook her head in answer to his question and irritation that there was nothing she could wear.

"Edward, do I only have dresses here?" She asked

"Mostly. I thought one piece clothing would be suitable since you don't like this type of dress." He answered, uncertain of his choices.

"There's nothing comfortable here," She whined, her head hidden deep in the closet. Edward walked to stand behind her and scanned her clothes for a moment. He pulled out a soft, figure hugging grey jersey dress. It had a square neckline, one long sleeve and one thick strap with cut our shoulder and a long sleeve underneath it, and came to her knees. He pulled out a pair of black, high-heeled leather boots for her, accessories and a matching bag. At her frown, he placed soft shearing and satin slippers at her feet and gave her a cocky smirk. She changed into all her attire save for the boots.

Edward was waiting for her on the daybed in the study with her book. She relaxed into his side and read while he ran his fingers through her hair. Bella hardly made it past five pages in all the time they sat there. Her mind was a whirlwind of questions and thoughts. The beautiful view out Edward's glass wall did nothing to help her focus on the book.

"Where are your thoughts, love?" Edward asked. He had never had to ask anyone that before, except the wolves in Volterra.

"It's been a strange week," Bella confessed. She had noticed Edward's patience with her. She knew he could make her talk anyway and preferred to do it on her terms. "The world is strange to me Edward. There's here and outside your house, at Charlie's and at school. Two different places. I don't know where I fit." Tears pooled in her eyes at the spoken admission. She hadn't realized the depth of her conflict before that moment.

Edward placed her on his lap and cradled her. He didn't know how to handle tears since vampire women did not cry and Bella's mind was closed to him. "Is this what you have been thinking about all week?" He asked. At her nod he held her tighter, placing kisses on her head.

"I'm sorry about that Bella, it is my doing." He took the blame. "So much is expected of you from me and my family, and when you start adjusting you have to move back to your world. It cannot be easy, and I'm sorry." Bella had expected he'd remind her of her place with him and that it was necessary to act the part, not an apology. It took long for her to have any coherent thought after.

"Are you sure I'm your mate Edward?" She asked in a spoken whisper. He moved her to sit straddling him on his lap and looked her straight in the eyes before answering 'yes' to her question.

"And the way you feel about me, is it because I'm your mate?" She asked.

"Yes and more" Her questions confused him. He wondered if she was leading to reject him and ask to be left alone in her world. Edward was already preparing himself to keep control and not hurt her too much when the animal in him retaliated to her rejection. He knew he would claim her immediately. She wouldn't even make if out the door of the study.

"Do you need me?" She continued

"Yes," Edward's voice was hoarse. The admission left him feeling exposed and vulnerable, two emotions that no vampire responded well to.

"What you said before, that you'll keep me safe and happy, did you mean it?"

"With my life Bella" the answer was immediate. He never had to think about that.

She stared deeply in his eyes deciding to let herself go. She was letting her barriers down, decidedly accepting to be with him. He hadn't hurt her, even with plenty of opportunity to do so. He was overbearing and controlling, but if all she had to do was follow his lead, she decided she would. Edward had told her that once they complete the mating, it would be instinctual for her, she would never fit herself to him. The words she wanted to say were at the tip of her tongue but she bit down on it to stop from talking. Edward was holding onto his patience by a thin thread.

"Why have you never kissed me on the lips?" She asked unexpectedly, shocking herself

Edward stared at her a long moment before he answered. He knew that was not what she intended to say from the look in her eyes. He was debating whether or not to pull it out of her. "That would begin the physical side of our mating." He explained. "It would make you more accepting and fill you with an irrational drive to want me." Bella didn't process all he had said. Her mind focused on wanting Edward.

"And you'll have me. You'd never leave" She wanted confirmation

"Yes" Edward was unprepared when she crushed her lips to his and attacked him. He could taste traces of blood which confirmed she had bitten through her skin. He pushed her slightly back without breaking the kiss so she could be comfortable. Bella had both her hands tightly wrapped around his neck. She kissed him without restraint. Edward kissed her back passionately. This was what he wanted to happen, for his mate to choose to join with him. He moved to kiss her uncovered shoulder, neck and every exposed skin when she leaned away to breathe.

"I need you" Bella cried between kisses. Her arousal filled the room when she felt Edward's erection pressing against her. He controlled her rough grinding on top of it so she wouldn't hurt herself but it left her unsatisfied. Edward placed her flat on her back and knelt on the floor so his face was between her legs. Slowly, he removed her underwear which was soaked with her juices. Bella's center was throbbing with need, she was growing impatient. Her breath caught at the cold sensation when Edward tasted her. She hissed loudly, raising her hips to follow his movement. Edward gently pressed her hips down and held her in place with one hand while the other caressed her calf, thigh and bottom. He kneaded, kissed, licked and sucked following her cries of pleasure. When she peaked he licked all she offered his eager tongue. Her body was flushed pink and at least a degree warmer than normal. Though she felt steady, Edward could feel the vibrations of her legs. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her face from his spot between her legs and blushed. She remembered clearly that she asked him to do that and would probably ask it many times over.

Edward pulled her dress down and hovered over her body carefully supporting his weight.

"You're beatiful," He told her, getting another blush.

"Well, so are you," At his raised eyebrow she added, "the disco ball, it beautiful" Edward chuckled. He hadn't expected that. He slid in the space between her and the back rest of the couch and held her to him. Bella cuddled deeper into him. She was completely relaxed, none of the previous conflict was in her thoughts anymore.

"Would you like to shower before dinner?" He asked after a long moment of content silence. The reminder made her blush again. She remembered they were not alone in the house. Her mind made plans to escape seeing his parents at any cost but it was not to be. After a long eventful shower she was dressed in a pink berry wool and silk sleeveless dress that came to her knee. Her jewellery and shoes matched the dress. Edward had dried her hair and brushed it down the length of her back. She was a little bolder with her make up that evening. Edward had on a black suit with a tie that matched her dress. They descended the stairs to find Esme and Carlisle waiting at the table where she would be the only one eating.

They greeted them the same as always, with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and on her forehead from Carlisle. She had red wine with her dinner that night. Conversation was light and interesting for her. Carlisle told her a little about himself and the Cullen family history.

"My father was of German descent. His parents settled in Transylvania shortly before he was born. That was in the early 1100's. At the time they were known as the Transylvanian Saxons. He was drafted to war defending the area from Hungary when he was turned at the age of twenty nine. He never knew his sire and travelled alone a long time until he found mother. My mother was a strong believer in christian faith and refused to feed on humans. My father's love for her drove him to find another source to feed his mate. That is how the Cullen family began to feed on animal blood. They travelled together and watched the world change until I was born, after two centuries later."

Bella was entranced in Carlisle's tale. It had never occurred to her that their family history began before the day Carlisle found Esme. She was leaning comically towards Carlisle while Edward played with her hair as the four sat in the living room.

"My father enjoyed involving himself in the world of men, helping them to shape their world. He followed his people's war even as an immortal. He was fixated with it, frozen in time that way. His meddling was detected by a coven in Italy, who had an equal interest in the human wars. Stubborn as he was, my father refused to remove himself from human affairs, and as such, a rivalry of covens was born. They hunted us and were successful in capturing my parents. I knew the day they died. Later, I was found and kept in Volterra many years while they studied me and tried to _cure_ me of my diet preference." Bella gasped, remembering Edward's story. "They released me as part of their experiment, to see whether I'd survive. And, here I sit." Carlisle smiled brightly at his new daughter. He was careful not to overwhelm and frighten her with things long past.

"Now my dear, has Esme told you I am a great dancer?" He asked, offering her his hand. Bella became nervous. It was a miracle she hadn't fallen with all the heels she wore, she didn't want to try her luck with dancing. Edward and Esme were already twirling around the space in the room when she looked to him for help. "Come, I won't let you fall." Carlisle stated firmly. Bella thought there was a double meaning in the words.

He led her away from the arranged chairs and started twirling her around. Her body obeyed and followed his lead flawlessly. "There now, you are definitely one of mine," Carlisle teased, gaining a blush. Bella couldn't hear the music and wondered whether they were dancing to the music they left playing in Edward's room. Minutes later she was dancing with Edward.

His eyes caught hers in a trance. She couldn't look away. In front of her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and he was hers. She tried to wrap her mind around that and seal it closed. If what she had been told about vampire mating was all true, Edward was forever hers and she would never die a human. She kissed him again as they danced. His scent and taste were addictive to her. She would never have enough as long as she lived.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella spent the night at the Cullen home after Esme let her know she had Charlie agree to let her visit. She needed to be closer to Edward since they had begun becoming physically close. She attacked his lips, face and neck with kisses in bed until she fell asleep.

Her physical response to him since their afternoon had shown a hidden wild side to her. He knew his resistence to complete their mating would only hold for a short period. He hoped at least until September that year. The next day Bella left the Cullen home earlier than previous Sundays to appease Charlie. He hadn't gone fishing that weekend. She left wearing red slacks and a black body hugging faux fur sweater, red peep toe pumps and a matching bag. That is all Edward gave her when she complained her father might notice how she was dressed. The outfit made her look cute, sexy and even impressed Esme. Edward took her home soon as she had finished her breakfast.

Charlie was outside when they arrived at her house. Edward helped Bella out the car and whispered low she should stay fim in her resolve. She was frozen wondering how to explain herself to Charlie. He held her hand towards the house where Charlie was standing on the porch. Seeing Bella holding hands with a boy made Charlie do a double take. He saw for the first time how mature she looked, add to that she wore heels and held a clutch bag to her side. He noticed she had make-up on and her body had shaped into a young womans. He tried to remember a time he had ever seen her looking so grown up and failed. Even on the day he fetched her from the airport she wore jeans and canvas shoes. The boy next to her was also dressed in dress pants and a shirt rolled halfway up his arms. As Charlie took in Edward, he noticed the aura of confidence that he gave off. He was unlike any teenage boy about to meet a girl's father, who was chief of police.

"Good day Sir," Edward greeted first while he listened to Chalie's assessment of him.

"Hi dad." Bella greeted, coming to a stop next to Edward. Charlie zeroed in on their hands.

"Bella," He offered in return to their greeting, shifting his eyes between the two.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, my dad," Bella managed to regain control quickly. She was half aware her hand was in Edward's.

"Edmund" Charlie grumpily acknowledged. He didn't know how to deal with the situation. He had prepared himself many times over the years for the moment he would meet his daughter's boyfriend and how he would scare the bejesus out of him. Edward was not in the least scared.

"Bella, I'll call you later." Edward turned to Bella to say goodbye. Her body responded to him as she turned fully to face him. She was calm under his control when she replied, "Or I'll call you." Her response made Edward smile. He left with Bella and Charlie watching until he disappeared from view.

"Bella?" Charlie called her out her trance

"Yea dad," She led the way into the house. Charlie noticed she didn't have any bags with her either.

"Where did you go yesterday?" He asked

"I visited Alice, didn't her mom call?" She feigned confusion, busying herself with preparing lunch in the kitchen.

"Esme called. Who was that?" Charlie pressed

"Alice's brother, Edward. He broght me home. Alice and Esme went shopping this morning." She was surprised to lie so fluently.

"Why were you holding hands?"

"He's my boyfriend, kinda" Bella tried to downplay the display Charlie saw from them.

Charlie huffed. "Since when?"

"This morning"

"You can't go to sleepovers there anymore Bella, not with your boyfriend under the same roof." Charlie stated his discomfort.

"Dad, I slept under the same roof with him, not in the same bed. We're old enough and responsible. Dr Cullen and his wife trust us." She threw in slyly

Charlie's eyes studied her face. She was firm with her answers and also not scared of what he thought about her decision. There was no innocent shyness he was used to seeing from her. Feeling completely out of his element, he decided he'd call Renee to ask if she knew anything and what he should do.

"Is your school work up to date?" He asked

"All caught up and all homework for next week done. Mrs Cullen is very strict when it comes to school work." Another answer that left Charlie speechless.

"You look nice, in heels." He complimented, she blushed.

"Thanks, Alice's mom got right what Renee has tried to teach me for years. They're actually comfortable too, I haven't tripped once. Did you know it all has to do with finding the right heel for your body type?" Charlies had began wearing a mask of horror soon as she started talking shoes.

"Uhm, no I didn't know , uh, I'm goingtowatchthegame" Charlie made a quick escape to the lounge. Bella smiled to herself, she knew exactly what she was doing. When the vegetables and meat were roasting, she went to her room to email her mom, hinting she had met someone. With Renee, less was more and she decided to keep the detail out of it. She didn't change into sweats, just her shoes to comfortable flats. After a few minutes she dragged herself to the lounge to watch afternoon tv with the dad while her mind was on Edward.

The day dragged for both of them. Esme kept Edward busy in the garden as long as she could and finally let him go brood in his room. He played the piano, some of his music and even went running to pass the time until he would see Bella again. It was torture. He endured, planning ways to keep Charlie fishing and Bella at his home where she belonged. He couldn't wait to take her to Chicago too. Esme had kept the house well maintained in his absence.

Bella wore a red lace black satin babydoll to bed with matching panties. Edward found her admiring herself in the mirror and stopped short. Slowly he walked to stand behind her and made her watch his hands caress her body. Her arousal made itself known to him as did his to her. She let him move her hand to her centre and blushed furiously when Edward encouraged her to touch herself while she watched in the mirror.

"Bella," He whispered in her ear with a husky voice that was almost a growl. "Tell me where your mind goes when I touch you like that. What do you wish me to do to you?" He asked

With her weak knees she broke contact with his eyes and their image in the mirror and wiggled out of his hold. She blushed her deepest pink yet. Edward swallowed an amused smile watching her crawl under her covers to hide. Though she was aroused, she was much too shy to follow where Edward was leading.

"Come on Bella, didn't you point out that I had seen everything before?" He teased.

"It's not the same" She mumbled from under the covers where her head was hidden.

"Why not?" He feigned innocence

"You know why" She had no intention of looking at him for the night from her embarrassment.

"So you've never..._pleasured_ yourself?" Edward asked. She shook her head 'no' but he couldn't see. "Is that a yes?" He asked

"No, I think I tried once. It felt odd so I gave up." She admitted, thinking back to a time she tried to read one of her mom's hidden books. She had found it overly boring with explicit scenes in every chapter and no real content. She only got as far as the first three chapters and put it back to its hiding place.

"Don't you want to try again?" Edward encouraged

"Stop. You're haveng too much fun with this aren't you?" She demanded

Edward sobered up immediately, noticing he was making her uncomfortable. "Sorry, I was only teasing love. Come, let me hold you" He stretched his arm in invitation. She scooted towards him and relaxed into his chest. He hummed her song and she fell asleep quickly.

The Cullen kids were back at school the next day. The student body was slowly starting to ignore them again, including Bella. She was always with Edward. She dressed like them, with perfect hair, nails and make up. She never showed interest in anyone outside the Cullen family. She stayed away from school on sunny days and missed class when they did blood typing in biology. The kids in Forks thought she was stuck up and the gossip was that she was a spoilt brat by her mother. Some even went to spread rumours she was sent to live with Charlie because of boys, which explained her attachment to Edward on the first day of school in Forks. The rumours didn't bother her so much, though she was concerned what Charlie would think when he heard.

More importantly, she was happy. She grew closer to Edward and had come to understand her routine. Most weekends she spent at the Cullen house, if not only the Sunday. She dressed the part when she was there and acceptable when she wasn't. Edward still picked her outfits for her most days. He explained he could remember everything she had and how to match it with his perfect memory, where she would have to spend hours putting things together. It was welcome either way. Renee latched on to her email about having a boyfriend. When Charlie confirmed with a follow-up phone call, she was adamant Bella visit her to talk; emails and phone calls weren't enough for her.

A rainy Sunday afternoon changed the mood in the Cullen house. There was going to be a thunderstorm and the family wanted to play baseball. Bella pulled an incredulous look on her face as she watched them in their perfect expensive clothes wondering if they were going to play in them. Esme wore a form fitting red off-shoulder slinky knot silk dress that came to her calf with studded red pumps, a diamond bracelet and earings. Rosalie wore a cream chiffon dress that gathered in the front with a large gold pin holding together the delicate pleats and bold gold ankle-cuff sandals with matching bracelet. Alice wore a short sequined crêpe dress in white gold with studded sandals. She couldn't imagine a baseball game with them looking like that.

She smiled pleasantly when Edward gave her a baseball uniform matching the rest of the family's minutes later. They all made their way to a field a run from the house. Edward carried her piggy back style. He didn't run at full speed with the others, mindful of her heart rate as it picked up during the run. Bella didn't know anything about baseball, and judging by the complicated way the Cullens played other games, she was certain it would be the same. Esme pulled her aside when they arrived; they were both spectators and referees. The field was large and the posts further apart. Bella jumped when loud thunder roared after a flash of lighting and the game began. She realized why they needed thunder to play baseball. Each time they hit the ball the noise blended in to the sound of thunder. They were laughing, running, sliding and muddy; very different form how they looked under an hour ago. Even Rosalie didn't care that her hair was damp and dirty. She was focused on winning. Bella smiled to herself. This was okay, and maybe she had missed out on other activities they did for fun where she, as a human, couldn't participate. The thought left her with a warm feeling.


	25. Chapter 25

Unexpectedly, Alice missed a catch with a far away look on her face. Bella was shocked when all the Cullens suddenly surrounded her. Edward tucked her into his side protectively.

"Three minutes" Alice spoke, Bella was confused

"How many?" Jasper asked. No one answered but he seemed satisfied, like he had his answer.

Bella tuned her focus on Edward who had his eyes locked with Carlisle in a staring contest. As soon as Edward felt her eyes on him he read the confusion on her face.

"There are three vampires coming this way. We don't know them. They heard us play. Please, stand with mother." He told her. Bella read the tense stance of all the Cullens. She knew the meeting would not be pleasant.

"Thirty seconds," Alice announced. All the Cullen men stepped forward to face the coming visitors. Rosalie and Alice stood directly behind Emmett and Jasper. Esme stood with Bella a few feet back, directly behind Carlisle and Edward.

"Remember to stay calm Bella, whatever happens." Esme reminded. Bella was hyperventilating, trying to calm her pounding heart. Esme shot her a concerned look just as Edward appeared in front of her.

"Calm my Bella," He whispered, staring deep in her eyes. Her body obeyed.

He took his place again a second before the awaited visitors appeared at the other end of the field. They didn't approach, studying the large coven wearily. They were unkept, wearing tattered clothes. There was a red-haired woman with two men, one black the other blond-haired. Bella watched them approach slowly and break formation as the black man took point and the woman followed behind the blond man. They stopped halfway. The leader smiled widely and started speaking to Carlisle. Bella couldn't hear what was said. After greeting the nomad introduced his companions. Carlisle introduced his family in return. The nomads were intrigued by the size of the Cullen family and their eyes which indicated they fed off animals. The leader asked if the three could join the game.

"No, unfortunately we were on our way home. " Carlisle answered.

"We'll, our loss then. It would have been most interesting." The nomad replied. His guard was up. It was clear Carlisle refused them to join.

Edward suddenly let out a menacing growl in warning. "She is with me." The family was alerted to his defensive stance against the blond male who looked crazed with thirst. They understood immediately what he wanted. Esme covered Bella's mouth and carried her a few feet back from the group by her waist. The rest of the Cullen family were crouched and ready to attack.

Edward straightened out his crouch calmly. Their leader had his arms raised, palm forward seeking peace. The woman was slowly stepping away, her eyed focused on the blond male who was still crouched against Edward. Bella's scream died in her throat as the nomad tried to find a way around Edward to her. He was mingled with Edward in a blur of colour and loud thuds. Alice and Rosalie had moved further back to stand in front of Bella and Esme. Jasper joined the fight and deafening sounds of screeching metal filled the clearing as the nomad was torn to pieces.

The red-haired woman, who had since tried to move closer was blocked by Carlisle. She wailed in a high pitch scream and ran. Jasper chased after her. Alice rolled on the soles of her feet, eager to follow him.

"Go Alice," Esme released her.

She shot like a bullet after Jasper and the woman. Bella noticed Emmett had torn the other man to pieces, which were being thrown on top of the blond man's. She was horrified. Edward gave her a quick once over and followed Jasper and Alice. Carlisle took out a lighter and burnt the pile of body parts. Purple smoke rose up the air, filling the field with a foul smell. Bella hid her nose under Esme's hand, which still covered her mouth. Her scent was sweeter and pleasant.

Rosalie hugged Emmett and kissed him soundly on the lips, running her hand in the short curls of his hair. Bella understood she had been as afraid as she was for Edward. Rosalie hadn't screamed or interfered. _'Is that how she should behave?'_ It didn't feel natural to her. Her eyes strayed to the burning pile again. She was going into shock.

After the body parts had burnt to ash Edward, Alice and Jasper returned.

"We lost her father,"Jasper informed.

"Are you alright young Alice?" Carlisle ignored him, choosing to address Alice.

"Yes father, I am." Alice answered with her her eyes glued to the ground. Bella was confused. She understood why Alice had to follow after Jasper. _'Didn't Carlisle?' _Jasper towered over her protectively next to Carlisle. Bella decided she would ask Edward about it later. She had missed the discussion going on. Emmett and Rosalie led the run home, followed by Esme and Carlisle, Edward and her and Jasper with Alice at the back.

"The female will cause trouble for us, we must find her." Carlisle started soon as they had all filled in the Cullen living room.

"She has a gift of evasion. She didn't think about her moves; just let her body guide her. It will be challenging." Edward informed, sitting with Bella on his lap.

"Then we find a way around it," Jasper piped in. "Will Bella stay here Edward?" He asked. He was upset with the way his father dismissed him and was eager to run out again and find the red-head.

"No husband. She can't." Alice answered from her spot hidden behind Jasper.

"Why is that Alice?" Jasper took the words out of Carlisle's mouth.

"I see her somewhere sunny with her mother. She'll return a week from now." Alice answered, her eyes locked with Edward's. Jasper knew she was showing him a vision she wasn't comfortable telling everyone in the family.

"Edward, you have not marked Bella yet, will you let her go without protection?" Carlisle asked in a disapproving tone. He knew to trust Alice's advise first and ask questions later.

"She is safer without my scent and mark on her if she is hunted father," Edward replied.

Alice had shown him they would go and search for the red-head and not find her. If Bella stayed the red-head would find a way past them to her. If she left, she would be safe. She would also be easily traceable if he marked her immediately, like he planned to do after he killed the blond male that wanted her. He couldn't even take her to the airport. Edward was not happy with the vision but placed Bella's safety first.

"Are you sure brother?" Emmett asked in shock. He was upset Edward hadn't listened to him and marked Bella sooner. He thought it might have prevented the attack on her life.

"Yes, I'm certain. Bella was the blond male's singer. He fought instinct and his mate's warning to leave her be. He was beyond with need for her blood." Everyone was shocked to hear the detail of the random attack, Bella was more confused than shocked.

"Then why did you stand from the defensive stance?" Jasper asked

"I reacted without thinking. He suspected I had a gift to know his intention. I was giving him a false sense of hope that I was peaceful and had no wish to engage him. He acted stupidly." Edward explained.

Alice brought Bella a jug of juice and a glass. "Drink, you need it." She instructed.

"You will help Bella with her arrangements. Jasper and I will go first." Carlisle announced, already making his way out the door. Jasper kissed the top of Alice's head and followed his father.

Edward ran Bella to their room, studying her for the first time. "I apologize for what you had to see love, it couldn't be avoided. He wanted your blood. There was no other way to deny him." He explained himself to her, willing her to understand.

Bella nodded. "You need to leave Forks for a few days while we hunt the woman. I'd send you to Chicago, but you might be uncomfortable in a strange environment. Alice sees you with your mother. Please call so she knows to expect you. I'll make arrangements for your trip and pack for you."

Bella nodded again but made no move to do as she was told. Edward noticed she was already in shock, her mind was still at the field, watching vampires torn to pieces and burnt.

"Look at me Bella," He commanded gently. "You're safe. I will let nothing harm you. In our world, that means killing any and all who pose a threat to your well-being. I will do it because I cannot fail you, that is not an option. Do you understand love?" He asked and waited. Bella took deep breaths before she spoke. Her body was under Edward's control.

"I-I was so scared, for you – and the sounds – the smell" her words rolled over each other

"Hush now, it's over. I'm fine, not even a scratch. My family would have never allowed it." He assured. Bella wanted to ask about what happened and Carlisle's reaction to Alice and Jasper but Edward stood abruptly after a warning from Alice, Bella needed to make the last flight that night.

"We must hurry Bella, please call your mother." He passed her his phone.

Bella dialled the number and Renee answered. She was happy to hear Bella was on her way, she forgot to ask about school. Edward passed her the details of her flight so she could tell Renee when to pick her up.

"Oh dear, Bella we're driving from Jacksonville. We won't be in Phoenix by then. Will you wait at the airport or take a taxi home sweetheart?" Renee asked. Edward was not happy about that. He decided to book Bella at a hotel for the few hours her parents will be travelling to Phoenix, and hire her a car for when she needed to get around. Bella calmed her mother, she was used to being alone when with Renee, this would be no different.

She gasped when she took note of the clothes Edward was packing.

"Edward, those will shock Renee. She'll ask questions I can't answer about where and how I got them." She protested.

Edward looked at the items thoughtfully and took a few back in the closet only to return with others. "These should do then." He stated. The clothes were no less expensive or beautiful, just less formal than the dresses she wore at the Cullens. Bella pressed her lips in a thin line, not looking forward to Renee's questions about her wardrobe.

"Bella love, you are my mate; a Cullen. You represent all of us anyehere you go. Your mannerism and appearance speak for the family, for me. I will not have you looking less than proper. Tell you mother the truth if she asks. What's the worst she will do?" He asked

"Lock me up in my room and take away the phone. She'll never let me come back to Forks Edward." She warned.

"And you want to come back," He teased with one eyebrow raised in question

"Well, yes. You're already hunting one woman too many." Bella's answer was cheeky and amused him. She truly had no intention to stay away or run from Edward. The temptation was not there.

Bella was ready to leave in an hour. She was surprised Edward was not driving her to the airport and refused her to stop by her father to say goodbye.

"I'll run alongside you until I meet up with father and Jasper. You'll expose yourself if you stop by your father's, call him from the airport. You'll make it on time for your flight by a few minutes. Take this, it's your credit card. Use it for anything you need. It has no limit" He gave her a black card. Bella stared at it as though it would burn her. " Please Bella," he encouraged, making her agreeable to take it.

"How-" She was bout to ask.

"Take the Vanquish, my scent is not strong in it. It will be hard for anyone to track you in it by following my scent.

Bella's jaw dropped to the floor. She knew from the family Edward never let anyone drive his cars, or get close to the Vanquish. She took the keys with a shaking hand and both went downstairs to the garage. Esme led the family in wishing her a safe trip and return home. Emmett watched in shock as Edward stood by and watched Bella drive away with his car. Just as he was about to say something about it, Edward shot off in a run following Bella. Emmett fell over in fits of laughter.

Bella drove straight to Seattle airport. She called Charlie on her way inside as she rushed to board. Charlie hardly got in a word and she put the phone down. Of all her three parents, Charlie was easier to deal with, now she had to face Renee and Phil for eight days. Edward had booked her in first class. She had her own seat next to the small window. The plane doors closed immediately after she boarded and she was off to Phoenix.

Edward followed her halfway to Seattle. It was hard to make himself stop and let her go. He had to trust Alice's vision that Bella would be back with him soon.

_'There you are, Alice was afraid you'd run all the way to Seattle,'_ Jasper's thoughts reached him before he heard his footsteps. Alice had called him.

"Your wife is dangerous," Edward stated; half-joking, half serious.

"I know." Jasper agreed. "The female ran into Quileutte lands towards the ocean. Perhaps the wolves will hunt her. We didn't follow."

"Alice does not expect we'll catch her," Edward informed.

"I suspected such. We should still try" Jasper stated. He understood their job was to keep the female from suspecting Bella was gone and away from Forks. Alice would tell them if anything changed in her plans to get to Bella. He read a text received on his phone.

"Alice deleted Bella's school records." He told Edward.

"That thorough, huh?!" He was shocked the red-head would try to get to Bella's school records, which would no doubt lead her to Phoenix. Suddenly, he felt nervous about anything in Bella's house that could provide the same information. Jasper followed him to Bella's house where they would erase any trace of Phoenix or Bella's mother while Charlie was at work.


	26. Chapter 26

Bella connected to another flight in Los Angeles. The air hostesses flustered around her and whispered about her. She flew business class to Phoenix. The car hire company had a young man waiting for her at the arrivals gate. He carried her bags to the small office where she signed for the car and was given the keys. She stared shocked watching her bags loaded at the back of a sleek black Bentley Continental GT. She listened attentively when the man explained the controls of the car.

"Would you like me to drive you to the hotel ma'm?" Bella was surprised and grateful for his offer. The hotel was three blocks away. He got in the back and pulled out her phone to text Edward.

At the hotel she was fully attended to, her car parked, her bags carried inside and she was escorted to her large suite. The large bedroom had an adjoining luxurious bathroom and lounge area. It was on the top floor with a view of the city and without the noise.

Bella took the time to enjoy the view before calling Charlie and her mother to let her know where she was. Edward texd her back to say he'd call later. He was out with Emmett chasing the red-haired female out of Forks again. Bella went to bed unhappy, missing Edward's presence. She neglected to eat supper. All her clothes had been packed in the closet and her bags put away.

Edward woke her an hour later;" Hello love, sorry to wake you" He apologized immediately.

"No, 'ts okay. Are you okay?" She asked

"Yes, we all are. We chased the female away from Forks on her second attempt to enter the area. I'm off to keep watch over your father." Bella woke immediately at the thought of her father in danger.

"Why- did something happen?"

"No love, just exercising caution. I miss you, I need to be close to you." He confessed

"I miss you too Edward" She whispered.

"That is good to hear" He replied. Bella's stomach tied in knots. "Go back to sleep, I'll call you in the morning." He instructed.

"Thanks Edward, for everything," She mumbled, unwilling to put the phone down.

"It's my duty Bella, you carry my heart with you" He reminded and shut the phone to let her rest.

Morning came too soon for her. She had just washed her face when the hotel phone rang. It was from the reception, Renee and Phil were asking for her. She agreed they could be sent to her room. Renee didn't wait for her to answer the door.

"Bella, oh baby it's so good to see you." She greeted with a hug in her childlike manner. Bella exchanged greetings with them. They looked tired and confirmed they drove earlier and longer to meet with her.

"Oh mom, you shouldn't have. I'm alright. I lived here three months ago you know."

"Yes, I can see you're fine. Bella how can you afford this room, this hotel? I thought we got the name wrong" Renee took in the lounge area, making her way to the bedroom. "Is there a boy here?" She asked as an afterthought before she entered the bedroom. She found it strange that Bella chose to wait for them at a hotel and not go home.

"No mom, I'm alone." Bella answered. Phil had dropped into the single-seater, his eyes scanning the room too. Bella sighed, the questions were just starting.

"So?" Renee called from the bathroom, waiting for an answer.

"Edward's paying for it," She raised her voice so her mom could hear. Phil's eyes immediately landed on her.

"What?" Renee came rushing back into the lounge area. "Edward, your boyfriend?"

"Yes,"

"He's paying for this room?"

"Yes, he is." Bella confirmed to her mother's disbelieving ears. A knock at the door startled them. It was room service with a luxurious breakfast for three and a note from Edward. Renee's eyes went wide when she saw the food, flowers and a note which she plugged and read.

"I miss you?!" She read the note in question to Bella. Bella shrugged but not before a beautiful blush coloured her cheeks. "And the food? For all of us? Who is this boy Bella?" Renee asked.

"Can we talk while eating? I didn't have dinner last night" Bella moved to the set eating table close to the window. She was still wearing a bath robe and felt no need to change. Phil agreed, he also felt starved. They were spoilt for choice, Edward had made sure of it.

"Talk Bella," Renee encouraged. She couldn't decide what to eat.

"Edward is my boyfriend and he does these kinds of things." Bella stuffed her mouth to avoid saying more.

"What kinds of things?" Renee pressed

"Overspending" Bella summed it up in one word

"Whose money?" Renee had always been good getting to the heart of things.

"His, their family is rich."

"Don't make me pull your teeth out Bella, come on, spill!" Renee ordered. Phil was trying to not get involved. He kept his mouth full. Bella was resigned; she knew Renee wouldn't let it drop.

"Edward's family is well off. His father is a doctor, mother interior designer. She restores old houses. He has adopted siblings, two brothers and two sisters. We all go to school together. Oh, and his parents are very young."

"How young?" Renee asked

"Early thirties"

"And Edward?"

"Seventeen, together with Alice. The others are eighteen. Two are twins, Rosalie and Jasper. Dr Cullen's wife is their aunt. Emmett and Alice are brother and sister. Edward is an only child. All their parents passed away." Renee was speechless.

"They adopted all those kids?" Phil asked in shock. Bella nodded.

"So where does Edward get money?"

"His parents left everything to him and their home in Chicago. Dr Cullen and his wife let him manage a portion of his money, to teach him how to be responsible with it." She answered Renee

"At seventeen?"

"Mom, some of us are already middle-aged at seventeen." She used her mother's long running tease to describe Edward.

"And this is how he chooses to spend his money?" Renee was not impressed.

"His whole family is really posh. They talk properly, walk properly and dress to impress. You'd never find a hair out-of-place with any of them. Edward said Dr Cullen and his wife come from old money and really traditional boarding schools. That's why the kids are like that too." Bella buttered it up.

Renee and Phil pulled faces at her. They knew Bella couldn't walk on a flat surface without tripping and was too boyish to fit in with the family she described. Renee was wondering what attracted Edward to her.

"So how did you meet?" She decided to ask

"At school, he is in all my classes. We started talking, and…you know"

"No, I don't" Renee wanted details

"Mom, Phil?!" She pointed to her stepfather who was looking at her with questioning eyes. Renee understood. She let it pass for that moment.

"Bella, didn't you have school this week? Don't get me wrong it's good to see you." Phil asked, wondering how far Edward extended the use of his money. He thought Edward may have bought Bella days off school.

"Yea I do but I missed you. Besides, I've already completed all my term papers and I've asked for more work for extra credits. They allowed me a few days off to see my _sick_ mother." She hinted her excuse from school and to Charlie.

"You lied! Bella you never lie" Renee was shocked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Not that you know about mom, besides, it's not big or bad lies" She bit her lip. Renee was confused. All the time she spent trying to get Bella to behave like a child and she chose to do it in Forks, in the three months she'd been away from her.

"Besides kissing boys, what else do you do that I don't know about?" Bella blushed in embarrassment.

"Mom! Phil' still here. And there's nothing else. That's all in my skeleton closet. A few white lies and kissing Edward." Her blush deepened. Renee was not convinced.

"Are you sure this boy is not making you do anything you don't want to do Bella?" Phil asked

"Yes, I'm sure. Have you tried making me do something I didn't want to do?" She challenged.

"Yes, and I failed. You moved to Forks anyway" Phil threw back. He had tried to convince her to stay with them, feeling responsible for Bella moving away from her mother.

"You're not still hung up on that are you?" Bella asked them.

"No-no, it's fine, took some getting used to." Renee answered. She was thinking her dating Bella was going to take some getting used to.

"So, how do you feel about Edward's family if they are so different – I mean you don't share the same background?" Phil asked the question that was nagging him.

"Fine really, I've _adapted_" Bella gave

"What do you mean?" Renee pressed

"I've learnt to walk in heels and put on make-up. They always have guests over at the house and dinners to attend, so I got a few things to not draw attention to myself." She shrugged. Renee was becoming even more unhappy.

"You mean you changed who you are to fit in with them" Phil deadpanned.

"No, I've added to who I am. The family really takes pride in who they are. Their friends and guests are really important people; people they have business dealings with, going back generations even. I didn't want to be embarrassed or embarrass Edward." Bella was afraid of this very topic when she talked to her parents.

"So what changed?" Bella raised her eyebrows at Renee. "What have you added besides heels and make up?" She rephrased. "What's left of you?" She clarified.

"I'm still here mom" Bella pointed to herself. "Still a bookworm, not much interest in gossip, tv, parties or giggling girlfriends to follow me around. There's just Edward too now and all that comes with him."

"What about him, parties and giggling girls?" Phil asked. He was really concerned for Bella, knowing how boys with money usually treated girls.

Bella laughed once without humor. "Nope, not for his brothers or sisters too. Like I said, Dr Cullen and his wife are really strict. The family keep to themselves. They find it hard to make friends."

"With all that they have?" Renee asked disbelieving

"That's exactly the problem, they never know who has honest intentions."

"How do you know they have honest intentions for you Bella?" Phil was on a roll. Bella had never heard him in interrogation mode before. She was thankful Charlie was not party to their discussion.

"I don't Phil. I really like Edward and he likes me. That's all there is to it; and until he proves me wrong I have no reason to not trust him." She pulled the puppy-dog look on him, hoping to soften him up.

"Are you with him for his money Bella?" Phil asked before he lost his nerve. That was the most important question for him. He also knew it would come across offensive if asked by Renee or Charlie.

"No, no – how could you even think that?" Bella overplayed her upset at the question although she expected it. She laid her accusing eyes on Renee.

"Sorry Bella, I don't think that. I was just asking. You know me, it's better to have everything out in the open." He soothed. He and Bella had a frank discussion about him dating Renee early in their relationship, that's how Bella gained much respect for him.

"Baby we don't think that, we're just trying to understand." Renee answered her daughter's unhappy look.

"I'm not with him for his money, it's part of the package; just like I have my own baggage he has to deal with." Bella left the table to the bedroom. "I'm going to shower, twenty minutes." She called to them without looking back.

Renee and Phil exchanged a confused and worried look. Phil moved to the comfortable chair in front of the tv to catch up on the latest sport results. Renee stood to go talk to Bella while she was in the shower. She didn't know what she'd say.


	27. Chapter 27

**_(I don't believe no one noticed he gave her the Vanquish! Tsk** Tsk** Tsk**)_**

Bella shut the shower door and let the water spray over her face. She had surprised herself with how she stood up to Renee and Phil. She didn't know where the answers came from although she felt they were honestly hers. What she didn't know, was Edward had given her the ability to stand firm in her choice to be with him as his mate when he talked to her in his bedroom before she left Forks. She was representing herself, him and the Cullen family to her parents, like he explained.

"Bella baby, are you alright? Sorry if we offended you" Renee called stepping inside the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She studied the size and beauty of it, noticing the rich pleasant smell of Bella's shampoo. Her vanity case was on the long marble wash basin and Renee took note of the products she was using with wide eyes.

"It's alright mom, I'm not offended" Bella answered loud enough for her to hear.

"Ok, I'm glad. It's just, this is new, we're _surprised_."

Bella understood. She closed off the running water and dried herself. The large soft towel reminded her of Edward's bathroom. She missed him. Renee moved away from the mirror to give her space while she looked her over. There was something different about Bella to her, she couldn't decide what it was.

Renee gasped when she opened the closet and saw Bella's clothes, shoes and bags. There was a large antique silver jewellery box with some of her pieces in the unlocked safe. She just stared, running her eyes over the items over and over. Bella took a deep breath, noticing her mother's focus. Her hair was perfectly dried and brushed. It usually took longer to untangle her thick locks but her new hair care routine made it all old news.

"Oh Bella, the clothes too?" She asked in a whisper of amazement

"Yes, the clothes too," Bella walked to stand next to her, deciding what to wear. Renee watched in shock as she pulled the items without trouble and closed the doors.

"So, he buys your clothes?" She asked again

"Mom, I explained this. He wants to do these things for me."

"Yeah, but baby Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Channel, Cavalli, Versace, Christian Loubtin? Bella have you any idea how much these cost?"

"Some of it, I can't look when we go shopping or I get cold feet and he gets upset." Renee was having an unreal moment listening to her daughter. "And just so you know, I'm the most moderately dressed in his family. His sisters will wear a ball gown for dinner any given day." Bella threw in.

"Why do their parents let them waste so much money?" Renee asked after a moment of incoherent thought. She was brushing her hand over Bella's clothes and jewellery.

"Apparently they can do this and still have enough to never work a day their entire lives. I know, I was shocked too." Bella was getting dressed in a turquoise blue stretch silk skirt with a matching lace thin strap top. It was a sunny day in Phoenix. She pulled her hair into a flat ponytail, put on matching shoes, earing and bracelet set. Bella grabbed her clutch bag and told Renee they should go. Bella put a few items in a suit cover and took packed a small vanity bag.

Renee stared at her daughter as she followed; she had tried to get Bella interested in dresses, jewellery and fashion all her life and failed. Now she wore heels without complaint.

"Aren't you bringing everything?" Renee asked

"No, I'll come back if I need more. I want to keep this room while I'm here." Bella suddenly decided.

"And you don't care that it costs a fortune a night?"

"Edward paid for an eight day stay mom, He knows how much it costs." Was her answer that left Renee's jaw on the floor. Phil's eyes went wide when he saw Bella. She was very different from a girl he drove to the airport three months before. He took Bella's suit cover but as soon as they reached the lobby, the bell boy grabbed it from him along with her vanity.

"Shall I bring your car ma'm?" He asked.

"Yes please,"

"You rented a car?" Phil asked in surprise.

"Not me, and I think you'll like it." Bella smiled.

"Okay, I'll go ahead then, will you two be alright following?" Phil asked, he worried he'd be late for his team's baseball practice.

"Yes, honey we'll be right behind you." Renee released him. She literally held her breath when Bella's rental car was brought to the front. Words failed her. She didn't know whether she could take much more surprises.

"Lets go mom," Bella looked the part when she slid into the driver's seat. Phil thought he saw the car they got into but shook the crazy idea off, getting on the highway home. Bella followed with Renee, wearing her large dark sunglasses. She didn't rush, allowing Renee to enjoy the ride.

"This is too much Bella. It's like you're with some rich grey old guy who has one foot in the grave." Bella laughed at the literal meaning of the description. "Doesn't it scare you?"

"It does. I'm still not comfortable with it all but this is how Edward lives and I love him." A sharp spark jolted from her heart to the bottom of her bellybutton when she said the words. It was the first time she said them out loud.

"You love him?" Renee asked in surprise, "Isn't that too soon?"

"Maybe, who decides how soon it is anyway." Bela dismissed her. Renee stared at the calm profile of her daughter. She felt like she was sitting with a stranger. Her Bella didn't date, was not social and wouldn't look like that girl even if you paid her. She was going to fall in love in her late twenties and marry after thirty. The girl driving her in the expensive car was ready to sail the world and say 'yes' to a marriage proposal Renee feared wasn't far off. If Edward's parents let him spend on her like that, they'd definitely approve or even encourage a marriage. She guessed they had already accepted Bella into their family.

"What does Charlie think of all this?" Renee asked as an afterthought

"I don't know. He's met Edward, asked a few questions and called you." Bella glanced at her mother.

"About the clothes, jewellery and cars? Did he buy you a car in Forks?" Renne asked suddenly

"No, we're together most of the time, he drives me to school and back. Has been since the accident, and Charlie doesn't take notice of my clothes like you do. I don't think he'll know them by brand." Renee knew she was right and debated whether to let Charlie in on the frightening financial transaction that was happening under his nose.

"Mom, you can't tell him. Leave him the little peace he has, I'm only going to live with him a short time. He's still getting used to me having a boyfriend and putting on lipstick" Bella warned in an Edward-like manner. Renee didn't acknowledge her, choosing to decide what to tell Charlie for later.

Phil had his hands on his waist when they parked, confirming the car he thought Bella hired.

"That's one hell of a car Bella," He admired it

"You can take it for the day," She threw him the keys and he was gone a few minutes later.

Bella walked in her home of seven years smiling. Everything was familiar, including the humidity in the air. Everything was exactly like she remembered, including the weekly menu on the refrigerator and Renee's odd ornaments that hung randomly on walls. Her room was exactly as she left it.

"You know what this feels like?" Renne stood at her bedroom door watching her. "It's like you've been away from home to college and you come back all grown and hardly recognizable. But instead of scary with your hair blue and a bold tattoo, you have blossomed into this beautiful butterfly."

"Come on mom, I haven't been gone that long," Bella swallowed hard at the emotions her words brought to the surface.

"Not now, but one day you will." Renee accepted.

They spent the day talking about anything and everything except Bella's new life all day. Renee told Bella about their plans to move to Jacksonville soon as Phil's contract was confirmed. Bella made dinner - in heels – suprising Renee. When he returned, Phil raved about the car. Edward called during dinner and Bella blushed as she excused herself from the table. Renee and Phil watched her smiling into the handset curiously. They went to sleep early that night with Phil and Renee tired. Bella had a fitful sleep in her old room. The street light shone into her room, denying her the darkness she wanted. It was too hot and the double bed felt too big for her.

She woke late the next day, unusual for parents. Renee worked half day and rushed home to spend time with Bella. She found Bella wearing modest white shorts, an ocean blue knit halter neck top and stylish thin heeled white ankleboots. This was a dress down from the day before.

"You look nice" She complimented

"Thanks. It was really hot earlier and I woke up late. I hadn't realized how tired I was." After waking, Bella had spent the time talking to Edward on the phone

"Well, the sun is disappearing now. Would you like to take a walk by the beach?"

"Yea, sure. Dinner's done"

Renee frowned when Bella pulled a light stretch cotton jacket from the couch to slip on. It completed her look perfectly but she didn't understand why Bella couldn't go out without it. Bella grabbed a handbag matching her top and they left. This walk was different than the ones they took before. They kept to the paved pathway because of Bella's shoes when they would normally walk on the sand. She gave no sign the thought to take them off even crossed her mind. Instead, they included the flea market area on their walk.

They talked a little about Charlie, with Bella updating her mother on his life. Rene worried Bella will get swallowed up by Edward's family and their world, she asked about her plans for the future.

"I'm not sure mom. I think I want to become a writer"

"Are you sure baby? It won't be easy to get income"

"I know, I'm thinking about a back-up plan" She pacified her mother.

Bella shocked them yet again by showering and changing for dinner. She joined them dressed in a blue silk organza halter-neck dress, black heeled sandals and large topaz earings and wrist cuff. Her hair was softly curled. Renee wondered what the matching bag for the outfit looked like. She was in a state of continuous shock when it came to Bella. Phil used the Bentley again that day.

After another restless night at her mother's home, Bella decided to stay at the hotel. Edward booked her for a full day of pampering to help her relax. He worried about her lack of sleep. Bella called and tex'd him all night.

When she arrived at the hotel, she was taken to the hotel spa where she spent the day. She invited her parents to join her for dinner at the hotel. She wore a simple black dress, gold and black pumps and put on gold jewellery. She smiled when she saw Renee dressed up for dinner in a black dress with cap sleeves and a square neck line.

"Mom, maybe we should go shopping tomorrow," Bella suggested. Renne did a double take, those were exactly the words she never expected to hear from Bella.

"Sure, why not," Renee accepted, unsure what to expect. Before, she'd drag Bella kicking and screaming to go shopping for things she needed. Instead of going home, Bella booked them a room at the hotel for the night. She and Renee had finished a bottle of wine and Phil had kept his drink on a refill. Bella was surprised they had nothing to say about her drinking.


	28. Chapter 28

Alice helped Edward watch over Bella quietly at the Cullen home. They all ran the Forks town boundary and forest to search for and chase the red-head female several times. Carlisle was getting frustrated with getting close to the red-head only for her to escape them again. She seemed to be trying hard to get into Forks. The comfort the Cullens had was that Bella was far away, even if she was successful getting past them into the town.

Bella's restlessness and calls worried Edward. He was suffering with her so far away and knew those were her symptoms. Jasper helped minimize his pain with his gift while Alice and Esme comforted him. He battled with the decision to follow Bella to Phoenix or ask her to come back. Alice's visions calmed him as he saw most of what Bella was doing and during their talks she filled in the details.

In a way Edward was happy Bella had this time with her human mother since Esme will be mother to her for eternity. Her mother would see she was taken care of and happy. This thought further motivated his desire to go to Phoenix and support her. The game of cat and mouse they were playing with the nomad female held no interest for him, especially since Alice saw they would not catch her. He made sure Charlie was protected, knowing it would hurt Bella if anything happened to him. While she was gone, the alpha wolf had called another meeting specifically to question Edward's scent at Bella's house though he covered it up by asking information on the red-head nomad. The wolves had unsuccessfully hunted her in their lands but she always escaped to the sea.

"She is not our's, we are hunting her too." Carlisle had answered the question

"Good, we will kill her," Billy was excited at the opportunity to kill a vampire. His pack had never killed any before. The vampires across the line didn't show any emotion he was hoping to see.

"Your son's scent is strong at Chief Swan's house. Does he go there often?" Billy asked the next question

"Yes, I do" Edward answered with narrowed challenging eyes at the wolves.

"Why?"

"That is no concern of yours Alpha Black. The house is on our side of the line and the chief and his family are pale faces, not under you protection."

"The treaty states that you will not harm any human in the area" Billy growled in anger

"And none have been harmed" Edward answered calmly, closing the discussion.

Billy was furious, half hoping Carlisle would side with him and he knew Edward was right. There was no cause for war or challenge.

"It is not right! They are not your kind" Harry Clearwater spoke up from next to Billy

"And if you insist on questioning our intentions they will be!" Carlisle answered in a deadly low voice

"That will start a war. You will no longer be welcome in this area" Sam spoke up, he was battling to control his shaking form

"A war you can never win" Carlisle threatened calmly gaining growls from the wolves in animal form. "As things stand, we are at peace." He finished, shutting them up.

"We will be watching" Billy gave his own warning

"If it pleases you," Carlisle had dismissed his warning and tailed, leading his sons back to the Cullen home. The wolves waited for them to disappear before they left unhappily.

Edward liked how his father dealt with the wolves who were becoming a thorn on his side. Later that night, Billy called Charlie and was told where Bella was. Edward was in her room listening to the telephone conversation.

"Good Charlie, good good! Why don't you let her stay there?" He asked Charlie. Edward wasn't bothered by the detail as much as the wolf's meddling. He could find Bella anywhere in the world.

"Why, Bella wanted to stay with me the short time she has before college. How can you ask me to send he back like I don't want her?" Charlie was angry with his estranged friend

"That's not what I mean Charlie. She'll be safer with Renee, has been all this time. She left her friends there, you know how children are?" Billy failed to smooth over Charlie

"Is this to do with her being friends with Dr Cullen's kids? Are you implying I cannot keep my daughter safe? In all my life…" Charlie slammed the phone on the receiver. He was hurt by Billy's words. Billy and Harry knew how much he suffered when Renee left him many years ago and how he missed Bella growing up over the years. Billy had raised his children alone and married off two daughters. Jacob was old now, a year or so younger than Bella. Harry had Leah and Seth. '_How could Billy suggest he miss out on time with Bella?'_

Edward listened to Charlie's furious thoughts while his anger boiled inside his chest at the same time. He realised how much Charlie loved Bella, and wanted her to be safe and successful. He wasn't clingy. He knew his time with her was short and he'd have to let go soon. Though he felt for Charlie's coming loss, he couldn't find it in himself to leave Bella a human longer. She would be changed soon after her eighteenth birthday. That night, Bella and he tex'd until the early morning light. He could have made her go to sleep with just his voice, but didn't because he missed her desperately.

"I have to go to her" He imagined telling Alice, knowing she'd see it

"Not yet brother Edward," She replied. She had seen the red-head nomad would make another attempt to get into Forks. She had decided it would be her last since not only vampires hunted her, the wolves did too. "Soon," Alice comforted.

-0-

Bella had another restless night though her body gave in from the accumulated sleep. The next day she joined her mother for breakfast and they went shopping. They went to three boutiques Bella had looked up online before the mall. Renee followed Bella's lead, intent on watching and participating. At the botique's Bella took few items for her; Egyptian cotton sheets and scarf, a white lace summer maxi dress and handmade sandals.

At the mall she followed Bella to all the stores they never went into before because of the pricey tags. Bella passed her items to fit while she sat and advised, very much like Edward had done when she went shopping. Renee fit in most of the items for fun and refused Bella to buy them. She only accepted what was _reasonable_ after they agreed on what to buy; three smart suits for work, two evening dresses and shoes to go with them. Bella didn't force her to take anything else. They had a light lunch and went back to the hotel. Bella slept most of the afternoon. In the evening she received a copy of the book she was reading at Edward's home. He had one delivered to her so she could keep distracted. She spent the evening with her nose buried deep in it, refusing to let her thoughts wander too far.

Slowly, she had grown miserable away from Edward. On the Friday, she was depressed. She made an excuse to not see her parents and ignored her phone choosing to keep herself secluded in her room. She couldn't make herself read or dress for the day. Part of her thought to take the next flight out to Forks but she couldn't bring herself to disobey Edward. A stray thought occurred to her, whether she couldn't just leave her life and start some ordinary existense somewhere. She'd have to cut her parents off so vampires had no way of tracing her or would find her with great difficulty. She had enough jewellery to live off for a long time if she sold it. The weak thought didn't keep her focus for longer than a few seconds. Her mind rejected it; and it didn't materialize into any plan.

Back in Forks, Edward had left the Cullen house angry and in a rush. He had already lost the battle to stay away from her after seeing her drowning in misery because she was missing him. But soon as Alice had a vision of Bella running, he had left without so much as a word to anyone. The next flight to Phoenix left twenty-seven minutes after the vision and he made it.


	29. Chapter 29

Edward arrived in Phoenix minutes before 4pm in the afternoon. He rushed though the arrivals gate and made his way to the hotel. His anger was barely in check. It was good Bella was far away, the flight gave him time to gain some control. He went to her room and let himself in. He knew immediately that Bella was asleep in the bedroom and went straight there.

Relief filled him as he stood at the end of the bed watching her curled form. She seemed impossibly more beautiful that when she left Forks a few days ago. Her hair looked richer and softer. Her nails were perfectly manicured. She had colour in her cheeks, they were rosy. Remembering the reason he was there brought his earlier upset to the surface.

He joined her on the bed, careful not to wake her. Slowly he began kissing her feet, ghosting his hand over her skin. Bella responded to him immediately as she straightened her body facing upwards. Edward kissed his way slowly up her calf and thigh. She bucked her hips and arched her torso upwards guiding him where she needed his touch. He obeyed, pleasuring her until their eyes met. Bella was surprised and happy to see him. She smiled and pulled at his hair roughly, gaining a low growl that sent shivers over her body. Edward untied her bathrobe, exposing her barely covered body fully. He kissed and licked her stomach. She purred in pleasure.

"I missed you Bella" He whispered. Her response was a loud moan as his tongue grazed her nipple.

"Before I do what I must, you should know that I love and cherish you. You are the most beautiful, perfect woman that exists to me." He kept kissing every inch of her as he spoke. Bella was half listening, his touch and kisses battling for attention with his voice. "You must never forget that"

"Now, I want to tell you something you may not yet have learnt. Humans, women especially are insercure by nature. They lack trust and tend to resist any kind of earthly authority. Did you know that my Bella?"

"N-no" She breathed out

"It's true. My kind has observed this behaviour of your kind. Because you don't trust in any authority, you have no security, and many human women will then seek security in earthly material things at the expense of emotional and spiritual security. It's an age old fact. Are you listening?" He checked. She only nodded. The seriousness in his voice alerted her that something was wrong. She was paying attention.

"Good, because it's important that you not only hear me but never repeat your mistake again." He told her, kissing her lips. She breathed heavily into his mouth, letting herself go. Edward was careful to keep his body away from hers, only allowing contact with his lips and hands.

"I don't believe you care much for material things my Bella, and yet I make sure you have them in abundance. Don't I?" She nodded in agreement. "Do you doubt that I love you and am capable of keeping you safe?" He asked

"No" She was confused, not knowing what she could have done to get this reaction from him. More that that, Edward seemed really angry but he was showering her with affection.

"So then why do you insist on rejecting my authority over you Bella? Is it because you do not trust me?" His breathing was heavier as he struggled to control his anger. Bella hesitated, unsure what the right answer was. Noticing, Edward moved his head lower between her thighs and licked. All thought disappeared as she gave into the sensation.

He stopped suddenly, "You didn't answer me Bella" he reminded

"I-I trust you Edward. You haven't done anything to make me think otherwise." She words came out in short uncontrolled breaths.

"As a human, your nature dictates that you resist my authority over you as a man. Is that the problem Bella?" She shook her head _'no'_ and moaned as he continued his pleasurable assault of her centre.

"Not even a little?" He pressed

"No Edward" she moaned, getting closer to her release

"Do you accept your submissive place as my mate Bella?"

"Yes" She bucked her hips and pulled his tousled hair harder, trying to get more contact

"Do you acknowledge my authority over you as my mate?"

"YES!" her juices flowed freely over his tongue as she shook slightly. Edward carefully licked and kissed her. Just as she calmed, a sharp sting shot down her leg and up her centre again, giving her a second release. Bella barely realized the sting originated from her inner thigh. Edward was marking her. He let a small amount of his venom - the same amount that always coated his tongue like saliva- enter her and closed the bite.

This second release was harder than any Bella ever had. Edward sat the the end of the bed and pulled her over his lap, facing down. Her buttocks were over his right thigh.

"Now Bella, I know you thought about leaving me, leaving your life behind for something less than you deserve. A vampire's mate never allows herself to think of staying away from her provider and protector." Bella sobered up, realizing her vulnerable position over his lap.

"I thought you would have realised it's difficult for a mated pair to be separated for long periods, Bella. Wasn't this week hard on you?" He asked

"It was" she answered in a barely audible whisper

"I must punish your intentions Bella, it's the only way you'll understand how serious I am about you never running from me." He spanked her bare bottom without warning.

Bella gasped as another spank followed. It stung. Edward controlled his strength and applied just enough pressure to get his message across. Three more spanks on her buttocks and Bella began to squirm. "Be still and accept your punishment gracefully Bella," He instructed with calm and stopped to massage where he spanked.

"I have no intention of running Edward. I missed you, you know that" She pleaded, hoping he'd stopped.

"That's not what Alice saw Bella. Do you know how her gift works?" He started spanking, alternating it with soothing massages. Bella was blindsided, _'Alice?'_

"She sees visions based on one's intentions. You must have thought of something to cause her to have the vision love" Bella remembered the thought and closed her eyes against another spank.

"I'm sorry Edward, it was passing – I didn't even entertain it, please" She begged him to stop

"The thought shouldn't even pass through your brain my Bella," He had stopped after five more smacks, immediately placing both his hands on her buttocks to cool her.

"I'm sorry," Bella started crying. It wasn's because his strikes were hard or she hurt, it was the principle of the act.

Edward pulled her close, cradling her into his chest and let her wet his shirt with tears. He gently brushed her hair away from her face and brushed the length of it down her back. He placed gentle kisses on her forehead and cheek and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Minutes passed while they sat like that. Moments later, Edward went to run them a bath. Bella followed and let him wash her body obediently. He was unhappy to have had to do punish her that way but it was necessary for her to never act on those thoughts. If she did, their next meeting would be violent. He'd be in a hunting mode while searching for her and it could take decades before they both healed from the encounter.

After drying her hair he smoothed lotion on her body, taking great care with her buttocks. She wasn't bruised, only a darker pink there than her skin. Edward left her in the bathroom to apply her makeup while he went to pick out her outfit and call to order himself some clothes.

Bella stared at her face on the mirror, deep long stares. She studied her features and hair looking for something different. She wan't angry or hurt but something in her screamed to rebel. She felt she was at a cross-road and she could either kill herself and Edward by refusing everything that is him or accept it all and save them both. She looked at her bottom and saw it wouldn't bruise. It was tender than anywhere else, she knew it would pass soon. With all his strength, and the many ways he could have administered her punishment, Edward had been careful and loving. She never felt any less wanted or needed through it all. Edward explained why he had done it and still took care of her. '_What did it all mean? Was that the beginning of an abusive relationship she was party to?' _Afraid to conclude anything wrong she called him;

"Edward" he appeared at the bathroom door "Is this – will you treat me like that all our lives?" She asked bravely

"It is not in my nature – beyond any rational reason, to allow you to leave or run from me. The same applies to allowing you to disrespect me as your mate. Now the two are related and border on trust. Do you trust me Bella? Do you trust in my ability to love and provide for you wholly? Do you trust me to keep you safe from harm?" He returned her question with his.

Bella didn't rush to answer or assure him. He slowly turned away and continued ordering his clothes on the phone. Bella stared at herself on the mirror again.


	30. Chapter 30

Edward decided not to go to Bella to give her time with her thoughts. She wasn't moving, he could tell. His clothes arrived from the hotel boutique. After he saw what he had, he opened the closet to pick Bella's outfit to wear. He smiled at the messy cupboard. Her worn clothes were on the floor and shoes were thrown randomly everywhere. The safe with the jewellery box was unlocked. Edward checked whether everything was still there, satisfied, he made a note to tip Bella's room service maid a large amount. Off the clothes that were left, he picked her dress for the evening.

Mindful of her sensitive skin, he picked the softest silk embellished jersey navy blue gown. It had a plunging neckline and a full length side slit with topaz jewels at the centre front. The stones matched her large topaz wrist cuff, earings and embellished sandals. Bella would complain against wearing a dress like that at his father's home in Forks but he knew she'd be comfortable with just him. Moments later, he followed Bella with his eyes as she passed through the bedroom to the living room. There was some noise and she walked past again to the bathroom.

When Edward left her in the bathroom earlier, Bella made the decision to show him what she felt he wouldn't believe off her lips. Edward was different, and demanded respect simply because he was the man in their relationship. Bella understood this from much of the literature she read. It was not that he hadn't earned her respect and love; he had shown he could take care of her from the first day they met. He bathed her, fed her, clothed her and invited her in his space at his home. She needed nothing more with Edward. She also had his unwavering devotion for eternity. He unapologetically removed anything and anyone intent on causing her harm. In all the times they had been intimate; he had never forced himself on her or made her uncomfortable. She felt safe with him, protected and wanted.

His reaction to the _non-thought_ she had made her realize she willed much power of him. He needed her with him; close, safe and happy. She could, if she was so inclined, use this exposed weakness against him. She was the one thing that could destroy him. She remembered his reaction to her when they showered the first time together. He was aroused from watching and touching her. Even as vampire, Edward had weaknesses like a human man. The thought' made her feel on equal footing with him somehow, and she was sure he hadn't realized it.

All Edward said he wanted was her trust. She had to show him she trusted him fully. It would allow him to be the man she needed him to be, even though she didn't know what to ask for. Edward had said she chose him first, she had to choose him over and over, against any rational reason or emotion. As she thought this, the rebellious voice in her grew quiet. She knew she could never win that way. In a moment of sudden inspiration, she quickly went to fetch a wide glass bowl with a metal base. It was on the makeshift fireplace mantel in the lounge area of her hotel room. She emptied it and rushed back to the bathroom.

She cleaned it, filled it with hot water from the basin and poured her bath salts and aromatherapy oil in the water. As she waited for the salts and oil to mix, she stared at her image in the mirror again. _'You're a vampire's mate Bella. The rules are different. He is old and set in his ways and his family's ways. He has been and wants to be good to you. All he asks is that you submit' _She encouraged herself to do what she planned.

"Sit on the bed Edward, the same place you had earlier" She spoke quietly to him from the bathroom.

Curious, Edward followed her instruction. She grabbed two towels and the bowl making her way to the bedroom. When she saw him sitting as she asked, she gained the strength she needed to follow through. Edward watched as she walked towards him bare foot with only a silk robe on. She knelt at his feet, placing the bowl on the floor. Edward bit his bottom lip when her tiny hand curled around his ankle. He allowed her to pick up his leg and place his full fitting foot in the glass bowl. With her hand, Bella washed his foot.

He swallowed hard. Bella's reaction to his punishment unhinged him. With the act of washing his feet, Bella showed she was submitting fully to his leadership, some remorse and had the desire to please him. His anger evaporated and remorse filled him for punishing her earlier. Bella continued to wash his other foot, all the while keeping her face down. Edward felt his bond to Bella grow stronger. The pull between them was almost palpable in the air. He knew he could not let her see the regret he felt for punishing her as it achieved the result he hoped for. He had marked her and she was submitting to him on her own terms. He thought his mate was truly a remarkable woman.

She continued to dry his feet with the soft towels. When she was finished, she gracefully stood to tower a foot over him. Slowly, she unbelted her dressing gown and let it slip off her shoulders to the floor. Edward swallowed for a different reason. His mark on her was visible to him, close to her folds. He took in her body like he had never seen her before. Something between them had shifted. They were closer than before, both secure in their roles to each other. Bella felt no resentment for what had happened. Her stubborn rebellious streak had quieted its voice. She stood there, undressed, offering herself to Edward. His eyes were dark with desire and need.

He pulled her closer by her hips and kissed her body. "You're so beautiful" He whispered, burrowing his face between her breast. His hands caressed her sides and lightly over her buttocks. Bella breathed in deep and bit her lip. She stole a glance at the towel Edward wore which did little to hide his erection. She was pleased with his reaction to her, happy for the confirmation she needed.

"Edward, I was hoping we could invite my parents to dinner" She asked

"Of course, I'd like to meet them." He agreed immediately even when his mind had gone farther than touching and kissing her. He wanted to be inside her and claim her fully. He had decided he could do it, be with her while she was human. With her request, he had to reign himself in and give her what her heart desired. Bella's focus shifted to her phone, decidedly calling Renee. He let her walk away and stared at his member wondering how he was to calm again.

Bella smiled at the gown Edward picked out for her. She was certain it would make it harder for him to keep his thoughts off her. She was aware she played a dangerous game since Edward could take her whenever he wanted to, but she couldn't get off the her high on being able to bring him to his knees. Besides, she trusted him to not push her because he loved her.

"Will you help me?" Bella asked with an innocent face. Edward stood to help her with the dress. He stood very close, his member brushed against her. He smiled with satisfaction when he looked at her. This was the dress he had picked for her where she complained about the price. He bent down and helped strap on her shoes. When he finished, he stood ghosting his hands to follow the shape of her body;

"Do you have any idea what you do to me when you look like this?" His voice was lowered into a seductive hush

"I think I do, if that's any indication" Bella brushed her fingertips on the head of his erection in passing, it pulsed at her touch.

"I don't think this will go away on its own" He stated, looking at himself. Bella bit he bottom lip to stop from smiling "Excuse me" Edward made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Bella was confused, wondering if cold showers worked for vampires.

Unwilling to waste time, Edward immediately held his erection in one had and started to stroke the length of it. His sensitive skin responded to his touch. He closed his eyes and let his mind fill with images of Bella; her face, neck and the curves of her body. He remembered the feel of her breast in his hands as he caressed and sucked them. How she arched her body when she needed more of his touch. His mind played images of her face when she found her release and his as he latched on to her centre, drinking it all in. He saw her kneeling at his feet, washing them and how she boldly undressed for him in offering. He saw further than they had been; laying with her, loving her -driving his member inside her as she swallowed him whole in her warm folds. His strokes became faster and harder. He growled low when he released his seed into the flowing water. He wasn't satisfied but it served its purpose. He was relieved. He let the water was over him a minute before he switched it off and opened his eyes to meet Bella's wide ones staring at him from the bathroom door.

She was too stunned to look away or blush. Edward let go of his half limp member as casually as he could and took a towel to dry himself. Though he had no shame, he wished Bella hadn't see him do that, not yet – if ever. He detected the faint scent of Bella's arousal in the air.

"I – uh – wouldn't be proper for dinner with your parents otherwise" He stated shyly as a form of explanation.

Bella awkwardly swallowed, her mouth was dry and her blush made its appearance. She looked tempting in that dress and Edward was immediately hard again at the thought. It wasn't a complete standing ovation like the first, he could hide it with his dinner jacket. He left Bella in front of the mirror to dress in the bedroom. She stared at the shower a long moment before collecting herself and focusing on her makeup. She was curious, but more thn that eager to find out whether she could do that to him. There was no privacy between her and Edward. She wondered if it was normal.

Her parents arrived an hour later for dinner at the hotel. Phil wore dress pants and a shirt, clearly forced by Renee. She had on a rose shift dress with a light pink insert lace detail over the straps and along the scoop neck in the front. This was an outfit Bella bought for her the day before, with matching shoes and rose hand bag. Her hair was tied in a loose french bun. Bella was both surprised and impressed. She appreciated that they made an effort knowing they were meeting Edward and told her mother so in a whisper. Renee was excited by Bella's outfit but there was no opportunity to study the dress as Edward stood holding Bella's waist possessively at his side. He was annoyed by the thoughts of the few men who had laid eyes on his mate as they made their way to the dining area.

"Mom, Phil this is Edward Cullen. Edward, my parents." She introduced, completely comfortable in Edward's hold. They exchanged handshakes before Edward asked the hostess for a private dining room. It was bad enough he couldn't ignore images of how Bella looked in his mind, but he saw them in other male's minds from every angle with his gift. He didn't like that.

They were led to a private room with seating places set for six and waited while the waiters flustered to change the table to sit four comfortably. Edward pulled Bella's chair for her to sit as always, Renee noticed his attentiveness and manners. She was already taken with his handsome looks and broad shoulders. She thought he had 'I-just-had-sex-hair'. To her, Edward had both looks and money; she wanted to find at least one flaw.


	31. Chapter 31

Bella was amazed that Edward would eat human food to impress her parents. She, like them, didn't notice he hid the food in the napkin on his lap. He was happy to sit so no one could see the hard appreciation he had for his mate. Renee and Bella watched the waitresses stare unashamed at Edward, and he surprised them by requesting two male waiters assigned to their room. He had heard Renee's loud thoughts complaining about the attention on him. Her thoughts stuttered when he asked to change servers as it did when he asked for a private dining room.

"So Edward, tell us about yourself." Renee asked first. She had thought how to start the inquisition since they received Bella's invite. She had been distracted by Edward's looks, manners and studying him and Bella.

"There isn't much to tell Mrs Dwyer-"

"Renee" She corrected

"I am seventeen, adopted and my parents passed away when I was very young. I don't remember much about them. The Cullens are my family." He kept a permanent smile on his face from Renee's thoughts. She was thinking everything from how sad and unfortunate he was, or fortunate because of all his riches and whether the Cullen's adopted him for his money. Phil was actually focused on his food.

"You have brothers and sisters?" Renee led on

"Yes, Rose and Jasper, Alice and Emmett. They are also adopted. Our parents don't have their own children yet. They're waiting until the house is less cluttered." He joked

"Oh, but you'll all miss out won't you?" Renee's mind was everywhere. Edward enjoyed listening to her disjointed thoughts. Unlike Charlie, who was sober and muted in thought, she was like Bella to him. He couldn't predict which thought would be spoken through her lips with accuracy.

"Maybe, Bella and I will be home a while longer. Emmett and Rose are planning to leave soon. Alice and Jasper are undecided." He answered and swallowed laughter when Renee's brain went blank for a moment, like a big exclamation mark was shining in the dark.

"Uh- what do you mean you and Bella will be home?" She asked, this time Phil was also paying attention.

"When the time is right we'll get married and move in together. My mother is still very attached so I promised we'll stay with them a few years, if Bella is okay with it of course." He smiled lovingly at her, Bella didn't falter in keeping the charade.

"Married? Aren't you too young to be thinking about that?" Renee asked. She was also wondering about the way Edward spoke of his brothers and sisters. Bella kept her focus on Edward to avoid her mother's eyes.

"No, our family marries young. We don't believe in exploring or playing the field. Our parents come from two long traditional families and have passed those values to us. Besides, I can't imagine being without Bella." He added. Renee couldn't think fast enough to argue that. Edward's presence was intimidating especially when he wanted to be. He came across firm in his belief.

"And your sisters and brothers?" She asked

"Rosalie and Emmett plan to marry next year. Alice and Jasper will sometime."

"They're dating each other?" Renee asked in shock

"Yes, have been for years. We know people don't understand but they are not related by blood and share the same background. We're all very close and understand each other's pain and challenges." He listened to Renee and Phil's thoughts as they processed his words. They were uncomfortable with this knowledge. Edward refused to hide his family from them in case they had the opportunity to meet in the near future. He would never ask his brothers to pretend with their mates.

"That's not common," Phil commented.

"No, it's not." Edward agreed. He wouldn't have to explain this complexity to a vampire family.

"And your parents allow this?" Renee had stopped eating with knots in her stomach.

"Yes, for them it is better they know the truth about us so they can guide us better with the choices we make in our lives. We have no secrets in our family. They chose to support them and guide them through their dating years than do the opposite. I'm sure you can imagine the trouble five teenagers can cause if restricted." He smiled knowingly at Renee. She was wondering whether his siblings, he and Bella were sexually active. Phil actually understood Carlisle and Esme's approach to handling dating teenagers under their roof.

"I'm sorry Edward, but are they sexually active? Are you two?" She asked. The question would have driven her nuts otherwise.

"Mom?!" Bella exclaimed

"No, we're not and neither are they. We've been taught to wait until after we're married." This seemed to calm Renee even though she wasn't convinced.

"I can see how that would work. They trust you all to be responsible and you try not to disappoint them." Phil pointed out, trusting Edward's answer.

"Yes, that's exactly correct." He agreed with Phil's assessment.

"And they are okay with the way you spend money?" Phil asked for Renee, knowing she had planned to ask.

"Yes, everything we do with our funds we discuss with them first. We also each have accountants and law firms who have been with our families for generations looking after our estates and finances."

"You're all rich?" Renee asked. When they talked Bella had only confirmed Edward and his parents' wealth.

"Our late parents provided well for us." Edward infused some sadness to his voice. That stopped the questions about his family.

"What do you plan to do after high school?" Phil asked to break the awkward silence.

"Perhaps we'll travel for a year before College. Bella and I haven't discussed the details." He shrugged. Bella smiled widely at the idea of travelling the world.

"Oh, so you'll do it together?" Renee asked. "What will you study in college?" Phil asked as the same time.

"I think I'll follow my father's footsteps and study medicine. I know Bella wants to study literature but we haven't decided where to go. "

"We'll Forks is depressing, you should go somewhere sunny and beautiful." Renee advised. Edward and Bella smiled to acknowledge what she said.

After that, conversation slowed down to where Edward's family had lived before Forks and some focus on Renee and Phil. He engaged Phil lightly about sports and too soon, it was time they parted.

"Dinner was wonderful honey, thank you for inviting us" Renee hugged Bella goodbye. "It was nice to meet you Edward." He hugged her lightly and Renee felt light-headed from inhaling his scent.

When he held Bella to his side again it was rougher. His posture was rigid. Bella noticed the change but kept the smile on her face as she watched her parents leave.

"What's wrong Edward?" She whispered

"We must leave immediately. The red-head female is here, she must have followed me." He answered looking in the distance as if concentrating on something.

"Where is she?" Bella fought to keep her emotions under control. She remembered she had to trust Edward to keep her safe.

"Two blocks away. She's searching for my scent at the airport."

"My parents?" She asked. They had already driven off.

"They are not in danger. It's good you stayed here the past few nights. She can't trace your scent too as it is changing." They were already in their room.

"Changing?"

"Yes, I've marked you. Your scent is changing, mixing with mine. You'll be an easier target if she realises that." He informed.

"You marked me?" Bella asked with a smile and _pride?_ Edward smiled back.

"Yes, you are mine Bella," He kissed her but stopped short. "We should leave."

"Can you still hear her?" She asked.

"Yes, she's on the rooftops watching over the airport frustrated. We could slip past her." He had finished packing Bella's clothes.

They took the elevator to the basement car park and drove three blocks to the airport. Edward parked as close as possible to the inside, right in front of the car rental company doors. He kept track of their huntress through her thoughts. She was back at the airport, trying to find his scent.

They hurried inside, Edward knew the moment the nomad spotted them and met her eyes with his across the space between them. She listened as he used his charm to get Bella on any plane going out. Fortunately, the boarding flight was going to Portland. He had the pilot advised to wait for her. It was just before midnight and she had to fly economy class.

His goal was to get Bella far away and kill the female. As soon as the female heard where Bella was headed she ran to find a way into the plane. Edward followed after her, leaving Bella without a goodbye as she hurried to board. The doors were closed as soon as she arrived and the plane was in the air.

On the ground, Edward had easily found the red-head's hiding place where she hoped to get on the plane before the wheels were pulled up and blocked her path. She ran and he chased after her. Back at Forks, Alice had alerted the family to what was going on. Jasper and Emmett left to fetch Bella at the airport in Portland. She'd arrive just after one in the morning.

"Will he be alright Alice?" Esme asked about Edward

"Yes, he won't catch her" She confirmed. "He'll come home soon."

Carlisle was irritated though relieved at the same time. It made them nervous when Edward was away on his own and in possible danger. Earlier, Alice couldn't make out the red-head's direction as the only vision she had was of her leaving the area at high speeds.


	32. Chapter 32

"Sister" Jasper greeted taking Bella's bag when they met her at the airport.

"Hi Jasper, oh, hi Emmett" She returned the greeting

"Hello little sister, it's good to see you. Come, "Emmett extended his arm for her to take. They hurried through the airport to a grey Mercedes-Benz.

"Have you heard from Edward?" Bella asked immediately

"He will arrive soon" Emmett pacified her, Bella was aware he didn't answer her question. She worked hard to keep herself together until Jasper helped her relax. Images of the blurred fight with Edward and the blond male at the clearing passed through her thoughts and she worried for him. Jasper drove fast back to the Cullen home. The whole family was waiting when they arrived. Carlisle and Esme hugged her and welcomed her home the same way they always did, Bella was learning to expect it. It seemed to be the way the family greeted each other after time apart.

"We're happy you're home safe dear. Please go rest. I'll bring you a glass of warm milk." Esme released her.

"Thanks mother," The response was automatic for her.

All the family noticed the slight change in her scent and were pleased with the development to bring her closer to them. On the flight Bella had thought about her relationship with Edward and the decision she had made to accept her place in his life. She cared deeply for him, but what did the rest of her life hold. She wondered what she'd have to do to live submissively with him. It seemed so backwards in her mind, but she understood Edward's influence was Carlisle; and Carlisle's was from his parents who lived in the 11th centrury. Though she didn't have the exact details, she figured the whole family was rather old and none would understand much from her time. This made her feel alone and scared. Though she felt comfortable enough to talk to Edward about anything, she worried he wouldn't be able to answer all her questions.

In all this, few things was certain. He wormed his way to her heart and she now loved him. Being mates meant their union was forever. She had no problem with this, preferring it even. She felt lucky knowing she'd never live through the confusion and hurt of multiple relationships like she watched her mother go through. In her mind, Charlie fared better but ended up lonely and alone. That was another outcome she felt lucky to miss.

Her mind was a sea of thought from what she knew about domination and servitude in couple relationships. She didn't know much about the subject, never researched it or felt inclined to. Some of what she remembered reading sent cold chills down her spine but she took comfort in that Edward hadn't been that way with her. The little she found in her mother's 'forbidden book collection' drawer focused on sexual pleasure. _'So what did it mean for her and Edward? How did her future mother and sisters live up to the expectation?'_

She decided to ask Esme what his son needed. Her human world rules and ideals about relationships didn't apply to her and Edward. Even her mother couldn't help, her advice would differ greatly to what was even normal for humans. Renee was wild and experimental. _'But what if she couldn't meet what Edward needed; what then?'_ This worried her. _'What about what I need?'_ This was an equally important question for her. _'Could it work for two opposites to be together? For eternity?'_ She wondered. _'How did vampire mate selection work, cause they obviously also picked outside their own species.'_

"Bella," Esme called with her head peaking inside the door. She had a serving tray with a glass of milk and two cookies. It took Bella a moment to realize she was waiting to be invited inside.

"Please come in," Esme walked the distance at a human pace and placed the tray on her bedside table.

"Please let me know if you need anything dear."

"Has Edward called?" She asked immediately.

"No, Alice sees him with us the day after tomorrow. He'll be home soon." Esme comforted. "It's still early, please get some sleep." She encouraged and could tell Bella was fighting it. It didn't take long for her to succumb to slumber soon after Esme left.

She woke mid-morning the next day with the sun's rays in her eyes. It was another sunny day in Forks. She stayed in bed longer, unwilling to move. A part of her wanted to check whether Edward called her cellphone but she was afraid of disappointed. Though the house was silent, she knew the others would be there, or at least Esme. The thought brought back the discussion she wanted to have with her. It was enough to get her out of bed an hour later.

Edward's room seemed much bigger without him there. She used the bath, refusing to enjoy the shower without him; and she was worried someone might see her through the glass wall. Feeling a little down, she couldn't bring herself to dress up. She picked the first dress her eyes fell on, which was a form fitting kitt silk dress with a front tie detail. The dress came to her calf. She put on nude pumps, diamond and pearl stud earings and a light touch of makeup. She left her hair flowing and made her way downstairs.

There was no one in sight until she passed the living room.

"Bella dear, your meal is in the dining room. Carlisle will join us shortly." Esme called to her. She took her place across Esme at the table, Carlisle followed to sit at the head.

"Hello my daughter," He greeted happily.

"Hello father," Bella greeted. The word was foreign on her tongue but made Carlisle happy to hear. She could never bring herself to call them by their names and had decided to use the same reference Edward always used.

"Did you enjoy your time away?" Carlisle asked. He and Esme were drinking wine.

"Ye, It was nice to see my parents." She continued at the look of expectation from them. "They were surprised by the changes…in me"

"Oh, that's normal." Esme agreed

"I'm proud to hear you carried yourself well, daughter. Your sisters didn't adjust quickly. Perhaps it has to do with your innocence and young age." Carlisle mused. Bella smiled politely but the comment made her curious.

"So am I dear Bella," Esme added

"I can tell Edward has marked you. Have you discussed when you will be turned?" Carlisle asked

"No," Bella's arm hairs stood up at the thought. Though she had heard Edward mention it a few times, it was heavier coming from Carlisle. "Edward and I have not agreed the date." She felt a deep need to protect Edward and answer favourably for both of them.

"Well, this is most unconventional. I do not understand it, like some things my son does. It is unfortunate he grew away from us." He replied.

"I know he missed you and was committed to return to the family." Bella soothed. Both Carlisle and Esme smiled.

"Yes, he was. I am grateful to Marcus for releasing him." Carlisle stated, unhappy to show gratitude towards one of the Volturi. "I do not advise waiting long my daughter. There is much in our world that will require you be strong. It will be easier when you are turned." Bella didn't miss his displeasure that he had to discuss this with her. She wondered what Edward's thoughts were.

"I understand father," She acknowledged his words, deciding to discuss her change with Edward. There was much about It she didn't understand. _'Would there be a bite? Drinking of blood? A ceremony?'_

"Husband, Bella is a few months short of eighteen. If Edward is willing, she can wait to be turned then." Esme spoke up. Bella noticed her voice intentionally humbled.

"I suppose, if that is his wish. It is far too dangerous to leave her human, that is my concern" Carlisle replied.

"I trust in all of you, especially Edward, to keep her safe until the time comes." Esme smiled, she had won this round. Bella noted how she expressed her trust in the Cullen men and realized just how deeply they needed it. She also noted how it smoothed over her point with Carlisle. He smiled at Esme in return.

When Esme stood to clear the table Bella offered to help. "I was hoping we could talk, out in the garden" Esme agreed, happy Bella needed her. "See you later father," She kissed Carlisle's cheek before leaving the table. It warmed him to her more. In truth she felt awkward just leaving the table while he still sat there.

"Where are the others?" Bella asked, uncomfortable to be overheard

"Out hunting and enjoying the sun" Esme informed. Bella knew asking for more privacy from Carlisle would be pushing it.

"I was hoping to run my thoughts past you and perhaps ask some questions,"

"Of course," Esme allowed curiously

"It's about me, and Edward…and mating." Bella stuttered. "H-How does it work?"

"I believe you're old enough to know the mechanics dear," Esme smirked at Bella's blush "But that's not what you're asking"

"No, he can be – uh – overbearing" Bella struggled to find the right word and not offend Esme.

"In a bad way?" Esme asked

"I-I can't say at the moment. It used to make me uncomfortable but now -"

"Do you fear him?"

"No" Bella's answer was immediate

"And you should never fear him." Esme started. "Males of our kind are dominant. They love, provide, protect and we let them."

"I understand that, it's just - is that all we do?" Bella asked in shock

"No, what do you want to do?" Esme asked curiously

"I-uh-I'd like to think that I won't disappear. I mean - I haven't decided what I want to do but, I'd like to write, travel and, I don't know – just be able to be me and do what I want to do while I'm with Edward." Bella was hyperventilating, feeling claustrophobic and trapped, not for the first time.

"Deep breaths dear," Esme calmed her. "You won't disappear and I'm certain Edward will allow you to do anything you want, within reason. I can't think of any you wouldn't be able to write." She waited until Bella regained control of her breathing.

"You're no brainless, helpless being without feeling or thought dear, Edward knows this. I'd bet my life he prefers it even. You will not always agree with him and that is normal in any relationship. Do you feel you cannot talk to him?" Esme asked.

"No, I can. It's amost impossible not to. He insists we keep nothing from each other, and - and he makes me talk when he grows impatient." Esme narrowed her eyes at the thought of Edward being impatient with Bella.

"He is right about keeping nothing from each other, openness builds a stronger relationship. When he knows your thoughts, your feelings, he is able to respond in a way that you need. Isn't that better?"

"I-I guess." Bella blushed at the memory of things that were not private between her and Edward. "Sometimes-some things he does make me think that what he says is the only thing that matters." Bella surprised herself with how comfortable she was discussing this with Esme.

"Not quite, my sons have been raised better than that. The better, more tolerant males of our kind do listen to their mates. What he says overrides all else only when it is best for your protection and to do with your coupling. You see Bella, he is primarily concerned with keeping you together and alive. The breath of the relationship is your responsibility."

"Ho-What do you mean?"


	33. Chapter 33

"We're an old race, dear Bella. As old as the very beginning of everything. And while your human race evolved and changed at rapid speeds, we are naturally resistant to change. It comes extremely slow for us. Because of the similarities between our kinds, we study you first and decide whether to accept certain aspects of change for ourselves. Do you understand?" Bella nodded

"This is true for relationships between males and females of our kind. Because we are as strong as our males, we chose our mates. Sometimes a strong human female will choose one of ours though it's not a conscious decision. A female will choose a mate who can protect and provide for her, always. It's intinctual. Once she has chosen whom she wants, she must accept his love and protection. Refusing him will only end badly for the two."

"H-How?" Bella was curious since this was not the first time she heard the warning.

"Well, first vampire males do not react well to being refused or any competition for affection to their mate. You know that by now. Now if a female refuses her mate, his aggression becomes directed at her. He will see her as an enemy and once that happens - even if she changes her mind - it is too late. It will be a fight to the death, for both."

"Oh" Bella imagined it. Vampire females were strong, they would fight back an attack and possibly win. "But, why would a female resist? I-I mean if she chose him."

"They have different reasons. A lover they're not willing to give up or one who can and will kill her mate. Some females are more…how shall I put this, self-ruling. They are against submitting to a male. We are just as strong, as fast and capable." She turned to look at Bella, studying her reaction to the information. "It's more like your human women, is it not?"

"Some" Bella admitted.

"I won't lie to you dear, some families and couplings in our world are raw and the female is suppressed and not valued, like some of your world."

"And in the Cullen family?" Bella asked directly

"We are valued, protected and loved. I submit to Carlisle because he is a good husband and mate. He is a worthy leader, even if I say so myself." She smiled gently. "My sons are very much like him. They were raised with his values."

"But Edward was away-"

"Yes, and I worried for him. But he fought so hard to stay true to himself, to being a Cullen. I don't believe he'll stray now."

"I don't think he has." Bella agreed, "I don't need anything with Edward, I-I don't think I do. I just don't know what he needs; how to be with him.

"What do you think he needs Bella dear?" Esme asked

"Submission and trust - that's what I don't understand, the submission thing. I don't think I can be a quiet shadow and-and you said Edward doesn't want a brainless, helpless, unfeeling mate. So how do I get a balance?"

"It's all in the way you submit, it becomes the life of your relationship. It doesn't mean you are weaker or incapable, it just allows him to be more of a man for you and lets the relationship flow. Trust is a big part of that; if you truly trust him then what I'm about to tell you will be easier.

"Open up completely to him. Let him see your true feelings, emotion and thought. It won't always be comfortable or give you private time to sort through it all yourself first. You have to show him your deepest vulnerabilities and uncertainties. Show him you need him. Remember, all he wants to do is provide for you, that includes meeting your emotional needs too."

_'Yes, I know'_ Bella thought to herself, understanding why Edward made her talk when she'd rather keep her thoughts to herself.

"Trust that you didn't make a mistake in choosing him and that he is capable of being the man you need." Esme continued

"To love and provide for me, to keep me safe." Bella finished. "Edward asked me." She confessed gaining a curious look from Esme.

"What did you answer?"

"In the positive" She was vague, suddenly unsure what Esme would make of her washing Edward's feet. Esme smiled, Alice had seen and told her Bella's moment. All the Cullen women respected her greatly for it.

"I'm glad to hear it. Show you trust him and he will never want to fail you." Bella nodded in understanding. She had already decided to trust Edward

"What about when you're in doubt? I mean-when we differ?"

"It's okay to be uncertain. Look to him as your source of strength and guide. Let your guard down and follow where he leads while you gently pave the way for the footsteps of your relationship." Esme smiled at her nervous face.

"Relax dear Bella, all you must do is be free. Free of worry, hurt, doubt and fear. It's not as easy as it sounds. It means that you surrender and let go, trust him with your body, mind, soul and spirit. And that is completely against our and your instinct."

"Why- I mean why be that way if it's hard."

"Because it's necessary, we each have our place. Our males need to lead and protect, we have a range of strong emotion that needs to be anchored. He will be your rock in a sea of emotion, you don't need to be the strong one with Edward."

Bella nodded, what Esme was saying weighed heavy on her. Her whole life had never been about being free and letting someone else be in control. There was no one to be in control with her mother or father. Edward had waltzed in her life and took over, now she understood why. Esme gave her a moment to absorb all she said. She understood the challenge that lay ahead for Bella, it hadn't been easy for Rosalie and Alice.

"Bella, that is not to say he will never need you to be the strong at times. He always needs you, remember that." She left Bella with that thought in the garden.

Though the guidance Esme gave seemed simple to follow Bella wasn't naïve to think it would be easy. She knew herself well enough to know there would be challenges ahead. She stayed out in the garden looking over the stream a long time. She missed Edward's quiet presence.

"Bella, it's your father" Alice arrived giving her a small cellphone

"Dad?" Bella spoke into the phone

"Bella, your mom called to ask if you've arrived safely. Where are you?" Charlie was unhappy

"I'm with Alice at her house. Dr Cullen picked us up from the airport a short while ago. We have our purchases to sort out and I'll be home."

"Well hurry up then, see you at home." Charlie released her but he was still grumpy.

"Esme and I will drive you" Alice offered. "Your lunch is ready. Please eat before you go."

"Thank you. Uhm Alice, can we talk sometime?" Bella asked, wanting to know how Alice adjusted to the family.

"Of course Bella, we'll have time soon." Alice offered her arm and the two walked hand-in-hand back to the house. The family was waiting in the dining room for them. They sat with Bella while she had lunch. The extra empty seat at the table was like a void to the family with Edward away. Bella briefly wondered whether the family would keep her if Edward was no more, away for good. The thought of Edward not existing or being away from her hurt and she shied away from the thought.

Alice warned too softly for Bella to hear as they drove Bella home "The wolves will be there"

"Now?"

"Yes, we'll have to leave Bella. It's best."

"Alice, I won't leave her in danger, Edward would never forgive me."

"You're not going to leave her." Alice stated the obvious

"Not on my life." Esme confirmed. Bella was unaware of the conversation in the car.

Billy Black's car was at chief Swan's driveway when they arrived. Esme parked off the street. Chief Swan, Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and Billy's son Jacob were talking outside.

"Oh my-" Bella panicked.

"We have to face them Bella. Esme will ask you stay the night with us, I can't see what your father will say." Alice spoke as they watched the men staring at Esme's car.

"If it's all the same to you Bella, I will not leave him room to refuse" Esme was decided at the same time hoping for Bella's approval.

"I-I think I should see my dad"

"Bella, Edward marked you. The wolves will notice the change in your scent. You must understand why we cannot leave you here." Esme tried to reason and opened the car without waiting for Bella's response. Charlie and Jacob's eyes widened when they took the three women in.

"Chief Swan, I believe we haven't met before, I am Esme Cullen." She greeted with a handshake, bravely walking within the small group close to the wolves.

"Yes, Yes, hello Mrs Cullen. Pleased to meet you." Charlie stuttered, still looking at Bella with wide eyes. She hadn't changed the dress and jewellery she wore in the day at the Cullen home. He introduced his friends as Esme introduced Alice and they exchanged greetings.

"I know it's short notice, but I was hoping Bella could get a change of clothes and stay with us tonight. She'll drive with Alice to school in the morning." Esme stared into Charlie's eyes when she asked. The wolves growled low in their chests. Alice held Bella closer by her waist, ready to move her to safety at a moment's notice..

"Uh, actually Bella just returned from her mom's. Perhaps she can visit next weekend after she is caught up with her school work." Billy smiled with satisfaction at Esme's failure

"Well, perhaps that's best. I'm sorry, she's such a joy to have at the house. Alice, be quick with whatever you needed from Bella's bag. We don't want to delay any longer, we have guests waiting." Esme hinted for Alice to walk Bella inside without taking her eyes off Charlie.

"Oh, I didn't know. I could have picked Bella up. Her truck runs fine; I wonder why she doesn't drive it anymore." Bella felt a twinge of guilt at the statement from her father but refused to flinch outwardly.

"It's no problem Chief Swan. It was my pleasure. I just wish Bella could spend the night with us." Esme infused more forcefulness into her voice as gently as was possible with a wolf audience.

"Uh, yeah – yeah "Charlie rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Bella, would you like to go? You have to come back the rest of the week, there is something important I want to talk to you about." Charlie couldn't refuse Esme. Alice was doing what she could with the puppy dog eyes and Bella looked her most innocent yet.

"Yes, dad, can I, please. I've done most of my school work and Esme will supervise our study time today, after their guests leave. Its just – Dr Cullen's guest is a published author and I'd really like to talk to him."

"An author hey, Renee said you wanted to write books for a living" The statement came out as a question, Charlie wasn't comfortable with her choice.

"Yes, I do. Thanks dad," Alice acted quickly to hold Bella back from hugging her father so close to Harry Clearwater after seeing her intention.

"We'll go get an overnight bag" She hurried Bella inside, around the group by Jacob who was staring at the girls with his jaw on the floor.

"Well Mrs Cullen, I never imagined Bella dressed like that. She says you got through to her when her mom couldn't make her buy a dress." Charlie stated after watching the two girls disappear into the house.

"Oh, I wouldn't say her mother didn't lay the foundation. She just needed the right _motivation"_

With Alice moving at vampire speed the girls were outside much quicker than possible. "Bye Charlie"

"Bye dad" They called out giggling and rushing past the group again.

"Gentlemen, I do have to hurry; excuse me." Esme walked five steps backwards before turning away. "And thank you Chief Swan," She breathed a sigh of relief and drove quickly away, suppressing a smirk.

Billy and Harry weren't exactly sure what had happened as they were winning the argument for Charlie to keep Bella home before she arrived; but he easily let her go with the vampires again.


	34. Chapter 34

"Wolf Black and Clearwater were at her home. I worried for her safety." Esme explained to Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie when they were surprised to see Bella back.

"Of course love," Carlisle kissed her cheek and Bella's forehead. "This is your home dear, you'll always be protected here."

"I know father," Bella smiled, noticing Carlisle's happiness

"Sister, can I interest you in a game of chess?" Jasper asked and smirked at the nervousness radiating from Bella. "I'll go easy on you." He added and disappeared to fetch the game.

The family sat randomly around the living room. She and Jasper sat at a side table with their game. Emmett watched sports on television with the volume muted. Carlisle's face was buried deep in three medical books. Esme was looking at a catalogue of castle homes with Alice sitting next to a stack of fashion magazines across her. Rosalie was in the music room playing the harp. Though Bella lost each game she was grateful the family stayed to keep her company. There wasn't much conversation the rest of the afternoon. After she had dinner, Bella decided to go to bed early. All the couples were closer together; it made her miss her mate more. She wore a black and gold satin and lace baby doll set to bed. It made her feel desirable.

Her dreams were vivid, lust filled and intense. They took her to a place where she and Edward came together physically. When she woke, her underwear was wet and she was highly aroused. It was after two in the morning. She tried half heartedly to get back to sleep. The other part of her wanted to explore and do something about he aroused state. As she lay in the centre of the huge bed, her mind bought forward images of Edward getting his release in the shower when they were in Phoenix. Her body responded to her mind and she pulled her legs slightly apart. Her hands moved to caress her breasts. She saw herself in a large dark room with the fireplace lit, walking towards a high back chair. Edward sat on the chair when she walked around it. She sat straddling his lap and he welcomed her, securely pulling her closer. In her mind he had no shirt on. She ran her hands over his chest, shoulders and face while he gently ran his hands over her thighs and back. Their lips met in a passionate kiss with their tongues battling for dominance. She held his erect member in her hand and stroked him. Her Edward growled deep with want and kissed her neck and chest. Suddenly, he was hovering over her on the floor on top of the thickest, luxurious carpet.

He kissed her exposed skin while his hands caressed her breast and thighs. With images of him in her mind, she continued to explore. Her centre craved his touch and her hand slipped there. Her untrained fingers provided the desired friction and she rubbed her mound. Hesitant at first until her hand relaxed. It felt a bit awkward to her but she didn't stop. She tried varying movement and pressure to find pleasure. It wasn't the same as when it was Edward's hands on her but it provided some relief. She let her middle finger slip lower between her folds and circle her entrance. The new sensation made her buck her hips and crave more friction. She alternated her one hand between both her breasts as the other caressed her centre until she felt her need under control. She hadn't made her body peak when she decided to give up and stretch her hand over Edward's pillow.

Her strong aroused scent was thick in the air. It caught Edward's attention soon as he entered. He had arrived earlier and ran from Seattle airport to Bella's home at Forks. Surprised to not find her there, he went home immediately. His family welcomed him in their thoughts, understanding he needed to see Bella first. He had watched her with fascination when her scent almost overpowered his control. He used the wall to ground himself and enjoyed the show. His eyes greedily took in Bella's small hands as they caressed her skin and made him hard. Two minutes passed after she had stopped before he moved from his spot, taking off his clothes while he neared the bed.

"You shouldn't have stopped" He whispered with a thick hoarse voice. Bella startled, straining to make out his shape in the dark.

"Edward," she breathed in relief

"Hello love, I missed you," He didn't wait for her to respond before he captured her lips with his. The kiss was slow and tender. "I like what you're wearing" he whispered between kisses, letting his fingers trail over her skin.

Bella pulled at his hair and caressed his back. She was surprised her had no shirt on. Edward released her lips to kiss her neck and chest.

"Are you alright?" Bella managed to ask through her lust filled haze

"Yes" Answered, pulling her underwear off

She hissed and shrunk away when his hand made contact with her centre. "It's uh- feels too sensitive, a little uncomfortable" She explained her rejection hoping Edward would understand. He simply moved his hand away and continued to kiss her. Bella was conflicted, she craved her release but couldn't let Edward touch her. She was also tired. With Edward back, she was more relaxed, losing the battle with sleep. Edward moved to kiss lower on her stomach. Her hand pulled at his hair, hoping he wouldn't caress her there. As he moved lower, Edward licked the side of her inner thigh and bit her. Her upper body jerked up at the intense sensation that brought her much desired release. He let some venom slip into her and closed the bite. He held her until she calmed. She let out two long yawns and giggled, since she couldn't cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry," She whispered,

"Don't be, you should be sleeping," He smiled, amused at her failing attempt to stay awake.

"I love you, Edward" she mumbled as she gave into sleep.

He started and watched her form curled into his side. Her words repeated over in his mind. He didn't move from his place, enjoying her physical warmth and the warmth radiating from his chest where his unbeating heart was. His mate loved him.

He couldn't help but wake her an hour earlier for school with tender kisses on her face and neck. Once she was up, they showered together where he continued to pleasure her the way he'd wanted to earlier. With his hands warmer, he massaged her shoulders and caressed her naked skin while kissing her. Her body was limp in his hands when he traced his fingers between her legs. She used the glass wall for support when Edward knelt before her again to suck and lick her center with both her legs over his shoulders. Bella gasped when she felt one of his fingers caressing her entrance. Unconsciously she pushed her hips against his hand and face. Edward's finger circled her entrance slowly and let it slip inside her. Her tight centre clamped around it with increased temperature and intensity. He was unprepared for the stimulation and his breathing became laboured though unneeded. It fuelled her pleasure until she came apart.

When she opened her eyes, Bella realised their position was changed. Edward lay flat on the floor and sat her straddling his face. She blushed at his big eyes that were peaking between her legs watching her from the intimate position. The blush covered her whole body when Edward gave her a crooked smile.

"I love you Bella, "He whispered

"I love you Edward," She responded, shifting down to kiss his lips.

"We'll need to hurry" Edward advised, unwilling to leave their position on the floor but giving her the choice.

"Yeah" Bella allowed a few more minutes of kisses before they rushed around the room to school.

School was uneventful. Bella found it strange experience. She had missed more days of school than ever in a short space of time since she arrived in Forks. None of the teachers called her out on it and with Edward's help, she was never behind. They held hands at every opportunity and sat at their normal lunch table. Edward's attention was on her the whole day. He hardly spoke to his family and no one seemed to mind. When school was out, Edward drove her to her home. They continued expressing their love physically on her small bed until Edward heard Charli's thoughts. He didn't wait to greet him, choosing to disappear through her window.

As Bella walked downstairs to start dinner another set of car headlights flashed through the open front door. It was her truck with Billy, Harry and Sam inside. Her moment of panic was quickly replaced by irritation and anger. She sent Edward a text message knowing he would want to know and continued to make dinner.

As Charlie walked in with the three Quileute wolves, their demeanor immediately changed. They smelt Edward's fresh scent in the house. Billy and Harry stared at Bella with disgust and disbelief from the kitchen doorway, neither followed Charlie in to get their beer.

She politely greeted and turned her back on them. Her eyes focused out the window where she thought she saw Edward looking at her from the tree line surrounding her house.

"You alright Bells?" Charlie asked, after he caught her staring outside.

"Yeah dad, we're having some of Harry's fried fish, potatoes and pumpkin. Sound's good?" She shook the thoughts in her head away.

"Yeah, sure sure. We can always get pizza" Charlie offered, unaware Bella could see the reflection of his friends on the window.

"No-no, I've already started. It won't be long." She chose to continue cooking, knowing if she went to her room Edward would go to her. She refused to put him in danger with the three wolves in her house.


	35. Chapter 35

Bella read while she waited for the dinner to cook. From the living room Harry had an uninterrupted view of her. Bella's scent was mildly revolting to them as it carried Edward's but bearable. Charlie noticed his fiends were more muted through the game than usual. They also had trouble swallowing dinner later when Bella served them. Billy idn't take his eyes off the plate a long moment after Bella gave him and Harry their plates first. When she noticed, she rolled her eyes at him and mumbled that he'd already eaten Esme's cooking before. He heard, of course, and it made him want to vomit.

Annoyed, she stormed to her room after serving Charlie and Sam, Edward was waiting. She walked into his open arms and sighed.

"They're mean" She mumbled in his chest spoilt child

"Yes, they are," Edward chuckled while comforting her. He was listening to the wolve's thoughts as they were listening to them talking in Bella's room. They were angry and confused. They didn't understand what had happened to Bella. Their thoughts ranged from mind control to a bite like they saw from television. "Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just annoyed. Will you stay with me tonight?" Bella asked

"Anything you want love," Edward saw red in Sam's mind. He knew the wolves were planning to meet with him and he'd have to put Bella to sleep soon.

Bella pulled him into a heated kiss. The wolves boiled hearing her soft moans and chants confessing her love for Edward. The three stood as soon as the game finished with their dinner or drinks left unfinished. Mark arrived on time to pick them up. He also picked up on Edward's scent and wasn't surprised with the mood of his pack leaders.

"We're calling him out now" Billy growled soon after they said goodbye to Charlie. The wolves drove three houses away and parked the car in a hidden spot. Edward heard all their discussion and thoughts.

"Bella love, I'm going to meet with the wolves. I'll be back soon." He told her

"Where?" Bella asked. It's what slipped from her tongue when she really wanted to stop him from going. With Mark's arrival, there were four wolves against him. She bit her tongue remembering the consequences of interfering when Edward was on a mission to keep her safe.

"Not far into the forest behind your home. I'm not leaving you unprotected." He leaned into her ear and whispeed, "_The house will be within m mental hearing range"_

"Come back to me," Bella tried to keep her emotions under control

"Always" He kissed her lips and disappeared out the window.

"Alice sent us, why haven't you called?" Emmett asked, meeting Edward as he leaped out Bella's window.

"I knew she would and I heard when you arrived." He replied as they slowly walked towards the spot where the wolves waited for them.

"How many?" Jasper asked

"Four"

"Good, then we're even" Carlisle joined them still in his hospital coat. He had run from there soon as Alice sent him a text message with the exact second he needed to leave. "Do they know you marked her?"

"They know her scent has changed but not why" Carlisle nodded. They reached the wolves two minutes later to irritate them. Mark and Sam were in wolf form.

"You took your time" Billy growled, as did the others.

"You didn't specify a time," Carlisle answered, standing two feet in front of his sons who flanked him on either side. Edward stood next to him to the right, inside Emmet's protection. Jasper stood to the left.

"What the hell did he do to Bella Swan?" Harry Clearwater asked.

"He is here and can answer for himself," Edward answered with irritation but kept his voice smooth knowing their calm demeanor unnerved the wolves. "Bella chose me as her mate" he told them.

"WHAT?!" "SHE'S A HUMAN, A LITTLE GIRL!" "WHAT DID YOU DO?" "NO!" "HOW"

All the wolves had the same thought in varying ways. Edward waited for their thoughts, cusses and spoken words to quiet. He was unwilling to offer more information except answers to direct questions.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Harry was the last to lash out, barely maintaining control of his wolf form. The Cullen men showed no signs of concern.

"No I don't." Edward appeased him.

"Then leave her alone you leech" Billy growled

"No, she is mine. She chose me." Edward informed casually gaining another round of colourful responses from the wolves.

"CHOSE YOU?! YOU...YOU-" Billy was slowly losing his composure.

"Yes, me; our female mates chose us." The statement confused the wolves for a moment before they rejected it for a lie.

"So what? You'll change her? We will retaliate!" Billy threatened

"Are you willing to risk your entire pack on that threat?" Carlisle asked calmly

"We exist to remove scum like you from the world!" Harry shouted back

"Yes, and yet there are eight of you and thousands of us. We have kept your existence quiet from others in our world who would not hesitate to wipe out your entire reservation, women and children included just to make sure the bloodline dies. If you have any family outside the reservation they will be hunted and destroyed too. Our leaders have done it before and they are so bored they'd do it for sport at a moment's notice. Leave Bella to me and this will remain a threat." Edward lost the calm composed mask the wolves were accustomed to with the Cullens. He looked every bit the vampire they had been created to destroy. Jasper sensed the wolves fear for the first time since they had met them and subtly increased it.

Edward's threat and the irrational fear pushed the wolves over the edge. Without warning Billy phased into a giant ochre wolf with patches of silver grey thick fur. His shapely eyes were a deep amber with hues of green. His canines were sharper and twice the length of a normal adult wolf at eleven centimeters, with eight instead of six incisors. He growled deep, towering over the vampires who had moved ten steps back and an equal distance apart. The wolves mistook their stance as fear. Billy growled deep as he lunged at Edward.

He didn't get far. Edward leaped in the air and caught him by the throat at arm's length, closing off his air passage. He threw him back towards his pack who were over their momentary shock and were ready to attack.

"The next one gets a broken neck" He growled at the wolves baring his teeth. The noticed he didn't move like a human or vampire. He attacked like Billy, like another animal, a more dangerous animal. Their legends never mentioned anything like it.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper hadn't moved from their positions or lost the mask of calm which made the wolves uneasy with their confidence. Harry had phased and they had each spread themselves to face one of the Cullens.

"Well, we've got time" Emmett broke the long tense silence as the two groups sized each other up. He stood casually with his legs apart and his arms folded over his chest looking directly at the large black wolf that was Sam. Harry Clearwater was growling at Carlisle who stood with his arms folded behind his back and an unconcerned mask on his ever-polite face. To his left, Jasper stood with his legs apart and his hands deep in the pockets of his pants. The fear he spread towards the wolves made them hesitate to attack.

"You're on our side of the line," Carlisle dismissed the wolves after at least ten minutes longer of listening to them growl. It was clear there would not be a fight. The pack waited for Billy's command and he doubted his assumed superiority over the vampires.

_'This is not the end of it. We will kill them all, but now we must meet with the council.'_ He thought to his pack, desperately trying to hide his discomfort with thoughtfulness. He growled deep and low before leading the pack away. It was the vampires turn to watch the wolves' tails.

Edward slowly rose from his attack position with his father and brothers' eyes on him. He heard the questions in their thoughts and also knew it would take some time before they voiced them. "They still plan to attack but want to consult with the tribe council."

"Yeah, and they were not in the least bit afraid to engage us," Emmett chuckled without humour. He didn't under-estimate the seriousness of the situation with the wolves.

"Thank you Jasper" Carlisle acknowledged Jasper's use of his gift to fill the wolves with fear. Emmett growled in his thoughts, wondering why his father didn't acknowledge Edward for putting fear into Billy. Edward wasn't bothered by his father's antics. Carlisle didn't know how to get to him like his brothers since he grew up away from his family. Besides, he caught Carlisle'd shocked, proud and frightened thoughts when Billy attacked him. The after thought didn't matter.

"Son, this situation is escalating to dangerous levels. You should reconsider and change Bella," He advised

"I agree father, there's all but few months left. I will not turn her out of fear."

"We change our mates out of fear we could lose them. The act is driven by one of our baser instincts, to keep them safe. Thus we grant them the best opportunity at survival by turning them. Don't be foolish Edward." Carlisle was losing his patience

"I'm gateful for your counsel father. Could we please continue this discussion in a few hours. I must return to Bella."

"You cannot ignore this much longer Edward," Carlisle contained his anger

"I am not ignoring it father. Bella asked me not to leave her tonight." Carlisle measured him before nodding. _'We will talk about this!'_

Edward thanked them for standing with him and ran back to Bella's house. He was glad his brothers kept their thoughts to themselves. They would also want to talk to him soon. When he arrived, Bella was standing by the window fruitlessly searching the darkness.

"Bella love" She swallowed a scream at being startled. "Why are you not sleeping?"

"I-I heard the growls. Are you alright?" She moved to quickly study him. There wasn't even a hair out-of-place.

"Yes love, I'm alright. Not even death can keep us apart." He soothed, tucking her in bed. "You need your sleep love." His tone changed slightly so her body would obey.

"I'm glad you're back," Bella yawned loud.

"I promised I would." He kissed her and hummed a lullaby that quickly relaxed her into sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Edward explained to Bella everything that happened at the meeting with the wolves. He was calmer in the morning, with better control over his anger and irritation. Bella was shocked Billy dared to attack Edward in his wolf couldn't quite picture how the Quileutte looked like when they phased.

"And you're sure they'll attack again" She asked

"That is their alpha's intention. They will follow." Edward answered, placing her breakfast on the table in front of her.

"Edward, is there no other solution to avoid a war?" Bella asked, not challenging or expressing concern over Edward's ability to protect her. She was expressing a desire for another solution to the conflict.

"Perhaps there could be. I doubt the wolves will be willing to discuss any option that includes you joining my kind." Bella didn't reply, it seemed both sides were set on their view of the world.

"I'd like to see Esme this afternoon, after school."

"Of course, she'd appreciate the visit." Edward smiled at her initiative to seek his family out. "I understand you talked to her about aspects of vampire mating."

"Yes, she explained some things. It sounds so simple yet complicated. You'll have to be patient with me Edward, even then I might still make mistakes." She warned

"I expect that we will both make mistakes along the way love, we are not perfect."

Bella nodded, happy to have some pressure off her shoulders. "Your father asked when you were planning to turn me," She informed. Edward scowled.

"What did you tell him?" He was not happy that his father crossed the lines to ask his Bella about this.

"I said we hadn't confirmed a date yet" Bella locked eyes with him. She was suddenly unsure whether that was the right answer to give. Edward was prod of her for standing up to his father and protecting him.

"Thank you, my father is unhappy that I plan to leave you human longer. After last night, he'll put more pressure on us." He warned

"What is your plan Edward?" She asked as they drove to school

"I haven't got one, besides turning you after your next birthday. I was hoping we could decide on the details together." Bella couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. Edward was interested in her opinion and feelings, even with the set deadline

"I know it has to happen. To be honest, I haven't allowed myself to think about it." She confessed.

"You're unsure" Edward stated calmly. Inside he was alarmed and searching for ways to calm her uncertainty.

"I don't know what to expect," Bella clarified.

"We'll talk later. I'll answer all your questions." He assured as he opened her door and lead her into the school by her hand.

With he mind on their discussion Bella walked a step behind Edward. Trying to distract herself, her eyes roamed the parking lot to other students arriving for school. She noticed no one paid them any attention. Even worse, no boys walked close to , she observed her peers all day and discovered everyone diverted their eyes when they were near her, even in the girls bathroom.

"Why is everyone acting strange around me?" She asked Edward at the end of last period.

"You affect them like we do. They know to fear you – or at the very least avoid you – but not why. Their instincts are warning them away."

"Why?"

"You carry my essence with you. When I marked you, some of my venom mixed with your blood."

"So I carry some of your fundamental nature within me?"

"Yes" Bella thought about that the whole ride to the Cullen house

"Does it work the same for vampire males?" She asked curiously

"Yes, however, it makes you a target for any of my enemies." He added. Bella remembered the discussion they had before she went to Phoenix. Edward had said it was safer for her to go without being marked.

"Do you- do you have enemies?" She asked, hoping the answer would be a clear no.

"The redhead is not dead Bella," He answered aloud, knowing his family could hear and leaned into her ear. "_later" _He whispered in a breath and studied her face for signs of panic or fear. Bella was starting to panic and worry for him. "Calm love" He ordered gently. Her body calmed. Only Jasper would know it was on the surface with his gift.

Edward led her inside the house through the kitchen where Esme had Bella's lunch waiting. He left her in the kitchen with his mother and walked to Carlisle's study.

_'Come in Edward' _Carlisle invited soon as he neared the door.

"Father," He greeted and took a seat on the leather wingback chair closest to the door. Carlisle didn't like his stance.

_'I'm glad you brought Bella to see us. Have you thought more about our discussion?'_

"Yes, I have. Bella and I will be discussing the details of the change later tonight. I still wish to leave her human until her birthday." He remained firm in his resolve. All ears sensitive hearings in the house were listening to their conversation though they could not hear Carlisle's thoughts.

_'Why? You risk so much for very little. She has handled herself very well. What difference will a few months make?'_

"She will be more familiar with our world and less disoriented after her change. I want her to join me without complication, hurt or pain father. The next few months will allow her time to adjust. I cannot deny it."

_'She asked for this?'_ Carlisle asked disbelieving

"No, Its all my decision. A gift to my mate" Edward explained. Carlisle could understand why Edward wanted to wait but he couldn't reconcile the risks with the benefit.

_'She can learn to adjust after her change. I supported your mother through it; the family was there for Rosalie and Alice. She will have our full support.' _Carlisle argued

"I know and am grateful for the comfort that brings. Still, this is how I chose for her to join me." Edward's stubbornness reared its head.

_'Son, please think this through. It is not wise.'_

"I value you advice father. Please respect my views. Bella is my life. She will live to join our family an immortal in a few short months, no sooner than five."

_'I don't understand it Edward. It's unheard of!'_ Carlisle rejected his answer as his mind brought forward another image he didn't understand. He remembered the way Edward handled Billy the night before.

"Not quite, This is how I can be sure of my path. It has been done before, by the Volturi."

"_THEY ARE NOT YOUR BLOOD!"_ Carlisle snarled. He refused to believe Edward would practise anything learnt from the Volturi in his house. "And they explore torturous ideas for knowledge. This is not our way!" All the vampires had heard Carlisle's outburst. Esme was worried. She battled with her need to rush to the study room or stay with Bella. Jasper and Emmett stood inside the doors to their rooms, barely able to keep away.

"Father, she is MY mate!" Edward growled low. Esme gasped and excused herself to Bella, making her way to Carlisle's study. Emmett and Jasper were already on their way.

_'You dare bring the Volturi ways in my house son? And you would challenge me?'_ Carlisle asked in intensified shock

"I am not challenging father." Edward humbled himself. "Their ways have molded me in some ways, you must understand that." Esme closed her eyes outside the study door where she stood with her two eldest sons. She understood the context of Carlisle's upset.

Carlisle didn't acknowledge what he said; not with words or thoughts. He stared at Edward a long moment and disappeared out the window for a run.

"Edward, son" Esme rushed to comfort him soon as they heard Carlisle's footsteps outside. She held him in a tight hug pouring all her love into it.

"It's alright mother. We have a difference of opinion." He hugged her back in comfort.

"No small difference," Jasper stated at the door of the room.

"I know Jasper. I don't mean to upset you all." Edward apologised to his mother.

"No, it's no upset. I understand, really." She caressed his cheek lovingly like she used to when he was younger though Edward stood two feet taller than her. "We support you. It's just a few months." Esme calmed.

_'If you're sure brother. I do not wish you to experience what I did,'_ Jasper comforted in his thoughts. Emmett was thinking the same, proud that Edward stood up to Carlisle. He wouldn't wish Rosalie's anger, hurt and confusion on his new sister.

"Thank you," Edward answered them all including Alice and Rosalie whose thoughts reached him. In their quiet way, his family assured him they'd work harder to keep Bella safe until he turns her. They were still healing as a family and were in favor of anything that would keep them together and whole. None wished for more pain and confusion of an unruly newborn mate or for Edward to leave with Bella.

_'Your father understands. He has not forgiven himself for your absence is all,'_ Esme tried to reason with Edward. He kissed her cheeks and forehead to show he understood and calm her fears.

"I won't leave mother," He confirmed.

_'I would not let you,'_ Esme replied in warning searching his face. _'I'm going to see to Bella' _She left Edward with his brothers.

"Bear?" Emmett asked

"Lion," Edward replied leading the way out the window for a quick hunt.

"When will you take Bella to Chicago?" Jasper asked without warning

"I haven't thought of it. I worried we might be vulnerable with the red-head female still on the hunt." Edward replied

"She's still hunting?" Emmett asked in surprise

"Jasper's wife sees her return though the details are unclear," Jasper nodded to confirm.

"Brother, train with us" He asked out right. The two were impressed by Edward's display the night before. They had concluded he was the most skilled in their family.

"I planned to. The Volturi still hold dear the bad blood between our families. We should stay vigilant." Edward immediately agreed.

"That means we cannot live apart. Rosalie will be disappointed," Emmett concluded.

"We have to stay together, at least until Bella is turned." Edward agreed. His brothers understood it was his way of asking them to help keep his mate safe.

"Truly, I often wonder if mother will let us," Jasper joked. None of the mated couples had been able to live apart from the family for more than a few months at a time because of the hurt when Edward was with the Volturi. They visited their houses but always returned home shortly afterwards.

"No, unless one of you bear her a grandchild" Edward teased

"Then we'll stay together all of thirty years to see our young one grow." Emmett raised his hands to the sky in surrender, earning chuckles from his brothers.

"First, we need to prepare to live apart. Forgive me if I speak out of place but I think we must train our wives." Edward brought their focus back.

"Alice is a force to be reckoned with. She is lethal and her gift compliments her skill. I don't see how much more I can add." Jasper informed. Edward knew Alice's upbringing and had no doubt Jasper was right.

"I've trained Rose, in the beginning. It gave her an outlet for her anger. I can ask if she's interested." Emmett surprised them.

"I shall speak to mother," Edward concluded. It was a given Bella would be trained soon after her change.

"Are there many females who can fight?" Jasper asked out of curiosity.

"Those trained for the guard, for the wars and by their mates in rare instances. Others will use instinct and can be overpowered easily."

"The red-head?" Emmett asked whether Edward had learnt anything from her thoughts.

"Her mate trained her, but not well. He relied on her gift of evasion to keep her safe." Edward had learnt this while chasing Victoria in Phoenix. Whenever he was close, she'd think of ways to fight back if he attacked. He assessed she was no match for him. If only he could get her in his grasp.

"Shall we tell father?" Emmett asked the question they were all avoiding

"Not now. He is battling with much change as it is. We will tell mother everything, let her decide when best to tell him." Jasper

"Agreed," Edward

"Yes" Emmett


	37. Chapter 37

"He refused any form of welcome when he returned. If it was not rejection then why?" Carlisle poured his heart to Esme. He had wanted to have a welcome ceremony for Edward when he returned to the family, but his son refused it. Though he tried not to, Carlisle felt rejected and hurt.

"Do not be hard on yourself husband. Our son has been through much we cannot understand, even so he returned to us." She soothed.

"It seems he is at odds with me"

When Edward returned sooner than expected Carlisle was the happiest he had been in sixty-eight years. He was relieved his son returned whole and alive when Aro had bound him to a hundred years of servitude. It took a week for the family to realize Edward had not returned the same young man. No matter how hard they tried, he never opened up to them; never told all his experiences and life.

"No dear, he is not. Our children respect you and our family stands strong. He has found his mate and is now complete. His focus is on Bella now."

Yes it was true, but Edward's refusal to change Bella against Carlisle's advice was another form of rejection to him. And that he confirmed to be following Volturi example to claim his mate made him angry.

"How is it you can see reason through this? Edward stood against me"

"He stood firm in his path dear husband. Is this not what we have taught him?" Her voice was gentle and humble. It was what they valued and in any other situation he would be proud of his son but this was not it. He worried his family would be weakened if they continued to disagree and would never heal if Bella was lost.

"We did, but this is hardly the situation to prove he listened. I am concerned for his and Isabella's safety."

"As we all are, especially him dear husband. Please, let him claim his mate as he wishes. We must not build any distance between ourselves and Edward."

"There is a wall of separation between our son and our family dear. It weighs heavily on my heart." He admitted.

"He is still our son and I'm holding on to the hope that wall will crumble one day." She placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"One day soon, I hope." Carlisle was sad. In all his five-hundred-and-twelve years on earth, three events stood out the most painful; the death of his parents, his capture and torture in Volterra; and Edward being taken away to serve the Volturi. All three events made him feel helpless and reminded him that he was vulnerable to suffer intense pain even in his indestructible state.

Edward had been close enough to hear his parents thoughts. No one knew his mind reading radius had increased to six miles from the three before he matured. His heart went out to his father, but he was still unwilling to change Bella sooner than her birthday. When he refused his father's welcoming ceremony two years earlier, it was to keep the family safe. He even refused that it be known to other covens - which were considered family friends - that he had returned.

It hurt his parents deeply but they respected his wishes and privacy. Edward felt no attachment to his family's friends since he knew none of them. The family kept to themselves the first thirty years of his life for his safety. He had only met the mated pair; Eleazar and Carmen, once before the Volturi took him away from his family. Aro had learnt of his gift from Eleazar. For this reason, Eleazar and Carlisle's close friendship was wounded as was his mother and Carmen's. He had forgiven them long ago, it was a need for his training with the wolves. He could hold no grudges to be successful.

When Eleazar and Carmen discovered what had happened, they visited Volterra. Edward had been there nine years. Aro refused to let the pair see Edward and ordered them to stay away from Volterra for ninety-one years while Edward would be there. Edward saw they were filled with remorse for their unintentional participation in the Volturi punishment against his family. Carmen had sobbed as they walked out the castle after meeting with the Volturi. Eleazar was more focused, he called to Edward at the top of his mental voice, hoping the young man could hear.

_'If you can hear me Edward, please forgive us. This was never our intention nor wish. We have hurt your family deeply. Our only hope is that one day we can gain your father's forgiveness. Be strong child, be strong. Stay alive and true to yourself while you are here. Your family awaits your return. If you find it in your heart to forgive us, please send word and we will come.' _

Edward saw all the events leading up to Carmen and Eleazar's visit to his home and how the Volturi learnt of his gift. They had not come on a mission for Aro and for that reason he could forgive them. His parents were eager to reconcile with their friends when he told them about their visit to Volterra but they didn't as Edward wished to keep his return quiet. Without any other support, the family had the most difficult time coping with his absence. As a gift to his parents, he thought to send for Eleazar and Carmen soon after Bella's change. Before then, he had to allow his father's welcoming ceremony to appease him. His family could not afford to be divided, most importantly for Bella's sake.

_'Father will appreciate it'_ Alice thought to him, having seen his decision.

"I still do not wish it known that I have returned" Edward answered without moving from the rock outcropping he was perched on. She sat gracefully next to him with her legs folded Indian style.

_'He will respect your wish and we will have peace for the most time.'_ She replied, preferring to speak to him with her thoughts.

"And of Carmen and Eleazar?" Edward asked and waited while Alice searched for any visions with the pair. They both watched in shock as Eleazar sprung and drained a large bear in her vision. His eyes were gold as were Carmens' who watched in the distance. A few more fleeting visions showed their eyes the same over time. "What does that mean, why do your visions focus on their eyes?"

_'It can only be because the detail is important. They drank from humans when they visited us before. Father never mentioned their intention to change.'_

The two sat there minutes longer thinking over the visions they saw. _'You should include sister Bella in the ceremony.'_ Alice suddenly thought to him with a wide smile. Edwad returned it.

"Alice, I spoke to Jasper-" He started _'I know. He told me.'_ She finished and both smiled.

_'Father will never accept it' _She sated more seriously. Edward could see that she supported his idea. Both of them had experience much violence in their lives and believed in being prepared.

"Perhaps if you helped mother and Rose privately. You are a skilled fighter, they could learn much from you." Edward suggested.

"I cannot-" Alice began to protest. She was afraid to take the initiative given her history with the family.

"I will speak to mother and Emmett will speak to Rose. Please Alice, you and I know what could happen if your creator came for you." He added

_'I know she would destroy them. I agree brother Edward.'_

They ran back to the house together intent on training the Cullen women without Carlisle's knowledge. It helped that he would be working at the hospital a few hours a day.

"I was hoping to speak to you mother," Edward started when they arrived.

_'Of course, son'_ Esme welcomed giving him all his attention.

"I worry of the conflict between our family and the Volturi and wish that you all learn to defend yourselves." Esme watched him intently for a long moment keeping all thought from her mind.

_'Your father would never allow it'_

"I was hoping we could keep this from him a little while"

_'Edward!'_ Esme was shocked _'Do you believe the Volturi would attack us?'_ She asked after a long moment

"I cannot be certain. Caius would not hesitate. Aro enjoys the ongoing feud. I'd rather we were prepared."

_'It's too much to go against your father Edward. He is upset with your decision against turning Bella. This will hurt him deeply'_ Esme advised

"You know where Alice comes from mother. You also know what would happen if her coven came for her." Edward motivated.

_'Do not threaten our peace son. We trust you to protect us.'_

"I am trying to make you see reason. Our enemies have gifts that we may not defend you against. You will never need to fight when we are able to defend you, but it is wise to be prepared to defend us."

All the Cullen children were listening to their one sided conversation. Alice had her head bowed in shame as Jasper stared at her. Rosalie and Emmett were seating with their eyes locked in their room. She was excited at the idea of learning to fight and he'd do anything to have her feel empowered.

_'Is this anther thing you have learnt from Volterra?'_ Esme asked in dread

"It is true that all the female guards in Volterra receive training, but not the reason I ask this."

_'Edward, this is unorthodox'_

"I respect your views mother. If it makes you more comfortable, I will ask Jasper for Alice to train you."

_'Alice?!'_ Edward nodded. He saw a small opportunity Esme would be open to the idea.

"Please think about it. Our family would be broken without you." Edward kissed her forehead and left her with her thoughts.

Jasper and Emmett were also more comfortable with Alice training the women. Rosalie was not but she'd take what she could get. Esme refused to think about what she and Edward discussed. She had never kept anything from Carlisle before and was unsure whether she could.

"Alice" She called an hour later.

Alice appeared at the door of the smaller living room where Esme was sat. "Go with Rose" she instructed, surprising Alice. She didn't make any decisions about the discussion which might have given Alice a vision.

"Yes mother," Alice went back to her room to change and Rose joined her a minute later in the backyard. The two disappeared to the forest while their mates watched from the glass walls of their rooms.

"Thank you mother" Emmett spoke quietly. He hoped this would help Rosalie release much of her anger and aggression.

Esme heard, of course. She took a deep breath to release her anxiety. Her family was going through many changes it unsettled her. Her only comfort was that they were together. Jasper listened to his mother's emotions with his gift and chose not to say anything. His thoughts were on Alice. He worried about the effect of the training n her.


	38. Chapter 38

"Love, father desires a special event for the family on Sunday." Edwad started. They were laying on Bella's small bed in the evening.

"Why?"

"It's a welcoming ceremony, for me and you to the family."

Edward had told Carlisle he'd reconsidered and would appreciate a welcoming ceremony for his long absence from the family the day after he heard his parents conversation. His father was relieved and wondered if Esme had spoken to Edward. Either way, he was happy Edward changed his mind as this was important to him.

"I was hoping we could include Bella in the ceremony as my mate." He added,

_'Of course son. Bella is our daughter. We shall welcome her too.'_ Carlisle agreed.

"Father, I mean while she is still human. The ceremony shall only be for our family." Edward explained seeing the misunderstanding in his father's mind.

_'I see,'_ Carlisle understood Edward was not giving in completely. With Bella welcomed as a human, they could not have a public ceremony even with their closest friends. _'When?'_ He asked

"Any time you deem appropriate father,"

_'Bring my daughter home on Sunday'_ He thought to Edward and swallowed a smile. He liked calling Bella his daughter.

"I shall,"

Esme was delighted. She and Alice immediately started making preparations for the day. Rosalie had gone shopping during the week. Carlisle had commissioned for the Cullen family crest to be duplicated for all his children. He had put off giving his son's their crests over time for one reason or another. Now that his family was whole, he found no other reason to wait.

"Your family has a ceremony to welcome new members?" Bella asked

"Yes, we held one for Alice before Emmett left to find Rose. I was taken away before Rose came but I know they welcomed her the same. When I returned father wished to hold one in my honor but I refused."

"Why?"

"He meant for it to be a public ceremony. I do not wish for my return to be widely known. There are others who are still against my parents' good fortune and would use any reason to pull our family apart. It is also in our best interest to not make the Volturi seem weak for releasing me early."

"And I am still human," Bella added

"True,"

"So your father will do it now, just for the family?" Bella was nervous at the thought of meeting new vampires. She still had vivid dreams of red eyes from meeting Peter and Charlotte earlier. Edward nodded.

Bella held her tongue but her curiosity burned. She couldn't imagine what to expect and what would be expected of her. On Friday, she received an overnight delivery when she returned from school. Edward insisted she open it only on Sunday morning. They spent a relaxed Saturday at their meadow where Edward told Bella more details of his life with the Volturi and chasing the red-head in Phoenix.

"The Volturi are three brothers and their families." He started, playing with loose strands of her hair. "There is the leader, Aro. He has his mate and daughter, Jane. The second is Marcus. His mate died many years ago but not before she gave him a son, Corin. Last is Caius. He has his mate and son Alec. "

"So most vampires have children?" Bella asked

"No, very few. Most are close to our family from what they told me and what I've seen in their thoughts. I think we pull together because of it. Many do not from the minds I heard passing through no female has survived three births." Bella remembered this of Esme's experience and the family history

"Jane and Alec have dangerous gifts," He started after making sure she could absorb more information. He went on to explain Jane's torturous pain-inflicting gift of the mind, and Alec's mist that disabled all senses. The hairs on her skin stood at the detail. She knew from the description that Edward had suffered attacks from both vampires. "And they are also lovers."

"But they are cousins" Bella frowned

"Yes, and the next rulers should their parents die." Edward shivered at the thought. "Corin is better and generally happier. He has a gift of spreading contentment, much like Jaspers can spread an emotion to another. It is his gift that keeps the Volturi from infighting. Marcus and Caius won't contest visible leadership with Aro; Jane and Alec won't overthrow their parents for the same reason. It's a delicate balance. Corin never leaves Volterra."

"Because all hell will break loose if he does?" Bella guessed

"Something like that. He promised his mother he would keep to this duty before she died." Bella understood. "Jane made my stay in Volterra difficult. Though Aro values her gift, she is jealous that my gift is closer to his. She hated that I was called upon and sent on missions she led."

"Oh Edward," Bella swallowed a lump that threatened to spill tears from her eyes.

"Hush, it's in the past" He comforted and waited for her to calm. "Alec hated me for the simple reason that I had Jane's attention, even in hate or torture. Understand my Bella, given the opportunity either one f them will try to end me or those closest to me. They tried a few times to put me at a disadvantage when we were forced into fights so my opponent would end me. The only reason they haven't acted themselves is because Aro has not ordered it."

Bella didn't understand why Aro would refuse this since his coven hated the Cullens and asked.

"The family feud is widely known and some have taken sides. He fears retaliation if any of our family died at the Volturi hands. Corin killed the vampire that Peter left to bring me my meals a few years after Peter left. He had his guard see to my needs after he learnt his mother was related to my Cullen grandfather. He couldn't stop much of what they put me through or risk anyone knowing the reasons he decided to help me. We never talked and he avoided thinking about his mother, me or our family in that context. I suspect he played a part to have his father release me from Volterrra. Of course, it's possible Aro knows all of this."

"If Aro knows-"

"He values Corin's gift greatly. Without it he would not enjoy his rule as he has. Corin is the most protected of all Volturi. The other two bothers fear Aro could destroy them as competition for the throne, and find his presence valuable for their survival too."

"oh" Bella began to understand the complex dynamic of the Volturi coven. "Are these the enemies you spoke of?"

"Yes; Jane, Alec and their guard by extension. There's also a few nomads whom I have used my gift on for the Volturi and others who want revenge for a dear one I have killed in a fight." He stated honestly

"Edward-" Bella started and bit her tongue to stop from talking.

"Tell me your thoughts," He asked

"That's a lot of enemies. I'm concerened for you - I mean would you survive if they came after you? What about me and the family? Do they know?" Her words spilled out and she scowled. Edward hadn't forced her thoughts out in a long time.

"I admit, it's not ideal to have so many wishing for my death. You must believe that my heart breaks thinking that my demons could follow me here, to you and our family. I will protect you with my life Bella, in that I will never fail." He vowed "Our family knows enough"

"I trust you Edward, but what would I do if the cost was exactly that, your life?" She asked

"You live on Bella" he responded passionately. This was most important. Even if he was lost Bella had to live.

"Will I- will I be strong enough when I'm changed?" She asked

"Yes and I will prepare you best I can. I will not leave you vulnerable love." He promised.

"When will you change me?" she asked

"September, any day of your choice after your birthday. We cannot wait longer after that. You will forever be eighteen my love."

Bella secretly liked the idea of never aging. "How? – I mean how will you change me."

"I will bite you and let more of my venom enter your blood than when I mark you. It will spread through your body and stop your heart beating. The process is painful. You will wake on the third day fully changed. Your eyes will be red in the beginning, at least the first few months. Feeding on animals will change them to deep gold like ours. You will be physically and mentally stronger."

"Will we be here, in Forks?"

"Would you like to be?" He asked

"No – I don't think so."

"Father suggested Canada, if you like."

"Why, what's in Canada?"

"The wilderness. You will be far from the human population and can learn to restrict you diet better."

"Didn't you all want to go to Dartmouth?" She asked

"Yes, but we will all wait and support you through the first year my Bella. There will be time for Dartmouth. What's wrong?" He asked

"I don't like that everyone has to put their plans on hold for me,"

"We're family love and we will do what we can for each other."

"Edward, what about my parents, what will I tell them?" She asked

"You will have to die Bella, so they can let you go." Bella didn't show any outward reaction to the statement but her heart beat was not the first time she heard the words but they affected her the same each time. "Bella?"

"My death will hurt my parents. It's a pain they'll carry all their lives. I don't want to do that to them" She whispered. Edward expected her reaction; Bella was tied closely with her parents.

"What do you think will make your separation easier?" He asked

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know." She stated finally.

When the temperature dropped they spent the evening and night at Bella's home. Edward was both anxious and excited about the planned welcoming ceremony the next day. He understood its significance, especially now that it included Bella.


	39. Chapter 39

The Cullen home was quiet on Sunday. Edward left Bella with Alice and Rose after they begged to help her get ready. He was happy to have his mate welcomed as a true sister to his brother's mates. Esme and Carlisle were out on a hunting trip and did not return until Sunday afternoon. He went to pass time in Emmett's games room with his brothers while Alice and Rose tended to Bella in their room. Bella relaxed at some normal behaviour with girls helping each other ready for an event in the Cullen house.

Alice saw her intention to ask about their welcome into the Cullen family a few times. Though her body was relaxed from the polishing, buffering and massaging; her mind was wild with thoughts. She wondered if there was a reason Alice and Rose chose the day to help ready her and whether they would answer her questions. They were both ready save for their dresses, delaying dressing to the last minute. All three were in fluffy bath robes, dak cream for Rose and Pink for Alice. Bella's was white.

"You know, I wish I had long hair," Alice started, stopping her from asking the question at the tip of her tongue. She was working curls into Bella's thick hair at a slow human pace.

"What happened to yours?" Bella asked

"My maker cut it." Bella watched Alice's small lips press in a thin line and a crease form on her forehead in the mirror.

"Why?" Bella asked

"Keep in mind that I had a different life before Jasper came to find me sister Bella. I was on vacation with my human family in Mexico when I was changed. I had begged my parents not to take us there. I had known something bad was going to happen, but they dismissed my concern. I watched my maker drain my parents and little sister. I begged her to kill me but she turned me instead and cut my hair."

"Why?" Bella asked. Rosalie was working on her nails quietly.

"She and her lover Nettie build covens for the territory wars of the South. I was changed to be a soldier."

"When?" Bella whispered, the question slipped before she decided which of the many thoughts in her mind was most important to ask first.

"1928, I am forever seventeen human years old, and seventy-seven in my immortal years." Alice shared happily. She was eager for Bella to know everything about her, having seen they would be closer than sisters and friends.

"My maker, Maria, leads one of the three covens in the area which are constantly fighting for control of the territory. When I woke to this life, my gift was stronger. I saw Jasper in my first vision and knew he would come for me. Until then, I had to survive and keep my gift secret. My foresight kept me safe during fights and from forced pairing." At Bella's questioning look she explained;

"Maria and Nettie lead an all female coven. They never turn males nor accept them in the coven. I was one of thirty-six after my change; trained and sent to fight against another coven led by Lucy. She was once Maria's lover before Nettie. Theirs is a lover's quarrel and Lucy keeps males in her coven. Of the three, they were the weaker opponent."

"Three?" Bella prompted

"The other coven is led by an old vampire named Benito. He keeps many males in his coven with only a few females. Because of the wars, his males often take famales from the other two covens forcefully. It serves their purpose to weaken their opponents numbers. It's was a tough life." Alice whispered.

"Couldn't you leave?" Bella asked

"No, I was safer with them until Jasper found me. I ran from my coven the morning I knew he was close to meet with him. No one noticed. He would have been challenged if he had come close enough to our coven." Bella understood what Alice wasn't saying. Jasper would have been hurt or killed.

"Did you come here together right away?" Bella asked hopefully. She was more interested in how Alice experienced the change of environment with the Cullens.

"No" Alice averted her eyes, keeping her focus on Bella's hair. She was busy creating thick waves to the front of Bella's thick curly locks. The silence that followed was thick in the air. Rosalie broke it when she left the room to fetch the dress Bella would wear.

"Tell her Alice," She instructed. The way she talked to Alice left no room for argument. It was almost as though the words were Esme's.

"Bella, sister, the way I was taught and lived was very different. Jasper had to teach me how to be with him before bringing me to the family. My maker had taught me not to respect or value males, and my first instinct was to fight him in everything. We stayed in Ashland over two years. I learnt to respect and trust him. He had to learn to live with my gift. It frustrated him greatly in the beginning." She winked at Bella in the mirror.

With her gift and skill Jasper took longer to claim Alice. She knew everything he planned to do and countered it. His frustration grew to physical aggression and they often fought. He was confused. Alice knew he was hers but refused to give in. The only thing that kept their fights from escalation, was that Alice never ran from him. She stayed even when his anger was uncontrollable. Jasper had to teach her much like Edward was teaching Bella. Even then, Alice's instint reared its head sometimes like at the clearing when Jasper went after the red-head female. She couldn't stay behind knowing she was a better fighter than him. In those rare instances, she was the protector.

The family knew Jasper had found his mate and both were under pressure to return to the Cullen family home in Chicago. Jasper worried his father would not accept Alice if she didn't carry herself as expected. He also needed her to trust him and follow his leadership. In this journey, their gifts helped them grow closer together in understanding. It was closer to the end of the third year when Jasper brought Alice to meet the family; with Esme threatening to visit them if he didn't.

"Oh, um – I didn't realize-" Bella couldn't find the words to say

"It's alright now, Esme helped greatly where I struggled." Alice was chirpy again. Bella smiled knowing how Esme had helped her too.

"So you were the first –"

"Yes, she was." Rosalie clipped. "This is what I found, is this the dress you saw?" She asked Alice.

"Yes it is. I'll help her dress, thank you Rose." Alice dismissed Rosalie. Bella was sure she missed something between the two and wanted to ask Alice. "In time," Alice answered before she could voice the question. Rosalie had left the room.

Alice helped Bella into the Nude and Blue one shoulder gown. It was a bit over the top but Bella didn't complain. She liked how the material felt on her and had never worn anything like it. Once Alice was satisfied with the silver shoes and diamond accessories, she left Bella's room.

"Thank you for letting us help."

"Thank you both Alice," Bella stared at her image in the mirror. Alice and Rosalie had transformed her into someone new.

"You look magnificent" Edward appeared behind her once Alice had left the room.

"Thank you," Bella stared at his image as he took off his clothes to change into his all black suit and blue tie. She didn't take her eyes off him until he finished. Edward was a beautiful creature to her. He was perfectly built and his movements looked effortless. That, his love and masculine energy excited her.

"Love, this is hardly the time, mother and father are back. We shall be needed soon," Edward whispered in her ear quietly, making sure not to embarrass her with the sensitive ears of his family. Bella blushed a deep pink wondering how Edward knew where her thoughts had wandered. Besides the change in her scent, Jasper had warned Edward he would find it difficult to contain his lust together with Bella and Alice's.

They were last to join the family in the dining room. Esme wore a white gown with green pattens that was rouched elaborately to the side. Rosalie wore a nude and gold gown while Alice was in a light purple and silver one-shoulder gown. There was a big candle holder at the centre of the table and small black boxes in front of Carlisle on the table. Eight glasses with red wine were placed in pairs around the table. Carlisle stood with Esme at the head of the table. Emmett and Rosalie stood loosely to Carlisle's right, followed by Jasper and Alice opposite them to the left. Edward and Bella stood at the end of the table opposite their parents holding hands.

Carlisle addressed them all;

"My children, we are grateful for the gift that you all are in our lives. Our family stands strong and whole this day after many trials we have overcome. This day marks a new beginning, a covenant of blood, loyalty and strength for our family. Edward son, we love you dearly. We rejoice each day that you have come back to us and do not take lightly all you have triumphed over at a young age away from us. It is testament of your true strength of character that you stand with us today; a true Cullen, by birth and blood." He addressed Edward to welcome him back to the family. His voice was emotional yet firm.

"Dear Isabella, our youngest daughter. You complete our son Edward. You are his strength, his anchor. Welcome to our family." His words were directed at Bella. Edward pulled her close by her waist. They all followed after Carlisle when he took his glass of wine.

"Edward, Isabella, your father and I promise our loyalty and that of your sisters and brothers. We promise to nature, love and provide for all your needs, physical and emotional. We promise to be good leaders, counsellors and friends as you may need from time to time." Esme spoke, pouring her love and compassion into each word.

"Brother, little sister, we vow our loyalty, protection and care as your eldest siblings."Emmett addressed them next speaking for Rosalie too.

"Brother, sister, we vow our loyalty, protection and care as your older siblings," Jasper followed, speaking for Alice too.

"Thank you all. We both love and respect you greatly. We vow our loyalty, protection and care. Thank you for your welcome." Edward kept his response short as he was choking with emotion. All his family's thoughts and words were perfectly aligned in agreement of the words spoken.

Bella chanced a glance at his face. She was proud of his commitment to the family and the words he spoke on her behalf. She felt truly loved and wanted by the Cullens, not only because she was Edward's mate but as an individual.

Carlisle took a sip of his glass to signify their vows and union sealed, they others followed.

"Your mother and I present you with these gifts as a sign of our loving promises made this day." Carlie took three small boxes and moved to Emmett and Rosalie. He presented Emmett with his and stretched his hand over his hulking son's shoulder. Emmett returned the gesture, accepting the gift. Esme presented Rosalie with her black box and hugged her. Next was Edward and Bella, and finally Jasper and Alice.

Bella stared at the open box with a necklace that looked like the ring Edward held in his box.

"Do you all accept the promises made today?" He asked standing with Esme again.

"We do," All the Cullen children answered, Bella followed.

She watched the Cullen sons put their rings on and help fasten the necklaces around their mate's necks. Carlisle and Esme stood closer together watching with pride and love. Bella noticed Esme had a ring, like Carlisle and their sons.

"We shall now light these candles to represent the union of our family, where our lives will now shine as one." Carlisle lit two candles of the ten on the candle holder. "These candles burn for our lost Cullen elders, my parents." He explained, taking a single candle in his hand. _"_As you light your candles, and the flames become one, let this signify the bonds of our family."

He lit his candle from one at the centre of the table and placed it on the candle holder. Esme lit hers from Carlisle's and followed. All the Cullen children and their mates did the same. Bella was last, noticing at closer inspection the candle holder was in the shape of a tree; exactly ten places. She lit her candle off Edward's and placed it in the last empty place.

She stepped back into Edward's hands where his ring was in view.

"As is tradition, the family crest is passed on from generation to generation. Wear yours with pride my children. Each part of the crest represents something different. The lion represents strength and ferocity; the hand is faith and sincerity, showing our loyalty is to each other; and the the trefoil is for perpetuity." Carlisle spoke, explaining the crest for Bella's sake who was staring at Edward's ring.

"Is there a reason they are different colours?" Bella asked Edward in a whisper, having noticed another difference between their crests.

"Yes," Esme smiled. She was proud Bella noticed and asked. "Ours is green which symbolizes life, fertility, respect and balance. Emmett and Rosalie's are gold. As our eldest, they represent our power, healing and blessings." Esme watched the pair lovingly. Bella remembered Esme had said Carlisle only forgave himself when Emmett was born for the way he claimed Esme. Their colour was appropriate; it also reminded her of the way Rosalie spoke to Alice earlier, with authority.

"Jasper and Alice were difficult to decide for but we settled on lilac, it looks a deeper purple on the crest. It represents peace, justice and tranquility. Their union is unique, softened by experience and enhanced by knowledge." Her loving gaze settled on the pair closest to her. Alice showed her appreciation by stretching her tiny hand to make contact with Esme's.

"Your colour is blue, dear Bella. It symbolizes stability, loyalty, life and purity." Bella appreciated the pendant on her chain more for Esme's thoughtfulness.

After another drink the family exchanged hugs and words of welcome to their youngest members. They moved to the living room where the seriousness of the evening's events was replaced by laughter and light chatter. They danced and played until late into the night. Bella drank two more glasses of wine which went to her head. Edward laughed at her antics as he put her to bed. She was not drunk or embarrassing in her actions but had lost the filter between her thoughts and tongue.


	40. Chapter 40

It was early morning when Alice had a vision of the red-head female returning to the area. In the vision she had others with her, though it was still unclear.

_'I can't see when'_ She thought to Edward knowing he had seen the vision. _'I saw we will travel'_ She showed him another vision she had the day before. The Cullen family was travelling somewhere in a private plane. Bella was still human, and judging by the sombre expressions and dress it was an unpleasant trip. Edward watched the vision and replayed it in his mind twice more. There was no sign of a trigger. He took comfort in that his family was complete in the vision.

Bella woke late the next morning. Her bath was run and breakfast beside the bed. Edward was preoccupied with the visions Alice had shown him. He didn't appreciate any situation that would expose Bella to others in his world while she was still human, or that the red-head female would return with others to give them a fight. He bathed Bella and waited until she had finished her breakfast to tell her about his worries. She listened attentively.

"What does it mean, the family wore black and white?" She asked of the description Edward gave

"It distinctly shows a passing of someone close enough to us to mourn. Those are the colours of mourning and cheerless occasions for us. Black for the loss and white for the passage into the unknown."

"Sorry," She whispered

"Don't trouble yourself with that now, we don't know more than what Alice has seen."

A month passed before the Cullens heard from the Denali coven. Irina arrived at the Cullen home while the children were at school and Carlisle at work. Alice had called the others to meet back at the house. Edward took Bella out of school to meet with the family.

Irina startled uncomfortably when she heard Bella's heartbeat from inside the house.

"Please Irina, she is Edward's mate. This is our daughter Isabella." Esme introduced seeing Irina start to step back towards the back glass door. The family had all arrived.

Irina was more shocked to hear of Edward than she was of his human mate. Her big eyes roamed over Esme's youngest son. She had never met Edward before, only heard of him after his birth. She stood still and simply stared at him while he stood protectively in front of Bella listening to her thoughts.

"Irina, what brings you here our dear?" Carlisle asked. He was uneasy with Irina's presence. The Denali coven was not known to keep secrets, especially one such as Edward's retun to his family and his human mate. Irina's eyes took in all the Cullens standing in pairs. She hadn't seen them in over five decades and had searched over a week for them. She was suddenly unsure whether she made the right decision seeking them out.

"Please accept our heartfelt condolences Irina Denali. I wish we had met under pleasant circumstances." Edward spoke to make her stay seeing the decision to flee in her mind. He was interested in her thoughts and making sure she never thought to go to Volterra. His words captured eveyone's attention. Irina grew more anxious remembering Edward was said to have a mind reading gift.

"Please do not be alarmed, I merely meant to comfort you. I cannot control it." Edward infused sufficient remorse in his words. Jasper helped to make Irina feel welcome.

"Irina, please sit with us." Esme invited and her children took their seats. Edward sat with Bella on his lap confusing Irina further. She did not understand why Esme called Bella Edward's mate when he hadn't claimed her. In her experience vampires left their humans unchanged when they were only lovers or bed mates. As she continued to stare at them Edward winked at her. She relaxed, assuming he agreed with her assessment and could possibly be persuaded to change lovers and take her in Bella's place.

She spoke low, suddenly serious and mindful that Edward already knew what she came to tell the family. She kept her eyes averted to show respect and continued to speak in Russian. Her shoulders shook with emotion and unshed tears filled her eyes. Bella didn't stare at her long; instead she watched the reactions of her family to what she was saying. All their expressions morphed to shock and sadness, except Rosalie. Esme started to sob curling deep into Carlisle's side as he wrapped both his hands around her.

Carlisle responded to Irina in Russian asking a few questions which she answered. Esme left Carlisle's arms to hug Irina. The two cried in each other's arms. Rosalie stood suddenly and left the room. Emmett nodded to his brothers and followed after her. All the Cullen children went to their rooms.

"I'll explain after she leaves love" Edwad whispered to Bella. Irina's thoughts were on him. She had hoped he'd comfort her and run her home to Alaska. She had to return to be with her grieving sisters. They had sent word to all closest to them and had to prepare for the gathering. She hoped the Cullens would come, especially Edward. Hours later, Carlisle and Esme returned from running halfway to Alaska with Irina and called the children to the dining room.

"Bella, please forgive our guest for speaking in her native tongue while you were here." Esme immediately apologized to her daughter.

"I assume Edward has already told you the reason for her visit daughter. Our eldest and closest friend broke an important rule that governs our kind. The Volturi have seen to a fitting punishment for her, a great loss to one of our own." Carlisle's voice was grave. Bella let him speak though Edward had already told her what was happening.

"We have very few true friends, daughter. The eldest of us all, Sasha, was a wise coven leader of another vegetarian family from Russia. She helped hide my parents from the Volturi many years ago, and gave me a home after my unpleasant stay in Volterra. Her friends became my friends. It is sad to hear of her demise."

"Sasha helped guide me after I met Carlisle, in my first year." Esme added. "Tanya is her daughter, she started her own coven in Alaska three centuries ago. We have always extended her our protection."

"What did she do?" Bella asked with a hushed voice

"The Volturi found her with an immortal child, a little boy, no older than four human years in age. It is law to never turn children because they can never be taught self control and their thirst can never be satiated. They never mature after the first year like older vampires." Carlisle's voice was serious. "They burned her, the child and her home."

"I don't understand why she turned him, why she would do that. She knew the consequences" Esme sobbed.

"She wanted more children" Rosalie filled the silence of the room.

"She has Tanya, why create an immortal child?" Esme argued

"Mother," Jasper called; he had sensed deep envy from Sasha when she visited the Cullens months after Edward was born. "Rosalie is right" He confirmed to Esme's shock.

"No mother, how can it be your doing?" Edward's voice was sharp as he alerted the family to Esme's thoughts.

"Wife, please do not think that. You were almost lost to us birthing Edward. If anything, that should have warned her away from seeking another child. Did you hear anything at the time Edward?" He asked

"No, the thought did not cross her mind while she was with us." Edward answered from what he heard of Sasha's thoughts while he was a baby.

Esme and Carlisle's pain was deep for the loss of their friend.

"Why did Tanya leave her?" Bella asked curiously

"She was old enough to live without her mother. Sasha made her leave with her two maidens, Katrina and Irina. The three are like sisters. Katrina has a partner, Garett, who has lived with them the better part of three centuries." Bella could understand the natural progression. She wondered how old Tanya was, and whether the Cullen children would ever live away from her future parents.

"How old is she-Tanya?"

"Just over a thousand years old now." Bella gasped

"Who did her mother live with-besides…?"

"Alone. It is how she could keep her crime secret. Irina says the guard who visited their home said their unawareness is what saved them from certain death. Though Aro lead the execution in Russia he sent a smaller guard to Alaska. He must have been satisfied of their innocence." Carlisle answered thoughtfully

"How long did she have him?" Bella asked

"Four decades. It is incredible she kept the boy secret so long." Esme shoook her head as she spoke

While their parents answered Bella's questions Edward and Alice were locked in a silent conversation. He tried every reason and every manner not to travel with the family when they go to Alaska. The result was always the same, Alice's vision didn't change. He didn't know any of the Denali's or feel any connection to Sasha. His strategic mind was on who Aro had sent to Alaska and whether the family would be exposed. He gathered from his parents' thoughts there would be other vampires there they consider friends.

_'You must come brother Edward. It is for the safety of our family to know whom we can trust.'_

_'Could you not know that Alice?'_

_'Not the reasons or their thoughts brother. I will only know their plans. We cannot allow the risk, soon many will know of your return.' _ Alice reasoned

He couldn't argue with her logic. He also saw how his absence would hurt his mother and father. It would undo all he had achieved to gain their trust. Alice showed him Bella will want to be there to support Esme.

"We will all go to Alaska for the gathering to show our support in two weeks." Carlisle stated, leaving no room for argument. He expected Edward and Rosalie to object in some way or another. Both were visibly unhappy but did not voice their thoughts. Bella was fully decided on going to be with her future family.

Jasper helped his family keep their mood afloat. Esme and Carlisle were the hardest to help over the two weeks leading to the gathering. Bella asked endless questions about immortal children, vampire law and the Volturi. The entities were more real to her after what she had heard and experienced with the Cullens. She felt protective of her family against the Volturi and wished she could do more for them. Edward patiently answered all her questions and comforted her.

When Esme called to ask for Bella to travel with the family Charlie refused. He was invited to bring Bella to a bonfire night at the reservation the same weekend.

"I don't want to go dad," Bella had heard his refusal on the phone.

"We are not discussing this Bella. You need to make time for family. Billy and Harry have watched you grow, they are practically family. You cannot spend all your time with the Cullens." Charlie stated firmly

"Dad, mom watched me grow. Billy and Harry have stories you told them. They don't know me and don't care to." She replied with a low blow.

"Either way, we have been invited to the reservation on Saturday. Jake and Harry's kids will be there. You can make new friends."

"No," Bella disagreed with finality drawing on the steelness of her vampire family. Charlie was startled. She didn't sound like the timid girl he knew. Her deep brown eyes stared daggers at him unflinching. They were not the eyes of a child. A chill ran down Charlie's back as he remembered Billy's warning, that Bella would change if she continued to be around the Cullens.

"It's one evening Bella, what harm will it do?" He tried to get some explanation from her

"I don't want to find out." Bella replied cryptically yet truthfully. Edward would kill if she went to the reservation and he was denied access.

"We leave around six."

"If you insist I'll be on the next plane to Vegas to get married." Bella threatened calmly and stormed to her room. Charlie watched the stairs and listened as she moved around upstairs. He wasn't sure whether her words were a threat or a decisive action she would take.

A part of him didn't believe she would follow through. Knowing teenage boys, he didn't believe Edward would marry her just yet. He'd get cold feet like all men do if Carlisle and Esme were unable to talk some sense into him first. He finished his dinner thinking over her behavior. By the time he went to bed he had concluded it to be a teenage tantrum.


	41. Chapter 41

"Moning love," Edward greeted from the rocking chair in her room when she woke. He sat there through the night to keep his body in place after reading Charlie's mind. Bella had been asleep when he arrived.

"Hi," Bella greeted with her eyes still closed. "Why aren't you here?" She mumbled

"It was best. I heard your father's thoughts before he slept and this morning. It was all I could do not to go after the wolves."

"The wolves?" She asked

"Yes, it seems Billy and Harry have taken a more decisive step to win Charlie over for their cause. They have given him something which will make him forceful with you, like last night."

"What? What did they do?" Bella asked in alarm sitting up. Her voice rose two octaves higher.

"I'm not sure. They are a tribe of great herbalists. I suspect this is how they have gained leverage. They have the same herbs in your truck, for you." Edward informed. "I heard it in their minds the night they were here." Bella's mind whirled with wild imagination. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"Would it work? I mean in the supernatural world. Could anything break our bond?" She asked

"No" Edward answered. He no longer worried she would try to use the information to run from him since he had her heart. Bella was afraid at the possibility of losing Edward, no matter the reason. They had grown very close as she slowly moved away from her human binds. Jasper had informed Edward her bond with Charlie was deeply fractured and Edward noticed she emailed her mother once the previous month. This he expected to happen the more Bella accepted him as her mate and her life with his family.

"Good!" Bella threw the coves and jumped out of bed. "Charlie has another thing coming if he thought I was joking." She mumbled to herself.

"About getting married suddenly in Las Vegas?" Edward asked in confusion

"Yes," Bella nodded "I'm going to Alaska, let him think I actually went to Las Vegas." She explained.

"Couldn't you go to your mother instead?" he asked hopefully

"No Edward, I couldn't. The family needs all of us to be there. I know you don't want us to go but we must. Family is all we have," She repeated Esme's words with both her hands on his cheeks cradling his face.

"We will be exposed Bella, you especially."

"I will also be well protected, by a sister who will see any plan to harm me before it happens and a mate I'm crazy about. Not to mention two overprotective brothers, a fierce sister and parents who will see me safe no matter the cost." She smiled

"You like that don't you?" He teased

"Yes, it's quite nice. I'll have a big family for eternity." She agreed and kissed him. "A gift I could never thank you enough for," she added with another kiss.

The small kisses grew more passionate and demanding. Edward lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist without breaking the kiss. Bella rolled her neck back to give him access to her neck.

"Did you know you taste divine after you wake." Edward kissed lower down her chest and tore her top off, exposing her skin to his lips. Bella moaned and fisted his hair with all her strength. "Your natural scent is incredible, intoxicating" he continued taking her nipple into his mouth. She hissed and pushed further into him. He unexpectedly bit her soft flesh, weakening her hold around his waist. He marked her again, as he did weekly. Bella's scent had completely changed to a mixture of theirs. Both had to ready for the trip and go shopping as Bella didn't have a suitable dress. His brothers and sisters joined them after Bella had breakfast.

The shopping experience was different. Bella was more accepting and comfortable taking anything she wanted and whatever Alice advised. She liked that Rosalie was there, it gave her a opprotunity to be closer to her emotionally distanced sister. She also enjoyed watching items that caught Rosalie's eyes, which she often found intimidating.

Charlie found no dinner on the stove or in the oven when he returned home from work. He chanced checking and found Bella in her room.

"Oh, I thought you'd be at the Cullens or run off to Vegas," he teased uneasily

"Its good to see you're okay with either one," Bella replied coldly standing at the half closed door. Charlie couldn't peek inside.

"You're not one for tantrums Bella. Relax, it's a few hours visit to the reservation. You've done it many times before." She didn't respond, choosing to turn away and lay on her bed. An action that made Charlie nervous. He expected a smart remark or scream. Bella was very much like Renee as she was different to her.

"Dinner is in the microwave," She told him and stuck her nose in the book she was reading. Charlie watched her a moment longer before he left.

Edward stayed the night as usual and left early to help with preparations at home. Charlie stayed home on the day, partly keeping an eye on Bella. He was pleased when she behaved normal. She made a big breakfast, did his laundry and cooked two meals for the day. He was surprised to see Edward park across the street late afternoon, two hours before he had to leave for the reservation.

He became alarmed when he noticed he wore a black suit with a white shirt and hurried to meet him out on the porch.

"Chief Swan, Is Bella home?" He greeted, keeping to the bottom stair so he was shorter than Charlie.

"Yes, we weren't expecting you. Bella is going to the reservation with me today." Charlie informed

"She is expecting me sir. We're going on a trip."

"No, she's not." Charlie replied with annoyance and discomfort. Edward's presence was unsettling.

"Well sir, I'm expecting her." Edward's patience was quickly reaching its limit.

"You'll live," Charlie held firm to his resolve.

"Chief Swan," He infused his authority over the human man who stood between him and his mate. A chill ran down Charlie's back. "Bella is coming with me." At that moment the door opened to show a well dressed Bella in black pants, a white shirt, overcoat with black heels.

"I'm ready to go," She stated, breaking Edward's hold on Charlie. It took a minute before Charlie did a double take. Bella didn't take anything with her accept a clutch bag. Edward hooked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her to the car.

"Thank you Chief Swan"

"Bye dad, I'll be back tomorrow." Both said goodbye to a dumbfounded Charlie.

They drove to the airport where the family waited in a small private plane to Alaska. All sat exactly as Alice had seen in her vision. The flight was quiet and the mood dull even as Alice helped Bella into an appropriate dress. They took a helicopter to the Denali home from the airport surprising the vampires present, especially when Bella's strong heartbeat filled the silence after the helicopter noise quieted.

The vampires inside watched Carlisle and Esme lead their family to the front door. Their thoughts were on the youngest couple in the back; one of whom many guessed was Edward but were confused about the human with him.

Katrina and Irina greeted the family at the door where Edward and Bella were introduced to the other Denali sister.

"Please, call me Kate. Welcome to our home." Kate greeted Bella with a gentle handshake. She was curious about her but had no unkind thoughts towards her. Irina was confused why they brought her. She didn't miss Edward's posessive arm around Bella's waist, her dress and learnt mannerisms. She started to wonder at the nature of Edward and Bella's relationship, and what the family thought about it.

Edward listened attentively to the thoughts inside the house as everyone was listening when Bella was introduced as his mate o Kate. He made no indication he'd heard Irina's petulant thoughts. As they moved further into the house, more greetings and introductions were made. The Irish coven was first; Siobhan, her mate Liam, adopted daughter Maggie and her partner of seventy years, Randall. Their dress was different, old century dresses. Bella kept her emotions under control at their burgundy eyes. She noticed the family received much attention, especially her and Edward.

They were next introduced to the Egyptian coven, who were also human blood-drinkers. Their pale dark skin was beautiful and radiated a healthy glow absent in common vampire skin. Amun, the coven leader spoke for his family; his mate Kebi, son Benjamin and his mate Tia. Neither made a mover towards them and the females kept their eyes down. Bella kept her eyes averted out of respect to Amun whose imposing frame towered over Carlisle by two feet.

Esme and Carlisle hugged the next pair fiercely. Bella could tell they were whispering to each other quietly. It was Carmen and Eleazar, their dearest friends. Both apologized continuously to their friends and Edward. They were happy to see Edward back with his family as were all the present vampires. Sasha, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar were the only ones who had met Edward in his younger years. The others only heard of his birth and ordered servitude. The Cullens had kept to themselves in those years; first because of the vampire world reaction to their three sons, and later because of sadness and depression when they were without their youngest.

The last group stood loosely together; Charles, his mate Makhenna, Mary, Alistair and Garett whom Bella remembered to be Kate's partner. He was happy to see Emmett, the two shared a friendship many decades ago. Bella noticed Rosalie's rigidness as perfectly beautiful as she looked. Edward also never relaxed his hold on her. She was curious about Tanya, who wasn't with the guests. She and Edward were strangers to the group who seemed to know each other well. All were curious about Edward and his human mate. They stole glances at them often. Given the reason they were together, a knowing human made them anxious. Eleazar, Carmen, Siobhan and Benjamin were the only ones who paid them no mind. They trusted Carlisle not to endanger their lives and believed the couple were true mates.

Edward was concerned with making Bella comfortable. He held her, brushed her back and hair and sat her facing out the large back window to the never-ending snow. He tolerated all thoughts about them for their safety and that of the family. It was two hours later when other guests arrived; Joham, his wife Pire, second wife Heulen, son Nahuel and three beautiful daughters. Bella understood the women were his wives by marriage, not mating. The three were full vampire but their children looked more human than vampire save for their eyes. Their olive toned skin had a healthy glow and they were hot to the touch, unlike the icy cold of vampire skin. Bella was confused by the new arrivals. Edward was curious. He gathered much information about them from the others who were guests there. He and Bella were last to be introduced to the curious eyes of the new arrivals. Edward growled low in warning at Joham's thoughts about his mate.

Having loved many human women before, Joham found Bella very attractive. He lost his first wives to the birth of their daughters. Pire survived Nahuel's birth long enough for him to change her, as Heulen survived the birth of his last daughter. Had it not been for the Volturi, he would have increased his family now that he knew how to keep his wives alive. He knew he would never have vampire children unmated, this was why he took human women.

The Volturi created their race' fourth most important rule because of him. No one was allowed to birth half-vampire children. Joham owed his extended existence to the gathered vampires in Denali who had stood against the Volturi's judgement to destroy his family, especially Sasha. It took a moment for him to remember Edward had a mind reading gift and he apologized out loud for his thoughts.


	42. Chapter 42

Bella was uncomfortable asking questions when the house was full of vampires with sensitive ears. She smiled politely when the half-vampires joined her for dinner in the kitchen. Kate, Edward, Alice and Jasper sat with them. The youngest told Bella she was half-vampire, together with her siblings. She was being polite and trying to make conversation. Bella listened as she shared more about herself. She had an bubbly personality which was infectious.

The last awaited guests arrived late after dark; Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna of the Amazon coven. They were not related by blood. Bella felt intimidated by their stares, height and piercing eyes. They wore animal skin and fur in black and white without shoes. Their hair was in different neat plats along the length of their backs.

All the guests watched as Tanya descended the stairs at a human pace to join them. She had listened to all the conversations from her room and her eyes found Bella immediately. Her mind burned with questions about her but that attention was soon on Edward. She remembered seeing him as a young boy and now he had grown into a very handsome man. Rosalie growled low in her chest but it was loud enough for Bella to hear as she stood directly in front of her. As she watched, Edward pulled Bella in front of him and wrapped both his arms around her waist. Tanya smirked, she found challenge in the action, not a warning.

She had planned to seek Emmett out and irritate Rosalie during their visit. Her white chiffon gown draped over one shoulde and hung low the side of her chest. It was thinly layered, practically see through, leaving very little to the imagination. She was confident Edward would find her irresistable and Emmett would have plenty to remember. She greeted all the guests who had come to show support through her grief. Before she reached the Cullens Edward broke into a breathtaking smile and nuzzled his face in Bella's hair. Everyone watched Bella relax into his hold and stretch her arm around to caress his face.

"Peter is here," He whispered in her ear though everyone heard. His dear friend's thoughts made him want to roll on the floor in laughter. Peter had sought out and befriended many whom he'd heard of from Edward. He was curious and found that he genuinly grew to care about them. Bella smiled, happy that Edward would see his friend again. Edward didn't do more than give a courteous nod without moving Bella away when Tanya greeted them and was introduced to Bella. Peter and Charlotte completed the circle of vampires the Cullens felt comfortable calling friends.

_'I'll see to it we have no disruptions'_ Peter thought to Edward. He had extended his gift over the Denali territory to ward off others that may pose danger to the group. Edward was thankful Peter's gift radius was farther than his mind reading. Together with Alice and Zafrina's gifts he was satisfied that Bella was sufficiently protected. Zafrina had the group hidden behind an illusion of normalcy. Anyone looking from a distance would not see anything out of place or any of the guests.

They all listened while Tanya said a few words in her mother's memory and shared a drink. Some drank blood while some had red wine. Carlisle, Amun and Eleazar also said a few words before the group broke into informal chatter. Edward stuck by his brothers, Peter and Charlotte. He didn't leave Bella's side and was happy his parents didn't call on him. Tanya quickly grew irritated that Edward and Emmett hadn't looked in her direction let alone make physical contact since she joined the group. Rosalie gave her a murderous stare while she greeted the Cullen family that she hesitated extending any her hand. With Rosalie by his side her gift of seduction didn't work on Emmett. Rosalie drew Emmett in with all his senses, a pull stronger than Tanya's gift. Edward refused to give her the attention she craved from him. She was constantly looking for a way to break the Cullen children group without success. At Edward's request, Jasper kept Bella wide awake all night.

Soon, morning light crept in. Peter goaded Emmett until the two ran out to wrestle. Jasper and Edward joined in the fun. Soon Garett, Randall, Charles, Nahuel and Benjamin were part of the epic battle. The women watched and laughed. Bella couldn't keep up with the speed at which they moved but stood with Alice and Rosalie. The elders sat in the large living room where Esme made sure Bella was in her line of vision at all times.

"Dear Isabella, could we interest you in a bath before breakfast?" Kate asked respectfully. Bella looked to Rosalie for her approval. She had come to understand protocol was important in public and Rosalie was her eldest sister.

"We'll come with you," Rosalie decided. She didn't trust any of the Denali's with her fragile sister and was uncomfortable leaving her by herself with the human blood-drinkers in the same space.

Kate led them to a large guest room where she proceeded to run Bella a bath. Edward watched over Bella from his sister's minds. Their wrestling match changed into a big snowball fight of two teams. Tanya led the younger women as they joined in and made a third team. She didn't appear to be deep in mourning as the elders expected her to be. Only Jasper knew how deep her pain was and that she avoided acknowledging it. The laughter increased outside and it was all good fun. Mated males tried to protect their mates in the third team from being hit and the groups often mixed. Tanya used this opportunity to flirt with Edward. Since he knew her thoughts and could avoid her, she quickly turned her focus on Emmett.

Bella finished quick enough to see Rosalie leap out the second floor window as she walked into the bedroom. Alice moved her to the same window at vampire speed. They watched Rosalie kick Tanya square in the gut a few feet away. Tanya leaped back with a growl but Rosalie caught her by her throat in the air. Bella gasped in horror while Rosalie smacked Tanya around short of tearing her apart. Her eyes locked with Edward's who was watching her. The confrontation was over fast. Alice moved her quickly away from the window again so she could dress. She placed a finger over her tiny lips to show Bella not to ask any questions.

Carlisle, Amun and Eleazar had stepped outside to reprimand Tanya and Rosalie. Before Bella was fully dressed, Rosalie stormed into the room and changed clothes quickly. She was visibly angry. Her shoulders shook and she whirled like a tornado in the room. Alice placed herself between her and Bella protectively. Esme walked into the room calmly minutes later. She didn't say anything but Rosalie stopped all movement respectfully and let Esme comfort her with a touch on her cheek.

"We leave soon" Alice announced. She had seen the decision by Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. Bella didn't have the details but understood whatever happened was enough for the family to leave.

All the guests were gathered in the large living room when the Cullen women left the top floor. The Cullen men met them at the bottom of the stairs. Emmett kissed Rosalie's cheek and whispered something that made her smile. They said their goodbyes to all but Tanya. She was nowhere in sight. Carlisle chartered the helicopter to the airport and they flew back to Seattle. Bella slept through the trip.

She was surprised when the Cullen men took one car to Port Angeles, leaving them Edward's Volvo. Each kissed their mate goodbye, they were expected back in Forks two hours after the women arrived.

"What do you want to ask Bella?" Rosalie asked with a sigh after catching Bella staring at her in the mirror a few times. Bella blushed.

"Wh-what happened this morning?" She asked

"Tanya happened" Rosalie growled. Esme reached her hand to calm her.

"Tanya has a gift of seduction, dear Bella." Esme informed. Bella's lips formed a small 'o' as she began to understand what the problem was. "She seduced Emmett years ago, soon as he reached thirty. Jasper was only five."

"Emmett lived with her in Denali for years. We didn't approve and he appeased us by visiting often, sometimes with her. We worried he would miss his opportunity to find a mate or Tanya would threaten his mate's life. She was much too old to be mated."

"Of her own doing," Rosalie added with another growl. "Her mother, Sasha was also a seductress, but only used her gift on the men who wanted her. Tanya inherited the gift and her greed knows no boundaries. She should have cared enough to let Emmett reach full maturity without a mate before she hooked him."

"Yes, she should have." Esme agreed sadly. "My pleas fell on deaf ears with her."

"But he went to find Rose," Bella stated, missing the link between their story and how her eldest sister came to join the family.

"Jasper's gift allowed him to neutralize Tanya's when she tried to seduce him. He was never interested in a lover, too much Carlisle in him. Emmett returned home alone when we were expecting Edward. Tanya had replaced him with another out of anger. The challenges we faced with Edward's birth drew us closer together as a family. When Sasha visited to see our miracle son, Tanya followed. She staked her claim on Emmett against all our wishes, her mother's too. They did not return to Alaska, choosing to travel the world so they could not be found. Anyone caught under her spell could never refuse her anything; Emmett would have never wanted to miss his brother's first years." Esme finished quietly.

"Did he come back?" Bella asked, she decided Tanya was not someone she liked very much or wanted to know.

"Two decades later after she found another lover and cast him aside. Once he was released from her hold, he came home immediately. Oh, it was a beautiful reunion. We talked to him about searching for his mate but he wouldn't leave. He carried much guilt for abandoning his brothers and wanted to make up lost time."

"What convinced him to go search for Rose?"

"Jasper; he left to search for his mate soon as he turned the ripe age for mating, at seventy. We received word two years later, when he had found Alice. You already know it took them three years to return to the family." Esme reminded, the family knew Alice had told Bella he background and how Jasper brought her home. "I guess Emmett saw the strong bond between them, he left immediately after Alice's welcoming ceremony. A week later the Volturi came for Edward." Bella gasped.

"Did you see it Alice? Couldn't you have warned them?" Bella asked in confusion.

"I did, Jasper knew. We couldn't tell anyone or the Volturi would have known of my gift and took us too. If the family fought to keep Edward, we would have all been destroyed. I saw Edward would return one day, that is why I did not act sister Bella." Alice answered with sadness.

It took Carlisle and Esme months to forgive her for keeping her gift secret and the vision of the Volturi coming for Edward. Jasper was no better, he was caught between keeping his mate safe and fighting for his brother. Alice comforted him with visions of Edward back with the family.

"Did Tanya seduce Emmett again?" Bella asked, getting back to the topic at hand. She was uncomfortable with the way Alice used her gift knowing the suffering Edward endured in Volterra. Alice withdrew into herself, she saw Bella's disapproval and hurt.

"Yes, she tried. She had her eyes on Edward too." Rosalie answered watching Bella in the mirror. Something in Bella snapped. She clenched her fists taking deep breaths. Her chest vibrated mildly, the equivalent of a growl. She was overcome with uncontrollable anger which quickly turned to gratitude to her sister for punishing Tanya.

"Why? They are mated!" Bella's exclaimed. She thought Tanya would know better.

"That has never stopped her before. I fear she will anger the wrong female one day." Esme spoke her worry. She wished Tanya would be more careful, she was all that was left of Sasha. "Calm dear Bella," She comforted Bella who was still growling, _somewhat._

Bella found it difficult to clamp down her anger. She had never felt her relationship with Edward threatened before and suspected nothing of Tanya while they were in Denali. Edward had always made sure she felt completely secure in his love but now she learnt another could destroy what they had with a gift. She didn't think she would have competition for Edward's affection; perhaps it was living in a small town and being under the protection of the Cullen family. She worried what it will be like when Edward gets closer to more vampires or when they go to college. Bella was not fond of the idea of fighting off wanting females over Edward for eternity, she decided she would instead be protective. She would protect all who are dear to her and her bond with Edward. Her thoughts were far gone she didn't realize Rosalie drove straight to the Cullen house until they turned on the driveway. That reminded her of Charlie. She knew there'd be lots to explain to her father when she went back home but she couldn't feel the right emotion for what she would face.


	43. Chapter 43

Edward was unhappy when he drove Bella home hours later. Alice's vision of the red-head had solidified and was frequent. He could make out one of he companions from the vision to be Felix, a Volturi guard who hated the Cullens as much as his masters. He worried who else could be with the two since Felix never travelled alone.

Billy and Harry were with Charlie at the Swan home when the two arrived.

"Boy, I want you to leave my property right now and never come back. I don't want you near Bella again." Charlie warned Edward off the moment he and Bella left the car. Bella gave Edward a nod to assure him knowing he wouldn't go far. He made a show of leaving, confusing the wolves who expected him to fight.

Bella didn't say anything to his father or the wolves, she just walked past them to the house.

"Now wait a minute young lady, don't you have anything to say?" Charlie asked. She kept walking "I'm talking to you Bella. You're grounded, you hear."

"Charlie, could I speak with her?" Billy asked as they followed Bella into the house.

"I'm grounded Billy, that means no visitors," Bella called back walking to her room without turning back.

"I think you've earned a talk with Billy since you insist on acting like a brat Bella," Charlie permitted making her step falter.

"If you allow this that means I can talk to anyone else I want dad, consistency!" Bella threatened

"Come down here Bella, lets all talk."

"You said I'm grounded,"

"Yes, that doesn't mean you cannot come to the living room." Bella's eyes narrowed but she gave in.

"Where did you go?" Charlie asked soon as they were all seated

"Alaska, we attended a funeral for Edward's relative. It was important to him to be there and he needed me." Bella sat with her hands crossed over her chest. She made eye contact with all the adults present. Charlie was taken aback, he wasn't expecting her answer.

"Oh, I-I didn't know, still, you did not have permission to leave. You had a commitment with your family here."

"I would have told you if you asked dad, and I had no commitment with family. You knew I didn't want to go to the reservation."

"Why is that Bella, you used to visit the reservation all the time." Harry asked, hoping she would let Charlie in on the truth about the Cullens, or at least make him curious about them.

"When I was younger. Renee told me people at the reservation didn't like her and your friends didn't approve when you married her. Why would I want to go where my mom was not welcome?" Bella asked, refusing to talk about the Cullens. The three men averted their eyes uncomfortably. Charlie didn't think Renee held a grudge because she always told him she didn't care what people thought of her. But then again, she didn't tell him she would pack up and leave one day.

"You should have told me how you felt Bella,"

"You didn't want to listen dad. My thoughts and feelings didn't matter. You were going to make me go." She reminded.

"Bella, we're concerned about your closeness with the Cullens-" Billy started

"I know, dad told me. Is it the same concern you had when my parents got together? What right do you have to interfere and decide who other people should be with?" She asked. Her voice cracked in anger.

"Calm down Bella, we're only talking," Harry spoke up, he didn't like how the discussion was going.

"Then why do I feel like I'm on trial? I didn't run off to Vegas dad, you know where I was. You can ask Dr and Mrs Cullen to check my story. I'm going to my room," She stood to leave.

"Bella, stop; I-I'm not prepared for this. I spoke to Renee and she never had any trouble from you before. I'm inclined to believe Billy and Harry may be right. The Cullens influence on you is not positive and a boyfriend who takes you away without permission is bad news." Charlie put his foot down.

"Fine," Bella replied calmly shocking the three who were expecting a retort. Harry was suspicious, he learnt from Leah that _'fine'_ usually meant 'trouble was coming' from a teenage daughter.

"Uh well, good-good. Go to your room then." Charlie replied confused.

Bella left for her room. "Hope your meddling makes you happy Billy. With friends like you two, my dad does not need enemies." Bella spoke low enough for the wolves to hear her perfectly. "I'll leave for Charlie's safety. There are dangerous vampires coming to Forks who will not hesitate to destroy a few wolves. For his sake, I hope you live through it. By doing this, you bind yourselves to him. Be his family in my place." She fought tears until she reached her room where Edward was waiting. He took her in his arms and ran her home to his family. With each step he took her heart broke a little more. She was separating from her former life and parents emotionally after the words she spoke.

Harry and Billy couldn't follow without alarming Charlie and they were alarmed by Bella's news. Harry had his family at the forefront of his mind. His wife would be killed for being in the council and Seth because he carried the wolf gene. Billy knew Jacob would be targeted, and his entire village could be destroyed. Suddenly, one girl – a pale face – didn't matter in comparison with what they stood to lose. His eyes grew heavy as he watched his human friend who didn't know his daughter was no longer in the house. Charlie was satisfied Bella was home and accepted her punishment. He didn't have to send her back to her mother like he feared.

Unexpected thoughts alarmed Edward when he was a hundred feet from his home together with Alice's creams. _'To your left, I can't see but he's there'_ Edward recognized the mental voice a moment before the vampire crashed into him full speed from his left. His arms curled protectively around Bella as he fell and rolled to the ground. His attacker was laughing victoriously. Edward saw his confusion as he watched Bella in his arms, remembering what the red-head said about the powerful human the Cullens kept close. Knowing how Aro valued talent in the guard, he decided to take her to him. Edward heard all his thoughts even as he was invisible to the eye, Afton.

Edward chose not to fight him and buy time to see Bella to safety. His family was running towards them. Bella clung to him with all her strength. She was frightened and trembling. Afton chanced pulling her from his hold but Edward kicked him off as he could see the intention in his mind. Afton growled and disappeared when he heard footsteps approaching.

"No, don't chase him." Alice called Jasper and Emmett back. Afton's gift made him invisible to the physical eye and her visions. They ran with Edward and Bella to the house. Carlisle checked Bella's injuries while she still clung to Edward. When he was done, Jasper used his gift to help her relax and sleep off the shock.

"He is Afton, a guard under Jane Volturi." Carlisle started when Edward told them who attacked him.

"Did she send him?" He asked

"I don't believe so. I saw the red-head in his thoughts. She told them Bella is a gifted human we plan to add to our family. He intended to take her to Aro."

"Alice?" Jasper looked to his mate for answers

"They are close, waiting. She's with them, eight altogether."

"Another guard is with them, Felix. He has no special talent save for brute strength. He is the one we saw with the red-head often in Alice's visions. Felix and Afton never travel alone. Someone in Volterra knows where they are and why they are here."

"Do they know how your gift works?" Emmett asked, "Can they hide their thoughts from you?"

"No, Afton did not. Only Aro would know how."

"I suggest we do away with them quickly, before they have time to call for reinforcements." Jasper

"We must learn their purpose here before we act. If we kill members of Jane and Alec's guard they will both see to our execution in person." Edward warned with Carlisle in agreement.

"Can you locate them Alice, perhaps we can learn all we need to know from a distance." Edward asked. He watched with Alice as she searched for the red-head unsuccessfully. "Try the the guard" Edward encouraged.

"Could they have been sent to Denali to deliver news of Sasha's demise? They would have stayed to watch over the coven a little while before returning to Volterra. We may have been compromised then." Esme spoke up

"We were all well protected in Denali, unless they came across others as they left." Edward ran his hand in Bella's hair. He hated that she had gotten hurt while in his arms. "I did not see any thought to support their presence in Denali or intention to be there. Somehow, they came across the red-head female we have been hunting."

"Could she have gone to Volterra and laid a charge against us?" Esme asked

"Perhaps"

"No, Aro would make a show of humiliating and punishing us if that was the case and he wouldn't easily believe Bella was a powerful human without proof." Carlisle countered.

"Jane and Alec would order our punishment right away," Edward informed confidently "These are their personal guard."

"I don't see us facing the Volturi." Alice announced, "They are in Seattle, in a run down building. Brother Edward, Jasper and I must go now. We can learn more without being found out." She continued. Carlisle was unhappy that she had to go though he could see the wisdom in it. "Brother Emmett, I see you with us." Alice invited to appease Carlisle.

The four ran towards Seattle and hid exactly five miles away, at a spot Alice saw. Jasper was confused. "I will hear from here," Edward explained answering the question on his brother's mind. He told his siblings everything he heard and who all was there. He had been right, it was Jane and Alec's guard; Fred, Bree, Riley, Diego, Felix and Afton. There was a female vampire he didn't know, who seemed to be apart from the guard and had the red-haired female curious. He watched Felix lead the red-head two buildings away and listened to her disgusted thoughts as she understood why; but she chalked it up as a means to an end. She was using his infatuation with her to make the guard avenge her mate's death against the Cullens. The others talked strategy soon as the two left, letting the Cullens into their plans. Once they knew the group planned to attack in the early morning hours soon as Felix was back, they ran home.

"They are concerned about their delay return toing to Volterra. There were no thoughts of the Denalis or our family besides what the red-head told them and what they remembered of me from Volterra. This female," He showed them a drawing he made of the unknown female, "is not part of the guard, she is a prisoner." Edward was telling all the family what they learnt.

Alice gasped and shook her head in denial, curling into Japer's side. Jasper held her tighter and wrapped her in a bubble of comfort. "What is it Alice? Who is she?" He asked gently

"Lucy" she whispered. "The guard was in the South." She closed her eyes and searched faces she never wished to see again. "I can't find any in her coven. The others plan to pull together, they are afraid more Volturi guard would travel South. She will be presented to Aro as his prisoner, a gift from his daughter and nephew." The family took a moment to process the news.

"So they are not the same guard sent to Denali?" Emmett asked for confirmation. Edward and Alice shook their heads 'no'.

"They must be dealt with, we cannot have the Volturi learn about Bella. Neither one can be allowed to return to Volterra. This family has suffered much from their hands." Esme pleaded soon as the danger had been assessed. "I'll stay here with Bella. Husband, please let Alice and Rosalie accompany you." She asked.

Carlisle agreed unhappily, deciding his daughters could keep the females busy while they killed the male guard. Edward did not wake Bella who had finally fallen asleep. They left in a run to a clearing where Alice saw they would cross paths with the guard and waited.


	44. Chapter 44

"Fred has a gift of repulsion. It keeps him and any he choses to protect from being the focus of attention. He will protect his mate, Bree." Edward whispered as they waited. "Her gift is draining physical strength by a touch of her palm. It happens quickly. Avoid her hands."

"Jasper, can you counter the male's gift?" Carlisle asked

"Yes father, Alice will be able to avoid the female's touch."

"The invisible one can hide them all brother Edward, I cannot see" Alice grew nervous when the approaching vampires disappeared from her visions.

"I can hear them, they are still on the path." Edward comforted. "The wolves are a safe distance away. They are hiding upwind to watch. Bella warned them we were expecting visitors."

"Why?" Rosalie asked

"later, Emmett to you left. Felix broke formation" Emmett started running full speed to meet his opponent with a large thud when he crashed into him.

Alice tagged Jasper and started running to circle the group and attack from the back where Fred and Bree were. "Rose, follow them, the prisoner has a gift similar to yours. Be careful, she is deadly. Let Alice help you." Edward instructed. "I'll go after Afton, the rest are yours," He left Carlisle standing to chase Afton's thoughts which had suddenly quieted.

Carlisle didn't move from his spot. He listened intently to the growls, thuds and movement around the forest. Diego and Riley ran into the clearing avoiding the other fights into his view. "Gentlemen" He greeted them. They startled in confusion, looking him up and down as he calmly stood there alone with his hands behind his back. The two shared a mischievous look and crouched to attack. Neither managed a single hit on him as he expertly fought and tore the two vampires to pieces. His attention was distracted by a head of red-head and he immediately gave chace.

The red-head female had run soon as Emmett toppled Felix over. Instead of the normal play and pounding, Emmett moved fast to tear Felix' arm off. He was concerned for Rosalie's safety. Felix fought back hard, even with half-stumps as Emmett tore off another hand but not before Felix took his arm. He used Edward's training to dismember his opponent's leg speedily and threw it a great distance away while Felix growled in anger. Having the advantage, he made quick work of spreading other parts of the vampire in opposite directions though the forest before taking his arm and running to help Rosalie with Lucy. Bree had drained much of Lucy's physical strength when they took her prisoner which made her an even match for the inexperienced Rosalie. Emmett arrived on time to hold the vampire steady while Rosalie tore her head off.

When they were attacked, Bree assumed wrong with Alice and Jasper. She focused her effort on Jasper, not knowing that Alice was the most dangerous of the pair. Soon as she was distracted with draining Jasper's strength, Alice leaped over Fred to pull Bree's head clean off her shoulders with one move. Jasper used Fred's distraction watching his mate's demise to his advantage and ended him.

Victoria lurked in the trees around the group hoping to see at least one Cullen fall. Her need for revenge consumed her. It pained her to remember the things she endured with Felix to gain his misplaced trust. She pretended to be taken with him and share in his bad taste for sexual pleasure. Each time she was with him made her want to vomit blood.

She had decided to find another way to get her revenge, one that didn't involve giving herself to another male. That decision triggered a violent vision for Alice. Victoria would seek out and join forces with Maria, a future Alice couldn't let happen. She joined Carlisle in the chase through the forest while trying to locate Edward. When she found him, the red-head became a lesser priority. Alice used her gift to block te red-head off and herd her towards Carlisle before she ran to help her brother. Carlisle and Jasper destroyed the illusive red-head and started a fire to burn her and the others.

Edward had searched fruitlessly for Afton in the surrounding forest. His gift was adapting to hide from Edward's talent. He had drifted towards the wolves in his invisible form; confused and unsure whether they were true enemies of his kind. The wolves had remained still and silent watching the fights and the invincible mass moving towards them. That was how Edward found Afton, through the wolve's minds. Their vision refused the vampire total invincibility. They could still see him, as mass of colourless jello and sense the his proximity. When he heard Edward chase after him Afton sped towards the Cullen house. He knew the human would be left behind there. Edward ran faster after hearing his plan but Afton was just as fast. He ran through the back glass wall of the Cullen home toppling Esme over and grabbed a sleeping Bella off the couch. Soon as he touched her she also became invincible to the eye. Esme panicked, growled and screeched. Laughing, Afton kicked her through the brick wall under the stairs and ran with Bella over his shoulder. She was jostled, hurt and confused. She couldn't see herself, only her surroundings moving quickly upside down. Tree branches scratched her skin and wet leaves slapped her face. She couldn't move from the iron hold keeping her in place.

"Shut up!" A menacing voice ordered when she screamed. In her frightened state she understood what was happening. Someone was running with her, away from Edward. She guessed Edward wouldn't be able to see them if she couldn't see her own skin. She screamed again, pretending not to have heard the warning gaining a vicious growl from her captor. The scream was enough to give Edward the direction to run.

Afton was surprised when a smaller body crashed into his causing him to lose focus over his invisibility. Alice had jumped down from a tree right in front of him following Bella's scream. She gave him a confused frightened expression when she came face to face with him carrying Bella over his shoulder. When Afton snarled she cringed away and curled on the floor pretending to be frightened. A move her maker guaranteed would work to gain an advantage in any situation.

_'He'll cross the border into wolf territory, you must cut him off where we meet with them'_ She screamed to Edward in her thoughts.

Afton smirked at the frightened vampire on the floor. He knew he did not have time to destroy her with Edward chasing him and turned to run again, tuning invisible. The few seconds delay was all Alice needed to give Edward time. Soon as Afton stepped across the border Edward could follow his movement through the wolve's minds. They growled viciously, unhappy with the intrusion of vampires into their territory. Billy pulled them back to circle the village and protect their people. He wanted to watch vampires kill vampires, so long as none of his own was lost. Harry - closest to the border - noticed Edward's breach of the treaty but was too curious to act.

They watched Edward drop head first from one of the tall trees straight onto the invincible mass which became a visible vampire immediately. The wolves were shocked as was Afton, giving Edward an advantage. Alice had run full speed to the border following Afton and dived off a rock outcropping separating Cullen and wolf territory after Bella who had rolled off Afton's hold like a rag doll. She caught her and turned them over five feet off the ground using her body to shield her sister. The Cullens arrived on time to see them crash to the ground with the wolves watching. Edward kept watch over his sister while assaulting Afton with everything he had. His vision was tainted red as he attacked the vampire who found his invisibility and combat skill useless against the mind-reader.

Afton was confused. He had fought Edward twice before and almost killed him but now all his moves were blocked and countered. Edward fought differently from anyone he had come across as he switched often between human and animal fighting moves. This frightened and frustrated Afton. Both groups watched horror-struck as Edward destroyed Afton with unapologetic brutality while interrogating him about their purpose in Forks. Nothing existed for him but the enemy he wanted to see a pile of ash.

His audience' mental thoughts didn't distract him; they were a hum of sound in the background like the wind. He smashed afton's stone body strategically until it cracked visible lines while he stood and began to tear the smaller pieces off one at a time. The vampire screeched in pain and begged for a quick death which Edward denied. A part of his mind was on Alice, who was watching and soothing a fainted Bella- not watching the fight. She knew her brother needed to borrow her eyes to see his mate. Piece by piece he pulled Afton apart. The vampire's last thoughts were of his mate Chelsea.

In the distance, two piles of dark smoke tainted the clean air in the forest. Jane and Alec Volturi's guard was destroyed, together with the red-head and Aro's prisoner. Carlisle worried over the Volturi's retaliation but was happy his family survived the attack.


	45. Chapter 45

The wolves and vampires stood frozen watching Edward as he stared at the burning remains of his kill. He was still swimming in a red haze of anger; unsatisfied Afton was at peace while his mate was in pain. If he could, he'd bring the vampire back to kill him again. The thoughts of those around him couldn't reach him still.

All the wolves were focused on Harry's mind as he had a clear view of the vampires and Bella. Shocked silence dominated their mental link. They had never witnessed a vampire fight before, or the cruelty with which Edward destroyed Afton. They had always thought their neighbours to be tame for their specie, even those made up ones on television had seemed more vicious and able. After what they saw they were unsure. Billy had planned they'd attack the Cullens while they were injured and weakened from the fight and now used Harry's eyes to assess the vampires.

Edward was on their side of the line alone. Emmett still held his torn arm with the other and Jasper was visibly tired. With Alice and caring for Bella at the bottom of the rock outcroppings that marked the border, he counted them short and ordered a sudden attack. His pack obeyed because they could never go against the alpha command but individually they were afraid. The young ones were doubtful of their legends and abilities. Those with imprints and families worried they might never get a chance to say goodbye.

Alice snarled viciously warning the others at the time Harry leaped on Edward. His sharp claws tore four deep gashes over Edward's chest before Edward reacted with a direct palm hit to the wolf's heart with all his strength. All heard Harry's rib bones crack and Billy howled in anger and pain. He was furthest from the Cullens, still running towards the fight. Carlisle had jumped over the border and roughly pulled Harry away from Edward to punch him at the same spot over his heart. The wolf whimpered in pain as he fell to the ground, unable to get up again.

Emmett fought Paul with one arm. Rosalie circled them to make sure no one teamed with the wolf against her mate. She was confident Emmett would win the fight and ready to jump in when needed. Esme had jumped to take Bella from Alice and ran a safe distance away to watch while keeping her now wakened daughter safe. Carlisle ducked Sam and threw him over his head down to where Alice and Jasper were. Alice stood protectively in front of Jasper and took on the wolf. Soon Matthew joined Sam to fight Alice and Jasper. He managed to tear Jasper's calf flesh off while he had his head in an arm-lock. Alice jumped on the wolf's back with the force of her stone body causing temporary breaks on its spine and turned to face the other.

Edward held Aaron by his open jaw to the ground in a head-lock threatening to tear it apart. The youngest wolf's thoughts were fearful, begging for his life. Carlisle protected Edward by throwing Jared and Mark away by their throats. He was waiting for Billy, knowing the alpha couldn't be far from the fight. When the giant ochre wolf appeared Carlisle leaped high in the air to meet him with a swift kick to the face. Edward stood ready as Billy fell and pulled his tail in the opposite direction with all his strength. Carlisle threw his body over the alpha wolf's back and slammed him to the ground. All the wolves whimpered as they experienced their alpha's pain when his spine broke and ligaments tore away. Billy didn't whimper, he was too proud to show submission even in deep pain. His giant body didn't obey when he wanted to rise again.

The momentary distraction of the pack made them vulnerable to the vampires and each had taken a severe beating. Edward was roaring like a crazed animal, ready to tear Billy's throat off.

"Son, No!" Carlisle stood in his way "Let him go"

During this very long day for the Cullen family, Carlisle had seen a frightening side to his youngest son. Edward became something _other_ when he fought. He was brutal, relentless and lethal to any in his way.

"Let him live with the reminder" he begged when Edward growled at him to move out of the way.

Esme's breath had caught when she heard Billy's bones break as her son pulled at the wolf's tail. A shiver ran down her body as she remembered how Edward brutally destroyed the Volturi guard before their eyes. She was afraid for her son against this other side to him. Bella couldn't see clearly in the distance but Esme's face told her everything she needed to know. Whatever was happening left a vampire horrified. Esme had never seen such aggression and cruelty in her long life even with the few fights she had witnessed. Like Carlisle, Esme did not wish to see her son kill another.

The pack had stopped fighting at Billy's command and collected a safe distance from the border, watching the vampires. Their alpha was severely injured on the ground by Carlisle's feet and his beta slowly dying a few feet away. Paul was nursing two dislocated shoulders from Emmett's pounding and Matthew was still healing from a fractured backbone. They were in no position to engage the Cullens in another fight.

"Edward?" Bella whispered asking Esme for him. Her voice was enough to break Edward from his crazed state as it carried through the wind.

"He's fine dear Bella, hush my daughter," Esme comforted. She was pleased Edward had turned to look their way a fraction of a second. It was enough time for him to see the pleading in her eyes.

When all the thoughts broke through to him, Edward stood from his crouch and walked away from Carlisle, jumping the border towards his mother and mate. Jasper and Alice jumped to higher ground after him and stood with Emmett and Rosalie, waiting for Carlisle.

"I warned you would never win if you challenged us." He spoke to Billy's broken body on the ground calmly, taking in the damage.

After he joined his family the Cullens ran home and used the open windows to their rooms. The staircase had caved with the broken wall Esme was kicked through. Edward ran carefully with Bella. He didn't jostle her; she hardly felt she was moving. Throughout the short run Bella started at the deep gash on Edward's chest. Her warm fingers touched around the cut which pained her as though it was her own. Edward placed her gently on the bed. His pained eyes met hers as he brushed her cheek before he called to his father.

Carlisle rushed to check Bella's injuries with Esme in tow. His heart broke for her pain as much as pride filled him at his son's ability to protect her. Bella had two fractured ribs and right arm. Her body was covered in scrapes and bruises. While checking her, Carlisle tried not to think about the fights of the day. They hadn't talked as a family to understand fully what had happened.

Bella's focus was on Esme as she used her venom to help Edward's injuries heal. She couldn't hear what Esme was saying as she softly comforted him and hugged his face tightly to her chest distressed. When Carlisle was done dressing her injuries he gave Bella an injection and kissed her forehead on his way out. Esme kissed the top of Edward's head and hers before following her mate. Bella noticed the gashes on his chest were still there.

"Will it work?" She asked "What Esme was doing"

"Yes, slowly; I'll need to hunt soon." He answered while tearing his clothes off and pulling on comfortable pyjama pants.

He continued to undress her carefully and put her in a long blue silk nightgown. Slowly, he undid her braid and gently ran his hand through her hair. He wanted to bathe her and remove traces of the forest, Alice, Esme and Afton's scents from her but it was important to let her rest. The medication Carlisle gave her was making her drowsy. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, grateful they were together again after the long day they had. Bella ran her fingers over his chest again, unhappy he wouldn't heal fast enough.

She raised her hand to his cheek as far as it could go before becoming uncomfortable. "Take it" She whispered, unsure what she was saying but it seemed the right thing to do. Her entire being rang with conviction as she said the words again. Edward kissed her hand slowly and turned his face a faction to kiss her wrist. His face was filled with emotion as he kissed her wrist again before piercing the skin with his sharp teeth and drinking her blood.

Bella's eyes drew closed seconds later while she watched in fascination as Edward drank from her. When he had taken enough; he pushed his venom into her to help heal her injuries quicker. He sealed the bite and placed her hand by her side before scooting closer to her. He kept his mind focused on the regeneration of his skin as the open wound slowly sealed shut through the dark morning hours. He hadn't drunk enough blood to heal quicker but couldn't make himself leave Bella's side. His family was otherwise occupied with their mates. No one left the house to hunt though they needed to.

In the distance, wolves howled aloud in the dark. Paul was deep in pain after he phased back for his brothers to carry him home. Billy was no better; he bit a piece of wood to stop from screaming while the reservation medicine woman tried to fix his spine back in place. Some of his bones has started healing the wrong way. Jacob, his son, was frightened at the commotion at his house and his father's injuries. Old Quil was there, instructing everyone around and they were ignoring answering his questions. So frightened he was, he called his sisters asking them to come home. Harry's broken rib pierced through his heart when he phased back. He died shortly thereafter. People were told the men had been attacked by a bear in the forest and Harry, in his old age, had a heart attack; Paul and Matthew came to their aid but it was too late as Billy was severely injured. His wife and children mourned his passing along with the villagers gathered there.

Chief Swan had steeled himself and never checked on his daughter before bed and in the morning before work. He fully intended to call Renee to complain, wondering if her parents went through the same headaches with her while they dated. He had decided Bella would spend the holidays with her mother the two years she was living with him.


	46. Chapter 46

Carlisle had called the family for a meeting in the living room mid-morning. They needed to discuss whether it was safe to go hunting as all needed to. Edward joined fully healed. Esme was pleased even as she noticed he rank from Bella. Emmett's arm had reattached and Jasper had regained some of his strength.

"I'm pleased to see you all well. Our dear Isabella will heal in a few short days." He locked eyes with Edward who nodded, confirming he had given her his venom. "First, we need to hunt and return here to talk. Alice, Edward, do you foresee any danger?"

"No father, but I'd rather we not go far. The wolves may act irrationally while they mourn their loss." In truth, Edward did not want to leave Bella for long and knew his father intended for them to hunt in two groups. He couldn't stay either as he needed to be at his best should any situation call for it. The events of the past few hours confirmed he could never take for granted being well prepared.

"I agree, we shall forego our indulgences and take what we find close to home," He looked at Emmett referring to his likeness for bear. "Edward, you will come with your mother and I now, the others will go when we return." He finalized. Edward saw he intended to have a full disclosure meeting with the family, one Alice dreaded.

They left the house quick and each drank from the nearby deer herd. The fresh blood felt foreign to Edward who still had the taste of Bella's blood in his mouth. He drank to replenish his strength and went to wait for his parents.

_'Are you alright my son?'_ Esme asked as she found him. He nodded. '_Your father makes you anxious'_ She guessed, to which he nodded again. _'No matter how he reacts to what he learns, he loves you al;, always remember that.'_ She ran her hand through his unruly hair thinking of cutting it.

"You'll need to ask Bella first about that, she has grown attached to it" He answered his mother's thoughts making her chuckle.

_'How do you even get it in order, it's_ everywhere' She thought to him but he saw Esme secretly liked the mop on his head. It reminded her of when he was younger and refused to have his hair cut. He always gave them a fight before they could.

They heard Carlisle approach and soon ran back to the house. Alice and Edward exchanged a knowing look of what was coming before the Cullen children left for a quick hunt. Alice used the time to ready Rosalie, who would otherwise be more difficult. Edward found Bella awake when he returned. When Carlisle checked her again, all her bruises were gone but her bones still needed time to heal. Edward was happy with the progress; her creamy skin was back to its beautiful colour. He bathed her and dressed her in a blue silk kimono which covered all her skin and comfortable flats. He tied her hair in two loose overlapping side braids that met at the back. Bella was surprised he gave her no jewellery.

"Love, please forgive me for what's coming. Father wants to see us all, Alice is certain it will not be pleasant. You may be excluded, of course." He whispered, mindful of his parents in the house.

"Why?" Bella tried to think of what she might have done to get them into trouble but Edward distracted her with a kiss.

"Don't think of it now, we'll find out soon enough." He pacified her while she tried to imagine what kind of punishment Carlisle could give them. His children were all grown with Emmett nearing two hundred years. She quieted as he carried her to the dining room. The family greeted her with kisses to her cheek as normal before they all took their seats.

Carlisle asked Edward first what had happened over the past few hours. Bella's eyes grew big when Edward started telling of her confrontation with the wolves and her decision to leave for her father's safety. Esme started at the news, knowing exactly what Bella had done by her words.

_'Did you explain to her?'_ She asked Edward silently. He shook his head 'no' as he continued to explain Afton attacked while they were running to the Cullen house. The family already knew the result of their scouting exercise in Seattle.

Alice explained her visions and how Afton was not always clear to her, thus she was unable to warn the family on time. Edward continued with his search for Afton and Alice's help to corner him on the side of the Queleutte border. The rest everyone knew. Carlisle's face was expressionless and his thoughts muted. Edward did not want to hear what he was thinking and didn't try.

"Alice, I see you have much to learn about obedience child." Carlisle started. He was unhappy Alice led during the fight and left Jasper's side to chase the red-head woman with him and help Edward with Afton. He didn't understand it. It was only acceptable for her to act protecting Jasper because he was her mate.

"I apologise father," Alice spoke in a quiet voice with her head down. Bella noticed Jasper held her hand over the table for support. She also noticed Alice wore an unflattering black and gold dress which covered all her skin. "I saw the red-head female would seek out my creator. If she learnt of me and followed, our family would be in danger. I had to prevent it." She explained. To Bella it was as though she was speaking for show; whatever she said would not change the outcome.

"For that I thank you daughter, still, your place is by your mate and to follow his lead. Your gift and upbringing seem to be a burden to you as much as it is a blessing."

"I asked she train me to fight," Rosalie spoke up. Alice had warned Carlisle would find out and be very angry. She decided to get it out in the open. She wore a black silk wrap gown which covered all her skin without jewellery too. Bella was starting to wonder what the significance was.

"I requested it father," Emmett spoke up for Rosalie. "I want her to be able to protect herself." Silence filled the room for a very long moment while Carlisle stared between Alice and Rosalie.

"Did they come to you with this?" He asked Esme with a strained voice.

"Yes, I knew," She answered, also similarly dressed as the other women. "I have no regrets husband, else we might have lost our own the past few hours." Bella studied the way Esme spoke to Carlisle. It was always respectful even when she disagreed with him. He couldn't be angry with her for her point of view.

"You doubt our ability to protect this family dear?" Carlisle's question rang with familiarity to Bella.

"Father, none here doubt our strength and your wisdom. It was necessary caution that led to our actions. I have been training with Jasper and Emmett, as Alice has with Rose. We faced a small numbered guard and it took all our skill and gifts to walk away intact. Even then, Jasper and Emmett suffered injuries. Had it not been for the wolves, I would not have seen invincible one." Edward stopped there trying to reason with Carlisle. He did not want to focus the attention on Bella as that would open another discussion he wished to avoid.

Carlisle looked around the table at each member of his family. "My daughters have turned warriors and refuse their place and the protection of my sons. My sons let them like incapable cowards. Edward refuses to turn his Bella and my mate defies me to let this house become undone. Am I not the head of this family?" His voice thundered with the last question causing Bella to jump. No one answered the rhetorical question.

"Is it the liberties I allow that make you lose sight of what is important?" the question was directed at Esme who answered 'no'.

"You have shown us kindness and strong leadership husband. Our daughters know to respect our sons as I do you. I see their capability in combat as another part of showing commitment and care about keeping our family whole. With all the luxuries we enjoy, they could turn a blind eye and choose ignorance but they do not. I need the peace of knowing this family has no weaknesses that can be easily exploited; not without a fight." Esme explained.

"Your decisions threatens the pillars that hold this family together" Carlisle growled low at her. She didn't flinch.

"I disagree" She spoke calmly. "Alice adjusted well to our family after knowing only one way to live. Rosalie learnt to fight in her younger years by Emmett's instruction. She still follows his lead. Our family has not grown weaker with the addition of two strong-willed daughters, how can it now with Edward home?" She asked.

"Edward brings foreign practises learnt from the Volturi to this family, none we understand nor approve." Carlisle's stare was on Edward.

"Father, Rosalie struggled to adjust to her new life with me for years. I do not wish my sister the same and support Edward in preparing her best he can." Emmett spoke up. Carlisle loved Emmett dearly but disliked his strong opinions.

"Thank you Emmett; It is my choice how to bring my mate to this life. As she is your daughter, she is mine first. I do this because I love her." Edward spoke with his guard up carefully controlling his voice.

"And you belong to this family first" Carlisle retorted. "Have you all decided to do as you please then?" He growled again, mindful not to frighten Bella. After no one replied to his question he acted; "Very well, lets see how skilled my warrior daughters are." Alice's eyes popped out her face as Esme gasped. "As of now this house will be orderly! As things should be. Will you see to it wife?" He stood abruptly and started walking out.

"Alice, you first"

"Father-" Jasper stood holding Alice behind his towering frame by her hand.

"You said she is quite skilled, did you not son? I want to see it for myself" Carlisle challenged. Jasper looked seriously concerned and disbelieving. "Rose? Didn't you want to learn?" he taunted

"Father, that is not nece-" Emmett didn't finish

"It is!" Carlisle snarled back moving at blinding speed to stand toe-to-toe with his first born. "If you insist they learn to fight then I will teach them, as the head of this house." he finished with a barely controlled growl.

Bella could see that no one supported that idea. Carlisle's punishment was giving them exactly what they wanted, what they went behind his back to do. She wondered exactly how bad it would be for him to teach them.

"Alice!" he called again, "alone" he added before leaving at top speed out the back door.

"I didn't see this," Alice whispered answering Jasper's questioning eyes.

"Jasper, please let her go," Esme asked. He kissed the top of her head and Alice was gone.

"Come, dear Bella. I should find you appropriate clothing. Rose, please go change." Esme stood and took a confused Bella to a hidden closet between the guest bedrooms on the ground floor. When it opened Bella's eyes widened in horror.

-0-

Mark told Charlie the soft version of Harry's passing later that day, at work. Charlie immediately tried to find Bella, hoping to warn her away from the forest with bears around. She did not answer her pone which was lost in the chaos of the attacks on her life. He reasoned she would be safe at home and drove to the reservation after his shift.

His heart broke for Billy whom he found laying unmoving in bed. His stubborn friend reminded he did not trust modern medicine when Charlie offered to take him to the hospital. His injuries were healing fast though some bones healed wrong. Billy had no feeling from his thighs down, he couldn't control his legs. He downplayed his injuries to Charlie knowing he'd heal quicker than a normal person. Paul and Matthew had healed completely, further convincing Charlie their injuries were not that serious. When he had seen everyone else, Charlie made his way to Harry's house.

He was sad for Sue and his friend's children. Charlie had loved Sue as long as he loved Renee. When he met Sue, it was at hers and Harry's wedding. There was a spark between them but neither acted on it. He was a nine years younger than Harry and two years younger than Sue, barely and adult then. When Renee left him Sue nursed his pain with her quiet support and nurturing until he could stand on his own. They grew dangerously close those months until Harry put a stop to her visits at the Swan house. As he watched her crying over his passing, he knew he still wanted her. That emotion drove him into action to do all he could for her as she had been there for him years ago. He lost track of time.


	47. Chapter 47

"Mother?!" Bella asked after Esme who had walked into the closet.

"It's clothing of a different time, when the Cullen family began. Most families-rather-vampires do not move forward with the times and will keep to the style of dress from that time; what is acceptable to their parents or mates." Edward answered her unspoken question standing behind her.

"Whenever Carlisle feels disrespected or wronged in a similar way he reverts back to his roots to re-establish himself. Among other things, it means returning his home to the way his father's house was. We all deal with our anger differently." Esme spoke quietly while selecting clothing from the hangers and placing it on the bed in one of the guest rooms.

"So, these are…" Bella asked

"For you. I made some of these myself a long time ago." Esme answered. She was clearly pre-occupied.f

"Love, you do not need to wear them now while you are still healing. Loose fitting clothing should keep you comfortable." Edward tried to soothe her. It was clear Bella would be wearing those clothes sometime soon.

"So, this happens often?" Bella followed with another question still in shock

"No, it is seldom that we anger him to this extent. The last time was after Rosalie joined the family, during her second year with us. Alice however, will sometimes wear these depending on her mood. Edward is right dear, you should wait until you are healed."

"How long, t-t-to dress like this?" She asked running her fingers over one of the dresses.

"Until Carlisle is no longer angry." Esme

"This may mean after your change since he counts it amongst things that displease him." Edward added, pulling suit covers off the rack for himself.

"Wait-what?!" Bella was shocked, it was the second week of May.

"Bella dear, this is part of who we are." Esme finally gave her full attention. "Carlisle allows us to dress and live the way we choose but really it is a privilege. He has taken it away for now." She raised her hand to caress Bella's cheek. "Please, don't wear any jewellery other than your Cullen crest and no make-up. The rest you know; good manners, let Edward lead you in speech and movement especially now. Don't fret dear Bella, if you think of it as playful dress up, it will be over before long." She comforted and kissed her cheek walking out the door with her hands full.

"Not today," Edward comforted alarmed by the worry on Bella's face. He carried her to their room where she had lunch in the study.

"Your family is weird," she commented after finishing her meal. She had been staring out the back glass wall thinking over everything that happened earlier.

"Manners love," Edward teased. "I know, but I cannot and would not change them." He answered pulling her to the cream couch to relax.

"You, have started to break your bonds to your parents." He informed. "You have been talking to your mother less and the wolves pushed you to declare your distance from your father yesterday." He explained.

Bella tried and failed to remember the last time she emailed Renee, though she did remember the emptiness she felt when Edward ran with her away from the Swan home.

"I-I don't, I didn't mean to" She stuttered in panic

"Please calm love. I expected this sometime before your change. The more you accept your future life and me, the faster you withdraw from your current one."

"Withdaw," she whispered the word like it was a question. "I'm a horrible daughtr" she mumbled behind her palms which covered her face. She couldn't feel the right emotions – missing her mother or worry over her father's reaction when he finds her missing.

"No, you are not." Edward comforted, taking her hands in his. "This is a quieter, less painful way for you and your parents. This is another reason I have not changed you yet. Soon, all that binds you to them will be gone and you'll be ready. I'm telling you this so you are aware." He explained gently

"So - I won't love them anymore? I won't remember them?" She asked worried

"You will love then and remember them but you will be at peace. It is what I want for you." Bella knew her memories will not be as good due to the effects of the change but allowed Edward's words to comfort her.

"What about them Edward, they'll hurt,." She mumbled to herself as she stood against the glass wall looking at the tops of the forest trees.

"Yes and no, they are experiencing the same. I'm surprised your mother hasn't tried harder to contact you since she's further away. Your father is fighting the separation, however assisted by the wolves. My venom in you is causing him to react the same way to you as humans do to us, only lesser."

"He's afraid of me?" Bella was alarmed

"Not, but he can _sense _that something is not quite right. His survival instinct will pull him away and make it easier for him to let you go when the time comes."

"How can you be sure? Father seems very much against it." she asked, not doubting his plan but needing to be assured.

"I have seen it in Marcus Volturi's thoughts. It is how he took his mate many millenia ago. He fought his instinct to claim her immediately and courted her pretending to be a human man instead. He kept record of all his observations of their relationship. Though Aro was frightened of him for reasons he didn't understand, he stuck close out of curiosity even as he didn't feel bound to his sister and discovered Marcus' secret."

"His sister?"

"Marcus' mate was Aro's sister. The eldest and true leader of the Volturi, not Aro as many have been led to believe." Bella formed a silent 'o' with her lips.

"So he changed Aro?"

"Yes, he changed Aro first because he thought it would hurt his mate if he killed her brother. He could not let him live a human after knowing his true nature. A year later he turned his mate, once Aro had matured from the newborn year. It was after her change that Marcus was certain the two were no longer closely bonded. In his mind, I saw the recollection of written records of the changes both experienced before and after the change."

"They were not close even after the change?"

"No, the bonds were broken. Marcus would know, he saw it." Bella remembered Marcus had the gift of sensing and seeing the strength of bonds between people.

"What about her other family?"

"They lived on. Aro was remembered and mourned more that his sister. There was an inexplainable peace and acceptance for her loss than the abrupt way Aro was taken from them." Bella understood better what Edward was trying to achieve. She didn't want anyone to cry or suffer after she was gone and agreed it was better if her parents would just let her go.

"Did you tell father?" She asked

"Yes, he knows my reasons. It hurts him more that this is the Volturi way. Aro and Caius did the same with their mates. This is one of the closely guarded secrets of the royal family. If done right, the newborn is not uncontrollable or unruly. She is able to waltz into her new life with ease."

"She?"

"Marcus, Aro and Caius' mates."

After the display Carlisle made earlier, Bella was leaning towards staying out of trouble and welcomed any path that helped her adjust to being vampire easier.

"Thank you Edward," She leaned into his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "I should call Charlie," she decided. Edward gave her his phone but there was no answer. When she called at the station they told her Charlie had gone to the reservation.

"Harry's dead?"

"Yes," Edward continued to tell her everything that happened she didn't already know.

"So father is training with Alice now?"

"Not, he is with Rosalie. Alice is back."

"Did he-_hurt_ her?" Bella muted her voice even lower.

"No, he wouldn't. Father is not gentle, that is the reason for Emmett and Jasper's concern." He explained understanding why she would ask the question. "Come, you need to take you medicine and rest."

Bella followed and let him hum her to sleep. Her dreams took her to a different time, centuries before she was born. People dressed and behaved differently. Ladies enjoyed houses full of servants, hand maidens and afternoon tea. Men took off their hats and kissed a lady's hand in greeting. Children played in full dress suits. Suddenly, she was there with Renee; dressed in their jeans and Phil's minor league team shirts and caps. No one paid attention to them as though they were invincible. They watched in fascination as people passed them to go about their way. There was a clear distinction who was of which class. The out of place sound of a car made her turn away in the direction it came from. It was Edward's Volvo. When the car stopped, a well dressed perfectly beautiful Edward exited the driver's seat. He held his hat in his arms elegantly, and bowed to kiss their hands.

"Shall we?" He held his hand out for her. She gasped as she took it. Her hand was covered in a lace glove and he clothes had changed to match some of the women there. She was quite impressed with her cleavage.

"Isabella?" Edward called again and she placed her hand on the crook of his arm. She turned to find Renee and was surprised to find her dressed in a modern day slim cut dress and heels.

"Mom?"

"Go on Bella, this is your dream. I have to go back to Phil. He'll probably wonder what I did with the shirt and cap." She finished looking herself over in question. As she watched, Renee started to disappear until she had vanished completely.

"She will be fine, won't she?" She asked Edward

"I believe so," He replied. The dream ended when they turned to walk away to what seemed like Esme's garden in the Cullen backyard.

Edward and his brothers had fixed the wall that supported the staircase when he brought Bella to the dining room for supper. The family sat with her as was usual but dressed differently. The house was elaborately decorated with flowers, ornaments and lit with candles. There were two Cullen family portraits up on the walls she hadn't seen before, one with the late vampire Cullens. Instead of her dished dinner plate, Alice served Bella from a variety of dishes on the food warmer to the side of the room. Conversation was quiet and the mood intense.

The house phone ran loudly in the otherwise quiet house. Carlisle left the table to answer. While he was gone Bella observed Esme, Rosalie and Alice. They were in olden style dresses Esme had looked through earlier fom the secret closet. They had minimal make-up on, barely visible. Rosalie and Esme's hair was pinned up while Alice styled hers in the biggest possible curls to make it look bigger than her face. None had any jewellery on except their necklaces and Esme's ring. The Cullen brothers wore formal suits with waist coats and gloves which they had off at the table.

"Isabella, your father called. Edward will take you home after dinner." Carlisle informed when he returned.


	48. Chapter 48

The disconnect Bella usually felt between the Cullen world and the one she grew up in was more distinct when Edward dove her home. She had changed into a normal knee length dress and boots as Edward had also changed into a modern suit. interestingly, she was less occupied with Charlie's anger than the events at the Cullen house. She had to remind herself that it had only been four months since she's been with Edward and his family though it felt like she had known them many lifetimes before.

"A penny for your thoughts," Edward interrupted her musings

"I'm trying to wrap my mind around everything tha's happening," She answered and shrugged

"It will pass though Father is still angry. No, that's not quite right, he is overwhelmed."

"By what?" She asked

"Our family is changing too fast for him. He realizes it but change is hard for one as old as he, let alone any vampire. I have no doubt he is handling it as best as he can."

"Mother seems to be coping well," Bella inquired

"She is better at it, yes"

"You and the others don't seem to have a problem with change," She probed

"No, we are younger and my return to the family has caused necessary adjustments for all of us. Having met you, I must change. This is why it seems easier for us."

Bella stopped asking questions focusing her thoughts on Charlie as they arrived at the Swan home. Chief Swan swung the door open to meet them on the porch.

"Bella, I know I said you're grounded, why did you leave? And you Cullen, I said not to come here or near my daughter again." He barked angrily at them. Edward stood quietly by his car and watched Bella walk away to meet her father.

"Hi dad," She greeted calmly standing right in front of him.

"Well?" Charlie asked with less fire than when he waited for her to arrive stormed out the house.

"I thought I wasn't grounded anymore since you let Billy talk to me, so I invited Edward over." She answered.

"You're still grounded young lady. Billy and Harry were attacked by a bear. I thought you were safe here, where you should have been."

"I was safe with Edward dad" A few feet away, Edward noticed Bella's voice had changed; It was more authoritative and steady. Charlie's eyes let him see her face perfectly. Her eyes held firm locked onto his with an intensity that unsettled Charlie. She hadn't moved or fiddled like a scolded human would. Bella was slowly adapting vampire behavior, including standing still for long periods.

"Where were you?" She suddenly asked to distract him, knowing the answer. The reminder crushed Charlie's anger as he remembered Harry's passing.

"At the reservation. Harry didn't survive the attack." Charlie breathed deeply to stop tears and clear the heaviness on his lungs.

"I'm sorry dad." She broke eye contact and took a step forward to hug him. Charlie returned the awkward hug with one arm and pulled away quickly. He had never been one to show emotion with physical contact but now the hairs on his arm stood when Bella touched him. His mind immediately pushed the event aside.

Charlie cleared his throat, remembering Edward hadn't left. "Go inside Bella, I want to speak to Cullen. You're still grounded and call Renee; she's worried sick about you." Bella frowned

"You called her?"

"I didn't know where you were," Charlie dismissed her and waited for her to close the front door.

Before he could get a word out, Edward stood in front of him at the exact same spot Bella had. The small hairs on Charlie's back stood, sending a chill down his spine. Edward wasn't doing anything to tone down his nature in front of Bella's human father. Charlie opened his mouth and closed it again, unsure where to begin. His mind was blank.

"Chief Swan," Edward began, speaking very slowly. "I love Bella and want to be with her. We will take off and leave at any time if you insist on being difficult about us seeing each other." His voice was quieter than the weight of his words. Charlie's heart beat louder and faster. He still did not respond as his thoughts were focused on getting away from Edward that he took two steps back unaware. Edward cocked his head to the side when he moved, aware that he hadn't decided to with his thoughts.

"I'm going to be everywhere Bella is, it would be easier if you accepted it." He finished, turned around and left to take his car home. Bella was on the phone with Renee.

Charlie didn't move a minute longer, using the breeze to calm himself. He didn't understand what had happened, why he froze instead of telling Edward off. Also, the fear he experienced clouded his memory, he couldn't remembe exactly what Edward had said. The only thing he felt was that Bella wasn't his anymore, she was slipping away onto Edward's waiting hands. The realization stung, it reminded him of the day Renee left.

When he walked inside the house, Bella gave him the phone. She had calmed Renee's panic from Charlie's call when he did not find her at home.

"Yes Renee," Bella listened to one half of their conversation. "No-no, I know that's what you said, and you were right."

"Yes, she's fine," He glanced at Bella to confirm. "Maybe you're right. I tried to speak to him-"

"I tried," Charlie huffed in frustration. Renee wanted to know how his talk with Edward went.

"She's still a child Renee," Bella raised her eyebrows when Charlie raised his voice after a long silence while Renee was speaking.

"Why don't you speak to them?" another long moment of silence passed with Renee talking.

"I don't know-"Charlie's voice was flat, "Yea, maybe you should; come see it for yourself and meet them."

"Yes, I'll call them."

"Fine, bye." Charlie had reached his limit for the day. Sue Clearwater was also constantly in his thoughts.

"Your mother is coming to Forks," He informed a shocked Bella.

"Why?" she asked

"To talk to you and meet the Cullens. She'll understand your behaviour better because I don't. You used to be reserved and quiet, now…I don't know. It's like you're someone _new._" He finished. Bella saw that he wasn't insulting. He was _'overwhelmed';_ she decided, like Carlisle.

"It's called growing up dad. Are you hungry?"

"No, I already ate. Listen Bella, I'm helping Sue with funeral preparations for Harry. I have to go to the reservation early in the morning. You should stay here." He reminded

"I'll ask Edward to come over"

"Bella?!" Charlie warned

"If you don't wna him here then I'll go to his house. I need to see him." Charlie was reeling from the ultimatum but instead asked why it wa a 'need' that she see Edward.

"I'm sure you remember what it was like with mom dad, first love and all o'that." She climbed the stairs to her room ending the conversation.

Charlie sighed. He did remember what it was like, he was experiencing it again after many years alone. Even as he stayed the night at his house; his desire was to be at the reservation with Sue. He had started looking at young Seth affectionately earlier in the day while they worked to clear Harry's things. The boy wa vulnerable and hurt at the loss of his father but strong. As was Leah and Sue when they stopped crying. He had felt useful with them, needed.

Renee never made him feel needed, she was too impatient to wait on him. His eyes focused on the yellow painted cupboards of his kitchen. He had come home to find her halfway completed before even discussing it with him. She had also never asked for anything, not for herself or Bella since the day she left. Bella was like her, self sufficient. Charlie wondered why he had held on so hard to his past when Renee moved on the day she left him. On the phone, Renee told him Bella was grown upand her eighteenth birthday was just a formality. He was inclined to believe her, perhaps he was fighting for a past he could never get back with his daughter.

He called Sue before going to bed to make sure she was alright.

Bella had noticed his father's focus on the Clearwaters instead of his long-time friend Billy. She initially thought it was because Harry had actually died, but Edward told her the true reason. At first she was shocked, then relieved. She hoped things would work out for her dad so he would have someone. Edward had called his family to tell them Bella's mother was visiting in a few days as he spent the night at the Swan house with her.

"Edward, what's going to happen when Renee is here? I mean with the old Cullen dress and that" She asked

"I don't know love, mother will"

She tried to imagine how she would explain that to her mother and how Renee would freak out. She also briefly wondered where Renee planned to stay and whether Phil would come with her. Before she slept, Edward told her how their _talk_ with Charlie went. Bella warned him against giving her father a heart attack.

As planned, Charlie left early the next morning for the reservation. After school the Cullen kids went home and changed into appropriate dress. Bella's injuries were almost completely healed so she let Edward help her with her corset. When he tried to talk her out of dressing up she replied;

"I may not have been included Edward but I dress like a Cullen any other day. This shouldn't be any different." She insisted. He was gentle and careful not to hurt her. Esme had picked light dresses for her that were easy to wear. She could also show her arms. When Edward expertly pinned up her hair, she asked;

"Where did you learn to do that – everything – to take care of me?"

"Mother taught us. My brothers do the same for their mates. We don't have the luxury of providing you with hand maidens so she taught us how to serve our mates." She was speechless.

"Are there vampires who have hand maidens?" She asked curiously

"Yes, the Volturi women do."

"Is there a rule against having them?" She asked.

"No, we like our privacy. It's too intrusive to have people lurking about in a small space like this. The castle in Volterra is as big as the city itself underground. Even then, the Volturi have sixty guards within the city at all times and no more. As you've noticed, we need space." He finished the complicated bun on her head.

Carlisle walked through the front door as they descended the last stairs to the living room. He gasped when he saw his newest daughter and greeted her with much enthusiasm. Edward led Bella to the small living room where his mother and sisters were and went to join his brothers for a hunt.

"Bella dear, how would you like us to entertain your mother when she's here?" Esme asked

Bella hadn't thought about Renee's visit since her talk with Edward the night before. She told Esme her concern about their current style of dress which she hoped they could make sure Renee never sees.

"Of course," Esme agreed, so long as Bella wasn't asking them to dress completely different.

"And- could you, maybe pretend to eat when she's around." She asked shyly. Esme smiled and nodded again.

"She'll be interested in the family history and maybe the house. We could also take her shopping. I'm not sure how long she plans to be in Forks." Bella finished lamely. She had always stayed at home when Renee went out so she wasn't sure what her mother might find interesting to do in Forks, a place she disliked.

"Oh!" Alice gasped when a vision hit her. Her face was comical in part wonder, concern and shock. She excused herself and darted back with a drawing board and pencil. Esme and Rosalie patiently waited, understanding she couldn't voice aloud what she saw as it wouldn't please the men in the house.

A minute later she showed them a sketch of the family and another couple, Renee and Phil, seated at a large corner seat and table where they all fit. There were glasses of drinks on the table and they were laughing. Each sat in their pairs but that is not what shocked Esme and Rosalie. From the drawing, the women were dressed in very short dresses, unlike anything they wore at home. Out of respect for Carlisle and Esme, they only dressed like that when they were at their houses or on vacation, away from other's eyes.

Bella was happy to see the family would be together out with her parents when they visit. She didn't notice much more.


	49. Chapter 49

A rare sunny day in Forks saw the Cullen women enjoy a picnic by Esme's garden. Since Alice's vision, they had unsuccessfully tried to clamp down their curiosity and excitement. Bella and Alice played in their flowing gowns while Edward watched from inside the house smiling to himself. He knew their thoughts and chose to not discuss them with Bella or the other men in the family. He decided he could handle the event as long as he was with Bella as in the vision.

Carlisle had grown disheartened when he realised Bella was serious about taking responsibility for the wrongs of the others, counting heself part of the family. He knew it had been hard on her to acclimatize to the family and the way they always presented themselves instead of being a normal human teenager. The training sessions with Alice and Rosalie had also grown on him. They quickly became a special time he imparted a part of himself to his daughters though it went against the grain.

He didn't go easy on them and was pleasantly surprised when they took in everything he taught without complaint or fear. Their commitment helped warm him to the idea as they behaved appropriately at home. During these times, Edward or Jasper trained with Esme. She surprised them by her fierce attitude and eagerness to learn. She was driven by her need to protect the family. Carlisle had decided to lift the punishment when Renee arrived, the shortest period he had done so. He was slowly reconciling with and accepting the changes around him. Esme had gently encouraged him to give the children the space to grow and let the family find a new normal now that it was complete. She further motivated him saying they needed to allow changes for Edward to come closer to them.

"Our family is whole," Carlisle commented happily as he came to stand next to Edward watching the women enjoying the sun.

"Yes, it is." He agreed

"Anything we need to know about Bella's mother before she comes?" He asked

"No, I can only guess she will watch us closely. She is very curious." Edward informed.

"Very well then," Edward was surprised to hear Carlisle open himself up to do the extreme to appear normal to Renee. He reasoned the last thing he wanted was more trouble for the family and his youngest daughter needed it.

"Thank you father," Edward spoke after he heard the thought

Renee and Phil arrived in Forks two weeks after she confirmed her visit with Bella. Charlie had seen less of her since he was busy with the funeral and afterwards couldn't keep away from Sue. Sue knew about Bella's involvement with the Cullens and was happy Charlie spent time away from her. She invited him to her house and to visit Billy together as often as she could.

Billy wasn't happy with the obvious closeness of the two. He knew it wasn't new but wanted them to show respect for Harry's passing and stay apart a respectable period of mourning. He was bed ridden with minimal back pain when he moved but could not control his legs. His pack member, Paul had imprinted on his daughter Rachel. Billy was angry about it at first though he knew there was nothing he could do to keep them apart. Rachel spent three days in his home sleeping in Jacob's room and decided to move in with Paul. She saw Billy everyday and cared for him but he was unsatisfied. The medicine woman at the reservation advised him against phasing again. He had to call a council meeting to discuss the tribal leadership soon. In the meantime, Sam was acting as pack leader and tribal chief. The pack had kept to their lands since the confrontation with the Cullens.

Bella and Edward visited her parents after school at the local Inn where Renee chose to stay on the day they arrived. It was a surreal experience for Renee, Forks hadn't changed by much since she left many years ago. She had driven past a few familiar faces and buildings in the town main street. The Inn, used to be home to a girl she didn't like in high school, fortunately, it had new owners. Renee noticed the Volvo before they were out the car and guessed it had to be Edward's car. Edward listened attentively to her thoughts which were very calm and expectant. She was looking forward to seeing Bella and meeting Edward's family, reminding herself the adopted children dated each other. She watched with fascination as Edward rounded the car to open Bella's door and help her out, something no one did anymore. Even more than that, she noted their clothes and immediately felt silly; '_of course they woudn't go to school in red carpet wear,' _she thought to herself making Edward swallow a chuckle.

Of course, they didn't wear dull, oversized clothes like many people there either. Bella wore blue slim fitting jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and black biker jacket. She chose to wear black and white checkered flats for the day to ease her mother in. Edward wore a long sleeve grey t-shirt, front black and white checkered cardigan and dark jeans that made Renee dart her eyes to greenery out her window quickly blushing. The outfit was simple but made him look like a greek god. She stayed in her room and waited for the Inn keeper to call her for her visitors.

"Bella, Hi Edward." She greeted Bella with a quick hug having the same reaction as Charlie to the contact. Edward stood further back to avoid contact with Renee. They sat on the scattered chairs outside under the covered veranda which was surprisingly warm.

Renee watched Bella snuggle into Edward's side when they sat together with his muscular arm protectively holding her in place.

"Where's Phil?" Bella asked

"He is resting, you know he hates flying." Renee answered but Edward saw the two had an argument on the way to Forks regarding Renee's spending. She had gone to extremes to make sure they would not embarrass Bella with Edward's family. Phil thought it had a little to do with Charlie and it was completely unnecessary even for the reasons Renee gave.

"So, you two are in trouble with Charlie," She started to distract the discussion away from herself and Phil

"No, we're not. Dad is being difficult about Edward," Bella complained

"You have to give him time Bella. It's new to him, you living here and having a boyfriend."

"I know, I just think he wants me to be his little girl again but I can't." She stated, knowing from Edward how Charlie wished she was at least thirteen, like Seth Clearwater. That was the age Bella stopped visiting him in Forks and insisted they meet halfway wherever she and her mother lived and Forks. Charlie realised he lost her back then, not now when she had a boyfriend.

"It's hard on him, especially with our history. He asked me to talk to you both about sex and birth control while I'm here." Renee stated casually, enjoying their discomfort.

"Mom, no! We talked about that since I was nine" Bella blushed a deep pink.

"Well, you didn't have a boyfriend then. Maybe we should go over it again, with Edward so he knows what you know." Renee pressed

"No!" Bella raised her voice mortified

"Come on Bella, Renee should have her say. My parents had their chance." Edward encouraged, enjoying Bella's reaction and curious how open-minded Renee would address the topic with them.

"And that was once too many," Bella retorted quickly playing along though Esme and Carlisle had never discussed the topic with them.

"Or we can talk about later, over dinner," Renee decided, making it clear she wasn't backing down

"Mom! We're having dinner with Charlie. There's no way you're teaming up on this," Bella refused to imagine how the discussion would go. Edward was intrigued, it sounded like a more entertaining idea that having Renee address them alone.

"Its only fair, Edward had both his parents talk to you," Renee teased

"It's alright Bella, really." Edward comforted, agreeing with Renee. He was looking forward to a human dinner for the first time ever.

When the moment passed, Renee told them about a new house they bought and her planned trip to Europe for the Christmas holidays. Bella listened and joined in, eager to help plan the trip and even finance it. She was glad Renee was making plans for her life that didn't include her.

When evening set in, they left Renee so Bella could go home and change for dinner. Renee refused to have dinner at Charlie's house and Bella refused to go to the diner. They settled on having dinner at the Inn where she was staying. Bella refused Edward's offer to take them to Seattle, sighting they would be tired from the trip.

Since they were not at the Cullen house, Bella decided on a grey stretch jersey dress, black boots and a biker jacket for dinner. Edward dressed down as well, changing his t-shirt for a formal shirt and a boiled wood military jacket with leather sleeves on top. Renee was pleased when they arrived, happy they hadn't dressed up since she didn't. Phil was still upset.

The covered patio had been turned into an intimate outside eating area for dinner. There were four outside gas heaters around the six seater table which was tastefully set up with lit candles. The Inn keeper liked it, though Renee drove her up the wall with her requirements for preparations. Charlie arrived last, still in his police uniform.

Dinner was awkward at first. Bella did most of the talking. When the wine kicked in Renee relaxed. Phil and Charlie talked about sports with Edward joining in here and there. Charlie wondered why he hadn't had Edward over for dinner at his home, to get to know him a little better. During dinner, he noted Edward's manners and observed how he was with Bella; pulling her chair for her to sit and standing when she left the table. He waited for her to start eating first and constantly looked at her and smiled.

The thought of embarrassing Bella didn't cross scatter-brained Renee's mind during dinner, much to Edward's disappointment. She was doing her best to observe the young couple so she could calm Charlie's concerns later. She had decided to support Bella's relationship even with her reservations about the financial package that came with it. In Phoenix, teenagers drove Porches to school where Bella went. That her daughter dated a rich boy bothered her less since she knew Bella was not materialistic. It took a few days after Bella's visit earlier for her to come to the conclusion. She also decided Bella was old enough to make her own decisions and mistakes to grow. All she wished for her was success and happiness, whichever way it came.

Edward was warmed by her thoughts. Underlying those, were thoughts of having another baby. This was a desire Renee refused to acknowledge out of fear but it crossed her mind often, especially as she watched Bella across the table. No sentimental thoughts of Charlie or their life together crossed her mind. Charlie let himself acknowledge how beautiful his ex-wife was and that she radiated happiness. Thereafter, his thoughts moved between Sue, her kids and Bella.

He left first, followed by Edward and Bella shortly after. Renee found it strange that Charlie didn't exercise tighter control and let Bella ride with Edward. The thought to do it didn't cross his mind, he was more comfortable not being that close to his daughter unaware. The only control he exercised was that Bella followed and arrived home on time. After the dinner, Phil was no longer upset having seen Renee's interaction with Charlie.


	50. Chapter 50

The days that followed were a flurry of activity. Renee was waiting at the school parking lot the next day for Bella. She watched her walk out with Edward and his siblings like a clique of _'the most beautiful and best dressed'_ that ruled the small Forks high school population. As she observed, the other children gave them a wide breadth and ignored them instead of staring. She found this strange but dismissed it as Forks' teenage mentality. Because she stood outside the car, the whispers and focus was on her. No one knew who she was until Bella hugged her and the Cullen kids surrounded her car. She had struggled deciding what to wear for over an hour. Finally, she decided on black leggings and ribbon tie boots, a white sweater and black wrap cardigan. She aimed not to stand out or under-dress too much. There, at the school she fit in with the group of students with her daughter.

"Hey, you didn't say you were coming." Bella greeted with a hug. Jasper clamped Renee's emotions enough to allow her to properly hug her daughter back. While she waited for them to reach her spot, Renee's eyes had bulged out taking in the beauty of the Cullen kids; perfect skin and hair - even Jasper and Edward's messy mops. She was slightly intimidated by them.

"Hey, what else am I going to do in Forks?" Renee gave as an explanation for her impromptu visit. Edward gave her a one arm hug when Bella released her and introduced his brothers and sisters. "Do people here still stare?" Renee observed as the entire student body was looking at them openly.

"Yes, they do." Rosalie answered with irritation.

"So, I thought we could spend the afternoon together, do something fun." She started

"Sure, maybe a trip to Seattle, early dinner and a movie." Bella agreed. She invited Alice and Rosalie openly, making it clear the boys weren't coming. She had hoped to introduce her mother to a few Cullens at a time and this was a perfect opportunity. They took Renee's rental car.

The trip was fun. They ate at Bella Italiana and caught a late movie. In-between, they window shopped and purchased a few books. Renee was surprised at Rosalie's interest in motor mechanics. She never practiced openly but knew everything about cars. Whenever they were alone, Emmett let her service the family cars and tune them. Alice loved fashion, she designed and made all sorts of clothes; some of which she sold. Bella's purchases were no surprise while Renee bought travel guides. Alice and Rosalie's charade of exceptionally classy and smart human teenagers was flawless. Renee also noticed Bella had no clumsy moments. She was assured in her step and walked with her head high. For Renee, she had blossomed into a beautiful butterfly. Bella's drove back to Forks, refusing to frighten her mother with vampire speed. Renee left them all at Charlie's where Rosalie and Alice took the Volvo parked outside home. Edward was waiting in Bella's room.

Charlie mumbled unhappily when Bella arrived after ten knowing where she had been. In his mind, Renee hadn't changed since she could keep Bella out late on a school night. He had taken Phil fishing in the afternoon, which he actually enjoyed.

The next day Renee dragged Phil to wait for the kids at school together since it was Friday. The others had plans to go hunting so they spent the evening with Bella and Edward. On Saturday morning, Bella received a panicked call from Renee when she couldn't decide what to wear. It was the day they were meeting Edward's parents. Edward chuckled at their conversation. He found Renee's disjointed thoughts refreshing and interesting.

"I think your mother would make an interesting vampire," He commented once. Bella only dared him to see if he still felt that way after her mother's two week stay in Forks.

They drove to pick up her parents as the Inn two hours later, with an hour to spare for Bella to help Renee. Edward wouldn't let them leave earlier, taking his time showering his mate with affection. Bella had grown addicted to the bites when he marked her. The orgasm from them was much more intense. She had started exploring Edward's body and pleasuring him with her hand and kisses; even as she still doubted herself in that area and held back a lot of crazy things she wanted to try.

She wore a blue stretch silk day dress with a wrap belt, matching shoes and Jewellery. Phil wore the black dress pants, a shirt and tie Renee put out without a fight. He was much too curious about what awaited them at the Cullen home having experienced his wife's meltdown. Bella waisted no time picking out a blue crepe dress and black jacket ensemble for her mother. She was impressed with Renne's clothes and thanked her for making an effort for her.

"Phil was mad about it" Renee confessed

"Oh mom, you didn't have to do this you know. Let me pay it off then." Bella offered

"No sweetie, I'll get it paid eventually." Renee declined though she was tempted to agree.

"Ok," Bella gave in quick but made a note to do exactly that as soon as possible. She knew Renee's credit card and banking details.

Renee gasped when she saw the waiting Mercedes with Edward and Phil talking outside. She wondered why they didn't use the Volvo and asked Bella.

"Edward has cars for different occasions. The Volvo is a weekday car." Bella rolled her eyes as Edward smiled. He always used the Vanquish during weekends with her and was planning to get another car soon.

"Don't be too wasteful young man," Renee scolded jokingly. Her thoughts were on Bella, wishing she had her own car besides the old red truck she disliked without having seen. She hoped her daughter would not depend on Edward for long, even as he gave to her willingly.

The drive to the Cullen home was quiet and slow. When they turned off onto the driveway, Renee and Phil wondered why the Cullens chose such a hidden spot for their home and why the road was left gravel and bushy. Those thought turned blank when the house came into view. Phil likened it to a castle without the pillars. Renee was tongue-tied having noticed the perfectly manicured and colourful garden off the side of the house.

Esme and Carlisle stepped outside to welcome their visitors. Bella was happy to see the family dressed down instead of the gowns she expected any given day. Carlisle wore his suit without a tie though he still had a waistcoat on. Esme wore a simple chic black dress with flower print detail that wrapped around her waist to show her figure. They greeted Bella lovingly with hugs and pecks on the cheek as usual and shook Phil and Renee's hands when introduced. Renee wondered at the way they welcomed Bella.

Inside, she felt overwhelmed with interior and size of the Cullen home. She was please the house was warm, shocked at the white furniture with five teenagers in the house and absolutely taken by the back glass wall. Edward formally introduced his brothers and sisters as when Bella first visited the Cullen home without mentioning they were already married. Bella's parent found it strange as they noted the formality.

Alice and Rosalie had also opted for smart day dresses in bleu and baby pink. When they sat in the lounge Phil and Renee noticed the couples sat together and colour coded their clothes. It seemed to be the norm as Bella sat on Edward's lap. They talked a while before Esme and Alice excused themselves to ready the table for lunch. On the fireplace mantle below the Cullen family portrait; Carlisle had the Cullen ten stick candle holder lit with three extra candles off the side. Edward drew Bella's attention to it, explaining the three extra candles as her parents. Bella was touched and hugged Carlisle tightly without warning.

"I love you my daughter. Your family will always be part of us, we are grateful to them for the wonderful gift that is you," he whispered quietly though all the vampires heard.

Alice and Rosalie refused any help to clean up afterwards as Esme invited Renee to walk with her in the garden. She asked Esme about he upkeep of the large backyard and the garden. Esme dismissed by replying the had staff to take care of it all. Even more than the garden, Renee loved the shallow river that crossed the Cullen estate.

Edward took Phil to the garage to see the family cars before leaving him with Emmett and Carlisle in front of the sports channel. Esme and Bella showed Renee the house without going into all the occupied bedrooms. The Cullens did not compromise on respecting each other's personal space. Bella hadn't seen the other's bedrooms too.

"What will you do with all this space when the kids move out?" Renee asked. She wondered if the house was ever full with five huge guest suites.

"I don't know, haven't thought about it." Esme replied simply. Like Bella Renee had a tendency to ask uncomfortable and direct questions. The difference was they couldn't tell her some truths. She kept Renee entertained with the history of the house and how she remodelled it. The afternoon passed quickly. When they left, Carlisle extended them a dinner invitation for the following day.

Their experience with the Cullen family kept Renee and Bella talking all through the next morning when she went to help her mother pick out an evening outfit. Her mother couldn't stop gushing and asking questions and Bella answered what she was comfortable with and expertly avoided anything else.

Their evening was very different and more formal than the previous day. Bella's parents saw for themselves what she had meant about Edward's family dressing up for dinner. The men wore tuxedo's and the women were stunning in evening gowns. The entire ground floor was lit in candles to create an intimate atmosphere – and allow the vampires to hide food away easily. Edward couldn't keep the smile off his face at Renee's thoughts or his hands off his mate. Renee was excited and impressed by every little thing, while nervous at the same time. Her thoughts moved from the beauty of the evening to worries whether Bella could ever go back to normal should things not work out with Edward. Rosalie's beauty and bold dress entranced and intimidated her. Alice was taken with Renee and spent time talking to her about Bella's younger years. The two laughed at Bella's expense.

Carlisle was first to dance with Renee while Edward played the piano which had been brought to the living room. He played different songs to which the family enjoyed playtime, singing and laughter. It was an intense and beautiful evening. Edward was glad Bella would have that memory when she changed; as much as her parents would be able to remember the evening.

Later that week the Cullen parents had dinner with Bella's parents at the Inn. Charlie brought Sue, who wouldn't let him go alone. He hadn't seen and Phil again since the day they had dinner.

"Well, I guess we can talk about the children since they are not here." Carlisle started after their dinner was served.

At Sue's nudging, Charlie asked the Cullens what they thought of Bella and Edward's relationship.

"Oh, we think it's wonderful they found each other. Bella is a wonderful girl and we all love her." Esme answered Charlie with her eyes on Sue.

"It's not normal," Charlie argued, "They are far too serious for their age and don't listen to any of the rules at home." He added to what Sue told him to say, which was the first sentence.

Esme gasped for show, "Oh, I'm sorry about that Chief Swan. We don't have any trouble with them. I'll talk to them about that."

"As for being young, Esme and I met at boarding school and married as soon as we legally could. I believe it depends on the kind of people they are, for some it might not be normal as you say." Carlisle added after nodding to agree with Esme.

"Charlie, we were serious and had Bella a few months short of their current age," Renee added. "I've spent time with them. They're both good kids and responsible. Bella is not going to make us grandparents any time soon." Charlie coughed uncomfortably at her remark.

"What about school and college?"' Charlie asked, "What if they decide to get married? With his money they might feel no need for it." Renee had let Charlie in on Edward's financial status when they talked on the phone the day before. He was complaining about Bella's new phone, a gift from Edward. After learning this, Charlie looked at Edward with new eyes. Bella had already paid off her mother's credit card and added extra for her to use. She still intended to fund their trip to Europe.

"They will go, we will all make sure of it." Carlisle stated firmly.

"Edward spoke to me about marrying Bella," Esme informed, pausing to give everyone a chance to absorb the news. "Carlisle and I talked and agreed to support them if that is what they want. We don't believe in standing against it, especially because they will not need our permission soon."

Renee swallowed hard. Charlie and Sue lost their appetites and stopped eating.

"Marriage!?" Charlie repeated in disbelief. Sue glanced uncomfortably in his direction, she took the odd comment personally.

"If they want to," Esme repeated

"What do you mean by support? They are too young." Renee spoke up. She wasn't going to put up a fight since she had thought much about this very thing. She also felt ready to let Bella start her new life after seeing her with the Cullens.

"Well, we hope to convince them to stay with us a while so we could guide them. Marriage is not easy. " This is what Renee wanted to hear, it gave her the assurance she needed.

"Carlisle, this is my baby girl we're talking about here," Charlie tried to reach out to another father. Phil chose to stay out of the discussion.

"I know Charlie. What would you like to see happen? They could continue dating, finish high school, go to college together and just live. Perhaps break up and hurt along the way." Charlie flinched, he didn't want Bella to experience the heartache he did, ever.

"We teach our children not to have sex before they get married and to treasure and invest themselves when they find love. If Edward and Bella decide to do this, they will be focused on their relationship as they grow together and enjoy sex within the confines of a marital bed. I don't know about you Charlie, but, as a father of two daughters; I'd rather know of one boy they are with than meet five or twenty over a lifetime." Carlisle added, pretending to have lost his appetite too.

Charlie lost the fight in him when he realized he was alone in his point of view. He also acknowledged it was his logic wrestling with the idea, not his heart. This made him think that maybe he was okay with Bella moving on and away, like Renee did many years ago. It was only part of a life he was holding on to and he could build a new one with Sue.

With Bella spending the night at the Cullen house, Sue spent the night at the Swan house for the first time.

Renee and Esme spent the rest of her visit together during the day when the children were at school. Renee dressed in smart suits and dresses daily, taking her queue from Esme. They shopped, visited homes the Cullens gave to and a few places of interest in Seattle and Port Angeles. The Cullen men took Phil to a basketball game with VIP seating before their visit was over. They also enjoyed a night out with the family at an opera house to watch a play. Two days before they had to leave, Renee had a crazy idea.

"I think we should all go dancing. There's a band I like performing in Seattle tomorrow night. If you'd like to come, I'll see if I can get tickets." All the vampires in the other cars behind Carlisle and Esme heard her.

"Yes, let's. Why not?" Emmett supported the idea from his car

"Father, she feels Bella has not been exposed to what is normal for humans her age. She wants to give her an opportunity to explore it, as opposed to how we are at home. This will give her peace." Edward added to help Carlisle decide.

"Father, Alice has seen it," Jasper added from the same car with Edward.

Esme touched Carlisle gently and replied, "Of course we'd like to come. It would be nice to experience something you like." She smiled convincingly at Renee.

Carlisle was unhappy and unsure but did not say anything out loud. Alice's vision of the family with Bella's parents in unusual outfits solidified.


	51. Chapter 51

"Is this what they want? I can't imagine it. Family, tradition, history, stability, dignity! These are the things we know, this is what makes for a respectable home. I-I…" Carlisle ranted as he stood facing the back glass door of his and Esme's room. He couldn't wrap his mind around the planned outing for the day. All the Cullen children could hear though they tried not to listen.

Esme had been talking him into going out with Bella's parents as agreed with little success. He had stretched himself and couldn't reconcile going to a night club. He reckoned if he was a human father he wouldn't allow his children that kind of life. It didn't help that these places were displayed as vampire hunting grounds for unsuspecting intoxicated humans in the human world. The idea of the outing made him feel like the scum of the vampire world.

"Husband please calm," She ran her fingers through his golden hair. " It's only a few hours. We live in the human world and this is a part of it."

"I cannot agree this, not for you and certainly not for our children especially Bella." Carlisle had grown very protective of his human daughter.

"Then we all go," She decided. "We must be there to watch over them." Carlisle signed unhappily. He knew first hand the kinds of dangers a human girl could be exposed to in places like that, even with her vampire mate around. A drugged drink, being groped or shoved or stepped on. He didn't want his vampire children to grow a liking for these places. In his mind they were beneath a Cullen. The thought of the music Bella's erratic mother liked just made him want to crawl away to a cave.

As soon as he left for his early morning shift at the hospital, his daughters piled in a car to go shopping. Alice and Rosalie told Bella their father really disapproved of the outing. Bella didn't know the band Renee mentioned but she was looking forward to this one last thing with her mother. She didn't feel connected to her anymore. Jasper had told her their bond is as weak as it's ever going to get. He was surprised how fast they detached from each other since they lived together all of seventeen years and with Renee being her birth mother. Bella wasn't as surprised. Renee was self-centred, she loved herself first. Jasper had wrapped her in a bubble of love but she didn't need it, she really was okay letting her mother go be happy.

Edward and Jasper were both surprised her bond with Charlie was the strongest, it hadn't faded completely yet.

"Couldn't we get pants?" Bella asked when Alice piled her fitting room in short dresses. She worried about Edward's response.

"We could, but we shouldn't," Rosalie called from the other fitting room. "We're not aiming to blend into the background dear sister."

Bella and Alice shared a look. Rosalie never blended into the background. After their purchases Bella went to book Renee and Phil on an all expenses paid tour to Europe as a gift. She made sure to keep them two days in Italy and exclude a tour of Volterra in their itinerary.

When she arrived Renee was happy to show her a tiny one shoulder draped red dress she bought for Bella to wear on the night out.

"Oh mom, I already have something to wear" Bella thanked her and packed the dress away in her bag

"I don't get it Bella. Don't you ever want to just dress like a normal teenager? It's like you're all going to a photo shoot everyday," Renee complained

"I'm used to it, and it's nice to look forward to what the others decide to wear"

"I get that but there's too much pressure. No one can look that perfect everyday" Bella smiled without a response. Vampires looked good anytime. She understood her mother's observations and was happy to have Edward help her.

"They play outside, get dirty and go camping whenever the weather's nice mom. It's not always perfect. These past few days they've made more effort out of respect for your visit." Bella added falsely

"What?! That's crazy" Renee was disbelieving but secretly felt vindicated for the hard work she put in.

"That's the way they are. Here," Bella gave her a dress for the evening. It was a comfortable form-fitting front studded navy blue dress, knee-length. Bella matched it with studded blue suede heels.

"Why did you buy me clothes to wear? I already have an outfit" Renee protested.

"It's optional," Bella backtracked. She didn't want to push Renee since their bond no longer existed. They were going through a process of creating memories to say goodbye.

"What will you wear?" Renee asked, no longer feeling defensive. Bella pulled out her glamorous outfit. An aquamarine-blue one shoulder dress, with matching silver shoes and clutch bag. Renee stared at the dress, afraid to ask how much it cost. In comparison, hers was a rag. Bella had decided to get Renee something she would actually wear and not tried to match her to the Cullen family.

"Wow, I can't wait to see you in it." Rennee whispered as she admired the detail of the dress. She noticed it was quite short compared to the long gowns and dresses Bella normally wore and the beige was a nude lining. This made her a little happy.

Having the awkward moment out the way; Bella helped curl her hair before she left for the Cullen home. Edward pulled her out the car into a crushing, protective hug as soon as he turned the engine off. She chuckled;

"I was only gone a few hours," She stated before noting something was wrong. "What is it Edward?"She asked. He took her bags quietly without letting go of her hand and walked her inside the house. The family was in a meeting in the living room.

"Bella," Esme hugged her the same as Edward as did Carlisle. She was slowly becoming worried.

"Love, Alice has seen the Volturi visit here" Edward told her as Bella noted the family's solemn expressions. Her attention was on him immediately. "We don't know when or why. The visions are jumbled. She has seen Jane and another we don't know, then the queen and Aro with their personal guard. We have no context of their visit." Edward explained

"Could it be me?" Bella asked bravely

"No," Edward answered immediately

"How can you know that Edward, we have no context of the reason for their visit." Carlisle challenged

"Could Jane be looking for her guard?" Rosalie asked

"It's possible, in which case we will be punished when Aro learns we destroyed them. Perhaps they need you for mission with the guard brother" Jasper stated without emotion, guessing the only reason for a visit would be Edward's gift.

"I have not seen anything beyond the persons being in our home, in this very room." Alice stated sadly. She was desperate for another vision to know the family would survive the visit.

Bella hadn't taken her eyes off Edward's since she asked her question. They were having a silent conversation. She wanted to suggest they leave, the family too. They had the resources to scatter around the world and even disappear. He wanted to reassure her even without concrete knowledge; he knew running would only buy a short time with worse consequences.

"I don't see us leaving," Alice stated before Rosalie could suggest it. If she had, the reaction of the men in the room would have been unpleasant.

"Edward," Carlisle called, disturbing his moment with Bella. _'Son, is there anything from Alice's vision that seems unusual for the Volturi?'_ he continued to ask silently, seeing that Bella was refusing to be disturbed from staring into her mate's eyes.

"The vision is disjointed, like it happens over a period of time. We have not seen anyone get hurt, which means the intention is not there yet. My guess is it will depend on how we receive them here." Edward answered his father. Alice confirmed.

_'Brother Edward, sister Bella should be here.'_ Alice advised after Edward decided to send Bella to Chicago or to visit with Eleazar and Carmen while the Volturi were in Forks. She saw that Bella would be found alone and unprotected if he didn't keep her near no matter where he decided to hide her. She carried enough of his scent for any vampire to detect her easily. Edward thanked her for the confirmation he needed when making the decision.

"Is Bella human in the vision Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Yes brother Emmett, she will," Esme took a deep breath to steady herself. She was frightened and angry that her family would be disturbed and hurt again.

"There is no law against keeping a human mate or lover, so long as they and the secret is protected." Edward stated to calm Esme and answer Carlisle's thoughts.

"If I asked, would you change me before they come?" Bella asked. Her mind was filled with all she knew of Edward's experience with the Volturi and she was frightened for him. She wanted to protect him any way she could but couldn't ask him to leave the family.

"In time love; I'd rather change you immediately after they leave, or while they wait if they order it. I will not do it out of fear of the unknown." He replied, cradling her face.

"Because it will show they have control over you; the very thing you denied them while in Volterra" Bella finished for him, shocking all the vampires in the room who were ready to advise Edward otherwise.

"Yes," He confirmed leaning into her hand caressing his cheek and jaw.

Carlisle found himself tongue-tied by his youngest daughter. He couldn't argue with Edward though every fibre in his being wanted to. Esme calmed him with a touch over his unbeating heart. She was satisfied; Bella and Edward were staying with the family and had made the decision to face what was coming in their own way.

_'She is not afraid'_ Jasper proudly informed Edward.

Bella trusted Edward knew best what he would be facing and would protect her and the family. Alice suddenly gasped and closed her mind and eyes as not to look at Bella, shocked as she was.

"I wanted to ask something," Bella turned to the family. "What would it be like, if I-we had a baby before I am changed?" For a second, all thought stopped in the house.

"No!" Carlisle stated with finality, his voice higher than he meant for it to be. "It's not allowed and you two cannot risk this family and our friends this way."

"Father, this is the first she asks. I have not told her since there was never a reason." Edward warned Carlisle off with a soft growl, pulling Bella flush against his chest within the safety of his arms.

"Bella dear, it is forbidden by law to have half-mortal children. The ones you met are the only ones in existence." Esme answered with tenderness. "They fear them because they don't understand them beyond what is obvious; and their father was greedy. He planned to have many since they were easy to create without care for the lives of their mothers."

"Had he succeeded before he was found he would have had the largest family in our world; could create his own army even." Carlisle added.

"You know vampire births are rare and we are very limited. Those in power wish to leave things as they are else every other vampire could and would have a child, perhaps more than one. Our secrecy would be threatened. Our world is not ready for a new race of beings to share the livestock, so to speak." Esme was apologetic for using words carelessly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Bella backtracked

"Of course, please do not think anymore of it." She knew that was a close to an apology as Carlisle would give. _'Son, please do not be tempted. That is one event that could destroy us all."_ He begged Edward, knowing Bella could tempt him if she was so inclined. He showed Edward all that happened when their world discovered Joham's children and how they stood against the Volturi to keep them alive. When Caius passed the fourth law, he made it clear the Volturi would not afford anyone a chance to explain first.

_'Thank you' _Edward thanked his father for the memories and explanation. He hadn't been sure he could nor should refuse Bella if that was her wish.

_'For all we know they might pass into law to not bed humans or leave a mate human once found going forward.'_ Carlisle thought to himself though Edward heard.

There was another motive Edward decided to bring Bella into her vampire existence this way. Aro suspected it made for stronger vampires, in mind, will and gift though not proven. He wanted to give her the best chance at survival and protection he could. With that thought he hoped Aro wouldn't read him and wondered if he could hide his thoughts behind the Quileutte wolves like his friends let him while in Volterra. There was no guarantee it would be successful since they were of a weaker mind than their predecessors. He knew he was the gateway into his family for Aro, the one to make them vulnerable. This weighed heavily on him as he decided to intensify training with his brothers.

_'We will,_' Alice thought to him. She would intensify her training with Rosalie and Esme. She saw Carlisle had decided to do the same training her and Rose. The family dispersed after a moment of silence, over an hour long. Bella wasn't bothered; as she was adapting to being vampire she could stay long without moving or talking and lost track of time like them.


	52. Chapter 52

The couples stayed in their rooms until it was time to leave. It was a pleasantly warm evening. Bella was pleased with her and Edward's afternoon activities. Before she left, Renee gave her two erotic novels to learn a thing or two from. When she refused, her mother simply dumped them in her bag and told her there were things she could never teach her. When Edward unpacked her bags he found them and suggested they read one while they relaxed in the study. When their bodies reacted to the words Edward didn't do anything other than move her so his erect member could be comfortable. Bella was too shy to show any outward effect the book had on her, including pressing her thighs together. She was stretched on the couch over his lap. She buried her nose in the book blushing and excited, unwilling to let Edward see her face.

He started undressing her as she read the scene from the book. Her breathing deepened as her body vibrated with anticipation. Edward followed her lead and touched her where she read. She was like a complex musical instrument he played very well. The book fell from her hands when his fingers caressed her centre. While he gently moved his fingers in and out her core Bella asked whether it was possible for them to go all the way.

"Edward I need you, all of you, more than this" He understood what she wanted. The venom in her body increased her sexual desire for him.

Since Alice had a vision of the Volturi, Jasper had reminded him that he needed to complete their bond. It wasn't just Jasper who had fears as Carlisle, very clinically, thought to Edward various ways he could have sex with his mate without impregnating her. He also added that it was a safe period in her cycle then. They could tell by the subtle changes in her scent.

That afternoon, Jasper used his gift to increase the lust at the Cullen home. He never used his gift that way but in his mind, he was protecting Edward and Bella the best he could without confrontation. He understood very little about his younger brother's desire to change his mate at a later date and refused to watch him be taken away from the family again. He was uncertain the Volturi would respect that he was mated with Bella a human and the bond incomplete.

Within a second, Edward had torn off his clothes and laid Bella on the floor in front of the fireplace. He breath caught, she was suddenly nervous.

"Are you sure?" Bella nodded even with the fear Edward saw in her eyes. "I won't hurt you" Her body immediately relaxed with the promise

He kissed her lips and moved to her neck and chest when she needed to breathe. His hands roamed over her naked flesh, sending chills all over her body. He tasted her softest skin as he caressed her breasts. Bella was without coherent thought other than Edward's name. He was everywhere around her. His face clouded her mind when her eyes closed. She breathed deep his sweet intoxicating scent and tasted his kisses at the tip of her tongue. All she heard was his whispered words of affection. Edward brought her over the edge with his tongue on her mound and followed with a bite on the inside oh her thigh where she carried his mark. He entered her as she rode her high in a single swift stroke.

Both were unprepared for the intense feelings of coming together. Edward shivered from the tightness and heat of her core against his cold rigid skin. She whimpered, overwhelmed by emotion as her senses went on overdrive. He moved carefully inside her, aware of the faint smell of blood clouded by the scent of their arousal. She held on to him as they surrendered to the crushing force of their union.

Edward held her close after they were both spent, watching the nothingness out the glass wall. Within minutes, her breathing changed and she was fast asleep. He carried her to their bed and lay next to her. His whole world - his survival, was in the hands of the fragile human sleeping in his bed. He knew she had progressed faster than expected and was ready to be changed. Her mother was leaving Forks the next day and would forever be lost to his mate. Charlie had found a new lifeline in the Quileutte woman and her children, he wouldn't stand in the way. He was thankful Bella hadn't had many relationships to break away from, in a way this helped her. He spent much of the afternoon replaying Alice's visions and studying them, trying to find something to give him a clue of what was coming.

He let Bella sleep longer and their family waited over an hour for them. None of them thought of their mating when they joined everyone in the living room, save for the way they looked. Bella was owed when she saw her mother and sisters. Edward had dressed her and carefully tied her uncontrollable hair into a flat high ponytail. He wanted easy access to her neck, where he bit her earlier. He wore a two tone dark grey suit with a vest and scarf, as Alice advised.

Rosalie wore a striking gold outfit that complimented her beauty. She was a true goddess in a very short leather trimmed mini skirt and matching chainmail tank with a deep v-neck. She was draped in yellow-gold accessories. Her exposed long shapely legs stretched on for miles. Emmett wore a silver suit with a black open chest shirt to compliment the glamorous look.

Alice was in an all black outfit. She chose an embellished short black bandage dress with thick straps to make up for her tiny frame. Her hair was in perfect spikes in all directions with a soft fringe in the front. She completed her look with spiked black pumps. Jasper, standing next to her was in a contrasting white semi formal pants and jacket. He softened the formal look with a linen t-shirt instead of a formal shirt, black belt and shoes.

Esme hadn't tried to loosen Carlisle's dress. He wore a full slim fit suit with waistcoat, tie and cufflinks. What made Bella gasp was how he looked in an all black outfit. It was modern, classy and different for him. She wore a gold-nude shimmering bandage dress with a halter neck and an open back. It was daring and made her look the twenty-six year old she was in physical age. Carlisle was taken with her but decided that his family would not keep this look. He felt his daughters were not appropriately dressed and his wife was too exposed.

They agreed Carlisle and Esme would ride with Bella's parents in the black Mercedes-Benz. Edward and Bella took the Vanquish, Emmett and Rosalie took the BMW and Alice and Jasper took her limited edition black Porsche. The children drove slowly to let Carlisle and Esme catch up before they reached Seattle. Within the city limits, Renee gasped when she realised they had been following Alice and Jasper. All the sports cars had roofs down. When they arrived at the venue Alice directed to a safe parking area that linked to a separate entrance. The queue outside the street entrance was a block long and they wanted to avoid notice and pictures. Phil whistled at the other cars already parked there, Limo's Bentley's, Ferarri's…Renee's attention was on the Cullen cars and outfits. Even on a night out they dressed up in suits. She imagined their expensive clothes could get ripped or spilled on and they couldn't be bothered. Rosalie's outfit left her speechless.

As they approached the door, Renee was surprised when Jasper spoke quietly to the host and they were let through. Alice had upgraded their tickets to VVIP under a false name. The host led them through the old building which used to be a theatre long ago. Carlisle smiled at the various paintings and sculptures, though poor copies of the originals. It was quiet until they passed two more sets of double doors to the VIP area of the venue. It was an open balcony with two bars and elegant seating stalls. They passed a few well-known personalities to their own royal box. The olden theatre boxes were combined to provide more open space for the royal seating areas. It was Victorian styled with red plush fittings, a jacket hanger, twelve seater table and two hostesses to serve them. Renee was excited to have undisturbed views of the stage, sides and floor seating areas.

The vampires didn't join in when the humans had dinner. They ordered drinks and stood around waiting for the show to start. It was fun. The music and band performance wasn't bad. The drinks kept coming and they danced, somewhat. It was safe there; where they were hidden inside their box. Edward assured no one - other than Alice - took pictures of them and Jasper would destroy the security cameras early next morning. Phil laughed when Renee and Bella went crazy as the band performed three of their favourite songs from another artist. He had stuck to Emmett and Carlisle most of the night.

To Renee's surprise Bella didn't tire or stumble from her heels through the night. Even moderately intoxicated, she still stood straight and commanded her body perfectly. When the show ended they were again escorted to where they parked. Bella was hyper, which made Edward laugh.

"No, Edward let's go somewhere else. I don't want to go home yet" She complained

"It's after one in the morning love."

"So," She sulked when he started the car. When he asked, Alice had a vision of where they would go to dance and watch the sunrise with sufficient privacy. He decided to let Bella have what she wanted and called Carlisle to tell him they would all be home later.

The Cullen children followed Alice's direction to a club hosted underground in a warehouse. It was dark and packed with drunken humans. They kept to the dance floor where people moved to give them some space. In secluded seating places there were people openly smoking, sniffing and sticking needles with drugs. Some were having sex in groupies. Bella only realized this two hours after they arrived, when she needed to use the bathroom. She was so frightened she begged Edward to leave without relieving herself. Alice ran her on rooftops to the bathroom at the nearest mall with Rosalie following. The men brought the cars.

"Oh my…was that really happening?" Bella asked from her stall

"Yes, it was." Alice answered, she and Rosalie were touching up on their perfect faces and hair.

"And you knew? You all knew and didn't say anything"

"We were all curious dear Bella," Rosalie answered "You were safe at all times." She assured

"Oh my, I'm glad Father and Mother didn't have to be in a place like that. They wouldn't have even let us park the cars, let alone go inside." Bella joined her sisters by the mirrors.

"True, if I had seen that I wouldn't have agreed we go," Alice confirmed.

As she stared at their images in the mirror, Bella realized they were the only two people she will ever call friends and sisters for a long time. She suddenly became emotional and cried. They soothed and comforted her, empathizing with the reality she faced.

"We're always going to be together right?" Bella asked engulfed in a group hug

"Yes we are, you'll be safe with us sister Bella"

"We'll be good friends and sisters," Rosalie added

"Oh god, I'm drunk aren't I? " Bella suddenly asked, quickly putting the tender moment aside. Her sisters chuckled. They were amused when she worried over her breath.

"Yes, and we're happy to experience this with you." Alice touched up her make-up and they left to join their mates arm-in-arm.

Edward kept his laughter contained when he saw what happened while they were in the bathroom. They drove behind the others to a secluded cliff-top where they could watch the sunrise. Bella boldly stretched her hand across to touch Edward's crotch. When he looked at her in question, she slipped her dress a little higher and parted her legs slightly, biting her bottom lip. He didn't need to be asked twice.

He parked off view of the road and moved at vampire speed from his seat to hers, moving her over his lap. Bella attacked him with kisses. He moved fast to free his member and rid her underwear. She cussed with a hiss when he entered her; a reaction that caused him to growl with need in reply. He guided her movements slowly, mindful that she may still hurt with the different position. Bella made it hard for him to control her movement, she was wild and wanting. Edward bit her neck when he reached his peak, forcing her body to an immediate intense release of her own.

He moved them out the car before pulling out of her when Bella pointed out they had nothing to clean up. Edward went to the boot and brought her clean underwear and wet wipes.

"Lessons from my brothers and sisters," He shrugged when she raised an eyebrow in question. All his cars had at least one spare change of clothes for both of them, in case it's needed.

Edward parked to the left of the Porsche when they joined their brothers and sisters. Alice was stretched out on the hood of the Porsche with Jasper standing between her legs. Rosalie leaned into Emmet's side in front of her car. Edward pulled Bella to stand in front of him against the Vanquish as they all watched the golden-orange glow of the sun's rays peeking from the distance. The vampires glittered mildly, reflecting back at the sun. Bella smiled, she was content and happy with where she was in her life. Twenty minutes later, they drove back to Forks. The sun was hidden under the cover of clouds.


	53. Chapter 53

It was an hour after midday before Edward decided to wake Bella.

"No," She mumbled and turned away from him

"Bella, your mother leaves in two hours. Did you want to say goodbye?" He asked. She didn't respond. "Love?" he tried again before leaving her to sleep.

With only half an hour to go, he woke her again. Her body wouldn't obey her. Edward carried her to the bathroom and bathed with her. Renee called twice before they left to see her and Phil. Still feeling the effects from the day before; Bella put on blue jeans, sweater and flat boots. She didn't feel like dressing up and wearing heels that day. Edward wore black jeans and a long sleeve grey t-shirt with sneakers. Renee was surprised to see them look so '_normal' _even as they drove in the Vanquish.

"Oh baby it was good to see you and we had fun." She gushed, running around the room to make sure they didn't leave anything behind.

"Thanks for visiting mom. Did you speak to dad?"

"Yes, he came earlier. I think things are serious with him and Sue. She's good for him." Renee commented

"About me and Edward?" Bella pressed

"Honey there's nothing we can say except that you be careful, don't lose focus of what's important and have fun. We have seen you with him; the two of you practically orbit around each other."

"I got you something," Bella gave her mother an envelope with all the details of their trip to Europe. Renee squealed when she saw the contents.

"Oh Bella! Oh honey you didn't have to"

"Yes, I did" Bella smiled seeing the happiness the gift brought her mother. They left the room to find Phil and Edward outside. Edward had paid the balance of the bill for their stay at the Inn, Phil was protesting. The men stopped talking about it when the women appeared. They passed awkward hugs and said goodbye as they followed Bella's parents out the driveway of the Inn.

"I heard what you did for them, thank you" Bella told Edward making him turn sharply to face her. "You settled their bill at the Inn" she continued unsure why he was looking at her that way

"You can hear clearly from longer distances" He observed

"Is that bad?" She asked

"No, just surprising it happened so soon." He smiled

They found Esme in the kitchen at the Cullen home. She greeted Bella and looked her over. "You don't do well with late nights and alcohol, do you dear?" She teased, deciding to let her dress down with the way she was feeling.

"No, I could still sleep for a week." Bella drank the glass of water Edward gave her.

"Well then its good school closes in a week. You can stay up in your room today. You don't have to come down for meals if you don't want to. I'll bring them up." Esme offered

"Thanks mother, but I need to go see Charlie and get some things I need. Can I take the car?" She asked Edward suddenly, making it clear he wasn't to accompany her. He pulled out the keys to the Volvo and gave them to her without a word. Bella was grateful he didn't ask any questions. She felt like being alone while she did what she planned to do.

"Has Alice had any more visions?" She suddenly asked before she left, refusing to be careless and possibly put Edward in danger.

"No, nothing new." Edward confirmed and opened the car door for her. He waited until she had disappeared before going back inside the house.

_'She'll be back son,'_ Esme comforted with her thoughts. Edward smiled and nodded. He knew he was sulking.

He asked Jasper to join him for a hunt where after they trained. Edward was hard on him but Jasper proved a good student. His focus was on Bella, the Volturi guard and all possible reasons they may have for visiting Forks. Even when Jasper used his gift to try to counter his concentration he still fought against it.

Bella arrived unannounced at the Swan house to find Charlie with Sue. He was upstairs in the shower and Sue was cooking. They shared an awkward greeting and Bella started on the task that brought her there. She checked the fridge and kitchen cupboards to make sure her father had food. Satisfied, she climbed the stairs to her room.

"Bella," Sue whispered low, half hoping she wouldn't hear. Bella stopped immediately and tuned to face her. "How are you?" The question sounded different and incomplete coming from her.

"I'm fine" She answered and waited for Sue to say what was on her mind. She only gave a false smile and looked away. Bella didn't move. She kept staring at the woman.

A few minutes later when Sue realized a chill ran down her back as the hairs on her body stood up. Bella didn't look frightening but the effect of her stare froze Sue in place. "You wanted to say something else" She prompted

Sue opened her lips and closed them without a response. Bella cocked her head to the side, wondering why she was reacting that way. Sue was seeing the _other worldliness _in her with her trained eye.

"I'm not staying for dinner," Bella stated after a minute and continued up the stairs. Sue's mind whirled with what had happened. She wondered what Bella meant by her comment, concluding she must be drinking blood already. The thought made her want to hurl and run.

"Bella?" Charlie was surprised to see her at home. He hadn't seen her in a while.

"Hi dad, I need to get some things." She slipped inside her room. Charlie stood by the door watching her.

"What things?"

"Uhm, my passport and-"

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked

"Nowhere yet, I just want my personal things close."

"Close to where?" He pressed

"Dad, I practically live with the Cullens. I want my things there." Bella wanted to break ties with her father immediately. She wanted no traces of her at his house when the Volturi visited Forks.

"Bella, your home is here and no one asked you to leave. Why don't you stay here until you finish school then move wherever with _Edmund_?"

"Edward! You are hardly here dad and it's taxing to travel back and forth when I need my things. I'll be fine there. Don't worry about the town gossip, no one will know or care to check where I'm staying."

"I'm not worried about the gossip Bella." Charlie last heard the town's gossip about Bella when she started dating Edward. It had died down as suddenly as it started. He had no doubt she was being ignored and shunned, like the Cullens.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Charlie chose not to fight her on moving out. She was right, he was hardly home and lately had dinner at Sue's everyday. He felt too guilty to ask whether she'd been by herself at night when he was as the reservation.

"Yes, it is. Mom agreed," Bella added knowing Renee would take her side if Charlie asked. He huffed. Nothing that Renee or Bella did made sense to him. They were both a different and flighty breed of woman.

"Well, come see your old man you hear," He gave in.

"Sure, I love you dad"

"I love you Bella" He pulled the door closed behind him and left her to pack. Bella threw her clothes in the single large suitcase she had and the others on the bed. When she started dragging it downstairs Charlie hurried to help. She rushed back to clear her drawers and bookshelf, throwing everything with her shoes in a box. Charlie returned to carry the box and she took the rest of her dresses in her hands to lay them on the back seat of the Volvo.

"Bella-" Charlie called while they were outside loading the car but she ran back into the house. There was nothing of hers left there. She just stood and stared at the small space that had been hers since she was born. There were no feelings of loss or sadness as she gave it a once over and closed the door behind her.

"Bella" Sue stopped her as she passed the kitchen on her way out. "I-You shouldn't have to leave your home," She braved, thinking she was the reason

"I know, but you and I know the danger Charlie could be in exposed to certain kinds of people," Bella tried to explain herself

The lines on Sue's forehead creased in a frown, she was immediately hostile. "Yes, I know first hand. Do you Bella?" She challenged. Bella observed her for a long moment before she spoke.

"There it is again. What do you really want to say?" Bella asked calmly

Sue turned to look out the window to make sure Charlie wouldn't hear. Her heart was pounding in her chest in fear and anger.

"I hate them. I hate them for what my husband had to become. I hate them for killing him; and you chose them! Such a stupid and selfish thing to do to Charlie." Her eyes flashed to Bella and she startled.

Bella stared unblinking and furious at her. Her chest laboured as she growled deeply at Sue. She held her hands tightly in fists at her sides.

"They were attacked," her words carried a frightening tone though quiet, "Your husband attacked my Edward from the back after another fight like a coward! If Edward hadn't killed him I would have done it myself for that reason." Sue pressed against the counters as Bella stalked towards her like an animal cornering it's prey .

"Don't think I don't know that you have intentionally kept Charlie away from me." Bella warned, sending a cold chill though Sue. "So don't call me selfish when all I do is for his safety, and never ever call me STUPID!" she growled the word in distaste. Suddenly the angry mask fell from her face and she was normal again when she stated; "Edward wouldn't like that," with a shrug.

At that moment Charlie walked around the wall into the kitchen. He didn't understand what had happened as Sue looked like she had seen a ghost and Bella was without a care in the world.

"I'm ready to go dad, promise to call often."

"Uh, yea, come around anytime you want." Charlie invited and watched her leave. He wanted to call her back but something held him back. Nothing made sense about what was happening with his daughter. He tried desperately to find the right emotion – anger, hurt or sadness – there was just acceptance.

When she arrived at the Cullen home, Bella left the car cluttered and went to her room. She climbed under the covers clearing her mind and letting her thoughts fade to a black void. She felt sad from the significance of the day's events. There was nothing and no-one out there for her anymore; just the vampire family she had grown to love. Time, space, her thoughts and feelings disappeared into the void. She just existed as a thing, too dark to make out in the black void, without mass or dimensions. She floated in and around the void she escaped to, sinking in deeper.


	54. Chapter 54

Edward found her like that when he returned from hunting. He was immediately alarmed with worry when she didn't respond to his calls. His family rushed to help and called Carlisle home. She was breathing and showed no signs of pain or discomfort, except she wouldn't wake up. She couldn't hear them with her physical ears or feel when they touched her.

_'Son, I cannot say with certainty what is going on. I would liken it to a coma. You'll need to let her come back when she is ready. It's possible something unpleasant happened while she was out.'_ Carlisle informed after he checked on Bella. Edward had taken her shoes off and changed her clothing to something more comfortable.

The last statement gained a vicious growl from Edward. His immediate thought was that the wolves did something to her. He ran toward the border and searched for the mind of the patrolling wolf. It had no thoughts of Bella or the Cullens. Edward learned that a new wolf had turned in the place of the lost one. He was a young boy, Embry. The council had held a meeting where the incapacitated alpha was to choose a successor. Billy refused to pass the chieftency to another bloodline. Earlier that day, he had shifted at home and bit his son Jacob, another young boy. The wolves were watching over him, waiting to guide him through phasing. The wolf's thoughts were troubled as Billy further injured himself by phasing and was said to be worse than before. He would never walk again, and in a year would lose control over the pack. The boy Jacob, was the new alpha and chief of the tribe.

Edward ran to Bella's house then, hoping to find Charlie and get some insight on what had happened to her. From a distance, he heard Charlie thinking about Bella moving out and their brief conversation. Sue was humming to herself suppressing the mental pictures of Bella that clouded her thoughts. Edward focused on her and saw Bella at her most frightening yet. He couldn't get the words Sue was blocking but it was enough to understand she had upset Bella somehow. He neared the chief's house and entered through the back door. Charlie was in the living room watching tv. Sue stifled a scream when she caught sight of Edward leaning casually against the door to the kitchen. She shook from fear.

"I'm not here to hurt you" Edward spoke too quiet for Charlie to hear. "Just tell me what happened earlier" He asked. The memories flashed through Sue's mind as he knew they would. When he had heard everything, he turned and disappeared the way he came; leaving Sue confused. Soon as she could, she called Billy and dragged Charlie to the reservation.

Bella's breathing had changed, as though she was awake but she still hadn't responded to Esme or Carlisle. Edward told his parents what he learnt as he pulled his mate's sleeping form into his arms.

"So she was upset, could that be the cause?" Esme asked confused

"She left her father. She must be hurting" Carlisle looked adoringly at his youngest daughter.

_'Speak to her brother Edward, she'll hear only you'_ Alice advised from her room. She showed him a vision of Bella waking in the same position he held her. He spoke gently to her, asking her to stay with him and open her eyes. She still did not respond. His parents moved to the study to give him privacy.

Feeling desperate, Edward tried to break through to her silent mind with all the focus he could master. At first he didn't realize he was successful since there was still silence and darkness.

_'Bella love if you can hear me, please open your eyes, come back to me'_ He thought to her

_'Edward?'_ A quiet voice reached his thoughts from a distance. He was startled. The sound of the voice comforted and eased his worry immediately.

_'Bella love, I can hear you but I can't see anything'_

_'It's dark here. There's nothing to see. It's empty.'_ She explained. He had a lot of questions but chose to focus on waking her.

_'No, it's not. We're here'_

_'Yes, but we're nothing here. It's peaceful.'_

_'I need you here love. You have not responded when we woke you or talked to you. Father thinks you're in a coma.'_

_'A coma? Why would he think that? I'm fine.'_

_'Then open your eyes love,'_ He encouraged. Bella didn't respond, he could sense her hesitation.

_'Isabella'_ He called firmly with an authoritative voice. Her eyes flew open and locked onto his. "Thank you, I feared you may never wake" He held her tighter

"I-I didn't know how" She replied, her eyes fearful

Edward studied her face and demeanor. He found he was also confused. First, he called Carlisle to check Bella and Esme brought her food to eat. During that time Edward tried unsuccessfully to enter her mind again. He brought her things from the Volvo and packed them in her closet while she freshened up. They talked about her afternoon drive to her old home. Bella explained why she needed to break away from her father alone and told him about her confrontation with Sue.

"I saw it from her mind," He told her, "You gave her quite a fright" He chuckled

"I didn't mean to"

"Bella, you're taking on more of my traits. I think your body cannot keep up" He shared his thoughts about what she had gone though

"Do you think that's why I couldn't hear you?" She asked.

"It could be," Edward was thoughtful. "I didn't learn the detail clearly from the Volturi. Only Marcus' mate stayed human longer than the others and adopted some of his traits." He admitted

Both stayed in silence while thinking over the events of the day. The last week of school passed quickly. Esme was happier with Bella officially staying with the family. Alice had frequent visions of the Volturi, but nothing different from the first one.

"It's as though Jane is decided on coming here, as are her parents but they don't know why they are coming." Edward explained. No one outside the family knew about Alice's gift or how it worked. She had worked hard to hide it from the family and Edward before he was taken away over seven decades ago.

"What reasons would they have for being unsure?" Esme did not want the Volturi near her family, no matter what the reason for the intrusion was.

"They are not unsure about their reasons for coming. They are unsure about how they will be received." Carlisle spoke his thoughts. He concluded Alice could not see anything more because the Volturi were unsure themselves.

"She will arrive soon" Alice confirmed with finality. The vision was clear and steady.

The family started hunting closer to home in groups of three and four. They spent much of the school holidays at home getting closer. The more time passed, it seemed Jane was decided but obviously delayed with getting to Forks.

With her husband's death, Sue separated herself from the people at the reservation and asked to be released from serving in the council. She wanted her children away from wolves and vampires though she knew Seth carried the gene. Her decision was made easier when Billy turned the elders against her for moving on too soon after Harry's passing and with a non-native. She locked up her small home and moved to the Swan home with Seth. Leah stayed with her cousin Emily, she asked her mother to send her to boarding school in Seattle in the Fall. Seth had Bella's old room and the house was full again. Charlie thought about Bella sometimes and she called as promised though their conversations were short. She assured him she was happy with the Cullens and supported this big step he took with Sue. To prepare him, she told Charlie the family was travelling to Europe where Carlisle was offered a new job.

Whenever they met, Carlisle assured him Bella was healthy, happy and doing well at school. He was first to tell Charlie about the possibility of leaving to Europe, and asked to take Bella with. After discussing it with Renee and Sue, he agreed with Carlisle and released his daughter to her vampire father. Sue hoped for a chance to speak to Bella one last time and apologize but Bella never called the house or visited. She was pleased the vampires were leaving town, hoping Seth would never have to phase.

Jacob, who had learnt what really happened to his father and Harry Clearwater refused to be alpha of the pack. He hated what his father turned him into, and that his sister left college because a wolf imprinted on her. If it was not for the responsibility of taking care of a wheelchair bound Billy, he would have left the reservation. Unlike his father, he didn't thirst for revenge and wasn't full of hate. He preferred being unnoticed in the pack, much to Billy's disappointment. As often as he could, he visited Sue and Seth at the Swan home. His presence removed all traces of Bella and Edward's scents there. Charlie gave him the red Chevy truck he had bought for Bella.


	55. Chapter 55

As the days passed, Edward constantly tried to hear Bella's thoughts again or enter her mind but she was as closed to him as the first day they met. He was obsessing over it and greatly irritated.

"Edward, it's not a bad thing. You don't want to know what goes on in my mind" She comforted

"I do; yours is the mind I really want to hear" He confessed

He had discussed the experience with Carlisle in great detail. Neither could draw any conclusions beside the mating bond allowing for him to hear her at the time of need. Edward believed Bella would have some sort of gift after changing, and worried the Volturi may find out. He wanted to understand her possibly ability first so he could protect her.

In the short time Bella had been in forks she had matured and blossomed. Her natural beauty was more pronounced, she walked taller and radiated confidence. She learnt all she could about the vampire world, being a female mate and the Cullen family history while she stayed with them. She and Alice grew closer, like sisters and true friends. Rosalie remained the older sister they never had.

Edward took her on a hunting trip once to satisfy her curiosity. He caught a mall minx and drained it while she watched a few feet away. Instead of being frightened, his mate was aroused and thirsty. She shied away when he offered her blood but allowed him to take her high up a tree branch.

"I'm not good with blood Edward, it makes me faint," She explained leaning leisurely against him, naked on the tree branch. Edward laughed, loud and hard.

"A vampire survives on blood Bella," He pointed out

"I know, I just...can't drink it now. It smells like rust and salt" she wrinkled her nose at the memory. Edward watched her intently. He asked whether that was a result of her progressively sharpening senses.

"No, I've always smelt it. It's confusing now because a part of me wants it." She added

"But you won't drink" The statement was more of a question.

"No, I'd rather have milk" She joked

"Please don't let yourself suffer love; I can get you blood whenever you need," She nodded, without any intention of asking for it. "Marcus' mate drank before she was changed. It's _'normal'_, so to speak."

Bella was shocked. She did not ask but knew Marcus would have given her human blood to drink. Her insides twisted.

"I'm fine Edward" She decided that she wouldn't go hunting with him again, at least until after her change.

The wolves alerted the Cullen family to a problem with loud howls early one morning, the last week of July. There were no growls or movement in the forest. Edward kissed a sleeping Bella's cheek before leaping out the window to run the perimeter with Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett stayed behind to protect the family.

_'Do you think it's her?'_

"It's possible."

_'The wolves have made themselves known'_ Carlisle was concerned of the Volturi's reaction to the new wolf specie. He never had the heart to destroy or report them to the Volturi, even after they attacked them. He learnt from Edward their actions were of one individual's hatred.

Edward suddenly stopped, halting Carlisle's progress. When he didn't say anything his father knew it was not safe to talk. Seconds later, they heard two sets of soft footsteps moving at fast speeds towards them. They stopped thirty feet away in full view of the Edward and Carlisle. One was a small figure, wearing a cloak and hood to cover all of her body and face. The other was tall as Edward, wearing dark ragged jeans and t-shirt. His burgundy eyes roamed over the two golden eyed vampires with suspicion as he stood protectively in front of the smaller figure.

_'Mind reader, I come in peace'_ Jane's thoughts reached Edward. _'He is new, my mate.'_ She introduced her companion. Though she tried to control and hide her thoughts, Edward saw and heard everything.

"Welcome Princess, I believe you know my father." He spoke. Their stance was tense but not frightening. Edward stood with his feet apart and hands in his pockets. Carlisle stood with his hands neatly folded behind his back.

Jane slowly removed her hood to show her face. Her beautiful blond locks shone in the dark night.

"Good day, Sir Cullen" She greeted with the aura of authority

"Princess Volturi," Carlisle dipped his head instead of a full bow, "You are welcome to our lands. Please follow us to our home." He offered

"Thank you," Jane agreed and the four ran to the Cullen house. Edward worried for Bella's safety with a newly turned vampire around the house but knew they could not turn them away.

_'Do they bring trouble son?_' Carlisle was uneasy when he asked Edward. Edward looked to his right and slowly to the left, indicating 'no' to his father. Carlisle was very curious then. He couldn't ask any questions directly. They had to wait for Jane to tell them the reason for her visit, or for a moment of privacy when Edward could share what he learnt from her thoughts.

Bella waited with the family when the four arrived.

"A human?" Jane asked, staring in Bella' direction.

"She is my mate," Edward replied as he took his place by Bella's side, holding her protectively to him.

_'You have not changed her.'_ She was shocked as her focus shifted to Edward. "Why do you keep her human?" Jane asked wondering if Edward knows of the ruling family's tradition. She had extended much effort to keep her mate secret and safe before changing him, even then, she changed him too quickly.

"She asked it of me, to let her break ties with her world." Edward was uneasy with the inquisition, knowing others may not afford him the opportunity to explain.

Jane didn't acknowledge his reply, she moved her eyes to study the next Cullen mated pair until she met Carlisle's eyes again.

"We are alone and come peacefully," She stated, loosening her cloak off her shoulders.

Bella bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing when she saw how Jane was dressed. The revered and equally despised Volturi princess wore black low-cut leather pants and silver buckle stiletto boots. A cropped leather harness and sleeveless vest was all theat covered her upper body, leaving her creamy midsection was exposed. She was draped in black diamond jewellery. Her diamond blond hair flowed down her shoulders in frizzled curls.

Bella didn't know what to expect of her but that was not it. Edward swallowed a smirk when he heard the vulgar thoughts of the male with Jane when he looked at her.

Jane sat on the long white couch gracefully while her mate remained standing behind her.

"Please, sit" She invited the Cullens. "There is no point to keep my reason here secret with your mind reader" She started. After they sat she explained the reasons Edward had already heard.

"We are here seeking your protection. Father is in the East to attend to an important matter. In his absence my guard has disappeared. Volterra is not a safe place for me and my mate." She informed. The room was quiet for a long moment before Carlisle spoke. Others were shocked to hear the man was her mate and clearly still a newborn. "Our cousin Corin promised sanctuary here," She added, looking at Edward.

"We are at your service," Carlisle simply agreed to the shock of all his family but Edward. Carlisle agreed after Edward gave no indication Jane was lying as he knew to read subtle signs from his son.

"Thank you"

"May I show you our guest rooms so you may choose which you prefer?" Esme took her cue from Carlisle's acceptance

"Of course," Jane agreed and stood to follow Esme. He mate waited, staring out the back glass wall. He was thinking over their circumstances, giving Edward all the information he needed to assess whether they were genuine. He had a gift to burn with a touch of his palm which he was still learning to control, together with his thirst.

Bella didn't smell appetizing to him. Her beating heart was the only reminder of a human nearby. After seeing all the guest rooms and learning where the other's rooms were, Jane chose to stay on the ground floor.

"Please, do not touch my mate. It will be the end of you" She warned the Cullens before leading him to their room.

The family shared questioning looks to Alice and Edward but could not talk among themselves without being heard. To their surprise, Bella went back to sleep without trouble. She was fascinated by the visiting pair and did not feel afraid of them. This shocked Jasper while Alice looked like the cat that ate the canary and wouldn't share her thoughts with Edward. Rosalie was disgusted with the way Jane presented herself as princess of the ruling family. Esme worried they may be lying to the family and the warning from Jane did nothing to ease her discomfort.

Carlisle was aghast at Jane. People hardly saw what the Volturi chose to wear as they always covered up with cloaks. He shuddered, thankful none of his family chose to carry his name as such. He had confirmed their honesty with Jasper and Edward and understood the delicate balance of power and peace with the ruling family. He also knew Edward was part of the reason Marcus' son sent Jane to them, but not how.

Bella was surprised to find the dining room table set for ten when she went to have lunch. It was extendable and Esme included their guests to lunch. Jane watched how the family dressed and greeted each other when they saw Edward and Bella for the first time in a day. Bella gave a half curtsey to her and her mate in respect. She continued to eat her lunch as normal. Jane watched her. Bella reminded of her, the most treasure of the family. Edward touched and watched Bella in worship, gentle and caring. She found the smell of human food unpleasant but Edward touched the stuff and fed it to his human mate as they laughed and played. Jane did enjoy the wine, her mate seemed to be pleasantly surprised he could consume the liquid.

When they left the table, Bella's eyebrows shot up her forehead. The Volturi princess kept with her rebel look with a studded, barely there black leather mini skirt, vest and shoulder studded jacket. She swallowed a mischievous smile when she caught Carlisle's disapproving glance at Jane.

It was tense in the Cullen living room unlike when the family was alone. Jane asked a few inconsequential questions about them to ease the mood. She didn't share anything about herself. Later that evening she took her mate hunting in Hoquiam. It was a test, to see whether her hosts would protest.

"They went hunting," Edward informed the family, opening the floor so they could talk

"Why is she here Edward?" Carslisle asked

"You know why father," Edward referred to a thought that crossed Carlisle's thoughts. "To protect him from Alec,"

"Her lover?" Bella asked for confirmation and Edward nodded. The family was shocked to hear this, though Carlisle had known.

"Will he come for her Alice?" Esme asked

"I can't see, only Aro and the queen are certain"

"I gather from the two of them that Alec does not know he exists. She was careful. He was out hunting when she ran. They have sent some of the guard to search for the ones we destroyed." Edward informed. The reminder put them on edge especially with Aro coming. He would know the whereabouts of the Volturi guard with a touch.

"But they would send others after her," Rosalie stated, unhappy the family was ut in a difficult position.

"True," Carlisle agreed

"Can't we send them to one of our homes or Island?" Emmett asked

"We could but I doubt she would go. She was earnest when she specifically asked for our protection. She expects us to stand and fight to protect her" Edward told them.

"No!" Bella growled, standing from his lap. "You will not endanger yourselves for her, not after what she put you through Edward" The whole family stared between the two. It was clear Bella knew things they did not.

"I don't think we have a choice love. Her mate can burn a vampire by touch. They will turn on us if we don't." Edward explained. He was surprised at Bella's outburst, it was her first.

"I forbid it Edward," She stood her ground staring directly in his eyes. Carlisle was without coherent thought hearing Bella speak to her mate like that. Edward was surprised to find himself aroused and proud. He always suspected Bella had fire in her. Rosalie swallowed a smile and Alice hid her face behind Jasper who was interested in the different moods he tasted in the room.

"Bella, remember your place" Edward reprimanded but his words held no weight.

"I'm sorry," Bella remembered the time he spanked her. "I don't support it Edward," She corrected gently, sitting back on his lap.

"We don't have to decide what to do now. Jane sent Corin to find Aro and tell him about her find. With Corin and her guard gone, she feared for her safety and chose to run. She changed her mate around the time Alice had the vision of her in our home." Edward added

"He's that young? It doesn't show" Emmett

"She found him over four months ago. She planned to change him at a later date but worried for his safety when her guard disappeared. Only Afton knew of him." The family connected the dots between this and how Edward decided to keep Bella human for a period.

"They swam here" Jasper guessed.

"Yes" Edward confirmed. "She wanted to be untraceable"

"Edward, why would Corin send her here?" Carlisle asked another question that had clouded his mind

"He is blood of our blood" Edward told the family how they related to Corin's mother three generations back and that he looked out for him in Volterra, without much detail that Bella knew.

Carlisle frowned. He began to wander whether the Volturi knew this, and whether it was the source of the conflict between the families. The thought of being related to the Volturi chilled and unsettled him. They were his opposites, cruel and selfish.

"How long are they staying?" Esme asked

"They too don't know," Edward sighed, pulling Bella close. He was eager for a private moment with her after she unintentionally set him on fire.


	56. Chapter 56

When Jane and her mate returned they set the ground floor on fire. The Cullens left the house with Edward and Bella visiting their meadow. Bella was upset when she normally wouldn't care since Rosalie and Emmett were usually loud.

"You know they could have done it in the forest like the animals they are," She ranted making Edward laugh. "I really don't like her. I don't like how she treated you before, and now she holds our family at ransom. Don't the Volturi have friends she can go to?"

"They do but she does not trust any of them love. I don't like that this is upsetting you" He soothed

"Couldn't she get another guard?" Bella tried to find an alternate solution

"She has to wait for her father to assign her a guard. With his gift he'd know whom to entrust with her safety."

"But why here? She did't have to take Corin's advice." Bella was unsatisfied with the answer

"No, she didn't have to but trusts him. She has also watched me survive many fights even as she interfered. Father is known and feared for the same."

"Father?" Bella asked

"Yes, he is quite skilled" Edward replied with pride. Bella smiled. She liked that her family could hold their own.

"Will you train me Edward, after I am changed?"

"Yes, father will too" He promised. Carlisle was decided on it because he was satisfied training with Rosalie and Alice.

"Good" She was happy there wouldn't be a problem with training her. She wanted to be able to stand up for herself, especially to people like Jane.

Edward was not the only one listening to complaints about their guests. None of the Cullen females wanted Jane around and the men worried for the family safety the more they understood their position. When they returned to the house, the family joined Bella for dinner and retired to their rooms.

Three days later Jane wore a dress to mock Carlisle. She had noticed his disapproving looks to her style of dress and the obvious difference between that and the Cullen women. It might have been nice except the way she wore it, as she did another the next day. Bella avoided speaking to her directly. She ignored her whenever she could as did Rosalie, Jane noticed.

"Mind reader," Jane called to Edward one afternoon as he passed the living room with Bella to the kitchen

"His name is Edward," Bella replied. All the Cullens stopped what they were doing and listened to the exchange

"You will guide me to train my mate-"

"Please," Bella added. "Will you please guide me to train my mate" She corrected Jane's words.

Jane turned a sharp eye towards Bella in irritation. "Don't hurt her" Edward growled, placing himself in front of Bella.

_'Teach your human to speak only when spoken to and address me with respect._' Jane warned.

Bella understood Jane had tried to use her gift on her. She was angrier and desperate to protect Edward.

"Did you tell her what I will do? You will all suffer for her actions" Jane growled. Her mate stood by her side focused on Edward.

"Stop this now!" Carlisle barked, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. Just then Edward balked under Jane's torturous mental attack.

"Edward?" Bella put herself between him and his attacker, concerned for him. Three seconds later she convulsed unnaturally and fell to the ground.

"That was a warning" Jane talked down at the mated pair on the floor.

"And you expect my family to protect you after this?" Bella retorted screaming; her speech stronger and firmed than expected. It usually took longer to recover from Jane's attack. She was startled, suddenly curious about Bella.

"Isabella!" Carlisle admonished.

She didn't take her eyes off Jane for a long moment but walked away after Edward had righted himself. Her lunch was forgotten as the two walked past the kitchen and ran towards their meadow. Bella was fuming while Edward carried her through the forest.

"Please calm love," Edward asked gaining a frustrated growl in return.

"I can't take it Edward. The way she looks down at us and her faked respect for father. If we're not worth her respect we shouldn't be enough to protect her" She ranted. Edward was holding her, trying to soothe her without ordering it.

"What did she do to me?" Bella suddenly turned to ask him. She remembered falling to the ground but had felt nothing. She knew she'd have been in excruciating pain if it was Jane's power.

"Nothing," Edward answered. "I made you react as though you felt her torture when I realized she couldn't affect you. Forgive me" He hung his head

"Why?"

"I worried what she might do the longer you stood against her torture. I don't think you are immune to her mate love"

"I'm immune?" Bella whispered in disbelief "She can't hurt me?"

"No. Her gift works immediately, soon as she thinks of it. A few seconds passed before you fell to the floor. She was becoming suspicious of your ability to deny her"

"Why did you let her think she won, I would have liked to rub it in her face" Bella sat gracefully on the ground sulking

"Her father is who I am worried about. He covets gifted vampires. A mental shield would make him want you." Edward's thoughts were miles away. He had studied Aro's mind and was concerned Bella would be found out the moment Aro touched his hand.

"Oh, I understand" She understood his concern. "I'm sorry Edward"

"Don't be, you were very brave to speak your mind and express your irritation with her. I might have done sooner but worry for your safety. She does it purposely to annoy me." That information did little to calm Bella or make her resolve to exist in peace with the Volturi princess.

"The others are not happy to have her," Bella stated

"No, they are not. She has never had to ask for anything or humble herself. I'm not sure she knows how." He stated thoughtfully. His thoughts were still desperately searching for a way to hide what he knew from Aro.

"That is no excuse."

Edward took her to the road where Alice had left them a car and they stayed out late. Bella had put aside the information about her gift while Edward couldn't. He tried to gain access to her mind again without success. After she slept that night, Edward watched Carlisle instruct Jane an dher mate. He knew from his father that he held nothing back, even as he wanted to.

_'You must keep young Isabella controlled son. We should all walk away from this visit alive.'_ Carlisle's thoughts reached him

_'Brother Edward, please don't supress her. Her anger will make her stronger. I have seen it.'_ Alice's thoughts reached him a second later. She showed him a vision of Bella and Jane facing off. Jane's face wore a mask of shock as her gift couldn't burn any Cullen standing behind Bella.

_'Forgive me, I had to show you'_ Alice added, knowing it was not her place to tell Edward how to treat his mate. She continued to show him how anger and fear drove her to sharpen her gift through the vampire wars of her second birth.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie left the house to shop the next day and Bella complained to her sisters.

"She will not stay long sister Bella. I don't see her with us when you change," Alice stated. There was a hint of concern in her voice.

"What are you not telling us Alice?" Rosalie asked

"She will try to force Edward to change sister Bella. She can order it, she is Volturi"

"Will he?" Rosalie pressed

"No" Bella answered confidently. She wondered what reason to give Edward to change her at a time of his choosing not because it was ordered by the Volturi. Coming up blank, she wondered if he would if she was sick.

"Yes, that will work." Alice confirmed. At Rosalie's questioning look Bella explained.

"I will take myself away if her bows down to her"

"Bella that is not wise, angering your mate is never good." Rosalie warned

"Mother told me. I will not be obvious about it" Bella replied

"He will know" Rosalie told her. "We will not appear vulnerable and disorderly to our guests. You will do no such thing." She stated with finality. They knew to Respect Rosalie as the first after Esme in the family. Alice and Bella shared a look, a silent agreement to ignore the advice. Bella trusted Alice's insight more with her gift.

When they shopped Bella took the oddest items hating where her inspiration came from. She had asked Alice why she chose to wear century old dresses whenever she was upset.

"It helps me express my anger and sorrow. Its soothing. I have seen you will find your own way" She had told Bella. Bella hoped she wouldn't resort to the Anne of Green gables look. As she shopped while angry, she realized what Alice had meant.

"Does anyone know if Jane can attack many people at once with her gift? Or if it works when you are behind her?" She asked on the drive home.

"Isabella" Rosalie warned, effectively ending the discussion about Jane. Bella was curious, as much as she didn't want to be.

Esme had taken some of her clothing away but she didn't unpack her clothes into the cupboards, choosing to put the packages with the luggage bags.

"Can I help you with that?" Edward asked entering the room. He was concerned when his sisters extended great effort to hide details of their trip from him.

"No, leave them there for now. One day I'll need them. How has your day been?" She asked, undoing his tie and taking his jacket off.

"Interesting, Aro called father. He has sent the queen ahead with her personal guard here. He will be a day behind."

"When will she arrive?" Bella continued to undress him. She was curious and slightly anxious of meeting the Volturi queen than her daughter.

"In two days. Unless you purchased proper red attire in there I will have to take you back to Seattle tomorrow."

"No need" Bella started kissing his naked chest and violently scratching his back with her fingernails. Edward responded with a passionate kiss lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She pulled at his hair, gaining a growl of desire from him. He tore off her clothes. The scent of her arousal saturated his senses. He kneaded his long fingers in her hair and pulled it back as Bella bit his ear. She was more aggressive with him. If she was turned he would return the aggression with abandon, as it was he had to be careful. He pulled her legs off him and threw her roughly on the bed. Before she'd stopped bouncing he was hovering over her, kissing her neck with one of his hand between her legs. She spread herself wider in anticipation. He hissed when he found her wet, ready for him.

He entered her fast causing her to gasp and work to catch her breath. He lifted her hip and placed a pillow under her. He thrust deeper into her, slow hard movements and never pulled out. Bella bit hard on his neck gaining a low warning growl. Female vampires only bit males in challenge. She bit him again, forcing him to move faster and harder to his release and let herself go. He denied her the high of his bite and venom.

"U know better"he growled lovingly at her

"You do too," she simply replied

The rest of the day was pleasantly spent in the bliss of their lovemaking secluded in their room. Edward was aware Jane had listened to them and was decided to order Bella's change the next day as punishment for her outburst earlier. He decided not to do it, knowing it would cause a fight with Carlisle.


	57. Chapter 57

Edward and Bella left the Cullen house early next day to avoid Jane and her mate. They spent a fun and peaceful day out and returned late.

_'Futile effort, you can't run from me. Not when you want your precious family alive'_ Jane thought to Edward . The family's thoughts showed him Jane threw a fit for his absence during the day. She didn't trust Carlsile's training, suspicious he would hold back. Edward almost laughed, he was the one who had much to hide.

"Mind reader" Jane was waiting in the Cullen living room when he and Bella joined the family the next day. Bella growled low in warning. She was easily irritable with her volatile emotions. The changes from the venom in her body and her monthly cycle made her especially irritable. Edward ignored his father's expectant stare.

"I have thought of a fitting punishment for your human. You will turn her now" She ordered

"No" Both Edward and Bella replied at the same time. Carlisle started, but because Bella spoke without letting Edward speak for her. His new daughter shocked him with how she treated Jane.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Bella. She knew Bella should have been better trained at that stage of mating and had observed her flawless manners with her family. _'Perhaps you're doing this wrong mind reader, or is it the weakness of animal blood?'_ She mocked Edward

"That's rude" Bella piped in, guessing Jane was talking to Edward with her thoughts. Jane smirked.

"Bella dear," Esme called half heartedly in warning. Carlisle focused his thoughts admonishing Edward to control Bella

"How interesting," Jane honestly admired Bella's bravery, half inclined to dismiss it for stupidity. "I was telling your mind reader I doubt he is doing the rights things. A well-trained mate would keep to her place."

"Princess Volturi, perhaps we should await the queen and Aro's arrival," Carlisle tried to move the discussion along and avoid further confrontation. Jane did not appreciate his interference.

"Are you implying my judgement is not as good as that of my parents?" She challenged Carlisle

"No, I am not. Edward had planned to change our dear Bella in due time. I was suggesting we wait to show your parents their due respect." Carlisle spoke slowly with bile in his tongue.

"No, he will do it now" She focused on Edward who had Bella shielded by his body.

"I will change her at a time suitable for us," He answered Jane. Jasper had spread calm through the room; it was only Bella who remained unaffected.

"You dare refuse an order of the Volturi mind reader?" Jane stood to confront him, daring him to refuse her again.

"How long would you have left your mate unchanged?" Bella asked from behind Edward, she was trying hard to peek over his shoulder. Jasper immediately lifted his hold over Jane at Alice's indication. The question had caught her off guard. She was confused by her feelings too and would have attacked him.

"Don't you dare address me directly again," Jane growled. Alice, Rosalie and Esme stood behind Edward with Bella but didn't stop her from talking. "The practice to leave human mates to turn slowly is of the Volturi, and the ruling family alone. Others savagely take their mates at first recognition. Young human, learn your place for the favor your mind reader has shown you."

"There is no law against it," Edward reminded. Jane's mate growled low warning him off

"You are a guest here in our home Volturi Princess," Bella retorted, moving around Edward. "You said you wanted my family to protect you and your mate and we have not turned you away. Would it kill you to extend a little civility?" She asked, stopping herself from saying exactly what she thought.

Jane refused to respond to her. "Now! mind-reader, or shall I show you how to turn another? Of course, I could slip and take too much" She taunted

"You will die first before you touch her" Edward growled low in warning followed by Jasper and Edward. Jane's mate growled back

Bella desperately searched for a way to suddenly get sick or faint. She wanted Edward concerned for her to stand firm against changing her. She knew Jane might try or make her mate drink from her, something that made her blood run cold.

Jane narrowed her eyes when she realized the entire Cullen family had moved to stand together. The lines of loyalty were clearly drawn. She and her mate stood alone. She thought to move to another safe place, another coven that could temporarily provide what the Cullens had for over a week; at least until her father found her. What she knew about other covens on unfriendly terms with the Volturi presented flaws in that plan. The Cullens were by far the largest and strongest, and, she wouldn't risk her mate. If Alec learnt of him or their whereabouts he would surely challenge him.

"Princess, please reconsider" Carlisle tried to calm the tension

"No, perhaps you must all be reminded where your loyalty should lie" Jane threatened. Bella's eyes narrowed

"Loyalty is earned" Bella retorted taking Edward's hand in hers. She held onto him tightly, hoping to protect him from what was coming. Jane still refused to acknowledge her but couldn't ignore her words. Since she didn't know how to handle any other's truth but her own, she attacked without warning.

Edward was prepared for the pain and willing to suffer it in the place of Jane's mate's touch. The two had stared and constantly growled at each other. Edward saw how he had discovered his gift and used it, studying his memories to find a way to kill him. If it came to a fight, they could win but not without loss. Jane could trap them all on the floor writhing in agony while her mate simply touched each one, turning them to ash instantly.

Nothing happened; none of the Cullen's felt her attack. Before she could scream in indignation her mate spoke for the first time;

"Forgive my princess, you have been most kind." He had a strong German accent.

He distracted Jane using his authoritative voice. Edward relaxed, seeing his true thoughts and intention. He too had calculated chances of their survival if a fight broke out. He weighed their need for the Cullen's protection against a short-lived victory and decided to leave them be. He wrapped his strong pale arm around Jane's waist and pulled her to his chest. She was confused and battling with the control he had over her. Her mind wouldn't obey and torture the Cullens as she wanted to do. She thought her earlier failure was because her mate hadn't wanted her to use her gift on them.

"Thank you," Edward replied, accepting his apology and decision.

Surprisingly, Jane was not angry with her mateor Bella. She was proud of her mate as it was the second time he had extended his authority over her. She liked surrendering her will, body and heart to him even as the feeling was foreign. No other could make her feel that way. She had gained a little respect for Bella, a human who challenged her deplorable behaviour. She saw a little of herself in Bella as a female who was just as protective of her mate.

Carlisle measured the two men's relaxed stance as Jasper intensified the calm in the room. Bella suddenly fainted.

_'Bella, love, can you hear me?'_ Edward asked as he sat gently with her in his arms

_'Yes, what happened?'_ She asked. They were again communication mentally within the dark, empty space

_'You fainted. It was easier this time. I can get past your shield when you're unconscious. Are you in pain?'_

_'No, it's peaceful here. Is it like how Jane's mate cannot burn her?'_ She suddenly asked

_'Yes, I think it is,'_ Edward chuckled, Bella was unpredictable. He continued to coo and speak out loud to her as Esme fussed, getting her water and towels. No one but Alice and Jasper knew they could communicate mentally. _'Can you find your way back?'_ He asked

_'No, it's too dark.'_

_'Follow my voice'_

_'It echoes. I don't know which direction it comes from. Why don't you try to find me?'_ Edward thought about her suggestion. He couldn't deny her; it was his duty to find her wherever she went. Cautiously, he allowed the darkness to overcome him, letting his control go.

For the others, he hung his head on the back rest of the couch while Carlisle checked Bella's vitals. Jane and her mate watched from the corner. She felt jealous of the attention a mere human received form one of the great covens in existence. Within the Volturi, she only had her parent's true loyalty and love.

As he searched deeper into the darkness, he realized all other minds were closed off to him. There was nothing to see, feel or touch there. He could still feel himself, his mass, unlike Bella. The softest whispers caressed his ears. He couldn't make out what they were saying or follow them. Bella was right, there was an echo.

_'Where is this place Bella?'_ He asked

'_I don't know. The last time I came here I was emotionally tired and angry with Sue.'_

_'Why did you come here today?'_

_'I don't decide to come, it just happens. I was tired again, Jane really gets under my skin'_ She joked

_'What were you doing or thinking before you came here?'_ He pressed. He had started to feel fleeting intense emotions in that place. The whispers came and disappeared.

'_I was afraid she would try to hurt you and wanted to protect you so badly. Whatever I have that makes me immune to her, I wanted to make work for you and the family.'_

_'Your shield,'_ Edward smiled in relief. '_You're inside your mental shield, the only place where you are completely protected'_ He laughed in his mind. Bella thought it sounded better than his normal laughter.

_'Edward, I want to leave here'_ She asked

_'Come to me Isabella,'_ He called, commanding her to follow as he opened his eyes. Twenty seconds had passed while they talked. No one was any wiser.

"Her body is too weak for our life source. You should change her soon else she will be in pain." Jane advised after watching them for a moment. She showed Edward what she meant, Athenodora had suffered a slow and painful change before Caius fully turned her. It was recorded in the ruling family's library.

"Thank you." Edward was genuine. From her room, Alice had a violent vision, which he watched with her.

"We should go now. Only the men." He suddenly commanded in alarm. He left Bella without a word as she released him with a sense of understanding. "We're going to see to the queen." He informed as he passed Jane running out the glass wall with the others following.

Jane was shocked as to how he could have heard from such a distance and what he had heard. She looked at the Cullen women, hoping Alec was nowhere near Forks. Sulphicia and three of her guard were driving from Seattle to Forks. There was a group of six rushing to ambush them. Alec's tracker had found Jane and sensed the queen while on his way to scout for him. Edward led his group along the tree line just behind the cover of trees. They arrived on time to see the guard engaged in fights and the queen standing to the side. She didn't look concerned.

Jane's mate, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett ended the fights and the six sent by Alec. Edward ran the parameter to check if there were others nearby. He heard none.

The guard stood protectively in front of their charge while introductions were made. Sulphicia couldn't fight. She trusted her mate to protect her with everything at his disposal; guards, friends and enemies. She trusted her Aro to send help and wasn't surprised by the arrival of the Cullens. They carried the dismantled cars to the Cullen home.

Alice had quickly prepared Bella for the queen's arrival. They chuckled like naughty children as she fastened Bella's corset. Rosalie had joked that they should look frighteningly like vampires to receive the ruling pair. Bella had pointed out they had a daughter who already held the title, and suggested they try for something that will not put Carlisle out and be fun instead. The girls honoured the queen's arrival with red dresses; as was the ruling family colour representing the vampire life source. But their dresses were fun costumes of a bygone error. Esme had picked out a red and gold 1800's dress. All waited for the arrival of Jane's mother.

She arrived with the men wearing a black medieval gown draped with a pure gold belt across the midsection which flowed from the waist to the floor on the front. She looked like someone in her twenties who had seen very little sunlight. Her pale white skin looked frail and made her ruby eyes stand out. Unlike her daughter, she had long black flowing hair.

Carlisle introduced all his family to her. She took the women's outfits in with humour, guessing correctly what they had done. She wasn't surprised to find Edward's mate human. She had been in a pleasant mood around the family until her daughter arrived. She glanced once at Jane and plastered a disapproving look. She wore long thigh high boots and a barely there embellished silk satin dress with a non-Volturi cloak.


	58. Chapter 58

"My queen" Jane greeted, ignoring the disapproval on her face. "This is my mate," She introduced to her mother's shock. She simply nodded to acknowledge the newborn and the young man bowed.

"Is this why you ran from us?" She asked her daughter with a cold voice.

"My guard is lost. I was concerned for our safety"

"Why didn't you come to me or your father? Why did you come here?" She pressed with a soft sharp voice.

"There are many eyes and ears in Volterra. This was the safest place for us. None of our enemies would think to search for us here," Jane was losing patience with her mother, knowing her father would see the wisdom in her plan.

"A Volturi princess wills a sizeable and fierce guard yet you choose those who have stood against us many a times like an ignorant child. Shall I be concerned about where your loyalty lies?" The Cullens, who were unsure whether to leave the room, were shocked.

"The same guard you speak of has vowed loyalty and service to Alec. Does my queen with for division and war among the guard because I have found my mate?" Jane challenged

"If that is to be then let it be" her mother spoke through clenched teeth, "You disobeyed our wishes when you chose to lay with your cousin like a common harlot. Let him destroy your newborn if he is too weak to defend himself and keep his claim."

A cold shiver ran down Bella's spine as the implication of those words registered. She was horrified a ruling mother would care less about her daughter's happiness and mate, let alone their safety.

"Mother, let that be the last time you talk to me in such a manner. My mate is capable, more deadly than any in the guard. I may not have the heart to hurt you but he will and I will step aside and let him" Jane threatened. Her mother's guard had neared them, encircling the Sulphicia. The young man behind Jane growled low in his chest.

"Your father will hear of this," Suphicia threatened. She was weary of anyone with a gift that rivaled her daughter's though she never felt it herself.

"Yes, he will" Jane did not back down which made her mother more anxious.

"Dear Sulphicia, perhaps I should show you to your room" Esme piped in. She found the experience of hosting the Volturi draining; there was no joy in it.

Sulphicia turned a sharp eye on her. Esme had never addressed her by her rightful title and she hated it. She was also unhappy that the Cullens had welcomed her daughter, her mate and her with open arms like old friends when they should have killed them on sight.

"Thank you Esme but I will show my mother her room," Jane offered kindly to irritate her mother. She did not let her choose a room to stay in like she was afforded, deciding to place her mother in the second guest room of the ground floor. Her guard placed themselves in front of the door with one outside the Cullen house.

Bella had lunch in her room but the family sat together for dinner. Esme worked to prepare dinner for the human in their family. Emmett and Rosalie were first to join the family guests and their parents for dinner. They looked presentable with Emmett in a black tux and Rosalie in a deep red gown that made her beautiful face and imposing height stand out. Alice and Jasper were next with Alice in a red ruffled silk gown and Bella wore a silk crepe dress. She wasn't too impressed with Jane's mother and dressed as her mood dictated.

Sulphicia was green with envy as she watched the family interact, like Jane had. She hadn't expected they'd respect her presence with their dress after they had welcomed her. They greeted each other affectionately and sat together even with only one eating. The full table of Esme's three sons and their mates stirred a deep dark desire in her. She wanted to give Aro a son, a successor to the throne. Jane sat with her mother but her attention was on her mate. They hadn't said any more words to each other. The Cullens found that they could not speak freely either.

Carlisle refused to let the Volturi dictate the mood in his home, after dinner he twirled Bella round and danced with all his daughters. One after another, he gave them to their mates and held Esme close as they danced. Jane and her mate joined the other couples. Her mother watched them, wondering how they had lived with the Cullens and hating the possibility they may have enjoyed it. As they all retired to their room, she listened to their private conversations, refusing to use the bed in a Cullen home.

The family heard when Aro confirmed his arrival for the next evening on a call with Carlisle. The Cullens continued to dress in red, annoying Sulphicia who couldn't find fault with the perfect family. They sat outside to enjoy the rare sun in Forks the following afternoon. She stayed indoors and watched them from a distance. Jane and her mate were a little further away by the river while the Cullens soaked up the sun nearer to the house. Sulphicia didn't remember ever sitting out in the sun, she was almost afraid of it.

She made herself presentable for Aro's arrival in a new traditional Indian dress. It was risky and not her usual style. Esme wore her official family gown in red as a sign of respect as did Bella since she was still human. Aro arrived with Corin and four guards. He was unsure and preoccupied when he exited the car. The Cullen men did not like the Volturi number greater than theirs. Sulphicia and two of her guard waited on the porch to welcome him as did Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle's eyes were void of emotion as he looked his long term enemy over.

They all bowed as Aro greeted them. He learnt of the Cullens unquestionable hospitality and the undying longing for more when he embraced his mate. Inside, Carlisle introduced his family in pairs. He was surprised Aro hadn't taken his glove off to shake their hands thinking his gift might have grown. When he came to Edward, he started to take it off.

"Father, don't." Jane stopped him

"My daughter, how good to see you safe and well." He took in her appearance. She had made an effort and wore a long white off shoulder dress with a red silk coat and flat shoes for her father.

"Good evening father, it is good to see you have come for me. I have been safe here, thanks to cousin Corin."

"Indeed," Aro, like his mate did not like to credit the Cullens with anything. He was uncomfortable in their home and territory as though an ambush was awaiting them. The only reason he travelled to fetch his family was because he needed Jane's gift if his brothers attacked him in Volterra with Corin away. He also wanted to present a united and strong family front for any who would try to take the throne from them.

"If my king trusts me, he will not read one Edward Cullen's thoughts." Jane asked. Aro's curiosity was piqued as were all the others besides Edward.

"I trust you dear," Aro extended his hand to her.

"No father." She refused. Jane had stopped her father reading her thoughts decades earlier when she started her affair with Alec. "You may not touch my mate either, his hands are lethal" She advised.

"May I ask why I am not to learn of your thoughts my daughter?" He asked while he looked over the young man with his daughter. He was eager for a demonstration of his ability even if it meant killing an innocent. The idea of another lethal gift in his family thrilled him as much as he hated that he would never learn the young man's thoughts.

"The Cullens have been kind to us, please leave them their peace and privacy as a sign of gratitude" She asked. _'Mind reader, my father can never keep his curios mind at bay and seldom keeps his word. Be sure he doesn't read your thoughts to learn mine. I will gift you this only once.'_ Jane thought to Edward

"It goes against my nature dear, you know this," Aro joked but he truly was angered she would ask anything for the Cullens. He kept a calm look on the outside.

"I never ask anything of you father" She bowed. Aro always wanted to do things for his daughter but she refused. It was harder for him to refuse her this. Sulphicia narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Jane.

"Very well," Aro put on his glove fully intent on reading Edward or Carlisle's minds later.

"Mind reader, you have kept your mate human," Aro stated his observation aloud when his eyes focused on the beating heart hidden behind Edward's tall figure. _'Did you learn this from us?'_ He asked in thought

"Yes, king Aro, I have" He answered both his questions

"How long?" _'It is forbidden for others to do this mind reader. I should end you and your human now'_ Aro threatened. He was having a difficult time guessing how long Bella had been claimed. Sulphicia was angered by her husband's interest in the human girl. Aro's obsession with new things often held too much of his interest away from her.

"Seven months" Edward growled as he answered. Aro was close enough to kill before his guard reacted, and he was tempted.

"When will you turn her?"

"In five weeks time. The date has been agreed" Edward added as he heard Aro thinking to force him to turn her immediately. He was not pleased that Edward had learned and practised turning his mate this way especially since he believed the practice makes for powerful immortals.

_'Don't delay further'_ He ordered. Unlike his mate, Aro held the mating bond between two in high regard. He hadn't shown outward approval or happiness that his daughter had found her mate but he was delighted. He never approved of her relationship with Alec. _'Mind reader, you will not share what you learnt with others'_

Edward had been focused on hiding his thoughts inside Bella's shield. He had practised with this since he understood some of how it worked. He wanted to deny Aro everything he learnt about his family upon his return, his private moments with Bella and his family's role with the missing Volturi guard. Bella was focusing on stopping Aro from reading any of her family's minds though she was unsure how.

"I should thank you that my daughter and wife were welcomed here," He stated with difficulty to Carlisle. "We leave at first light," he informed just as Alice got a vision to the contrary.

"Aro, my king. Prince Alec had sent guards to search the area for Jane when they encountered the queen and attacked her guard yesterday. There was a tracker among them." Edward informed without leading, hoping Aro would heed the warning.

_'Alec? Are you sure?'_ Edward nodded, _'Is he searching for Jane or to destroy my family?'_

"I cannot say as it was not his thoughts I heard" Jane stared at Bella, daring her to tell Aro it was rude to have a mental conversation with Edward while others were in the room. Bella stared right back, she was not afraid or intimidated by her.

_'Don't be foolish mind reader, does he have thoughts to destroy my family?'_ Aro pressed

"Your gift is greater than mine king Aro, you know best" Edward refused to admit what he knew in case it was used against him. He knew very well how Aro operated.

Aro did know that of all his family Alec and Caius were the most dangerous and would attempt to take over leadership given a chance. Corin was with him, away from Volterra which meant they could act on their desires freely.

"Then we must leave immediately" Aro was eager to return things to normal in Volterra and reunite with his guard. He had Chelsea, Renata, Santiago and Demetri with him. They were not enough in a fight. He was also eager to leave the Cullen's presence for his mate. Sulphicia's envy of what Esme had built was drowning her.

Edward bit his lip from stopping him, waiting to see how Alice's vision played out. They would be attacked, but by a smaller number than if they left the next day. Alec would be among them.

As he strategized his family's position in the oncoming fight. Alice saw the results of his decisions and helped him along. He planned to send Bella, his mother and sisters further South or East to avoid the confrontation.

"Dear Cullens, please bring all yours when you escort us to the airport. I'd hate for any to be lost while the strongest are out" Aro invited with false concern. He wanted a chance to read their minds. All the Cullens changed and put on gloves as the Volturi packed. They all took five cars to the airport. In the distance, wolves howled aloud in alarm. The reservation was under attack.


	59. Chapter 59

The cries from the reservation were too loud to ignore and gathered the Volturi's attention. Alice and Edward hadn't had time to warn the family about what she had seen.

"Your dinner?" Aro asked from his car knowing the Cullens would hear

"No Aro, not quite" Carlisle replied.

"They are wolves father. They chased us on our way here" Jane offered.

"Wolves? Our mortal enemy?" Aro was intrigued

"Yes, they are of the same kind though these ones do not need the moon to phase." Carlisle informed

"Shape shifters who chose the wolf form," Aro stated thoughtfully. "I want to see them" The cars stopped at once. Alice and Edward exchanged a knowing look. Carlisle didn't offer any information to Aro about their neighbours, he was eager to be done with the Volturi and wanted them gone.

The group ran deeper into the forest towards Quileute territory. Edward ran behind with Bella.

_'This is not our fight Edward'_ Her thoughts broke through to him unexpectedly. '_What you and Alice have seen, let them clean their own house. We don't have to participate or choose sides'_ She continued at his shocked look. Unlike other times, Bella was wide awake while she spoke to him.

'_Bella,_' He smiled, enjoying that she could talk to him this way. _'How do you know what we have seen? They will force us,'_

_'I've heard everything you thought since Aro arrived and before, when you tried to hide your mind in my shield.'_ She explained. _'Edward, the Volturi have brought our family pain and misery. We mustn't involve ourselves in their fights.'_

Bella held no love or as much respect for the ruling family . She refused to give them more than their title in the vampire world allowed. None had done anything that impressed her, including Jane's olive branch to leave her family their privacy from Aro. To her it was too little too late.

They stopped closer to the reservation following Carlisle's lead who remained on their side of the treaty line. There were screams, howls and growls in the air. The Cullens kept blank masks even as they worried for the people there. One after another a group of vampires broke through the trees towards them.

_'Stay behind me at all times'_ Edward commanded Bella.

Of the surviving vampires, two were without arms which had been torn off and some with deep gashes from being scratched by the wolves. Edward heard from the closest that the wolves lost two of their own and kept to the reservation to guard the people and the beach, where Alec's group entered the village.

A vicious snarl from Aro warned the approaching vampires away as they froze in place. They had a tracker with them and were not surprised by the sight of the ruling family. This made Aro and his guard uneasy. There were fourteen unknown vampires in total led by Alec. The wolves had disposed of four.

"Uncle" Alec greeted Aro, taking in the unlikely grouping before him. His eyes returned to Jane who was half hidden behind her mate.

"What is the meaning of this nephew?" Aro asked

"I came searching for our princess, my sources informed she was in this area. Like my father, I couldn't resist the wolves." He replied casually with humorless laughter.

"She doesn't need you searching for her" Jane's mate growled gaining a smirk from Alec.

"I can see that now" He mocked the newborn assessing him.

"Nephew, show me" Aro raised his hand but made no move towards Alec, inviting him within grasp of his guard. Alec hesitated, refusing Aro his thoughts. He was calculating the odds of survival if he ran or faced the wolves again to disappear in the waters. He would find another way to go after Aro, Jane and Corin another time. His eyes flashed to Edward when he remembered his gift.

"I want my Jane uncle" Alec delayed, choosing to hide behind the search for his lover.

When his guard didn't return to Volterra he had suspected Jane and her guard had killed them. She had already begun withdrawing from him months before and was closer with Corin. When they left Volterra claiming Aro had sent for them Caius suspected foul play. He sent a tracker after them to find they were not together. He advised Alec to find Jane and kill her first before she had time to build an army of her own.

Jane burnt him where he stood for calling her his'. He held in his screams as he writhed on the floor in torturous pain with his companions. When she stopped her mate stood in a protective crouch in front of her.

"She is mine!" He growled, challenging Alec.

"Let us take this discussion back to Volterra nephew,"Aro suggested. He didn't know whether the newborn could survive a fight against Alec and did not want to sacrifice his gifted guard

"As you wish uncle," Alec agreed readily. He wanted to give them a false sense of security. Even with his thoughts, he tried very hard to convince Edward of the lie. Aro scanned those with Alec. He did not know them or trust them.

"Come nephew, travel with us" He invited, offering Alec his hand a second time.

"I'll find my way uncle," Aro didn't miss Alec's eyes flashing to Edward often. unexpectedly, he grasped Edward's hand hoping to learn Alec's thoughts.

There was nothing to hear. His eyes grew wide as he stared at Edward. _'A shied who can hide thoughts from me?'_ He eyed Alec's group suspiciously, looking for the one who carried the gift. Edward was pleased and relieved. He encouraged Bella to focus harder on what she was doing to keep his mind closed from Aro as he allowed himself to slip deeper into the darkness of her mind.

"You should know, father approaches" Alec warned, fearful that Aro may have learnt his thoughts through Edward.

"When?"

"Soon" It was true, Caius had arrived in Seattle and was on his way to Forks. He wanted to ensure Jane and Sulphicia died in hopes of weakening Aro.

Aro quickly guessed that his family was in grave danger from his brother and son. When Corin found him in the East, he had let him read his mind. Cauis and Alec had added one to their personal guard who could offset Corin's gift. They had been growing more restless over time, wanting to take over leadership of the Volturi for themselves. Alec had been tasked with keeping Jane from growing suspicious and even using her against her father.

In an attempt to weaken Caius, Aro decided he needed to eliminate Alec and his company quickly without losing his guard. This lead him to suggest the impossible.

"Son, let one young Cullen stand in for you. You are a Volturi prince. You can order it," He suggested to Jane's mate. Carlisle roared and growled along with the Cullen men. Emmett and Jasper crouched, unwilling to let Edward be taken or used again.

"I'm sorry my king," Bella spoke with her head bowed. "Edward has his mate in me. He cannot fight for another" Bella's soft spoken words broke through the loud noise. The women present were shocked to silence that she addressed Aro directly. Carlisle was furious with her and Edward disappointed.

Aro's piercing eyes bore holes through Edward to his human mate hidden behind him. He was curious what made her speak up since she had perfect manners from what he saw through Sulphicia. He also knew Carlisle well, it was not like him to allow this in his home. Jane hid a smile. She decided she liked one other person besides Corin, that was Bella.

No one said any word for a long time. Silence filled the clearing. Mournful songs echoed through the forest from the reservation.

_'Mind reader, your human knows not her place.'_ Aro snarled, _'You will do as I say.'_ Aro thought to Edward. He and Bella growled in warning. When he noticed Aro was silently speaking to Edward, Carlisle moved to block his son from Aro's view.

"You still owe the Volturi years of servitude since Marcus released you early young Cullen," Aro stated, searching for reason to make Edward fight instead of Jane's mate.

"No, you have taken much from my family over time my king. We have no more to give." Bella spoke up before any of the Cullens could respond. Edward growled low in his chest, warning her of her outbursts. He tried to order her to submission but she was closed off to him. He kept a calm appearance even as he was alarmed.

"Jane" Aro ordered her to attack the Cullens who stood before Bella until she got to her. Jane simply looked at him with wide innocent eyes. "Jane Marie Volturi!" he barked but she did nothing. Bella frowned, unhappy to learn she shared her middle name with Jane.

"My mate will fight for me. It is insulting that my king would call upon a mated Cullen to stand for me" She replied in her sweetest voice yet. "I cannot use my gift, my mate wills it" she added.

Aro's eyes flashed with anger and alarm for the young man who now stood between him and his daughter. He had never known a mate to control another's gift. Jane assumed the reason she couldn't hurt the Cullens before was because her mate didn't want her to.

While they were occupied with their infighting, Alec had begun his attack. His mist was now visible and slowly moving towards the Cullens and Volturi. His companions had spread themselves into positions to attack.

Suphicia's guard had moved her fifty feet away from the group and the mist. She was still without concern, trusting Aro to keep them safe. Inside, she was delighted at Bella's disobedience, which, to her disproved Esme's family as the picture of perfection she experienced.

Jane could not attack Alec once he released his mist. Her gift complimented his. It made his mist stronger and faster.


	60. Chapter 60

"Nephew, Is this an attack on your family?" Aro asked, pretending not to be affected. Alec didn't respond as they heard footsteps approaching in the forest. A few minutes passed before Caius and eight others appeared at the clearing. Alec's mist did not move towards their direction.

The Cullens were uncomfortable with the odds against them should the Volturi unite and turn on them. As Carlisle tried to broker a peaceful solution, Edward stopped him. He had seen through Corin that Caius and Alec were far too gone to be reasoned with and both wished for the death of the Cullen family alongside Aro's.

"Brother" Aro greeted, "I am glad you are here. My nephew seems to be under the impression that you support this attack on my family."

"His guard was lost to your daughter's and you have now allied yourselves with these oddities of nature. He is justified in his actions" Caius' voice was hard.

"My daughter believes her guard was lost to your son's dear brother." The Cullens were confused since Aro would have learnt they destroyed the missing guard by touching Edward.

"Lies! She hid them. I wouldn't be surprised to find her precious ghost among us. " Caius searched around the three groups as though he'd spot Afton.

"Let us counsel brother, these are not matters to be discussed lightly" Aro suggested, looking for a way to bring Caius closer.

"The time for talking has passed brother, we have followed you blindly far too long" Caius made his position known. He was pleased they outnumbered Aro. Jane focused her stare on him and his group. He cussed as he writhed on the ground in pain. Alec growled in anger.

One of those with him stretched his hand and Jane's attack stopped. He lifted her three feet above the ground and pulled her to him slowly. Her panicked eyes and thoughts screamed for help, she had no control over her body.

"Stop this at once!" Aro ordered uselessly, holding his hand in front of his new son to stop him from following.

"Bring her to me" Alec ordered the vampire. As her body was encircled by the mist she lost all her senses. The unknown vampire's gift couldn't pull her speedily through the mist as it's effect was to freeze her in place.

Alec was unhappy. He stormed through the mist to get to her.

_'No! not like this! Give me a fair fight you wretched, evil waste of immortality'_ Jane screamed in her thoughts.

_Bella love, Aro is the lesser evil of the three leaders and Marcus doesn't care much for anything too serious. Our lives and those of any other being on earth will be very difficult if Caius and Alec win this fight._' Edward thought to her, hoping she could hear and assist.

_'You're chosing sides Edward!' _Bella replied unhappily.

_'I'm choosing our side and that of others who would suffer under their rule, no other needs to know.'_ He was relieved he heard. Jane's mate leaped in the air past Aro to land two feet in front of her. He was immediately immobilized and senseless. Jane's thoughts turned to cries for him as his mind was desperately fighting to find a way to protect her. Alec stopped his approach, deciding to toy with them first.

"Insects caught in a web" He laughed together with his group.

"Finish it Alec" Caius advised

"They have no where to go father and her gift is useless. Let them wait their turn and watch us destroy everyone they hold dear." His eyes flashed to Corin who stood with a blank mask on the other side of Aro.

_'Edward Cullen, if you have a way to break them free I ask it of you. You know better what will happen when we lose.'_ He begged Edward. Bella's sharp eye had narrowed at him.

_'It is your decision love'_ Edward didn't try to convince her to listen to Corin's plea. They both heard Corin resolve not to hold his help in Volterra over Edward any longer. He recognized his debt paid when the Cullens welcomed Jane and her mate in their home. He was honest in his thoughts. Bella caved; one last favor to the only member of the Volturi she had no reason to hate. She wasn't even sure how she could help Jane and her mate.

Aro was unsure, not knowing whether the Cullens would stand with him. He was desperate to gain an upper hand or even the playing field. He was frightened for his daughter and a son he hadn't had a chance to know. Frantically, he searched for a way out or to weaken his enemy and came up short. Finally, he glanced at Carlisle, then Edward.

_'Will you fight with us this once if I asked?'_

_'No Edward, this is not our fight!'_ Bella's voice was forceful as it reached his thoughts. It weighed on his mind unlike any force he had ever experienced. He had no choice but to obey. He knew in that state he could not command her body or mind. Bella was in control. She stood strong and commanding as her warning glance met his alarmed face. Edward's will crumbled under the power of her wish as he answered Aro's question.

"This is not our fight; we wish to stay out of it." Edward announced, shocking Carlisle who had decided they would rather help Ao than let his brothers take control of their race. Alec and Caius shared a victorious look.

"You know they will end your family here" Aro threatened, hoping to change their minds.

"I know they will try" Edward sounded cocky in his reply, gaining growls from the two groups who wanted to destroy his family.

"You think you are protected here because your weak family surrounds you? Aro has no power here, he cannot _order_ us to leave you be" Alec laughed. He looked like a demon of death surrounded by thick mist which swirled around him and its two captives.

Aro, his guard and the Cullens moved a step back each time the mist neared their feet.

"Is that a challenge Alec?" Edward shocked everyone who had gathered there. Bella paid him no mind.

"I can and will destroy you Cullen," Alec growled. His eyes fell on Bella standing next to Edward, fragile as she was. "I will start with her" He taunted

"You shouldn't have said that" Bella whispered to no one in particular but all heard he. He sharp gaze was on Alec and promised a swift death.

"You mate is unruly Cullen" Alec laughed at the growls that erupted from the Cullen family.

"You have sealed your fate." Edward replied with a deadly tone of voice. Aro was quiet, hoping for a fight that did not involve his group to break out and distract Alec or Caius.

The family gasped as Edward kissed the top of Bella's head and slowly moved towards Alec. Through Bella's mind he could see the clear path of her shield through the mist as she aimed to release Jane and her mate from its hold, and kept to it.

Alec's smile tuned to a frown at the confidence Edward displayed stalking towards him. All gasped when he still walked through the mist that should have immobilized him. He stretched out his hand and ran his fingers through it like a curious child. Frightened and confused, Alec sped back to his position within the safety of his group, as did Caius.

"There is nowhere you will run where I will not find you" Edward promised, still walking through the heavy mist.

"Come get me mind reader" Alec challenged like a coward.

"I am," Edward promised. "But first, you must survive him" Bella's shield had enveloped Jane's mate at that point. Edward extended his hand to touch him - for show - as he gained control of his body and leaped high in the air towards Alec.

Caius laughed at his uncontrolled clumsy movements as Alec caught him mid-air by his throat. "Wrong move" The native german smirked as he gave the Volturi a second to realize he was burning inside out.

Caius roared in anguish while Alec screamed as he quickly turned to ash. Aro, who had been glued to the same scene reacted quickly and attacked his lifelong brother in his moment of weakness. His guard followed as Jane held Alec's group captive in torture and her mate finished them off.

Bella smirked and swallowed a satisfied smile which didn't go unnoticed by Jane. She was fascinated with the human member of the Cullen family as much as Edward's heroics. Her mind burned with curiosity as they had never known any who were immune to the Volturi gifts before. As she stared at the youngest Cullen couple, she realized she held the family she was raised to hate in high regard from her experience with them; especially Bella.

_'Thank you,'_ She thought to Edward sincerely. _'If there is ever a need, call on me and Corin.'_ She added, knowing speaking the words aloud would have been harder. Her mate and Corin shared her gratitude.

All were glued to the ancient's fight. Aro was smooth and cunning in his movements while Caius fought with a deep hatred and pain. No one interfered until Aro tore his brother's head off his shoulders with a deep roar. The fight was over.

The Cullen family was a picture of perfection and calm as they stood together in pairs watching the Volturi burn their own. Further deep within the forest, a russet wolf hid upwind and had seen everything.


	61. Chapter 61

Aro and his surviving guard stood staring at the newest Volturi prince as he cuddled Jane lovingly in his arms whispering his adoration of her.

"It is most extraordinary what you can do son," Aro complimented, unable to keep the envy from his voice. The young man just nodded, he was not comfortable with any other than his mate, nor was he a talker.

"We should go father, I want to leave this place" Jane spoke up, hoping Aro would leave the Cullens alone.

"Yes," Aro agreed. His heart was heavy at the loss of his brother and nephew though he had no regrets. "Cullen, old one, we have no need for your company. We shall see ourselves home to Volterra. There is much to do."

"As you wish Aro," Carlisle released them with a slight bow. He was eager to talk privately with his family too.

"I must express a deep disappointment that you would stand by and watch while we could have been destroyed. It is most ominous." Aro stated, expressing his contempt at the Cullen's decision.

"My son was right, this was not our battle to fight," Carlisle showed a united front for his family. "You were never in danger" He mocked Aro's fear and panic from earlier. The reminder made Aro wonder at Edward's ability to defy Alec's gift again.

"How was that possible?" He asked, knowing Edward had heard his thoughts.

"I learnt much during my stay with you my king," Edward answered vaguely.

Aro stared at him for the longest time. He wondered what else Edward had learnt and whether repelling others' gifts was a natural gift or something he learnt. This made him wish to take Edward back fo study, or learn the answers from his mind. As he brought forth all his memories of Edward's stay in Volterra he saw a recurring oddity he hadn't thought significant before. Edward stayed close to the wolves, much closer than any vampire dared and they hadn't attacked him. As far as they knew, the wolves were immune to vampire gifts. Edward kept a blank mask plastered on his face though he worried for his friends. Aro could be resourceful if he wanted something.

_'Can you keep me out of your mind?'_ He asked uncomfortably. Edward nodded with a crocked smile. Aro pressed his lips together unhappily. _'And you have kept your thoughts from me?'_ Edward nodded fully with a wider smile, gaining a hiss from Aro. He had long waited for the day Aro would learn he was not as knowledgeable as he thought.

"Do not threaten my son Aro," Carlisle warned

"He is not threatening father, merely unhappy that I have developed immunity against his gift." Edward informed even as Aro screamed at him not to make the discovery known.

"Myne too," Jane added with sudden understanding. She also intended for her words to stop Aro from making her torture Edward. Aro's eyes flashed to his new son as he wondered whether his gift would work on Edward.

"Father, if you order it I will challenge you for the throne." Jane warned in a deadly cold voice when she noticed where Aro's thoughts had wandered to. Suphicia gasped in horror; the first outward reaction she had since they reached the clearing. "Leave the Cullens be and never ask my mate to do you bidding."

"Jane dear, it was just a passing thought. No need to be alarmed." He pacified her. _'It would be an interesting discovery wouldn't you agree young Cullen?' _Bella growled

Jane hated his condescending remark, with narrowed eyes she added "Besides, my mate could never harm the Cullens as they trained him. He values his master greatly." It wasn't a lie. Though he had been concerned for Jane's safety among the Cullens after he heard their history, her mate had grown fond of Carlisle during their stay in Forks.

"Well then, it seems we shall never know." Aro swallowed the ire that rose within him at her words. She had killed his curiosity about their stay with the Cullens. He no longer wished to know. It was just as well because Jane was resolved to keeping herself away from his gift and he would never be able to read his new son.

Corin kept his thoughts blank though Edward learnt from Jasper's assessment that he was relieved and slightly amused. He was very good at avoiding exposure to Aro and Edward's gifts.

"Farewell Cullens" Aro tailed without a second glance at the golden eyed vampire family. His mate and two of her guard followed with Jane and her mate behind them. The surviving pair of Aro's guard followed. They had one of Sulphicia's guard and Santiago.

The Cullens waited for them to be out of hearing shot before sharing a sigh of relief.

"We should wait" Edward advised but said no more.

He held Bella tighter to him. She had the family surrounded by her shield like a black ring around them. He extended his hand towards what only he could see to touch it. Like Alec's mist, there was nothing to feel, just air. The shield had grown and changed during the Volturi confrontation without Bella consciously willing it to do so. At first he hadn't been able to hear other's thoughts while surrounded by the darkness, now he could. Gradually, he was able to see through their minds as his gift allowed. It had expanded to work with his mates' gift, and Bella's was more powerful.

"Wolves?" Jasper asked as they listened to the heavy footfalls approaching.

"Just one" Edward confirmed.

The young russet wolf was as large as Sum Uley in his wolf form. It came to a stop behind the spot where Alec's group had burnt, wrinkling its nose and cussing at the stench. Bella also screw up her nose. The smell of the animal made her insides turn.

_'Breathe me in love, it will help'_ Edward turned her face towards his chest. She let him but kept turning, wanting to see the animal.

_'What is it?'_

_'It's Jacob Black, Billy Black's son_' Bella stared in shock, remembering the teen boy with chubby cheeks and long black hair she'd seen a few months back.

"Speak Jacob, I can hear you just fine." Edward addressed the wolf, shocking his family since they had kept their gifts unknown to the wolves.

Jacob had been debating whether to phase to his human form and afraid to lose the telepathic link with his bothers. He hadn't thought through what he wanted to do or say to the Cullens. He approached them as soon as Sam phased to tell the council what the pack saw through his eyes. The others had warned him back and now anxiously watched and listened.

_'You can hear me? YOU CAN HEAR ME? As in now?'_ He was shocked at the possibility of what Edward said.

"Yes, I can hear you" He confirmed. The wolf frowned.

_'And my brothers?'_ He asked.

"No, just you" Edward played down his ability when he could hear the other voices in Jacob's mind clearly. The answer seemed to calm him.

_'Who was that and what were they doing here? They attacked the reservation'_ His anger bubbled to the surface. Edward took his time to answer, watching the day's events through the wolves minds as Alec's group entered the small settlement.

"My family and I share your anger and disapproval for what happened in your lands today Jacob Black." The wolf started at the use of his full name. "These were unwanted and unexpected guests. They are the vampire ruling family"

He stopped there to allow the wolves space to take in the information. They were shocked and disbelieving; mostly because the ruling vampires appeared _human._ Jacob expected they'd be gross, bat-like or with fangs and claws for nails; Maybe bigger in size and scarier somehow. Edward didn't react to their thoughts. He dismissed the young wolf's thoughts as those of a sixteen year old boy he was.

'_Who were they fighting, the other group. Where did they come from?'_

"The leader was brother to the one who killed him. They had a conflict that couldn't be resolved otherwise. The ones who passed through you lands were led by his son." Jacob's big eyes assessed Edward for any signs of a lie. He recalled the intense fight between the ancients, seeing them as brothers. He remembered an immobile Jane and her mate caught by Alec's mist as it swirled around him, and how Alec's group screamed on the ground and waited for death by touch.

_'What was that?'_ He asked Edward

"The ruling family has _superpowers_, so to speak.' He answered and watched the wolf's frown deepen even as he liked the idea of superpowers.

_'Are they coming back?'_

"No, we have no reason to believe they will come back."

Jacob's thoughts had wandered to the neat outfits of the family which were unsuitable for hiking. He remembered seeing Bella and Alice earlier and thinking they were the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. He corrected that thought when he laid eyes on Rosalie, even as she looked at him with disgust. His brothers were shouting at him to stop, they found his thoughts repulsive. He stopped immediately when he realized Edward had a questioning eyebrow raised at him.

_'Is Bella alright?'_ The wolf asked with confusion. He couldn't smell anything else but vampire in the air though Bella looked human. '_Her father is worried about her and Sue wants to apologize. They are getting married at the end of the year.'_

"I'm fine Jacob, thank you." Bella answered for herself, shocking the family and the wolf. "I'll call them later." Bella knew her father wasn't worried as Jacob said. It always caught him by surprise whenever she called. To him, it was as though he hadn't seen or heard from Bella in a long time. It was as though she lived far away not in Forks.

_'She can hear me too? You can hear me? What's this? How?'_ Jacob panicked, seeing himself as a vulnerability within the pack. Any vampire would know their plans of attack once he knew them. His brothers shared his view. It dodn't occur to him that Bella was human as he assessed his position. He immediately decided to tell the council what he found out and to ask to be released from the pack. He didn't want to endanger his brothers and his people.

_'Gotta go, uh…thanx'_ He thought to Edward before adding as he ran away; _'For not killing me'_

Though Carlisle wanted to run home and send Emmett and Jasper for the cars, he didn't tust the Volturi or the wolves. The family returned to the Cullen house in silence and took their seats at the dining room table. Carlisle remained standing.


	62. Chapter 62

The family waited for Carlisle to speak. It was always bad when he chose to stand, holding himself above everyone's point of view. He wasn't prepared to listen. Bella's shield was no longer around the family and she was exhausted. Edward held her hand in comfort when he'd rather put her to bed. He decided he'd speak for her. She was in no condition to handle a confrontation with Carlisle.

"Is everything as it seems?" He asked vaguely. No one answered; Edward wanted him to speak aloud so the whole family heard everything.

"Will the wolves cause trouble?" He asked

"No. They are concerned for their losses and the safety of their people. They lost two of their pack to Alec's company and four humans were drained, by their count. Their people saw too much." Bella wondered how they would explain vampires and werewolves to them.

"Are the Volturi coming back son?" Edward shook his head 'no'

"There was no intention to come back to Forks. Aro is concerned about the state of his house. His daughter and nephew are sincere and peaceful." He informed, choosing to leave out the detail his father was not ready to hear.

"Well, that's something. The last thing we want is for their generation of Volturi to continue the hatred and undue assault of our family." Esme was hopeful.

"And that is because we welcomed young Jane and her mate in our home and treated them with their due respect," Carlisle added. Bella and Edward held hands tighter. She had heard everything Carlisle thought when she spoke to Aro.

"Edward, I agreed you could turn Bella at a time of your choosing because you promised she would learn better this way. Today, she embarrassed this family. Not only did she disrespect Aro by addressing him directly more than once, she spoke for the family over all our heads. I cannot express how angry and disappointed I am. No one in this family has sacrificed who we are and what the Cullen name stands for before, even under dire circumstances."

"Bella knows speaking to Aro directly was wrong. She knows I too am disappointed, but I cannot be angry with her protective instinct towards me. She spoke in my defense." Edward replied, working hard to control his voice.

"Are you in need of your mate to defend you my son?" Carlisle barked. "She has learnt much but still does not understand our ways. She denied our family's assistance to Aro when the result could have been disastrous."

"On the contrary, Bella understood the situation better than most. She could hear all thoughts around me as clearly as I did." He informed his shocked family.

"Edward, that's…it takes time for mates to blend gifts." Jasper stared at Bella in shock. Alice was the only one smiling widely at her new sister.

"If that is true, then why?" Carlisle pressed, "Why would you have Aro believe we would let him fall at the hands of his brothers and nephew?"

"Because we would had his brother been a better choice for a ruler." Edward replied truthfully. "Father, I shared your position and would have stood with Aro. However, my Bella felt strongly that the family should stay out of an internal Volturi battle. In the end, I had no choice but to obey her wish." Carlisle frowned.

"Do not hide behind my daughter Edward, how can she bend your will while she is still human?" He asked, losing patience with Edward.

"Because her concern was for the safety of their coupling and the family dear husband. He could not ignore it." Esme replied in understanding.

She too was surprised at Bella's progress but agreed with her decision. She would have demanded her family stay out of the Volturi fight had she been asked. She likened Bella's actions to hers the one time she overruled Carlisle's will, when she carried Edward. With his scientific mind, he had wanted to deliver his son unnaturally to give them both a better chance to survive. Esme was dead set against it that he had no choice but to do what she wanted. She was very proud of her youngest daughter. The females could, on occasion, overrule their mates' will. It was rare as the mated pair was usually in harmony.

"I would never miss an opportunity to fight but this time I'm glad I did. It was not for us to interfere. The less Volturi members there are, the better for us." Emmett added his thoughts with Rose, Alice and Jasper in agreement.

"How?" Carlisle ignored the others and repeated his question to Edward.

"My Bella is a shield, that is the reason I cannot read her mind." He explained. "When the situation calls for it, her shield lets me in. We can speak with our thoughts as clearly as we do with our lips and she can hear all I can hear." Jasper had wondered about the blending of their gifts. He was amazed. "There is more, she can shield herself from me when needed. There was a time I could not reach her"

_'And now?'_ Carlisle asked quietly. Edward shook his head 'no'. Carlisle understood, their gifts worked together when there was danger.

"My daughter, though your thoughts and heart were in the right place I must reprimand your behaviour. It is most unbecoming of a Cullen. Your outbursts show a lack of respect for our ways and your mate." Carlisle spoke to her directly. Bella was fighting to stay awake.

"I apologize for my actions father," She replied with what he wanted to hear. She felt no remorse. Jasper thought to Edward that their mates were alike, humoured.

"It's not enough dear Bella,"

"It is father," Edward interrupted.

"Edward, you are unable to keep her controlled and teach her what she needs to know"

"I am. Bella is my mate and we will discuss her actions and the results thereof together. No other shall punish her." Edward growled, stopping Carlisle from punishing Bella.

_'You stand against me again? I am your father and head of this family Edward'_ He growled in anger"Did you learn this rebellion from the Volturi?" he spat, referring to Jane's behaviour.

"I am not rebellious. I am choosing to do what is best for my mate with our coupling." Edward replied with a low firm voice. No one said anything as he and Carlisle stared unflinching at each other.

"If it pleases you father we will go to our home in Chicago and return to the family once Bella is changed." He offered. The women gasped. They did not want to be parted with Bella so close to her change. Esme did not want the family apart, she was unprepared.

"Father, if I may" Alice asked to speak and waited for Carlisle to nod. "I have seen a great change for our family. The vision is not clear, there is much yet to be decided but the result is clear. We are at a cross-road and shan't be the same no matter which way we go. It is very important to make wise decisions and stay together for our family to thrive."

Edward could see the vision as she remembered it. Their figures were unclear, as was what they were doing. The family was going though a period of change and growth. Esme was thankful for Alice's words. She couldn't have said them better if she tried.

"Alice-"Edward enquired

"That is all brother Edward" She replied but showed him a vision of purple smoke over Volterra followed by one of the Cullen family at his and Bella's wedding. She was already vampire. Edward was soothed by the vision. He could handle anything, as long as he had his Bella. They all waited for Carlisle to reply to Edward's offer, hoping he wouldn't agree.

"Your mother and I will be away a few days." Carlisle stated after a long moment of thought. He was afraid to distance Edward further by agreeing to his offer and decided he'd rather leave to gather his thoughts and calm from his anger. He also refused to hurt Esme this way.

Edward changed Bella's clothes and put her to bed. She was physically exhausted from the workings of her gift within her fragile body. Carlisle and Esme left a few minutes later without a word. As she slept, Edward watched over her. He stood against the glass wall of his room facing outside. His mind relived all that happened in the day, especially Bella's ability to defy his authority and hide within her shield. In hindsight, he realized Aro was right. She was powerful and stronger than he expected.

He also had no heart to punish her. He rather wanted to understand how her gift worked. It would not do for her to close herself to him as she had. Bella woke four hours later. She was sleeping less hours than normal as her body carried more venom. She frowned unhappily when she realized Edward had dressed her in a red night-gown.

"Ugh! If I see anything red in my closet again it will be too soon" She huffed.

"You will wear what I give you without complaint Isabella," Edward replied in a whisper without turning to face her. She remembered his tone of voice well, he was angry. She was suddenly unsure whether to leave the bed or not, and what was the right thing to do.

"What happened out there Isabella?" He asked. They were the only ones in the house. Bella thought of different proper ways to answer the question but couldn't decide on one.

"I'm sorry Edward, I guess I-"

"Don't apologize when you don't mean it." He cut her off, still looking out the wall, even ignoring her reflection on the glass.

"I spoke out-of-place and embarrassed you and our family" She whispered.

"A little louder Bella," She hesitated but repeated her admission of doing wrong. Edward waited a few minutes before he spoke again, leaving her anxious for what was coming next.

"I don't believe you understand how your actions made me feel, how they made us look." He stated

"Edward I-"

"Don't speak unless spoken to Isabella" He cut her off again, his voice low and smooth but detached.

"It feels like a betrayal of the worst kind my love. You have grown too comfortable to remember the important primary things. We will not discuss this further until you feel the shame you have brought upon us." He decided and left the room.

Bella was confused. Edward had sided with her at the clearing and stood up for her against his father. He knew she felt no regret for her actions, _why did he think that would change_. When he didn't return to their bedroom, she left the bed to freshen up. Once done she faced a new uncertainty, _what to wear now that Edward hadn't picked out anything for her_. She decided on an off shoulder navy blue flowing gown and put on expensive jewellery she hadn't worn before, leaving her long hair flowing down her shoulders.

She waited for Edward to return for a long time but he didn't. She was about to go search for him on the ground floor when she caught sight of her unmade bed. She couldn't remember the last time she had made a bed. Kicking her shoes off, she worked her way around the large bed wondering where Edward was. Minutes later, she found him in the living room seated in front of the muted television. She didn't say anything when their eyes met and neither did he. She went to the kitchen to make herself an early breakfast. It took her a while before she found what she needed because she had never cooked for herself at the Cullen home. Edward kept away.


	63. Chapter 63

Bella was at first unaffected by Edward's behaviour. She took a walk in Esme's garden outside after her meal and returned to the study where she spent most of the day. The time alone felt familiar to her, it was comforting in an odd way. She was uneasy whenever she tried to relax; wondering whether the silent treatment was her punishment or if that was still to come. When is the same space, she stole glances at Edward, whom she found looking expectantly at her.

He didn't try to enter her mind or speak to her. He sat unmoving on the chair facing the television, keeping tabs on her location in the house. After dinner, she went to sleep. The next day was the same and the one after that.

She sat in bed when she woke on the fourth day. She hadn't seen any of the other Cullens or talked to anyone else in three days. With her mind, she liked the isolation and alone time. It is what she understood best and preferred, but her heart rejected it.

She knew a vampire male did anything and everything for his mate. His deepest and foremost instincts are to love, provide for and protect her. That Edward neglected her for so long made her feel disgraced. Though she looked her best those days it was never quite the way Edward would have dressed her or done her hair. Her closet was a mess. She had to try a few times before she got the water temperature right in the large tub for her bath. Her food wasn't perfectly presentable as he or Esme made it. She was suddenly angry, not because she couldn't do for herself or that she had become spoilt. She was angry because he had taken away what was rightfully hers. She deserved his affection and to be served the best he could.

She refused to accept she could only regain her pride and the peace of their relationship through punishment, pain or suffering. As much as she was intent on ignoring Edward, she felt she didn't want to anymore.

"Edward," She called him with a whisper. He appeared by the bedside immediately since he had been in the study. She suddenly wondered whether he had been waiting for her to speak first all of three days.

"I don't deserve the way you are treating me" She stated after a moment. Edward regarded her for a moment.

"You're angry" he guessed correctly

"Yes, I am," She admitted after a moment of consideration while unsure what the right response was.

"Why?" He asked with calm and a smooth voice. His stance was relaxed as he had his hands in his pockets.

"Because, I deserve better than to be ignored or punished for acting in the best interest for our family. We could have suffered loss or injuries had we fought with the Volturi. Why doesn't anyone understand that?" Her voice rose higher as her thoughts spilled out her lips. When he didn't respond to meet her aggression she continued;

"I'm angry because all I have done in the past few months was change for us. No one understands how difficult this has been for me, to know that I am leaving my parents behind. It scares me to not feel any fear or regret about it Edward; but I live with that for us. I'm trying really hard to learn your ways but no one is prepared to understand me and the time I come from. You don't hear me complain or mope about it, yet when I do something wrong you're quick to act. Treat me the way you're supposed to Edward!" By this time she was standing full height on the bed towering over him and screaming.

Edward took a deep long breath before responding with the words; "As you wish." He refrained from saying more.

He walked away to prepare her a bath. Unbeknown to her, this was exactly Edward's intention. He wanted her to feel shamed so she would understand how it felt when she showed him up in front of others. When she behaved out-of-place, she was not respecting him the best she could. He had concluded, with the ability to communicate mentally Bella should have shared her thoughts and let him speak for her, but she chose to act differently.

Bella was not satisfied and thought she might have said something hurtful or pushed him further away; but it was too late to take her words back. Edward returned to the room and lifted her to the bathroom. He bathed her with care, dressed her in a smart blue heap pleat dress and heels. He tied her hair in a flat low ponytail and left to make her breakfast while she put her makeup on.

"Our family is home," He told her before kissing her forehead

Bella stared after him wondering how long they had been home. She blushed as she remembered how she screamed at Edward and the possibility they heard her. Knowing she would not want to face the others right away, Edward brought her breakfast to their study. He packed her closet and cleaned up after her while she ate.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked

"I want to visit the meadow" She decided after assessing him. It was as though he was doing what she wanted without the passion he usually had doing things for her.

After he changed and packed a picnic basket they left. Bella was thankful they used the back glass wall of their room to leave the house. She sat leaning on Edward as usual while he read to her but couldn't ignore the invincible wall between them.

When they returned, the family was together again. No one showed they heard or commented about Bella screaming at Edward earlier in the day. They sat together for dinner, where Bella learnt where the other couples had been. She couldn't help the sting she felt at their closeness when she could hardly look at Edward without being met with an expectant stare. Even Carlisle was in a better mood.

She went to bed earlier than normal with Edward accompanying her. They showered together. Edward started caressing her slowly while washing her hair and massaging her scalp. He treaded carefully, aware her attention was elsewhere yet unable to keep away.

Bella was unsure. She wanted physical contact with him but she was afraid how it would feel like with the distance between them. She was thinking about that when he brought his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear. He trailed light kisses down her neck while his long fingers played with her nipples. She shivered, half with pleasure and with uncertainty.

Edward turned her to face him and kissed her lips. She followed his lead, keeping her eyes closed so he wouldn't see her indecisiveness. She tilted her head when he kissed her neck and chest. Her chest pushed forward as he took one of her breasts into his mouth and caressed the nipple with his tongue while he held the other with his large hand. Her breath came in short pants when he trailed kissed down her body, kneeling in front of her like he had many times before. Then he stopped.

She asked the question with her eyes which took their time to open and find him.

"This is not what you want" He stated simply, standing up. Bella wanted to argue and make him continue but her lips wouldn't move. Edward hummed his acceptance and pulled the nearest towel to wrap her in. His fast hands stopped Bella's as she tried to reach for his erect penis. He simply shook his head 'no'.

She wore silk shorts and a tank top to bed but sleep evaded her. Edward was there, laying next to her like he always did. She scooted backwards to fill any space between them she felt miles apart from him. He didn't speak as he normally would until she was unable to keep her eyes open.

"Edward" she called closer after two hours of silence.

"hmm"

"What are you thinking?" she asked. He smirked. That was a question many human men heard often from their women and never really answered to their satisfaction.

"I have seen our wedding day with Alice" He replied, she wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Really?"

"Yes," He replied still focused on the vision. What kept his focus was the ring on her finger in the vision.

An awkward silence followed where she wanted to say a lot of things but her mind wouldn't form a coherent thought. Edward sensed her discomfort and pain.

"Come here love" She turned around and placed her head on his chest and snuggled close. He wrapped his arm around her warm body. Slowly, she began to run her fingers at his side and across his naked torso. She kissed him where her lips could reach as he returned her caress. He moved her to lay atop him and she continued to kiss his neck and down his chest. Edward knew she was still hesitant but didn't stop her. Sudden inspiration filled her when her eyes landed on his member. She let loose her tongue and licked the length of it. Edward hissed and whimpered. She hid her smirk of satisfaction and focused her ministration there. The book Renee gave her had given her some guidance on how to do this and she recalled the words with intense clarity.

She took his tip into her mouth and sucked, gaining a growl from Edward. He gave her all the encouragement she needed to continue adding her tiny hand, then another. He warm breath heightened his pleasure each time she breathed him into her small mouth. She twisted her tongue around his shaft as her head bobbed backwards and forwards. She felt it when Edward's member grew impossibly bigger and harder before he let out a deep guttural growl as his seed spilled in her mouth. She swallowed without letting herself taste, knowing she could gag from school girl gossip she had been privy to. When she closed her mouth, she realized Edwad's taste would not ignite such a reaction from her.

She blushed deeply when she opened her eyes to find him staring at her sampling the taste in her mouth. Before she could say anything he had pinned her body under his, begging for entrance with his eyes. She pulled him towards her with a kiss and both gasped when he entered her. Their lovemaking was intense after days of being apart. Unlike other times, Bella was holding back, she hadn't surrendered her body to him.

"Let go Bella, let me in" He begged

She still held her toes knotted and curled with her hands fisting the bed sheets. Edward released her hands and wrapped them around his neck. H kneaded her feet so her toes could relax while moving in and out of her to the rhythm of her breathing pattern. Two thrusts after she reached her peak with a cry.

While he held her, she gained understanding of what had caused their unhappiness in recent days. In the face of conflict, she had closed herself off from her mate and put on a steel mask. She hid her vulnerability behind her shield and forgot to let him be her man. She realized she had continued to wear her mask of being self-sufficient and strong the days after the Volturi fight. In doing that she left Edward no place in her space, even when she had demanded he be there. Tears rolled down her eyes fuelled by the realization.

"Hush love," Edward comforted, "I want you to know that I don't think you are incapable. I do the things I do because they express my love for you." She stared into his eyes, understanding he must have heard her thoughts.

_'I'm sorry Edward'_ She cried

_'Forgive me for letting you learn this way love, any other would have only made it harder for you to understand.'_ She nodded on his shoulder. _'I don't see you as the most vulnerable of our family or as inferior to me love. You are my equal in every way.'_ He assured and she cried harder.

She felt and knew she was safe with Edward. Consciously, she decided to let her guard down, emotionally and mentally. _'Thank you Bella'_ Edward choked with emotion when they felt their bond heal and strengthen. She remembered Esme's words, to surrender to Edward's leadership and strength. That was all she had to do to be free and allow their relationship to flow.


	64. Chapter 64

Edward hated that he had to leave Bella the next morning to go hunting with his brothers. The strain and distance of the past few days had worn him down. They were driving a little afar to search for big prey.

Bella took her time waking up late morning. She smiled to herself when she saw a yellow rose and note from Edward next to her pillow. The house was quiet, as usual but she knew she was not alone. Carlisle was reading in the living room when she finally made it to the ground floor.

"Good day father," She greeted. Carlisle stood to embrace her.

"My daughter, you look lovely" He complimented.

"I was hoping to speak to mother and Alice, are they here?" she asked

"No, it's just you and I" Bella was a little nervous at that. She had never been alone with Carlisle before and worried about his unspoken disapproval for her actions lately. Carlisle sensed her discomfort.

"Now, I believe you have slept through breakfast, why don't you let me make you lunch?" He offered

"Oh no, father, you don't have to," She declined then backtracked quickly, "I'd appreciate it," Carlisle smiled when she corrected herself.

"I hope you like Italian," He led her to the kitchen. Bella sat at the counter and watched her father work at a human pace to prepare her meal. "I've often had to help Esme cook for our human guests." He explained as he placed a glass of water in front of her.

She thanked him.

"I was hoping we could speak freely you and I," he started. "Your mother seems to think I could do better with you and Edward. She gave me quite a lecture." He smiled indulgently."It was frightening." he winked to gain a smile from her.

"I think you are doing well father," She soothed.

"Thank you my daughter. I hope you will listen to the ramblings of an old man either way," He invited. "First, I'd like to enquire about your father and mother,"

"They are well. Last I spoke to Renee, she had made bookings for their trip to Europe around the time of my next birthday. She is considering trying for a baby when they come back. Charlie has Sue and her children now. I hear they plan to marry soon."

Carlisle nodded. "How are you coping with separating from them?" He asked

"It's fine really. There is no pain or regret. It pleases me that they will live full lives without me. My place is with Edward."

"Indeed," he agreed. "The beauty of the human state is their ability to evolve and find happiness. They heal quickly. We are very different. We don't forget and very few things bring us joy and contentment." He served her dessert, a white chocolate parfait with flambeed cherries which looked too perfect.

"I made this earlier," he confessed, adding a glass of wine to her serving. Bella thanked him and started eating while he made the main dish.

"All whom I need to live happily is my family, dear daughter" He continued. "You are all precious and beautiful to me." Bella closed her eyes in appreciation as the dessert melted in her mouth. Carlisle smiled with satisfaction.

"I am set in my ways, that is true. What I value and hold in principle will not change. As a consequence, I am challenged by yours and Edward's coupling." She paid close attention with her guard up immediately.

"How so father?" She asked

"In the manner with which he chose to claim you, and your response to him. It would be fascinating to study if you were both not my children." A shadow of sadness masked his face when he spoke next. "Edward's time away molded him into a different man than his brothers. And you, my daughter, have been molded by experiences of a different life and time than your sisters. Your mother seems to understand that better than me."

"It is true," Bella agreed with his deduction

"I will never fully understand your coupling, as with Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper with young Alice. Your mother continues to amaze after all our years together."

"Could it be because she was in a state of change when you found her?" Bella asked

"Perhaps," Carlisle smiled at her observation, and frowned when he thought of Rosalie.

"It is the same for me." She admitted, realizing Edward found her after she made a big life changing decision to live with her father and she was still adjusting to Forks and her new family.

"It is not a bad thing," Carlisle soothed. "My dear daughter, how do you imagine our family would be if we could change?" He asked, "I am curious" he added to relax her

Bella took her time to answer. It was an odd question coming from Carlisle who was strict in the way his family should be.

"Our family does change father," She hedged. "Mother explained that we involve ourselves with the outside world often. I cannot imagine doing so successfully without some degree of constant change."

"True," He agreed. "That is what we must do to not stand out as different from the humans." Bella understood his question meant how the family was at home. She hadn't thought about that since vampires didn't experience change often. It seemed a waste of time to try and make them. Their normal had become hers since she started living with them.

They were not restricted very much in what they could do and when. She had even grown to like dressing up and looking her best all the time. Edward made it effortless. It was something intimate they shared together. She thought about her mother, brothers and sisters. They were proud of their private lives and the freedoms they had compared to other vampire families.

"Does father know sister Rose likes working on cars?" She asked

"I suspected it until now," he stated, "There isn't much that goes unnoticed in my house."

"She does not do it though" Bella led.

Carlisle smiled. "I know Emmett. I'm certain he lets her help him from time to time."

"He does," Bella confirmed. She had started with the main dish.

"And you believe he shouldn't have to hide it," He guessed. Bella nodded. "Rosalie is most proud of her beauty. It is a curious interest for her."

"I'm sure she'll still keep the spotlight on her even then," She referred to her sister's flair for the dramatic in her dress.

"What about you Isabella, is there anything you feel restricted to do?"He asked

"Not at the moment, perhaps later as I grow."

"That shall be most interesting," Carlisle was relieved somewhat. Since he heard her point out that she made changes to fit in with the family he became concerned she held back much of what she wanted. From his observation, Bella was no Renee but she was still young. "Edward tells me you will be changed next month," he enquired.

"Yes, not long after I turn eighteen."

"That is twenty days away, dear." He reminded to her shock. She had lost track of time. "Was there anything you wanted to do before then?" Carlisle asked uncomfortably. It went against his rigid persona to extend Bella the courtesy.

"No," Her voice was laced with a sudden sadness.

"We love you my daughter," he comforted.

"As I love you all,"

"Do you have room for more?" He asked, taking her plate away.

"Yes, I'll have some of those." She pointed to the starter portion on the table. Carlisle's food was different and delicious with modest portions. He was pleased.

"Jane Volturi assured me you will have impeccable control and there is no need for the family to live away from human population your first year." He informed

"Edward believes the same," She was not surprised Carlisle asked Jane about the Volturi's way of turning their mates. "I really do not want anyone to put their lives on hold to babysit me."

"You are selfless; it is an admirable quality in a lady." He smiled widely at her. "Esme found a large home on the outskirts of New Hampshire. She plans for us to live there when you all go to college."

"Oh," Bella was surprised. She hadn't thought of going college.

"You will have to forgive your mother. She is not yet ready for you all to leave the nest, so to speak. She hasn't had enough time with you all. Neither have I," He added, thinking Bella may have been disappointed their parents were following them to Dartmouth.

"We have time,"

"Indeed," He agreed, cleaning up all the dishes. It was awkward for Bella to have him do that but she knew not to stop him or offer to help. He was taking care of her.

"What will you do in New Hampshire?" She asked as they moved to the living room when he finished.

"I will continue to work," he answered automatically.

"Why don't you come to school with us? Perhaps learn something new" Bella teased. Carlisle froze in his step. Bella straightened her smile, wondering if her joke was not received well.

"I'm sorry father-"

"No, please, don't be. Your mother asked me to try open up to new ideas. "Bella was shocked he would consider going back to school with his children.

"And you would consider this?" She asked with doubt

"I may" He answered casually, "Considering what I purchased for you" He handed her a small paper bag. Her eyebrows shot up her face to see a CD of the songs she and Renee had shamelessly sang along to at the concert.

"Oh," Bella was pleasantly surprised. Gifting in the Cullen home usually meant expensive jewellery and priceless items the family has gathered over time. This was very simple and different. She also realized this was Carlisle's way of accepting she was unique in the family.

"Thank you" She was cuddled in his large arms. Carlisle took the CD out and put it in the player. He scooped her up and danced wildly around the room while she shook about giggling in fits. The music was very loud for the usually quiet house. Bella sang along to the words between gasping for air and laughing at Carlisle's attempt at informal dance.

The others found them like that, with Bella a heap on the floor and Carlisle sliding across the room on his knees. Alice had called her husband after a vision of the scene and made sure they all arrived on time without alerting Carlisle and Bella of their approach. Carlisle was embarrassed. He was saved by the loud ring of the house phone.

"Sister Bella, it's for you," Alice informed just as Carlisle picked up the receiver. His face was without humour when he gave her the phone.

"Hello Isabella," A quiet melodic voice sang from the other end of the line.

"Hello," _'Jane' _Edward whispered to tell Bella who was calling.

"Did you forget me so quickly?" she gave an exaggerated displeased sigh. "I'm calling because I know you will be changed and married soon. I hope to receive my invite on time." She shot straight to the point. Bella was speechless. Her face was comical as she tried to wrap her mind around this unexpected call.

"You did not say 'no', so I shall see you and yours soon." Jane stated after a moment of quiet and the line cut off. Bella stared at the receiver in her hand.

"How did she know and why did she call?" She asked no one in particular.

"Well," Alice started in the same sing song voice Jane used. "She was taken with you when she stayed with us sister Bella. I see her in our future." She informed. Bella frowned.

"Alice, I did not make any decision to involve myself with her or her family,"

"None of us have but she is determined. It's her decision that has solidified the vision." Bella's frown deepened. "You will be friends in time" Rosalie gaped at Bella like she grew a fourth head.

"I don't see it Alice, not for decades to come" Bella shook her head

"She does sister Bella," Alice smiled short of laughing at the look on Bella's face. She had seen Jane with the family twice in her visions.

"Well, this is an interesting development," Carlisle stated, unsure how he felt about Alice's visions though he was fond of the boy who was Jane's mate.

"Of course she will be welcomed with us dear Bella" Esme soothed, hoping Bella wouldn't deny herself a friend without reason. She was also reminding the rest what she expected of them when Jane visits again.

"Edward-" Bella meant to comfort and assure him. Jane had made his life less than pleasant in Volterra. She felt like it would be a betrayal if she were to befriend her.

"Hush, love. You don't have to decide today." He stopped her words before they spilled out. He wanted time to prepare himself for a future Alice has seen. Never had he thought the Volturi's presence would follow him after he left Volterra but Alice saw a laughing and happy Bella chasing an unusually happy Jane through the woods. They were playing. He couldn't deny his mate a moment of happiness knowingly.

Jasper was strategically thinking of the advantages to having Jane Volturi on their side. He was suspicious of Jane's true intentions though.

Edward picked Bella up and raced her to their room after she greeted her mother, brothers and sisters. They spent the afternoon cuddling and talking in bed. Bella decided she wanted to be changed at their house in Chicago, where Edward was born. She had also noticed Esme wearing a new ring that matched Carlisle's. Her parents only wore their Cullen crest rings, but they had on different ones that day.


	65. Chapter 65

The next day Bella and Edward drove to the Swan house early morning. He waited in the car while she talked briefly with Charlie. It was awkward and different. They didn't embrace or touch. Their separation was complete, which made it hard for either to feel anything other than saying a goodbye to a neighbour you hardly knew. Charlie didn't even ask where exactly in Europe they were moving to or about school. Bella didn't offer any more information that would add to the lie. Her talk with Charlie was over in minutes.

Bella stood by the kitchen entrance to speak briefly with Sue.

"We are leaving Sue, please, take care of Charlie." She asked.

"He is in good hands. I wanted a chance to apologize for upsetting you last time we spoke." She had listened to Bella and Charlie's cold conversation attentively. Charlie had tried to explain to her how he felt about his daughter being away but couldn't express it clearly. Bella didn't exist in any way to him besides his mind. Sue had worried this may upset Bella and was surprised when she seemed to understand.

"It's in the past," Bella accepted her apology but the proud part of her that was vampire refused to apologize to a native Quileute.

"So, Europe?! That is far enough for more of our boys to phase." Sue commented, fishing for information. She knew the Cullens lived in Forks for twenty years without the town's people knowledge and could disappear just the same.

"It is," Bella admitted. "I heard the pack suffered losses lately,"

"Yes, two more. There has been a new wolf added to the pack, young Quil. He is Jacob's age." She shared.

"He will be the last for at least two generations." Bella assured. The Cullen family would not return to the area for at least a hundred years.

"I am grateful. I worried for Seth." Sue was honest.

"Then I should leave. It would not do for him to find me here." Bella reached for the door shouting goodbyes to Charlie.

"Bella, may I have a forwarding address, just in case" Sue asked as she chased after her. Bella's eyes flicked to the living room window and back to her.

"I will write as soon as I'm settled." She promised. Sue's heartbeat picked up pace. She understood Bella was going to become full vampire and guessed that was the reason the family was leaving. "Take care Sue" She joined Edward in the Volvo and they drove back to the Cullen home. She felt no sadness, regret or pain.

"I want to say goodbye to my human life Edward," Bella started as they parked the car in the cavernous garage.

"Anything you need love," He supported.

"Thank you,"

Bella felt slightly anxious knowing her time as a human had come to an end. She would survive on a different diet and forever be eighteen in a different body. Time will have a different meaning for her; hot or cold temperature will be the same to her. She had noticed her features had become more pronounced while she lived with the Cullens, becoming full vampire would make them permanently entrancing. She will be able to run and hunt with Edward. She will no longer need sleep, or air. In a few short months her eyes will be the golden butterscotch colour as her family's.

Her body and mind had slowly started the change months ago. She couldn't remember experiencing a single clumsy moment while with Edward, her speech and poise were near perfect. Her hearing and sense of smell and sight had sharpened. She was brave, proud and mostly unapologetic for her being. Her imagination didn't prove enough in preparing her for the change she knew was coming. There was no longer a disconnect between her body and mind.

What remained were her emotions. As ready as she was for her new life; as prepared as she was, a part of her held onto her humanness. It was this small part that needed the space to mourn her loss. It wanted to swim in a dark place in search of something that was familiar and experience fear, uncertainty and sorrow; human reactions to loss and the unknown. Her body and mind denied this small part. She needed an outlet.

"I need blood" She blurted, surprising Edward.

"I will bring some for you love, but will it be enough?" He asked. He sensed something not quite right with her.

From the Volturi memories, he knew the last few days to a mate's change were the hardest. He had seen Marcus' mate suffer greatly. She threw tantrums and harmed herself and any other on her path. She killed for blood. Aro had changed Sulphicia at the same stage Bella was at; he refused to wait it out due to fear.

Edward was on edge, unsure how Bella would handle parting with her mortal life. He had decided not to let her harm herself, he couldn't bear it. If she proved difficult, he would change her in a blink of an eye.

"I don't know" Her insides churned uncomfortably.

Edward walked her into the house and left to hunt for her. The family worried since they heard what she asked for and received warnings from Jane. They listened intently as Bella moved around in her room, tearing boxes and wrap paper apart with too much force. Carlisle and Jasper held onto their mates to stop them from going to her. At least Alice had the luxury of her visions.

Bella had quickly spiralled down a sink hole on the drive from the Swan home. The emotion was overwhelming and crushed her attempts to overcome it. Jasper was helping her with his gift. He became alarmed when she entered the house in a depressive state that seemed to grow exponentially at the speed of lightning.

Edward hurried home after draining a small bob cat's blood into a thermos flask. He felt his chest constrained the farther he ran from the house. A strong force demanded he return to his mate. When he arrived, Bella sat on the floor of their dressing room staring at a razor blade in her hand. She had stripped down to her underwear and heels.

"Isabella," Edward called with an authoritative voice. He was listening to his family's concerns and what they head happen since he left.

"Yes, Edward," She answered calmly without flinching.

"You will not harm yourself. Your body belongs to me and I forbid it" He stated firmly.

"I know," She replied truthfully. Knowing it would make him beyond furious stopped her for trying to cut herself, from taking that first step off the precipice. "It looks so easy, you know. Like it holds the answers I need."

"What questions do you have?" He asked, sitting with her on the floor.

"I can't exactly put them in words. They are like crushing feelings that will never be satisfied unless I let them out and I don't know how." She had never looked more vulnerable and fragile to him than at that moment.

"Let me see love," He begged. "Isabella" He insisted when she hesitated.

The dark emptiness of her shield enveloped him. This time it was different. It felt heavy on him, physically. The air was too thick, he could feel it on his physical skin and it made it hard for him to breathe. Bella's heart crushing wail echoed aloud, making a deafening sound in his mind. It was a hopeless defeated cry.

_'Bella love, why are you crying?'_ He asked gently.

_'There's so much pain, it's too much. I can't bear it'_ She answered

_'What causes the pain?' _

_'Death, something inside me knows its coming. It has no strength to face it'_ Edward thought long and hard but came up short on how to help her.

_'Your death or another's?'_ He asked carefully. The question distracted her enough to stop crying as she thought about the answer. _'Some part of you is already vampire, love. That part desires death and destruction and blood. The innocent human in you will not kill.'_

_'So that is my internal battle?'_ She asked _'It's so painful Edward. I want to scream and lash out. I want to see my blood. It will take out everything inside me and stop the pain. I want to drink'_ He couldn't mistake the desperation in her voice.

_'Bella love, the thing that is inside you, the venom, there is no way to get rid of it. It drives the murderous impulse you are experiencing. In you human state, you are directing it upon yourself. If you were vampire, you'd be out there feeding.'_ He tried to explain what he experienced and understood being inside her shield. His aggression and thirst had spiked three folds. Jasper was having difficulty keeping them both controlled.

_'I want to bleed Edward, please' _The strength of her desire crushed him_.'I need to see the blood, to know that I'm still here, still alive, please.' _The more she begged the more he couldn't fight her need. _'I need to bleed then I'll drink' _She promised.

He could feel her shield weakening and shaking. His eyes burned hot and throat flared dry. He knew it was worse for her.

_'Edward,'_ She cried.

He picked up her wrist and bit her. The stinging pain and relief of oozing red liquid relieved her of the crushing depressive emotions and pain.

_'Drink'_ She offered. He swallowed a gulp of her life source which brought pleasant relief to the scorching pain in his throat._ 'More'_

_'No'_ He refused and licked the wound to seal it. _'You promised' _He opened the thermos flask for her. She wrinkled her nose, displeased with the smell. Her own blood smelled much more appetizing.

_'I know love, that is because its human. This is animal blood.'_ She wanted to reject it.

_'Isabella Cullen'_ His authoritative voice reverberated within her shield. It was stronger with the fresh blood pulsing through his veins. She had no choice but to obey. After the first sip she pulled the flask into both her hands and drank greedily.

_'What do I do now Edward?' _She asked after she finished. She was better, instantly stronger.

_'Embrace it, say yes to the change happening inside you. You are in control of your body and thirst. Express what you feel in another way. The human in you needs assurance that she will not die and fade once you change. You have just proven she could drink without having to kill. She won't fight so hard anymore. It will get easier.' _He promised, pleased to have a better understanding of what she was going through.

_'Edward, I feel overwhelmingly needy'_ Her lust filled him as she forcefully pushed down and straddled him. He tore off the pieces of cloth covering their bodies and let she lower herself on him. She sloppily and wildly rode him with abandon, taking what she needed from him.

The sudden gush of lust had hit Jasper hard and through him spread through the house before he could control it. None of the other couples could ignore or fight it.


	66. Chapter 66

Edward started watching Bella closely from the moment she fell asleep after their aggressive love making. He knew it was the beginning of her emotional transition, a process that could be unpleasant for them both and the family depending on how she handled it. He expected her to be challenging, aggressive and even rebellious if she is so inclined. It was very much like raising a child. First, he had to work hard to teach her the rules and mold her behaviour, now she would fight to break free somehow and become he own person.

Vampires never needed nor wanted for their mates to gain this independence since the male provided, protected and dominated. Edward was going to have a delicate dance with his mate in these final days, allowing her to mature into her own while not giving up his dominance over her. He knew from Marcus' memories of his mate Didyme that he could easily lose control. Marcus had left Didyme too long in this period that she broke free of his dominance completely. He wasn't there to maintain consistent discipline when she misbehaved and even let her kill for herself when she wanted to blood. In her human life, she had been spoilt and given anything she wanted, he did the same. The result wasn't bad, she was a happy vampire-unruly, but very happy. He couldn't reighn her in once she set her mind or desire on something, even if he disliked it. She neglected her responsibilities as queen whenever she pleased and often travelled without company or security. She presented herself questionably for a female and indulged in notorious festivities of blood for days on end. When he couldn't do that in Volterra by restriction, she left and left a trail of blood in her wake wherever she went. Even though she was truly Marcus' mate, she sometimes took on lovers – however short their lifespan became once they touched her.

It was because of his experience with her that male vampires claimed their mates immediately and dominated them as long as both existed. As a species, they refused to be undermined by their mates. They were too protective, selfish and proud to have any other interfere with what belonged to them, especially their mates.

Out of fear, Aro changed Sulphicia as soon as he noticed her first aggressive behaviour. He didn't want to risk her becoming like his sister. Caius, surprisingly; was the one who turned his mate correctly like ruling ancients before them. None of the ruling coven could be perceived as weak or like any other turned vampire. They were expected to waltz into their immortality without uncontrollable emotions or thirst. It had been that way since the beginning of time.

He left her a few minutes to prepare the family on what to expect from their youngest. Carlisle was extremely uncomfortable with the expected events of the few days before his daughter would be changed. The women worried for Bella, hoping she wouldn't be lost. Esme was especially concerned because of Bella's physical human age. If she were to rebel, it could be worsened by the fact that she was indeed a teenager. Alice couldn't see ahead and Rosalie was…_eager_ to witness it all.

"Are sure about this brother?" Jasper asked. His thoughts were muted on the subject.

"Yes"

"And you're sure you will maintain control?" Emmett followed

"Yes, I am. All I ask is that you all not give her further reason to push her boundaries, at the same time, do not treat her like she is fragile. She needs to step into her own as she will be throughout her immortal life. She will be forced to grow fast and decide which characteristics of herself she wants to carry into her immortality while living within the boundaries of our pairing for eternity." He explained

"Son, at the first sign she cannot-"

"Then I will change her immediately," Edward affirmed.

He left his shocked family and returned to her bedside and gently pushed against her mental shield to gain access to her unconscious thoughts. She was having a dreamless sleep but something else was happening. The dark space within her shield felt grater to Edward the longer he stayed there. The pitch dark he was used to shifted to dull shades of grey and _purple_ then black again. He was mesmerised by it all, still without comprehension.

'_Isabella?_' He called quietly but his voice echoed back, making him aware just how big the space was now. He called again.

'_Yes, Edward_' Her voice was heavy and annoyed. She had never used it with him before. He checked and found her still asleep.

'_I'm sorry love, did you know this place was bigger?_' He asked unable to stop himself and decidedly ignoring the tone of her mental voice.

'_Yes, it is. It's been expanding. I can think of so much more than before at once now._'

'_Does it hurt?_' He asked with concern.

She sighed in a bored tone. _'Of course not, it's natural. Your mind is complex and vast isn't it?'_ She asked

'_Yes, I needed to be sure._' He stated. '_Go back to sleep Isabella.'_

_'Yes Edwaaard'_ She dragged his name in a mocking tone, which irritated him.

_'Don't forget your place Isabella!_' He reminded harshly and immediately left her mind.

He signed. Isabella was going to test his limits over the next few days. As much as he dreaded it, he knew it was important for her. She would come out strong willed, yet obedient to him; fierce yet protective and gentle with him. Her gift will be stronger. And once she learned to fight, she'd be a force to be reckoned with to everyone but him. Her relationships with others will be governed by love and mutual respect, not because she is commanded it so. Having experienced such unfairness, hurt and feelings of helplessness in his life, he wanted to provide his mate with the best chance at survival in their world.

Bella woke just after two three hours of sleep. Her deep brown orbs had flakes of bright red and amber in them. Her rich hair was darker, more alluring with deeper curls as it fanned out on the pillow. He lips were fuller and her lashes thicker. She was magnificent. She watched Edward standing looking out the glass wall for a long moment before quietly kicking the covers off. Without a word, she bolted for the bathroom and heaved. Twice, three times, but nothing came out her mouth. Edward had followed after her and hovered, concerned.

"Gees, nothing's gonna come out with you staring at me like that" She commented. He growled in warning at her. She flinched but held her chin up in defiance. As she moved away from the bowl, Edward ran her a bath as he normally did.

She found a green long gown and accessories he picked out in the dressing room as usual and pulled a face at the outfit. With increased speed, she polished her perfect nails and toes black, tied her hair in a loose pony tail and bent down her cupboard to find her unpacked purchases. Happily, she picked a knee length form fitting leather dress. It was nice and wouldn't aggrivate Edward or Carlisle besides its texture. She was mindful of what she could get away with, and made sure she wasn't tarty like Jane had been. She put on black heels and minimal, natural makeup with a deep red lipstick. Edward arrived with her dinner the moment she had just approved her mirror image.

He gasped, a deep low seductive growl building in his chest. Bella watched his reaction with satisfaction and let her eyes drop to the serving tray in his hands.

"Dinner?" She asked

"Yes, I thought you'd like the privacy."

"Yes, I do. Thank you"

They moved to the study where she ate and drank wine.

"I wasn't sure whether you'd like some blood, I will get it if you need," Edward stated as she gulped the wine hurriedly.

"Please, I need it." She sent him away. Edward was surprised when she followed. He felt her impatience building. The family was surprised when they caught sight of her, besides Alice. No one commented.

She tapped her fingers while he warmed the blood and went to grab it when he finished pouring the warm liquid in a glass. Edward was faster.

"Your manners Isabella,"

"Edward, I need it. Took so long" She snapped

"Your manners, Isabella" He repeated, not changing the tone of his delivery. He was being firm with her.

She sighed loudly. "May I please have it Edward," She asked. He watched her face for a moment before placing the glass in front of her and preparing another. Under his scrutiny, she drank civilly. She took the other glass to the living room where they sat with the family.

She went to sit without embracing the family as they did each day. Carlisle narrowed his eyes as he was standing with Esme behind him. Edward let out a warning growl, both to her and his father. She greeted everyone then.

"Why do we do that everytime though? We see each other everyday and you all don't sleep anyway. Why extend so much effort to keep a greeting ritual?"

Edward didn't stop her from asking, which led Carlisle to believe it was okay to answer. She sensed his disapproval at the manner in which she asked the question.

Carlisle began by explaining that the greeting is something he adopted from his parents; that it was a show of affection and loyalty within the Cullen family. Bella listened with a 'less-than-interested' look on her face. Carlisle didn't let it bother him though he started speaking through clenched jaws.

When she replied, Bella questioned further, and took the position of argument against having to do something that was carried through from ancient times. Edward let the discussion go on, with others slowly join. He didn't mind it, it was a healthy debate and a harmless one.

Instead he studied her posture, her use of language and her words. She was testing what she could question and defy, she was testing how easy it would be to stat a conflict. The answer was negative, as Carlisle turned her challenging question into a constructive discussion. She got bored quickly afterwards and retired to their room.

He left her alone as she read, watched television and played on her laptop. It was a long night for her, she was uncharacteristically easily distracted. Bella was happy to be left alone. Unconsciously she was separating from her humanness and challenging his ways, values and beliefs. Edward knew she would become more pushy in the next few days as she fought to put her stamp on the person he molded her to be. He had leaned from Caius' thoughts the best response was to be consistent in who she knew him to be before. It was an exercise where they would both redraw the boundaries of definition for their relationship as she was becoming more vampire. She would eventually come back to the person he needed her to be, and possibly change a little himself if it was necessary.


	67. Chapter 67

The following days Bella tested her limits with Edward and her family. She still rebelled against the usual Cullen dress by wearing more black and leather items. Carlisle had been worried; first wondering if she had been influenced by Jane and whether her dress sense would get worse. Esme wanted to complain but Bella kept her look neat and beautiful; she only expressed missing seeing her in colour. Edward refused his family addressing this with her. So long as she wasn't embarrassing him or making them uncomfortable he allowed it during the day. At dinner she had to dress appropriately.

"Why must I do as you say?" She challenged at one time

"I refuse to be questioned about this Isabella. Dress appropriately when you present yourself to the family for dinner." He repeated, unwilling to enter into any argument with her. She had tried to rile him up, constructively and irrationally many times but never gained an upper hand with him.

She whined and complained about everything with her mate, parents and siblings. _"You demand too much," "You're overprotective," "You don't understand," "your rules don't make sense," You're out of touch with reality and behind the times,"_

These sentiments didn't gain her any friends. She felt more like she didn't fit in with the family though it was her own doing. Esme worried the more she became vocal like that. She was testing the family's tolerance and love for her, as much as their values, way of life and conformity; to see if they'll hold through her constant challenge.

As her body allowed she moved faster and ran around the forest surrounding the Cullen property, climbed the trees high and jumped down. Edward left her to explore within reasonable distance. He selected carefully what to discuss with her new behaviour and what to leave alone. In any instance, he never left her room to argue anything he wasn't prepared to change.

He refused any room for her to passively resist his authority. If she refused to do something asked of her by delaying when she'd do it, he immediately enforced his control over her. With Bella's mind closed to him at will, he couldn't risk that she'd learn to refuse him. Thus, she kept to some normal routine doing things she had always done at the same time. She could do without food in favour of drinking blood but he insisted she still had her meals in the dining room with the family. He was making sure she never strayed from what was expected of her and that her routine stayed as constant as possible.

He took her hunting and killed for her, reminding her he was always her provider. On these outings she'd experiment more with her body's sudden agility and gentle strength. She ran faster, jumped from high cliffs and even let a mountain lion chase her. Edward stood aside and watched closely with a reminder that she was still human.

"Yeah, but a faster, stronger human!" She laughed and she played with the animal.

His instinct was to kill the threatening animal and give it to her to drink but he stamped it down. He had to let her take risks and live with the consequences. The lion had torn her dress before he snapped its neck calmly.

"Ow!" she cried. It had pushed her roughly to the ground and she landed with a thud.

"Are you hurt?" Edward had asked, assessing that she wasn't bleeding. "Come, lets go home and get you cleaned up." He'd offered.

Bella was shocked. "That's it?"

"Were you expecting more? I stopped it from injuring you Bella. " He challenged. She furiously turned and stomped in the direction of the Cullen home. Her petulant side disliked that Edward didn't react like the overprotective mate he was; killing the animal viciously before it lay a paw on her. She didn't like that he let her experience the consequence of dangling herself in front of danger, however minimal.

Edward had swallowed hard walking at a slow pace behind her. It had been challenging for him to watch the whole exchange and not even let out a growl. The important thing is she learnt not to use his protectiveness against him by purposely getting herself in danger. Her torn dress did little to keep his hands away from her. Their lovemaking was more frequent and aggressive. She took out most of her inner turmoil out on him this way. It didn't help any that he liked her new experimental image more than he'd openly admit.

Edward understood through all of this, she was separating from being a human child and becoming more vampire. She was screaming her need to be seen and treated differently than when she was human. She was telling them to expect she was going to act differently than they want her to from time to time and that they should trust her. He was letting her express some of what she felt without letting her forget her place as his mate, sister and daughter in the family.

Her sisters secretly enjoyed Carlsile's reaction to some of her choice for daytime clothing. In the privacy of their rooms and at their homes, they dressed more comfortably how they wanted. Rosalie was, of course, more daring and exposed more skin. Alice was experimental, and Bella would be very enticing to Edward for eternity.

The last four days before her birthday were peaceful. She was coming full circle, willingly helping around the house as the family packed up the house in Forks. Edward had explained the family was going with them to Chicago for a home welcoming ceremony of sorts as his parents never had the opportunity to officially give him the house. He liked that it would be given to both of them, together with Bella.

Because the family had been consistent throughout her period of confusion, especially Edward, she was slowly carving her place with them again as vampire. She adjusted her own behaviour where necessary. She started to partner more equally with Edward, doing for him what he did for her. In a short space of time, she remodelled her relationships with the family. There was a clear air of maturity and authority in the way she thought, spoke and behaved. She had molded herself to fit perfectly with Edward and opened up to him completely. He knew her thoughts, emotions and desires without much talking. She trusted in his unwavering love and strength of leadership with her entire being, often imagining it cocooning her in a safety bubble.

She asked Alice to plan hers and Edward's wedding, to her sister's delight. Edward still bought her a ring befitting a Cullen though he saw her wearing a different one in Alice's visions.

"Mother," He found Esme packing up her study the day the family was leaving Forks.

_'Yes, son'_

"May I please see this," He showed her a drawing of the ring Bella wore in the visions. Esme was surprised but pulled it out a chain around her neck.

_'May I ask why?'_ She enquired as he studied it.

"Alice sees Bella wearing it," He answered, shocking her. After a momentary shock she smiled and showed him how Bella stared at her hands the day she wore it. "She's taken with it" He confirmed

'_It's a symbol of the strength of our family son. Your father and I would be happy to gift them to you both,'_ She offered.

"Thank you, I know she will be happy. I will be most proud." He kissed her on her cheek.

_'I'm proud of you son, both of you.'_ She was suddenly emotional as she took the ring off the chain and placed it in his hand. Edward planned to have it polished as he stared at it. He had no desire to add to it.

It was a simple 1/8" wide sterling band engagement ring with a cupped disk surrounding the setting of the ring to make the stone, a 3mm diamond, stand out from the band. The wedding band was 3/16" wide with a rose gold tab at one place on the band. Both had a sunflower pattern on the band. He knew Carlsile's band matched Esme's.

_'They belonged to your father's late parents'_ Esme reminded. She and Carlisle only wore them on special days in remembrance of the first vampire Cullen's.

"She wears it at our wedding" he informed cryptically to the prying ears in the house, aware that Carlisle had joined them.

_'Oh Edward,'_ Esme understood Bella wanted to get married with it. She was happy as was Carlisle. He offered his band to him happily. Edward gave the rings to Jasper with an instruction on what to have engraved inside the bands; _Coeptum pergamus_ (As we have begun, let us continue).

He found Bella staring at the ring on her finger in their empty room. He growled with desire at the imaginative leather and cream tulle dress she wore. "You look absolutely beautiful" He wrapped his arms around her waist, joining her to stare at the stones in her ring.

"This is beautiful Edward, but you know you didn't have to" She relaxed into his hold

"Yes I know. I couldn't resist,"

"Thank you" She told him, repeating herself many times over.

He kissed the top of her head. "We have to go," She hummed her agreement and took one last look at their room. They pulled out of the Cullen house in a convoy of eight cars to Chicago together with the family.


	68. Chapter 68

Bella drove the Vanquish, third car behind Carlisle and Esme's Mercedes Benz'. She savoured the time alone, thinking about how her life had changed completely in a few months and yet hadn't fully begun. Her family were now the most important people in her life, the only constant she'd ever have for a very long time. They were old and rooted in their ways and she loved them for it. She had always been constant in her human life, it anchored her. Her eyes flashed to the rear view mirror to meet Edward's croocked smile. He winked at her and she smiled. Her eyes fell on the ring she wore on her finger. She was impossibly happy and content with her life.

They arrived in Chicago at dawn while it was still dark. They hadn't stopped driving except to put gas in the cars. Bella needed no sleep or breaks to freshen up. Alice bombarded her with ideas for the wedding those few minutes, stealing time she wanted to spend with her lips locked on Edward's. Esme found her two daughters amusing. It was clear Alice and Bella were closer, more playful together than with a serious Rosalie. She was also happy with Bella's transition into the family and her new life. Rosalie, Alice and her had it rough.

Bella was surprised when she had to follow the others to park the more luxurious cars at a secure parking garage and walk two blocks back to the house. It was in the middle of the city, not hidden like she expected all Cullen homes to be. The Volvo was parked off street, at the side of the home while Carlisle and Esme's cars were parked at the detached garage of their home. They joined the family at the front of the house, a white old world two story home with a slate roof. Even from outside, the detail of the architecture was impressive.

"My children, we are very proud to present your home," Carlisle sounded very pleased and proud.

They let Edward and Bella lead the way up the few stairs through the front door. Both gasped at the interior. It was stepping back in time. The marble floors, pillars, walls and heavy draped curtains gave the house a rich classy french feel. Bella was shocked to learn it had six en suite bedrooms with one extra for staff. It seemed smaller from the outside. There was a grand baby piano in the centre of the attic with a chair and a comfortable day bed to the side. She smiled, imagining the lazy days she'd sit there listening to Edward play.

"This house was built in 1894." Esme informed proudly. "It remained unoccupied until we purchased it in 1901, the year Edward was born. I fell in love with it at first sight and have maintained it to perfection since." Bella was in awe of the history to the house. This was where her mate was born and spent the first few years of his life. Where he learnt to crawl and walk on the perfect marble floors. She squeezed his hand gently, Edward was overwhelmed with emotion. The house was exactly as he remembered it.

He had memories of Jasper playing with him in the attic, his room and outside. Emmett had broken more things around the home that he could count; door knobs, furniture and wrestled Jasper on the stairs. They had fallen through the wood creating a large hole on the stairs. He remembered clearly how angry Esme had been then. A small smile crossed his face when Emmett shared his thoughts at the same time.

"It's beautiful mother, just as I remember it" He complimented. Esme beamed.

Bella noticed the house had small clear windows. The large ones were covered with stained glass, letting the light through without risk of exposure to their privacy. She liked it. Carlisle and Esme presented them with their old room, the master bedroom. It was as big as the living room on the ground floor with a large marble bathroom and attached dressing room. The furniture throughout the house was antique, matching the architecture. She found nothing out of place and had no desire to change anything about it.

The ground floor had a sizeable kitchen, a long dining room with a fourteen seater table, a large lounge with a fireplace and bookshelf, and a smaller cozy one with two chairs and a coffee table. There was a large Cullen family portrait over the fireplace in the smaller living room with eight portraits of different homes hung on the walls.

"Those are paintings of all our homes," Esme explained, seeing Bella's interest in them.

She went on to point out which was Rosalie and Emmett's house in Tennessee; Alice and Jasper's home Ashland; the island Carlisle bought her in their first year together; their given home in Chicago and recent home in Forks; the family homes in London, Russia and a new one in Hanover. Bella was speechless. Alice and Rosalie listened in. They were interested in the new house and the ones they hadn't seen in London and Russia. Both had at some point visited Esme's island and each other's homes. It was the first time they visited Chicago. Carlisle and Esme hadn't been to Russia in a long time, since Sasha helped Esme through her first two years as vampire. She had renovated the house at the same time as the one in Forks. Seeing the snow covered portrait of it made her nostalgic.

"Tomorrow, we will have the bonding ceremony before our friends arrive. You will wed in seven days." Carlisle informed to Alice's shock. She worried she wouldn't have time to plan the perfect wedding. Bella didn't say anything since Edward didn't seem concerned. While Alice frantically got to work, Bella and Edward went to their room.

He watched and listened as she talked about the house and asked endless questions about his childhood. He was contemplating the significance of their bonding ceremony. He would be unbound from his parents the moment they speak the words and completely tied to her. This was their true wedding, to be witnessed by those they trust with their lives. Edward was happy his parents understood his and Bella's need for privacy in their lives. The public wedding Alice was planning was for show and celebration. When they made love a few hours later, it was emotional and gentle. Both gave each other the gift of their bodies, unrushed and not intent on taking. The weight of their combined emotion made her shed tears. He wiped the stray tears with his thumbs and kissed her eyes, knowing she would never be able to cry again.

The family left them alone for the day. Rosalie studied the house and helped Alice with wedding preparations. When twilight set in, Bella and Edward joined the family with all the women in their official red Cullen gowns. All the women's hair was in large thick ringlets which flowed down their shoulders, Alice's were thinner, pointing in different directions and beautiful. They wore no other jewellery besides their wedding rings and their Cullen crests.

"This is a beautiful day for you both," Esme whispered as she greeted them with hugs. Edward kissed the top of her head. He held up their hands for Esme who tied a soft thick red ribbon around them. She places thinner strands of gold, blue, purple, and green over their hands.

Their siblings stood on either side while Esme stood with Carlisle in front of them. The room was lit with hundreds or small candles over surfaces and the floor. There were freshly cut red and white roses all around the room. The setting was intimate and warm.

"My children," Carlisle started. He was smiling proudly as his eyes took in his family. His daughters in their family attire as was his mate, and his son's in suits. This was how he had imagined his house to carry itself long ago, before he met Esme and was blessed with three sons. His chest swelled, he imagined his parents would have been proud.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, my son, we are proud that you have found your other in Isabella Marie Swan and stand together today to witness as you bind yourselves to each other. We are a race gifted with a long life. For an eternity, we are meant to walk the earth bound to one other in love's purest form."

"Honour your mate my son; love her, protect her and provide all her heart desires. This is my wish as your mother." Esme spoke with heavy emotion in her voice. "As we break our binding, I release you to be bound to your mate Isabella in body, mind, and soul." She leaned into Carlisle's side when she finished. He held her, understanding how hard it was for her to let her children go.

Edward felt a change the moment Esme finished speaking. His entire being came together in focus with one purpose, to bind itself to his mate. The bond he shared with Bella became stronger and bigger. Where it had once felt like a steel cable tied around their chests it was now like a cable wrapped around their bodies from head to toe without any space inbetween. His strong bond to Esme felt lighter, still strong but without the power it always wielded. Bella swayed from the force of the unexpected, almost physical reaction to Esme's words. Carlisle shot his hand forward to steady her as the other was bound to Edward's. She felt her whole being pull together with Edward's.

"Isabella, I turn to your love, your soul and spirit to keep my own for eternity as we walk together." Edward declared as her faced her.

"Edward, I turn to your love, your soul and spirit to keep my own for eternity as we walk together." She repeated after him. Tears prickled her eyes but never rolled down her face as they never would for eternity. Jasper handed Carlisle a small pillow with the rings on top.

"Edward, Isabella, please place your hands over the rings" They did as he asked. His hand and Esme's lay on top of theirs.

"Like a stone, may your love be firm. Be close, yet grow. possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with each other for storms will come and quickly pass. Be free of fear in giving affection and warmth, obedience and leadership. Accept what you are and take pride in who you are together as one." Esme spoke first

"We bless these symbols of your coupling, that show you have been joined together in love, soul and spirit" Carlisle blessed the rings. Bella was happy when Edward put the ring on her finger. She had admired the set when Esme wore it.

"These are the rings the first vampire Cullens wore. As was your desire, they shall be yours for eternity." Esme informed while Bella slid Edward's band on his finger.

"You are now husband and wife. May you walk the endless path of existence together for all eternity" Carlisle declared. Edward dipped Bella and kissed her deeply to his family's amusement. He had missed his brother's wedding ceremonies though they had shared the memories with him. He could never have anticipated the power of his bond to Bella as felt at that moment.

Emmett and Rosalie presented them with a large gold cup of blood poured from a wine bottle.

"May you always have joy and never go thirsty" They wished for their youngest siblings. Edward and Bella took a sip and thanked them.

Jasper and Alice held a candle together for them. Edward took two long unlit candles from the mantle and lit one from theirs.

"May you always have light through the darkest times," They wished for their youngest siblings. Edward lit Bella's candle with his and both thanked them. The two newly lit candles were placed back on the mantle signifying their union and the beginning of their own family.

Carlisle and Esme proposed a toast and handed over the keys and papers of the house. The key ring was made of pure gold with an attached gold medallion. The letters _**'E & B'**_were engraved on one side of the medallion with the Cullen crest on the other side. Both thanked their parents. There was a separate old polished jewellery box which contained keys to all other Cullen homes given to them.

Carlisle pulled down a draped cloth over the mantle to reveal a portrait of the couple. Bella was shocked, wondering when they had the time to get it done. She knew they had the mind to do it from perfect memory so posing for it wasn't needed. It was beautifully framed with the wood matching that of the home.

After the formalities, Carlisle scooped Bella up for a dance. Instead of the calm waltz he twirled her around to a barn dance. As she followed effortlessly giggling loudly, Esme and Rosalie moved the furniture to the sides. Alice put on the music and the family joined in the fun. Bella wasn't given back to Edward for a while, she was passed between her brothers and father. After a short dance Edward took her back to their room. It was decorated like the living room downstairs. He wasted no time taking her gown off and exposing all her skin.

"Edward," She breathed. He sensed her discomfort and stopped. She lifted her wrist to his lips. "Take it, take me. It's time." He stared at her as though he didn't understand.

"Are you in pain?" He asked

"Yes, I'm uncomfortable." She admitted. "By the light and hope of my rebirth, I give myself to you." She stated. She was visibly showing signs of discomfort.

He kissed her gently on the lips and thanked her before he bit her on the neck. There was no blood from her as he let his venom enter her body. Bella weakened in his arms. He carried her to their bed and sealed the wound. He dressed her in a long silk nightgown and lay next to her on the bed. He held her and poured all his love to her, hoping she'd find comfort in his pain had spread though her body within minutes. The piercing pain made her feel like she was being burnt from inside out.


	69. Chapter 69

Twenty six hours. Bella suffered the excruciating pain of the change for twenty six hours. She lost sense of time but never quite who she was, where she was and what was happening to her. Her thoughts and memories were surprisingly clear. She focused on them as hard as she could but they gave her no relief from the pain. It was louder and more pronounced than anything else on her mind. It was everywhere. She felt like her skin would fall off her charred bones when she woke. Her tiny fingers wrapped around Edward's thumb. She knew he was there.

The family had quieted soon as Edward bit Bella. The women sought comfort in their mates arms as they all clearly remembered their own change. Their hearts went out to Bella. Carlisle worried when she didn't make a sound while she burned. Emmett was shocked.

_'Son, is she alright?_' Carlisle asked, holding Esme in their room.

"She is father, it won't be long" He answered as quietly as he could though all heard since they were listening for any sound from their room.

Esme hoped Bella wouldn't lose all the memories of her human life, especially the ones with the family. Hers and Carlisle's thoughts were on the long life they'd lived together, from the moment he found her. He didn't like thinking of the way he violently claimed her in a haze of anger. Esme had been nothing short of a perfect mate and mother. He took the time to remember the births of all his sons and their younger years with a smile on his face. The smile faltered when he remembered Edward's absence shortly after Jasper brought Alice home. He lingered on Rosalie, remembering her change and the difficult years the family lived through until Edward knocked at their front door one blessed afternoon in Forks.

Esme mirrored his thoughts. Her hand rested on the small of her stomach when she remembered carrying all her sons to life. She smiled at the memory of Carlisle's joy and pride when they learned she was carrying Emmett; the impossible happiness when she showed signs of carrying Jasper and the shock and fear when she told him Edward would be born. Sadness clouded her thoughts when she remembered the Volturi taking him away when he was barely an adult. Edward hadn't shown any fear, he comforted her when he said goodbye. She was barely alive a long time after that. She couldn't hunt or bring herself to tend to her new daughter. It was just as well Alice had been changed years before. She took her place and cared for her and the family instead. When Emmett returned with a newborn Rosalie, she made her the focus of all her pain, love and care, refusing to neglect her. Rosalie was trying those few years. Esme hated to admit that caring for Rosalie gave her some reprieve from the helplessness and guilt she felt over Edward's absense. Her family had been dead those years, only to come alive again the day he came back to them, whole and stubbornly a Cullen. The joy she experienced that day could only be matched by the day Edward found Bella. Now, as they waited for her to open her eyes to a new life, she found herself healed.

Emmett held Rosalie tight in his strong arms in their room. She sobbed as she remembered her past. She had been so close to getting all she ever wanted in her human life. She was engaged to a wealthy man and hoped to have children soon after she was married. She had been worshipped for her beauty and poise all her life, the envy of many women and men. The day she met Emmett was the same day her world crumbled. The man she was to marry violently abused her as he took her like a common whore on the side of the street with his friends laughing and cheering him on, waiting their turn. Emmett found her at that time. Her horror turned nightmarish as she watched him tear the men to pieces and decapitate her then fiance with his hands. Emmett had been beyond furious but took Rosalie and ran with her without claiming her. She was terrified he wanted to do the same to her and fought him with all her might. Her clothes did little to cover her body and Emmett's attraction was obvious. The further away he took her the harder she fought. When she threatened to kill herself before he took what he wanted from her, he turned her. Their first years were most difficult because she refused to give up fighting him. Her new strength and speed brought out the worst in her and Emmett. It wasn't until Carlisle punished her and threatened to cut her off from the family that she realized she could have what she thought she lost with Emmett. He followed after her, prepared to cut himself off the family that adored him and their wealth to be with her. They returned weeks later, having not gone far. On their own, Emmett had to resort to stringent ways to keep her controlled, it was unpleasant and forever was a long time. She made the decision to try and be a better mate so they wouldn't suffer. She was pleased Bella wouldn't suffer her confusion and anger.

Alice and Jasper shared secret sentimental smiles and looks as they remembered their own difficult path. Jasper used his gift to refuse her sinking into sadness. She hummed as she worked on the wedding plans while he played with her hair.

Edward listened to his family's thoughts. They were loud and Bella refused him access to her mind. She hadn't moved or made a sound. Her grip on his thumb grew tighter and her heart laboured from pumping venom instead of blood. He stayed with her until her heart gave in to defeat. Besides Alice, the whole family had missed out on a day as they waited through Bella's change. To honour her, they dressed in blue, the colour of hers and Edward's crest and waited at the bottom of the stairway for them.

"Isabella" Edward called when she didn't open her eyes after her heart stopped.

"Yes, dear husband" she answered calmly. He smiled widely, it was the first time she called him that.

"Please, let me see your face love," He asked. Faster than expected, she turned to face him and smiled. "You look beautiful" He complimented.

"Thank you,"

"Are you thirsty?" he was concerned she may be uncomfortable

"A little, I can bear it." She replied, leaning in to kiss him.

"Our family is waiting to see you" He told her between kisses though he'd rather keep her locked in their room for days.

"I heard that Cullen, I think we better get dressed." She chuckled as it took him a moment to realize she'd heard his thought. She had slid off the bed and was by the bathroom door before he could react.

"Uh, Bella?" Edward asked. He felt pressure on his side, like an invincible force was closing him in. As he stretched his hand he could feel a solid wall. She felt the same behind her.

"Oh, Is that me?" She asked as Edward followed the invincible wall to her.

"Yes, It is and incredibly amazing." He was in awe. "Can you let me out?" He asked, "Just think it" he encouraged at her confused look. Suddenly he lost balance as the wall he was leaning against disappeared. "Incredible"

"So that's how it works," she was thoughtful as she pulled the wall up against him again. "Come, we must go meet our guests. There'll be time to experiment later." She freshened up quickly and dressed in a blue gown Edward picked for her.

Their family greeted them with welcoming embraces. Carlisle was amazed, there was an air of maturity and power Bella carried with her. She was completely in control of her actions and emotions. It was only by her eyes that one could tell she was a newborn. As Edward toasted to her long life, she drank all but two sips from her glass of blood. Her thirst did not control her.

_'She is amazing, you'd think she was a born vampire'_ Carlisle thought and smiled when Edward acknowledged hearing him.

His mother and sisters were pleased and now happily looking forward to the wedding. Rosalie and Alice thanked Edward obediently for their sister, and that her change was peaceful.

'_She is beautiful son,_' Esme thought to Edward after telling Bella the same. _'Happy and in control. You did well by her.'_ she finished

Bella discussed her gift with the Cullen men in detail. Jasper and Emmett were impressed and slightly intimidated by her; not for her gift but her aura. Edward assured them it would take some getting used to, as he was experiencing the same. He explained this was why vampires held their queen in such high regard even though many were not born vampires. He knew from the minds that had known Dedyme that she had quite a presence, much more than Aro's Sulphicia.

Between them, Bella and Edward were more in tune in thought and action. She finally understood how different it was from when she was human. As vampire she could sense Edward's desire and intention better, almost as though it was her own. The dominating thought on her mind was making him happy, caring for him and protecting him in every way possible; including keeping herself safe and presenting them in the best light possible as a mated pair. She had unwavering trust and dependence in him as her mate. All this was besides their ability to hear each other's thoughts and her mental and physical shield.

The family spent the day together until late afternoon when it rained. Alice led the women on a shopping spree of sorts to prepare for the wedding. Bella enjoyed seeing the world with her new eyes. The contact lenses irritated her and she found human blood tempting but was in control of her thirst. She called her father, hoping the rain would help disguise her melodic voice. He was happy to hear from her, surprised as usual. Bella smiled when she heard he was driving Leah back to school in Seattle, she had visited home for the weekend. He complained that Jacob was bothering Leah, though admitted he used to indulge in wishes of her and Jacob together.

"I'm happy with Edward dad," She assured

"I know Bella. As soon as I saw you with that boy I knew you were gone. It's a good thing he isn't one to play around." He replied.

The protective way Charlie spoke of Leah made her realize he was taking back the time and life he lost with her; and with Seth, he had a son. Seth was a junior at Forks high school and Billy was so mad he had stopped talking to him and Sue. Bella listened. Her father's voice was full of life and he was talkative. She closed her cell phone with a smile knowing he was happy. Renee was unreachable. She felt no need to see them or keep in contact. It would be a very long time until she contacted them again, or never if it was better for them.

"Your father will have another child," Alice told her after seeing it in a vision. Bella smiled.

The next thee days passed in a blur as the women prepared the house to host the Cullen friends who had all been invited to the wedding. They dressed in white the days leading to the wedding as was custom. The house had come alive with decorations, laughter, play and life. Carlisle and Esme often found themselves overwhelmed with joy. During the darkest of days, they had hoped for the light but couldn't have imagined this much happiness. Edward raised an eyebrow at his father's thoughts when he wished for the day he would meet his grandchildren.

_'I know son, leave an old man his wishes,'_ He chuckled, embarrassed at being caught.

With Alice seventy seven years a vampire, Rosalie a decade younger and Bella barely a week old, they were too young to have children. Rosalie had grown steadily impatient, she had tried to control her thoughts of adopting but Edward always heard. He and Jasper knew it wouldn't be long before Emmett found out.

The first guests arrived the day before the wedding, Peter and Charlotte, with three others to Edward's shock and happiness.


End file.
